Power United
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: It's been 7 months since Zard fled earth, leaving the Rangers with little use for their powers. However after news that Zard is gaining an army it's up to Izzy and her friends are called to action again. This time though they'll need to team up with fellow Rangers and travel the Universe. Will they be able to save not only their world and universe but the others as well?
1. 7 Months

"SENIORS! SENIORS! SENIORS!"

I cheered and yelled as we walked through the hallways. It was the first day of our Senior Year at Angel Grove High and the hallways were full of seniors. The underclassmen stood on the sides watching the display.

Tasha, Ann and I were dressed in full senior gear. All 3 of us wore black cut up t-shirts with 'SENIORS' painted on the front in Red (me), Yellow (Tasha) or Blue (Ann), some sort of crazy printed pants, strings of Marti Gras beads and had our cheeks painted with the word 'seniors'. Everyone carried black balloons that we spun around our heads as we walked and tons of people were throwing confetti. It was chaos but it was fun.

"This is quite an amazing display of spirit!" Ann grinned as we walked.

"You have no idea! Wait until Homecoming!" I replied.

We finished our rounds down the hallways and departed for class. Tasha and I slid into our seats in Billy's class five minutes later and Chris followed soon after.

"Morning babe." he grinned and gave Tasha a quick kiss before Billy showed up and chastised them for PDA in class.

Tasha and Chris had been official since the week after Formal and I loved the fact they were together. They were one of those couples who were so much alike that they were perfect together. It was like they were meant for each other.

They weren't the only couple either. Jakob and Ann were still going strong as well. Ann was super smart and could be super serious but Jakob was slowly getting her relaxed and she was becoming more and more like a typical teenager.

"I am so glad that this is our LAST year. I'm so over school." Tasha said as she pulled out her notebook.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"You two still looking at apartments?" Chris asked.

"Sorta. We found one last week that's a block from the Youth Center." I replied.

"We just have to have Tommy look at it before we can put down a deposit. And then it's all ours." Tasha smiled.

Tasha and I had taken jobs at Ernie's Lakeside Juice Bar over the summer and had saved every penny we had made. Thankfully Ernie was a generous boss and we had made been able to set back enough money to put down a deposit on an apartment and a couple months rent. Adding to that the fact we were going to keep working part time at the Youth Center and we would be able to move out.

"That's great!" Chris smiled.

"Hopefully Dad will approve." I replied crossing my fingers.

Billy came into the room and started the usual first day lecture on the rules of the lab and all the things that teachers were supposed to say. The rest of the day pretty much went the same way with teacher after teacher repeating every rule we'd learned since Kindergarten. I was more than happy to climb into my brother's car with Tasha and Chris after school and head to the Juice Bar.

Tasha and I put on our aprons and headed behind the counter just as Ryan, Jakob, Nathan, Ann and Amanda sat down at the bar.

"Bar wench! Smoothie me!" Ryan said and banged his fist on the bar with a smirk.

"Call either of us a 'bar wench' again and the only smoothie you're going to get is one made out of us putting your hand in the blender." Tasha said staring down Ryan.

"Damn…a little harsh there Tash?" Ryan said holding his hand defensively.

"Are you going to order something or just take up space Ry?" I asked looking at him.

"Gimme a smoothie. Surprise me on the flavor." he said.

"Sure thing." I replied and started tossing random fruits into the blender knowing that Ryan would drink anything.

"What about you four?" Tasha asked.

"Fries and two sodas." Jakob said.

"Strawberry smoothie." Amanda replied

"Can you just fill up my bottle? I'm going to work our with Ethan and Chris." Nathan said.

"Alrighty." Tasha said.

We quickly filled their orders and started on the ones from the other customers. Once the after school rush was over Tasha and I set about washing cups and cleaning up the tables.

I was wiping down a table when Ethan, Chris and Nathan caught my eye. Chris and Nathan were sparring and Ethan was standing to the side watching. Chris had certainly improved in the time that we had been working with him but it was Nathan that drew my eye.

He wore a pair of black Gi pants and a white tank top, a white headband tied across his forehead. His eyes were focused and his face was serious. My eyes watched as his muscles flexed under his skin, each movement deliberate and certain.

"Izzy? Izzy!"

My eyes broke away from Nathan and I turned to see Tasha grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring at Nathan!" she said in a stage whisper.

"I was not!" I replied.

"Uh-huh…that's what you said the first time you saw him too. Just admit it Izzy!" she laughed.

"I wasn't staring at him! I was watching them spar and was thinking about how much I missed it. What with working and everything I haven't had time to really spar." I replied.

"Right. Whatever you want to believe." Tasha smirked and headed back to the counter while I returned to mopping down tables.

What I had told Tasha hadn't been a complete lie. I hadn't really had been able to spar or do anything of that sort in forever. All summer I had worked sometimes all day and then had just crashed that night. Sometimes I almost wished that Zard would attack again.

It had been seven months since there had been a single peep from Zard. After the battle the night of the Formal there hadn't been a single monster attack on Angel Grove. We checked in with Zordon and Alpha at least once a week but both assured us that there was no trace of Zard in our Solar System.

I was torn on the whole subject. Sometimes I thought that maybe he really was gone but then other times it was almost a gut feeling that his flight was less of a retreat and more of a strategy to get us to let our guards down while he plotted something more sinister to overthrow us.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and finished the tables before wiping down the bar. After that I checked the clock and realized it was time to clock out. Tasha and I punched out our time cards and headed outside towards Ethan's truck which he had so generously left for us.

The both of us walked through the door of our house and collapsed on the couch.

"I made dinner." Ethan said walking out of the kitchen.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Who else was going to make it? You two just got home and Dad is teaching that Paleontology Club thing at the museum until 7." Ethan replied.

Tasha and I looked at each other before getting up and walking to the kitchen to see just what kind of mess we were expected to eat. Sitting on the table were plates of food; Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and biscuits.

"This…this looks edible." I said looking at Ethan.

"That's because it is. I tasted all of it and it's really good. It's amazing what you can do with a microwave." he smiled.

"Well I'm starving." I said and grabbed plates from the cupboard while Tasha grabbed drinks.

We sat down and dug into the food. It was actually really good.

Soon Dad came home and sat down and filled up his own plate.

"So how was the Paleontology club?" I asked looking at Dad.

"It was great. There are actually few kids that really seem to care about being there." Dad replied.

"And the kids who don't?" Tasha asked.

"Well a few pretend to care but there are two or three that are just a pain the in the neck." Dad said shaking his head.

"Maybe they'll just leave." I replied.

"And if not I hope you have the patience of Zordon, Dad." Ethan smirked.

"Speaking of Zordon have you-" but that moment the familiar melodic beeping filled the air in stereo from all three of our Communicators.

"Speak of the devil." I sighed and hit the button of my Communicator.

"We're here Zordon." I said.

"Report to the Command Center immediately." he said.

"Right away Zordon." I said and stood up.

"I'd better come with you." Dad said standing up as well.

"Why?" Ethan asked. Dad usually only came to the Command Center if one of us were hurt or something of that nature. He preferred to leave the world in our hands.

"Long story." Dad replied.

"Okay." I said and Dad grabbed hold of my arm and the four of us teleported to the Command Center.

We all got there about the same time as the others and instantly we were all asking questions.

"Is Zard back?"

"What's going on?"

"Is the city under attack?"

"Rangers please calm down. All will be explained." Zordon said.

"So what is going on?" Ethan asked.

"Over the past several months we have been monitoring this solar system for any signs of Zard. However what you did not know was that we have been monitoring other ones as well in hopes of locating and tracking Zard's movements. Until now there has been no sign of him but we have finally managed to locate him." Zordon said.

"So what's going on? What is Zard doing?" I asked.

"We have evidence that over the last seven months he is building an army." Alpha said and on a screen we saw thousands of Putties and Trogs marching in synchronization along with monsters and aliens of all sorts. It was a scary sight. .

"An army!?" Ryan asked.

"Indeed Rangers. He is gathering forces as we speak in an attempt to invade earth and it's allied planets that are home to Rangers like yourselves." Zordon replied

"Aquitar!" Ann gasped.

"As well as the planets such as KO-35, Mirinoi and Triforia." Zordon said.

"What are we going to do Zordon? We can't let him get those other planets. We might not live there but we can't let him destroy all of the other ones. We have to do something." I replied.

"Don't worry Izzy plans have already been set into motion." Billy said.

"What kinds of plans?" Nathan asked.

"We've been contacting other Rangers for the past few months now, preparing others just in case Zard was up to something like this. It's taken some doing but we've managed to reboot one team of Rangers powers and are working on contacting another one as we speak. Tommy is also working to create another new team." Billy replied.

"When did this happen?" I asked turning and looking at Dad.

"That Paleontology Club. I've managed to collect a series of gems called Dino Gems thanks to my friend, Hayley in Reefside. A group of teens held them there and burnt them out. However after some experiments it seems that they only burnt them out for themselves. There are five all together and I think that I've found the ones that should hold them." Dad replied.

"What's the plan then?" Jakob asked.

"First, Ann you're going to have to head back to Aquitar. Immediately. The other Rangers there need you." Billy said.

"Naturally." Ann replied with a nod but she couldn't hide the sadness on her face at having to leave not only her father but her friends and her boyfriend behind.

Ann waved her hand and the clothes she wore shimmered and a moment later she was back in the clothes she'd arrived in from Aquitar. Billy began to punch a few buttons before turning to his daughter.

"You should say your goodbyes now Ann. You only have a few minutes until the teleported is ready." Alpha said.

Ann nodded and walked over to her Dad she hugged him tight and Billy hugged her just as tight. Before she broke away he kissed her head and told her he loved her.

One by one Ann hugged everyone before getting to me.

"I'm going to miss you very much Izzy. You and Tasha were so accepting and so welcoming when I was new and strange to your planet. I want to thank you for your kindness. I have no biological siblings but I hope that you won't mind if I count you among my family." she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't mind at all Ann. In fact I count you among my family too." I smiled and hugged her.

When I pulled away I wiped the tears away just in time to see Ann and Jakob whisper their quiet goodbyes before pressing their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss. When they pulled away Jakob pulled her into a hug one last time before she stepped away, Alpha telling her it was time.

"Farewell my friends. May the Power protect you." she said and gave a little bow and was teleported out.

"And the rest of us?" Ethan asked.

"You will have to stop Zard before he can get to Earth." Billy replied.

"Before he can get to Earth? You mean that we…" Tasha said trailing off.

"You leave in 4 hours." Billy replied with a nod.

"What do you mean that we're leaving in 4 hours? Where are we going?!" Ryan asked.

Billy looked at Ryan and then at all of us, "You're going into Space."

_**And the first chapter of the sequel is up! I would've had this up earlier but I got a splinter under my nail and my finger has been hurting, making it hard to type.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who submitted Characters and be sure to keep an eye out on them! I have also figured out a way to include Dino Thunder which I am ecstatic about. If you didn't catch it the story is that they found the gems on their own and Hayley was their mentor since she seemed to know everything about them anyhow. So I just subtracted Tommy from the equation! **_

_**Anyhow thank you for reading!**_


	2. Blast Off!

My jaw dropped, "S-Space? As in Outer? As in outside of the Earth's atmosphere?"

"Indeed." Billy nodded.

"What are we going to do about school?" Nathan asked.

"We will have to un-enroll the eight of you. After you return myself, Justin and Tommy will serve as your home school teachers." Billy replied.

"So today?" Chris asked.

"Technically tonight but yes." Billy replied.

"What about our parents?" Jakob asked.

"They are all on standby for Alpha to teleport them here." Zordon replied.

"Even all the way from Africa?" Tasha asked.

"Though far away the journey for your parents will be quick Tasha, I assure you." Zordon said.

"Is it just us?" Ethan asked.

"No. One last team of Rangers will be joining you in your journey." Zordon replied.

I opened my mouth to ask who they were when someone suddenly covered my eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Oh my god!" I screamed and turned around to find Daphne and Drake smiling at me with their twin smiles.

I threw my arms around their necks and hugged them as tight as I could. I could hardly believe that they were here.

"And I guess that the bunch of us are just chopped liver."

Pulling away I saw Uncle Dustin, Tori, Shane, Blake, Hunter and Cam standing with a couple of people I didn't recognize. I wasted no time in hugging my Uncle and his friends.

Once everyone had a hug I turned and looked at the others.

"Guys this is my Uncle Dustin and his friends Tori Hason, Shane Clark, Hunter and Blake Bradley and Cam Watanabe. They were the original Ninja Rangers. And I guess that these are the new ones?" I asked looking around.

"You bet. We are officially the newest members of the Ranger team." Drake boasted.

"But how? I thought that you lost your powers to the Abyss Of Evil." I replied.

"We did. At least until Cam hacked into the Morphing Grid and managed to transfer the powers from those morphers to those new ones." Uncle Dustin replied and pointed to morphers that were attached to Drake, Daphne and the others.

"Way to go Cam!" I smiled.

"So is anyone going to introduce us all?" Ryan asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Guys this is my team. My brother Ethan Hart, one of the red rangers then Nathan Scott the White Ranger, Tasha Smith the Yellow Ranger, Jakob Park the Black Ranger and Ryan DeSantos the Blue Ranger."

"And this is mine." Drake said and turned to introduce the others.

"You know Daphne who is the Blue Water Ranger, Parker Grant our Yellow Earth Ranger." Drake said and pointed to his sister and then a guy with messy brown hair and soft gray eyes.

"Then we have Sebastian Martinez our Crimson Thunder Ranger." Drake said and a tall guy with black hair that fell in his brown eyes gave a wave.

"Then last but not least Lara Brooks our Navy Thunder Ranger." and a girl with bright Crimson colored hair grinned and waved at us.

"Wait…hold on a moment and rewind this…did you say 'one of your red rangers'?" Uncle Dustin asked looking at me.

"I did. I've switched colors thanks to my training. I'm now the second Red Ranger." I smiled.

"That is amazing! Congrads Izzy." Uncle Dustin said and hugged me.

"Rangers I trust that you will help guide this new team through everything in the coming weeks." Zordon said.

"Of course." Ethan and I nodded.

"Now though I must ask you to return home Rangers gather what you must. Every second is imperative." Zordon said.

We nodded and headed home. The Ninja Rangers were already packed up so they headed to wherever we would meet them in a few hours.

I pulled out a small suitcase and threw as many articles of clothing that I could After my clothes were packed away I headed to the linen closet.

Digging around I found my favorite sheets from when I was a kid. They were purple with small white flowers on them. I wanted something that would remind me of home. Grabbing the set I packed it along with my clothes and closed the suitcase up.

I found Ethan in his room throwing things randomly into in suitcase.

"Dude…you've got at least kind of fold your clothes or you're not going to get everything thing you need packed." I said.

"I don't have the patience for it." Ethan smirked.

"Ug…what would you do without me." I replied and started pulling things out before attempting to kind of fold them.

"Izzy?" Ethan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you nervous about all of this?" he asked.

"A little." I admitted.

"I just hope we can do this." he replied.

"We will Eth. We have to." I said and he nodded.

I finished helping Ethan pack and headed downstairs. Dad sat on the couch messing with a couple of brightly colored rocks.

"Are you all packed?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. What are those?" I asked pointing to the rocks.

"The Dino Gems. I was just looking at them. Trying to keep busy I guess." he said sitting them on the table.

"You seem just as nervous as I am." I smiled.

"I'm sending my daughter and son out into space and what could be certain doom. You want me to be calm?" he laughed.

"I guess not." I sighed.

"You'll do amazing Izzy. You and the others can do this. I promise. It will all work out." Dad said, his voice confidant.

"I hope so." I replied.

"I trust every one of you. You were chosen to be Rangers. You can do this." he said and patted my knee.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled and hugged him.

"You're welcome sweetheart." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

The sound of the front door opening pulled me away from my Dad so that I could look and see who was coming in. A moment later Kimberly came stumbling in the door in a rush.

"Have the left yet?! Am I too late!?" she asked.

"Calm down Beautiful. They're all still here." Dad said standing up quickly to calm her down.

I felt something stir in my stomach at the nickname 'Beautiful'. It was the same thing Nathan used to call me. However I shook it off.

"Ethan's upstairs packing a last few things." I offered.

"Thank god. I was so scared that I missed saying goodbye." she replied.

"You know that Zordon wouldn't let that happen Kim." Dad assured her.

"Alright I'm all-MOM!" Ethan said and flew down the steps and threw his arms around Kimberly.

"Hi Baby." she smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you got here in time." Ethan said.  
"Me too sweetheart." she replied.

They stayed like that for a few moments, pulling away just as Tasha came down the steps.

"Hi Kim!" she smiled when she saw the woman.

"Come here girls!" Kimberly said tears running down her face.

I walked over as did Tasha and Kimberly wrapped her arms around us in a fierce hug.

"I want you two to be safe okay? I want all three of you to promise me that you will come back to us. Understand?" Kimberly asked in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." we all replied.

"Good." she nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Are all three of you packed?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I think we have everything." Ethan nodded.

"You have enough clothes and your morphers and everything?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes." we all nodded.

"Good." she said.

"And I hate to say this but it's time to leave." Dad replied checking his watch.

We gathered our things and climbed into his SUV. Kimberly and Dad got in the front seat and the three of us climbed in the back. We drove to the edge of town to the NASADA space port.

"This is how we're getting there? We're going in a space shuttle?" Ethan asked.

"Not exactly." Dad replied.

We drove around until we came to a huge hanger. Dad parked near the door.

Soon everyone was there including the parents, Uncle Dustin and his friends. They all hugged us and wished us luck. We were all so caught up in each other we didn't realize that someone else had joined the party. Instantly Dad and Jason smiled.

"Tommy! Jason! It's good to see you again." the guy said.

He looked a little younger than Dad and his hair was long and streaked blond and dark brown. His outfit was gray, consisting of a jacket and pants with a red shirt underneath and knee high boots.

"Good to see you too Andros. I just wish it was under better circumstance." Dad replied.

"Agreed. Everything is set up and ready." Andros said.

"Thank you for doing this. It means a lot." Jason replied.

"Think nothing of it. Anything to save our worlds." Andros smiled.

Dad turned and looked at all of us, "Everyone, this is Andros. He's a former red ranger from KO-35. Andros this is my daughter Izzy, my son Ethan and their friends Tasha, Ryan, Chris, Jakob and Jason's son Nathan. Then the Ninja Rangers Drake, Daphne, Sebastian, Lara and Parker." Dad said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now if you don't mind I'll show you to your ship." he smiled and turned towards the doors.

We walked inside and my jaw dropped. In front of us was a huge blue and red space ship.

"Behold the Astro Megaship Mark lll the latest in technology from KO-39. It's bigger than it's predecessors and can hold 32 crew members comfortably which is twice the amount that the previous ones could." he proudly boasted.

The bunch of us climbed on board and Andros gave us a quick tour. The engine room was on the 6th deck, the training simulator or SimuDeck was on the 5th, our rooms were on the 2nd deck and the bridge was on the 1st along with the Synthetron which would give us food in the rec room. Andros gave us a crash course on the navigation system including how we would track Zard. The whole thing was easy to pilot but the onboard system D.E.C.A would help us if need be. Over all it was an amazing ship.

"I guess it's time for you to go now." Dad said looking at us.

"I'll miss you Daddy." I smiled and hugged him.

He hugged me back before hugging Ethan.

"Remember what I told you both. You had better come back." Kimberly said as she hugged and kissed us both goodbye.

"We will Mom don't worry." Ethan said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

We told all of our parents goodbye before taking our seats in the Bridge. As the senior Ranger, Ethan was in charge with me as his Co-Pilot.

"Everyone buckled up?" he asked looking around.

We all nodded and Ethan took a deep breath.

"Start it up D.E.C.A." Ethan said.

There was a growling and the engines started up.

"And we're pulling out." Ethan said and carefully took hold of the controls.

He moved them slowly and the ship began to rise. I felt a lump rise in my throat as we continued to go higher and higher. The monitor showed our parents and family on the ground waving goodbye. I watched it for as long as I could because just as quickly as we had risen we took off and everything became a blur.

There was no turning back now.

_**I got on a roll with my writing and wrote another whole chapter :D I hope you like it! If you do or you don't let me know and tell me why! I want this story to live up to the previous one! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. New Arrivals

I sat cross legged on my bed looking out the small window there. I couldn't really see anything just stars, dozens of them against the inky blackness of space. I wanted to call it the sky but the sky was back on Earth with our families.

It had been 2 days since we had left earth and we were all staring to settle into our new lives here on the Astro Megaship. Tasha and I shared one of the rooms on Megadeck 2 while everyone else was spread out amongst the rest of the rooms, 16 all together. Drake was the only one with his own room, having won the group Rock, Paper, Scissor tournament we had all gone through.

All of the Ninja Rangers were really nice.

Sebastian was the youngest at 17. He was smart and loved computers so he fit in well with Jakob who was a computer ace and he was funny and sarcastic so he and Ryan had hit it off too. It was like the 3 Stooges with them around.

Parker was a little on the quiet side. He was 19 and the oldest of his team but was more than happy to let Drake take the lead. He got on with Chris really well.

Finally there was Lana. She was a lot like Daphne. She was funny and mouthy and laid back which made her fit in with Tasha and I perfect.

There was a knock on my door and I saw Daphne and Lara standing in my door way.

"Hey." I smiled.

"We noticed that you disappeared. Thought we'd come and see what was up." Lana said and the two of them walked over and sat on the bed. Daphne pulled her legs up to her chest while Lana stretched out on her stomach beside her, a bag of chips in hand.

"Oh I was just sitting here thinking." I replied.

"What about?" Daphne asked.

"Just about home. It's weird knowing that we're in Space." I replied.

"I know! I never thought when I joined the Thunder Academy that I'd end up in Space." Lana said.

"So you're taking Blake's place as the Navy Ranger? I thought it would've been a guy." I asked looking at Lana.

"When Cam managed to drain the power from the old Morphers and transfer it to the new ones, Dustin, Tori, Shane, Hunter and Blake decided that it would be best to pass on the powers because they were all teachers now. They felt it was more of their place to teach. So they picked who they thought would wield the power the best." Lana replied biting down on a chip.

"Wait…you don't call them Sensei?" I asked.

"Of course not. Miss Ninja genius over here was about to become the youngest Thunder Sensei in like forever. At least until Sensei Blake decided to have her be his replacement." Daphne said looking at Lana.

"Not my fault I'm awesome." Lana replied and Daphne shoved her off the bed.

I laughed as Lana climbed off the floor and stuck her tongue out at Daphne before sitting back down on the bed.

"So I have a question." Daphne said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What is up with you and Nathan?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. I wanna know too. By what Daphne and Drake told me you two were all madly in love and such." Lana chimed in.

"We broke up the day that I got home. It got kinda violent on my part. I sorta blew him away." I replied with a guilty smile.

"As in literally?!" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. He started yelling at me about my friendship with Drake and all this stuff and he like pissed me off so I threw him against the wall with my powers." I replied.

"Wow. Way to go!" Lana smiled.

"I can't believe he started bs about Drake! Why would he do that? You two are nothing but friends. Well…my brother would definitely like more but still." Daphne shrugged.

"Hmm…maybe now that you're single you could give Drake a shot! I mean he's cute and you two would be adorable together and could have little Wind Ninja babies!" Lana said.

"What? No! Drake is a friend. That is ALL. Besides even if I did want to I wouldn't because I fully believe that it would start World War Three on this ship." I sighed.

"That's true." Daphne nodded.

"Anyway I'm starving. I'm heading to the Synthetron." I said and stood up.

The three of us headed to Megadeck 1. When we walked off the elevator I saw Sebastian, Jakob and Ryan bent over one of the control panels in the Bridge.

"Hey! You guys be careful! You screw up one thing and this whole ship is going down." I warned.

"Don't worry. We're just looking through Schematics." Jakob assured me.

"That better be it." I said and headed to the Rec Room.

When we got there we found Parker and Chris playing chess while Tasha looked on. In the corner Nathan, Drake and Ethan were talking about something amongst themselves. It was weird seeing Nathan sitting so calmly with Drake. After our break up I hadn't expected them to get along very well but now they were laughing like they'd known each other forever.

Looking away from the scene in front of me I walked to the Synthetron and chose a baked potato with butter and sour cream and cheese and a Coke. It deposited the food and I grabbed it and sat down beside Tasha.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Well I don't think that either of them actually know how to play chess so…neither." Tasha whispered.

"Ah." I replied.

"Yeah. Now give me a bite of that potato. It looks good." Tasha said and I handed her my fork.

I watched as Parker and Chris fumbled their way through chess before finally Chris called 'Checkmate'. Once that was over we all decided it was late and headed to bed.

Before I headed to my room though I headed to the Bridge and checked the tracker. Andros had set the Megaship on a course towards where Zard had last been located by Zordon. When we got within a range of him the tracker would show him.

"No luck?" Ethan asked walking over to me.

I shook my head, "Not a single bleep." I replied.

"Don't worry. We'll find him in time." Ethan said squeezing my shoulder.

"I hope." I sighed.

Ethan smiled and we headed down to Megadeck 2. I changed out of my clothes and into pajamas before crawling into bed. Tasha was already out like a light and I soon followed.

I was having an amazing dream about Unicorns and cupcakes and Metal music when I felt someone shaking me.

Opening my eyes I saw Jakob kneeling by my bed and Chris over by Tasha's bed shaking her.

"What on earth are-" but Jakob covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh…there's someone on the ship." he whispered.

"Who is it?" I whispered back.

"No clue." he said.

"Isn't D.E.C.A supposed to warn us?" Tasha asked.

"Not if they've managed to disable her." Chris replied.

"Are you sure it's not just one of the others?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was getting a drink and I heard voices and they're not any of the others. I ran down here to wake you guys and ran into Chris." Jakob said.

"Alright. Tasha, you and Chris go wake the others. Jakob do you have your morpher?" I asked.

"Always." he smirked and held it up.

"Good. Follow me." I said and grabbed mine from under my pillow.

The two of us tip toed to the elevator and headed up to Megadeck 1, telling D.E.C.A to keep the lights off until we told her to.

"Alright we're going to go in as quiet as we can and when I give you the signal don't hesitate to attack." I said.

"So same rules as putties." Jakob said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Right." He nodded.

The doors slid open and the two of us slipped out of the elevator as quiet as we could. A moment later we saw five shadowy figures a few feet away.

I waved to Jakob and gave a nod and we jumped.

I grabbed the nearest of the figures and threw it against the wall. Judging by the shape and size it was a guy. A moment later I felt a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it and kicked behind me, nailing whoever had grabbed me in the gut before turning back to the guy pinned against the wall. I grabbed him by that back of his shirt and threw him to the ground, pinning him there with my knee against his chest. I heard people fighting behind us and knew the others had arrived.

"D.E.C.A! Lights!" I yelled and the lights turned on.

Pinned to the ground was a guy with spiky brown hair. He wore a dark gray jacket and pants with red on one side.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" I asked, my hand gripping his shirt.

"Y-You're Izzy Oliver right?" he asked.

"How do you know that? How did you get in here? Tell me! Do you work for Zard?" I yelled.

"No! No! I'm Bridge Carson! Space Patrol Delta B-Squad Red Ranger! Well…I will be. Eventually…one day. Right now I'm sort of 5 years old. But when I grow up I'll be the Red Ranger! Well actually I'll be the Green first. Then after Jack, our first Red Ranger, retires I'll be blue and then Sky will be Red but after that he'll be our Commander after our other Commander, who's a big blue dog named Doggie-" but before he could finish I cut him off.

"You're a Power Ranger? Show me some proof." I demanded.

He reached down to his hip and a moment later pulled up something that looked like a cell phone. He hit a button and it flipped open, a logo that said 'Police SPD' on the inside.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I said and jumped up, pulling him with me.

"It's okay. I completely understand." Bridge smiled.

"No one told us that we were getting new Rangers on board." I replied.

"It makes since. No one really knew we were coming. We actually weren't sure if we should be here. We got the message quite by accident." Bridge replied.

"Accident?" Daphne asked walking up and standing beside me.

"We received a transmission that was meant for a group of Rangers that live over 900 years in the future." the woman with brown hair who stood immediately to Bridge's right said.

"Well…our future." a guy with messy blond curls added.

"What do you mean your future and who are you guys?" Ethan asked joining Daphne.

"We're the Space Patrol Delta B-Squad and we're from the year 2027. My name is Bridge Carson SPD Red Ranger. And this is my team; Cameron Tyler our SPD Blue Ranger, Z Delgado, SPD Green Ranger, Keira Rhodes, SPD Yellow and Aria Stenson SPD Pink." Bridge explained.

"So you're from the future?" Lana asked looking at them.

"We are. Just…not yet technically." Aria smiled.

"So how did you end up here then? You said this was an accident?" Jakob asked.

"Yes. Apparently a former Red Ranger by the name of Wesley Collins attempted to contact a group of Rangers called Time Force. However the signal wasn't strong enough and luckily we got it. We received a message that you were recruiting Rangers. Our Commander Sky Tate sent us to help." Bridge replied.

"That must be the group that Billy said they were trying to communicate with." Ethan said.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"So you're here to help?" Daphne asked.

"We are." Keira nodded.

"Great. Well sorry about earlier and welcome to the Astro Megaship." I smiled.

"Come on and we'll show you where you can bunk. Just stay close because the rest of our teams are sort of waiting to jump you if you get past us. No offence but we didn't know if you were friends or someone from Zard's army." Ethan said.

"It's okay. We completely understand." Z smiled.

When we got to Megadeck 2 we introduced everyone and showed them where they could sleep. Drake quickly lost his single room as Bridge ended up bunking with him. After that I headed to my room and curled up under my covers. All the excitement had tired me out and I was happy to finally get some sleep.

By the time I woke up the next morning everyone else was awake. I changed out of my pajamas and headed to find them. When I got to the Rec Room I found Bridge, Z, Ethan, Daphne, Jakob and Lara talking.

I got a cup of coffee from the Synthetron just how I liked it and joined the others.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Toast? It's buttery!" Bridge smiled and pushed a plate of toast toward me, wiggiling his fingers under his mouth as he said it.

"Buttery?" I asked repeating his motion.

"You'll get used to it." Z laughed.

"If you say so." I smiled and sipped my coffee.

"So can I ask a question?" Ethan asked.

"Sure." Bridge replied.

"What's with the gloves?" Ethan said.

"Oh! Well my parents used to work at SPD before I was born. They did all sort of experiments and it affected their DNA. Therefore I have a genetic power called Psychometry. I can sense auras and my gloves help me from getting readings all the time." Bridge replied.

"That's awesome." I smiled.

"Here…let me show you." Bridge said and took of his glove and waved it front of me, a red glow following his hand.

"You're determined, stubborn but care about your team. That's why you're the leader." Bridge replied.

"Sounds about right." Ethan nodded.

"And I'm one of the leaders. Ethan is our other Red Ranger." I smiled nudging my brother.

"You didn't mention that you were a Red Ranger last night." Z said.

"I used to be Pink but my color changed on me." I replied.

"The last female Red Ranger we knew tried to kill us." Bridge replied.

"Wow. Um…I swear I'm not homicidal." I said holding my hands up.

"Oh! Z's the same way! She has powers too!" Bridge replied.

"I can multiply myself." she smiled.

"Really?!" Lara asked.

A second Z leaned between her and Daphne with a grin, "Totally."

"That is so cool." Daphne smiled.

"Izzy, Daphne and Lara have powers of their own." Ethan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah the three of us have trained at the Ninja Wind Academy along with Parker, Sebastian and Drake." Lara replied.

"Do you know Tori Hanson?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah. She was my Sensei." Daphne nodded.

"And one of my Uncle's best friends." I smiled.

"I got a chance to be on a team with her a few years ago. We were gathered by this being called the Sentinel Knight to fill in for a group of Rangers who had lost their powers." Bridge said.

"Wait! I knew I'd heard your name before! My Dad was on that team." Jakob said.

"Who was your Dad?" Bridge asked.

"Adam Park, the Black Ranger." Jakob replied.

"Oh yeah! I remember him." Bridge laughed.

"And that was how we got our powers." Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

I opened my mouth to reply when a loud siren filled the room. Instantly all of us were on our feet. We ran into to the Bridge.

"Tasha, what's going on? What was that?" I asked.

Tasha looked at me and sighed, "It's the tracker. We've found Zard."


	4. Simulations & Situations

"The tracker found him? Already?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's in this Universe but a 4 days travel from here." Sebastian said looking at the screen over the top of his glasses.

"The question is are we going to get there in time." Ethan said.

"All we can do is hope and get ready." Drake said.

"Drake's right and I think it's time that we broke in the SimuDeck." I said.

We changed into workout clothes and headed to Megadeck 5. Once down there Ethan, Drake, Bridge and I all worked out the groups so that we could get used to fighting with other. In the end there were two groups of five and two of four. In my group I had Lara, Cameron, Z and Sebastian and we were up first.

We quickly morphed and headed in.

"D.E.C.A load Zard Simulation 4." Sebastian said.

"Simulation loading. Please take your places." D.E.C.A replied.

We stood at the marks on the floor and got into position.

"Ready! Begin!" we called and the simulation began.

Green lasers crisscrossed to make the walls and in front of us stood a mix of Putties, Trogs and random monsters of all kinds.

"And go!" I said and we jumped into action.

We did relatively well. The five of us did really well. They had no problem taking the few orders I gave and we all worked well with each other.

After us Bridge's team went followed by Ethan's and then Drake's. The only problem they had was Daphne seemed to have some sort of issue with a move that Ethan had made. Which promptly blew up as soon as the simulation was done.

She claimed he cut her off from a move and called him a show off. He told her that she didn't think that she was nearly in the spot that she thought she was and that if it wasn't for him she'd be dead. I told them both to shut up.

"Did you guys know that this thing has a Takedown Counter?" Jakob asked.

"Really?" Parker asked.

"Totally." Jakob nodded.

"Okay then…I say we have our Red Rangers go up against the counter." Ryan said.

"I agree. Lets see what you guys can do!" Lara cheered.

"I'm just putting this out here now but no offence to you Bridge but I'm Team Izzy!" Kiara laughed.

"Same!" Aria, Lara and Tasha yelled.

"C'mon what is this a mutiny?" Drake asked.

Daphne sighed, "I'll be on your team little brother."

"Thank you." Drake replied.

"Even if in reality I'm Team Izzy." Daphne said and everyone cracked up.

"Why is everyone Team Izzy?" Ethan asked.

"Well actually it's not everyone. Only the girls." Bridge pointed out.

"Well I'm on Team Ethan bro." Ryan said putting his arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"Me too." Chris nodded.

"Ditto!" Jakob smirked.

"Sorry man but I'm Team Izzy. I've been at the other end of her attacks and they're freaking brutal." Nathan said.

"We're on Team Drake!" Parker yelled motioning to him and Sebastian.

"I'm Team Bridge." Z said standing beside Bridge.

"Same here." Cameron smiled.

"Well then I guess it's time to see who's team is on top." Tasha said.

"Right. Now for rules. All of you have to use the same Simulation, Zard Simulation 5, and you can't watch the others." Jakob said.

"We need an impartial judge. D.E.C.A can you do the honors?" Ethan asked.

"It would be my pleasure." D.E.C.A replied.

"So ladies first." Drake said with a bow.

"Fine by me." I smiled and walked into the simulation.

A few moments later the simulation started and I took out as many of the monsters as I could. After a few minutes the simulation ended and I walked out of the Simulation Room and took off my helmet.

"You're up Eth. Good luck." I said pointing over my shoulder as I walked to the hallway where we were supposed to wait.

"Alright. Prepare to get your butts handed to you guys and Sister." he smirked and walked towards the Simulator.

"So how do you think you did?" Drake asked.

I shrugged, "I think I did alright." I replied.

"Judging by the skills you exhibited earlier I'm sure that you did a more than satisfactory job." Bridge replied.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome." he replied.

Soon Ethan returned and Bridge was up. We all wished him luck and he hurried off. Ethan powered down and excused himself to head to the bathroom leaving Drake and I alone.

"I like your new suit. I was meaning to tell you that earlier but I didn't get a chance to." Drake said.

"Thanks. Zordon said it's my Ninja Powers joining with the one from my Crane Power Coin. Sort of a melding." I replied.

"Makes sense." Drake nodded and we lapsed into silence.

"So…my sister told me that you and Nathan broke up." Drake said fiddling with the clasp on the side of his helmet.

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty but we've managed to get past the animosity." I replied.

"What happened? You seemed head over heels about him. Did he cheat or something?" Drake asked.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. It was more of his insecurities that broke us up." I said.

"What? He couldn't take you being a Red Ranger?" he asked.

"No that happened after. We actually broke up the night I got home from Blue Bay." I replied.

"Wow. Why?" he asked.

"Drake…I don't know if this is something I should be talking about with you." I sighed.

"What? Why? We're friends aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah but…god this is hard. It was you. You were the reason that we broke up." I replied.

"Me? What did I do?" Drake asked.

"When you called that night he was there beside me. We were laying in bed just talking and kissing and you called and he got all offended. He basically accused me of cheating with you and told me that the only reason I left was because I was jealous about their powers. So I used my powers to throw him against a wall and kicked him out of my house." I said.

"I'm sorry Izzy. I should've waited until the next day to call. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." Drake replied.

"It's fine. I'm fine with it. We've worked things out and we're good again. We're friends." I said.

"He is a really good guy." Drake nodded.

"He really is." I said thoughts of Nathan swimming through my head.

"I'm a good guy too Izzy." Drake said.

I sighed and looked up at Drake, "Look Drake I-" but before I could get the sentence out of my mouth Drake was in front of me and a second later his lips closed over mine.

Tingles spread from my lips to my toes and I felt my hair fly up around me. Drake's lips felt so good against mine, so right, but at the same time something told me that he wasn't Nathan and this felt weird. However the side that liked the feeling of Drake kissing me was more dominant and my lips began to move against his even though my head was yelling at me to stop.

"What the hell?!"

Drake pulled away quickly and we both turned to see Ethan looking at us with wide eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something when Bridge came walking into the hallway.

"Drake it's-whoa…did I just interrupt something?" he asked looking around.

"No. Nothing." Drake said quickly.

"Are you sure? I'm picking up some really strong feelings. Anger, embarrassment and shame. Did someone fart?" he asked.

"They want me right? I'd better go before they ask where I am." Drake said quickly and hurried to the Simulation room.

"Bridge if you'll excuse us." Ethan said and before I could blink he had my arm and had pulled me down the hall and into the elevator.

"Ethan that wasn't what it looked like." I said quickly.

"Well it looked like you and Drake had your tongues down each others throats!" Ethan snapped.

"Okay so it did look like that but I…damn it…I don't know!" I said and sunk to the floor of the elevator.

"Izzy do you have any idea what kind of chaos this will bring about if Nathan finds out that you and Drake were kissing? He still loves you Izzy. A lot. He tells me all the time he wishes that he could take back everything he said." Ethan said.

"I know he still cares about me, Ethan. I still love him too." I replied.

"Then why in the name of Zordon are you making out with the red Ninja Wind Ranger against a wall while he's 10 feet away?!" Ethan said.

"I. Don't. Know! Okay?! I don't know! I love Nathan but I really like Drake and…I don't know what to do." I said and a tear fell from my eye and onto my helmet, beading up before rolling off.

Ethan sighed and sat down across from me, "Izzy I can't tell you what to do. I'm your brother but I'm not your boss. We're equal here in every sense of the word. You're not just my sister but you're my partner too. I want to do what you feel is right but I want you to think about what consequences your actions could have. If you go back to Nathan you could lose Drake and if you lose him we'll probably lose the Ninja Rangers. If you choose Drake then you lose Nathan and we can't afford as a team to lose someone right now."

"I know Ethan." I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Ethan put his hand on my knee.

"I love you Izzy. I'm sorry I went into Ranger mode. I should've been talking to you like a brother." he said.

"It's okay. Being a Ranger is your main duty." I replied.

"No my main duty is being your brother. And as your brother I want you to be happy. We'll figure something out if everything goes down hill." Ethan said.

I sighed, "Don't worry Ethan I'm not choosing either of them." I said.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because I have no clue which one I want or if I want either of them at all. I mean I have Nathan who really hurt me and I have Drake who until about 10 minutes ago I thought was just a friend. I don't want either of them but at the same time I want them both." I sighed.

Ethan looked at me, "I'm sure you'll make the right decision eventually Iz." he smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled and scooted around so that I could hug him.

He put his arm around me, squeezing me and kissing the top of my head.

There was a sudden knock on the elevator doors. We stood up and opened the doors and found Bridge standing on the other side.

"Not to interrupt anything you may be talking about but Drake just finished his round. They're about to announce the winner." he said.

I nodded, "Thanks Bridge."

"If it's any consolation I think that you're making the right choice not choosing." Bridge said.

"How do you…did you listen to us talking?!" I asked looking at him.

"No. It's part of my thing. Sometimes it just happens. I didn't mean to." Bridge replied.

"Oh. Sorry." I replied.

"It's okay. But I can tell that you're really confused. It's not good to make such a big decision when you're so mixed up. You're smart to stick to neither right now." Bridge said.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Any time." he smiled.

The three of us joined the others and I stood as far away from both Drake and Nathan as I could.

"So D.E.C.A who's the winner?" Chris asked.

"With 274 hits the winner is Izzy." D.E.C.A said in her cool voice.

"Yeah! Team Izzy!" Nathan cheered and grabbed me, spinning me around. I sort of froze for a moment before relaxing in his grip.

I laughed as he spun me and the girls cheered. However my laughter soon faded as I saw Drake look at me with hurt in his eyes before he turned and walked away. I wanted to go after him but I resisted the urge and turned back to the others.

We all headed back up to Megadeck 2 to shower. I powered down and pulled off my workout clothes. I wasn't sure what happened to my clothes when I morphed, whether they became part of the suit or what but they were just as sweaty. After tossing them into the trap that would send them to the ship's washing machine which would somehow wash and return them folded to the closet near my bed, I walked into the en suite bathroom, stepping into the shower.

The hot water felt amazing and if it wasn't for the gnawing hunger in my gut I would've stayed there all day. Stepping out I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

I pulled on a pair of loose black lounge pants and a red and black raglan tee with my favorite black UGG boots. I ignored my contacts and put on my glasses before pulling my hair into braided pigtails. I had just looped the band around my last pigtail when there was yelling in the hallway.

One of the voices sounded like Ethan and the other was distinctly female but I couldn't place it. I tossed my brush onto my bed and hurried out of my room. Sure enough standing in the hall was Ethan and the girl who he was arguing with was Daphne. I wasn't the only one in the hallway either. It seemed that most of us had come to investigate.

Both were yelling so loud at the other, I couldn't tell what they were saying. What surprised me though was my brother was screaming. It was rare that he would lose his temper. The last time he'd actually lost it was when he and Nathan had gotten in that fight while I was laid up from being stung by the Cacti Trap.

Yeah he'd yelled earlier but it was more out of exasperation. Right now his face was bright red and he was yelling louder than I'd ever heard him yell. If I hadn't know the real Ethan I would've been scared of him.

"What in space is going on out here? Get it? In space?" Ryan smirked looking at all of us.

"Been holding that in a while huh Ry?" Tasha said.

"You have no clue." he said.

I rolled my eyes and stepped between my brother and my friend.

"Hey guys…guys…HEY!" I said having to yell at them to get them to both shut up.

"WHAT?!" They both asked spinning to face me.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at them.

"I'm sorry Izzy but your brother is a pompous show off. He just can't let anyone else have any glory!" Daphne seethed.

"I'm not a show off! You just don't know when you're over your head! If that had been a real life situation that Trog would've clobbered you and you wouldn't be standing here!" Ethan retorted.

"Look why don't both of you separate? We don't need an argument right now okay?" I said.

"Fine. But this is not over." Daphne said and stomped off to her room.

Everyone dispersed leaving Ethan and I alone in the hall.

"And you worried about me creating a rift with the Ninja Rangers?" I asked.

"She's freaking crazy." Ethan replied.

"Why are you even sweating this? It's not like you to scream and yell like that." I said looking at him.

"I…I don't know. She gets under my skin. She reminds me of you but more irritating." he said shaking his head.

I laughed, "She's a girl. It's sort of built in our DNA to drive guys insane. In both senses of the word."

"Yeah well if she keeps up being crazy like that by the time we get back to Earth you'll have to check me into a psych ward." Ethan replied and with a shake of his head headed into his room.

I smiled at my brother and went off to find something to eat.


	5. Rymanion

The tension inside the Megaship was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We were less than 20 minutes from the planet where the tracker told us that first of Zard's generals were. Billy had informed us a few days prior that the tracker was set for both Zard and his generals. This signal had been relatively weak meaning it wasn't really Zard. Just someone working for him.

"The transmission should be up momentarily." Jakob said.

Right now we were working on a transmission back to Earth to let everyone there know what was going on.

Ethan and I looked at the screen and a moment later Billy, Alpha and Zordon appeared.

"We're approaching the planet." I said.

"Good. We've done some research and the planet and it's called Rymanion. It consists mostly of deserts and very few areas of water. The people, Rymanians, have a large store of weapons and armor which would be beneficial to Zard." Billy said.

"Right." Ethan nodded.

"Rangers do you have a plan in place?" Zordon asked.

"We do. We've separated our three teams into 3 groups. The first will go and scout out everything and then the second group will move in and then the first two groups will invade and take down whatever General is in place." Drake said.

"The third group will remain behind and monitor the situation and if worse comes to worse get out of there so that they don't get all of us. Headsets have been installed in every helmet to make sure that communication is possible." I added.

"It sounds as if you all have everything worked out. Just be safe you guys." Billy said.

"We will Billy don't worry. But look…Sebastian is going to send you a file. If something happens to us there are messages for our parents in them. Will you pass them on?" Ethan asked.

Billy nodded, "Of course."

"Good luck Rangers!" Alpha said.

"And may the Power protect you." Zordon said before the screen went black.

The day before we had come up with the idea to send messages to our parents. Each of us had taken time and recorded anything we wanted our families to know in case something happened to one of us and D.E.C.A had recorded it for us. Even siblings like Daphne and Drake and Ethan and I had done ours separate just so that we could have our message done in case something happened to only one of us.

"Take places for landing." Lara said from the control panel she was seated at.

I sat down in one of the chairs that sat in the center of the bridge and buckled my seatbelt. Ethan took hold of the controls and carefully brought us through the atmosphere of the planet. The ship shook as the strong gusts that were native to the planet hit us but before I knew it we were touched down.

"Good job bro." I smiled clapping my brother on the back.

"Thanks." Ethan smiled.

"Team A prepare to depart." Drake said.

"Right." Daphne, Lara, Parker, Z and Cameron said and hurried out of the bridge.

"Testing contact link. Testing." Drake's voice said from overhead.

"We read you loud and clear Red Ninja." Bridge said.

Bridge was going to be Base Commander. We had the most technological savvy staying back to run the Megaship and the communication system. They were Team C and consisted of Bridge, Jakob, Sebastian, Chris, Tasha and Parker.

Team C was the ones that had come up with the codenames. The Ninja Rangers were Ninja plus their color, the SPD Rangers were, their color plus the word Patrol and then our group was our Ninjetti animal plus color. It was a precautionary thing to keep our identities secret should anyone accidentally pick up our transmissions.

_"We're moving out of the ship. We will message back when we reach the target."_ Drake said.

"Ethan, Izzy you and Team B get ready." Bridge instructed.

"Right." I said and grabbed my mopher.

Ethan and I were the leaders of Team B. Other than the two of us it contained Ryan, Aria, Kiera and Parker. We all morphed before removing our helmets so we could watch the screen. Everyone had trackers on them that showed up as little blips on the screen.

After what seemed like ages a bit of static came from the speakers.

_"Team A to Base commander…we have reached the target. Repeat…we have reached the target."_ Z said.

"We read you Yellow Patrol. Describe your surroundings please." Bridge replied.

_"There are four entry points with 3 guards each."_ Lara said.

"I am sending out Team B now Team A. Be on the lookout for them." Bridge said.

_"Rodger Base-WHOA!"_ Lara said and a moment later there was shouting.

"Team A! What's going on?" Bridge asked but all that came back was silence.

"Team A! Respond!" Bridge ordered.

_"They had people hidden! We're under full attack!"_ Cameron yelled.

"I'm sending Team B in now! They are on their way!" Bridge yelled.

_"They ha-…taken…Par-"_ Cameron tried to say but his words were jerky and a moment later the line went dead, static filling the air.

"Team B! Go now!" Bridge yelled but we were already in the elevator with the doors sliding closed.

We powered up and took off like mad people out of the ship.

"We're on the move Base Commander." I said as we ran.

_"Keep us in touch Red Crane."_ Bridge's voice said from in my ear.

"Roger." I responded and concentrated on running across the hard packed ground, red dirt dusting my boots.

It didn't take us long to find the others. All of them were fighting their hardest but it wasn't quiet enough.

I wasted no time in diving into a fight between Lara and some sort of sand monster type creature. With my help we managed to take him down.

"They have Parker!" she said.

"Where?!" I asked.

"They took him inside. Two huge thug things grabbed him and dragged him off." she replied.

"Damn it!" I cursed and hurried over to where Ethan was.

"They got Parker!" I said as I helped him bring down another sand monster.

"Damn it!" he spat.

"My words exactly!" I replied.

"Look I'll take a couple of ours and we'll get him. We're not leaving him behind. Can you handle things out here?" Ethan asked.

"Totally." I nodded.

"Great." he said and I watched as he ran over and grabbed Cameron, Z and Ryan.

"Base Commander do you read?" I asked as dodged a blow from a Trog.

_"I read you Red Crane."_ Bridge replied.

"Yellow Ninja has been taken by the General. Red Ape has breeched the barrier of the Target to recover him. Green Patrol, Blue Patrol and Blue Wolf are with him." I said.

_"Red Ape and Red Crane, keep us in touch."_ Bridge replied.

"Right." We both replied.

I was worried about my brother but I shoved it to the very back of my mind so I could keep my head on what was going on out here. There were monsters and creatures everywhere and we had to take them down so that we could get to the General inside. There wasn't time to worry.

Everything began to blur together. I kept one ear open to listen for transmissions from my brother or Bridge though. I wanted to be filled in. With the others I brought down monster after monster and soon we had cleared enough out to make our way to the Target.

It was a fortress made of red sandstone and metal and wasn't too large but was of decent size. The 8 of us that were left pulled out our weapons and made our way to the nearest entrance. A moment later a transmission came through.

_"We have retrieved Yellow Ninja and are coming out now with the Target and followers hot on our heels!"_ Ethan's voice said.

The door we were going towards flung open and Ethan and Cameron came running out, supporting a partly limp Parker between then. Z and Ryan were running behind them, fending off a sea of minions that were following them. In the midst of them all stood a large figure. It had to be the General.

He stood well over 6 foot, thick black armor making up his body. His eyes were a bright shade of orange and he carried a large black staff.

"We're taking him back to the ship." Ryan said looking at me, Parker's arm still wrapped around his and Z's shoulders.

"Go. I'll radio Base." I replied.

Ryan nodded and they two of them hurried away.

"Red Crane to Base Commander. Yellow Patrol and Blue Wolf are on their way back to Base with Yellow Ninja. Yellow Ninja is injured." I said.

"We're sending out Black Ninja and Green Lion to help." Bridge replied.

Satisfied that they would get back to the ship safely I turned towards the General. Ethan, Drake and I took positions in front of the others and faced the General.

"You dare to invade my fortress and attempt to stop me?!" he roared.

"We'll do anything to stop you and Lord Zard." Ethan spat.

"Do you have any idea who I am?! I am Tryonin! First class General to Lord Zard! I have more power than you can fathom!" he laughed.

"You obviously have no idea you who're up against!" Drake laughed.

"Oh but I do. You are the Power Rangers. What you don't understand is that I will destroy every last one of you!" Tryonin laughed and before we could blink he had pointed his staff at us.

A beam of bright orange light shot towards us and I threw myself back to avoid it. It hit a rock formation behind us and blew it up. Rocks showered down on us of all sizes. One hit me on the shoulder and pain exploded from the impact.

I hissed in pain but stood back up and took stock. Ethan seemed okay but Drake was holding his arm, the sleeve of his suit torn.

"Drake are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get him." Drake said.

The three of us charged. We landed blow after blow on Tryonin and he fought back but we were better. Finally Drake pulled out his sword and swiped it through the air.

Sparks flew out of Tryonin's chest and a moment later he fell, erupting in a mass of fire and sparks. The minions all seemed to melt away, mixing with the sand.

"We did it!" I laughed and threw my arms around both my brother and my friend while our other friends laughed and danced behind us.

We had a few moments of celebration before Bridge came through our headset.

_"Great job guys! Come back to base! We have more Generals to find!"_ Bridge said.

"We're on our way." Ethan said and we all headed back towards the ship.

When we got back the others were waiting for us. They brought us to the medical bay to be looked at. I needed my shoulder looked at because it still hurt from where the rock had hit me.

"How's Parker?" I asked as Tasha looked at the bruise on my shoulder. He was laying on a table a ways off, his eyes closed

"He's pretty beaten up but he's okay. Those guys that grabbed him worked him over pretty well. It took you and the others awhile to get there so they had a bit of time with him. He should be back up for battle soon." Tasha replied.

"Good. What about you Drake?" I asked looking at my fellow Red Ranger who was reluctantly having his arm looked over by Jakob.

"I'm fine. I told you guys a million times that I'm fine. My suit must have gotten torn by a rock or something and I didn't realize." he replied.

"He's right…it must have just been a tear. I mean I can't find anything wrong." Jakob replied.

"And you look okay too Iz…just a bruise. Ice down your shoulder and you'll be okay." Tasha said.

"Thanks." I replied and pulled down the sleeve of my t-shirt.

The doors of the Medical Bay slid open and Ethan walked in.

"Just ended a transmission with Zordon, Alpha, Billy and Dad and they say hi to everyone." Ethan said.

'They give you any info on Tryonin?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he's one of the most powerful generals in the Scion Nova Galaxy which is where we are. There are a few more planets they want us to check out to make sure that they're not like Rymanion. Just because Tryonin is gone doesn't mean there aren't other factions that are siding with Zard." Ethan replied.

"We took down one of the most powerful generals? Wow." I replied.

"So how many more planets do we have to search?" Drake asked.

"Three and then it's onto the next galaxy." Ethan replied sitting down beside me.

"And what one is that?" Jakob asked.

"The Karovean Galaxy. We're picking up another team of Rangers there from KO-35." Ethan said.

"Isn't that where that guy Andros was supposed to be from?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. He's the one who's training them now along with his friend Zhane and their wives, both of which are apparently insisting that they cook us homemade meals." Ethan smiled.

"Sweet. We get new Rangers and food that's not made by the Synthatron." I laughed. The food made by the Synthatron was edible but not very tasty. It mostly tasted fake and I was really starting to miss Earth food.

"I know I was starting to forget what real food tasted like." Tasha nodded.

"Ditto." Jakob nodded.

Once Tasha agreed once more that I was okay I headed out of the Medical Bay to take a nap. None of us had gotten much sleep as of late, worrying about the mission for today. As a person who slept far more than the recommended 8 hours, not sleeping nearly at all the night before plus all the work we'd done that day had worn me out. So when I crawled under my covers I was more than happy to close my eyes and go to sleep.

_**I just want to pop in and thank:  
**__**  
**__** .Dawn  
HunterBradley  
sardellihalas  
bobmanv2.0  
weathergirl17248  
Simply-Mackenzie  
k drama queen  
Flamingolover  
jg13145  
Your comments mean so much so thank you for them :D**_

_**And thank you to everyone who submitted a character! I should have all of them introduced soon so don't worry!**_

_**And on a weird note...am I the only person who didn't know that Walter Jones AKA Zack from MMPR is missing his left middle finger? i was watching a panel from Morphicon and it seemed that all the people in the audience knew. I've been watching Power Rangers since I was 3 and i've seen every episode of MMPR and I never realized that. Just wondering. And thanks again for reading!**_


	6. Disturbances

I was asleep and dreaming.

The dream was actually really simple. Just me and my friends relaxing at the park and laughing about a joke I couldn't remember. Suddenly though I was interrupted by the sounds of sirens. My dream self looked around for the source, thinking it may come from an ambulance or a police car, that perhaps may be in need of our assistance as Rangers. But there wasn't anything like that even around.

After a moment I realized that it wasn't coming from my dream at all but from outside of it.

I opened my eyes and flinched as the loud wail of the siren being emitted from the speaker right above my bed reached my ears. Clapping my hands over my ears I sat up just as Tasha did.

"What the heck is that?" Tasha asked with a frown.

However a moment later it dawned on us at the same time.

"THE ALARM!"

We kicked back our covers, put our feet in our slippers and hurried out of our rooms. Apparently we weren't the only ones that had heard it. Ryan, Kiera, Nathan, Daphne, Z, Cameron and Ethan came stumbling out of their rooms.

"What's going on?" a groggy Ryan asked as we hurried.

"No clue." I replied and we all piled into the elevator.

Soon the doors opened and standing at the control panel were Jakob, Sebastian and Bridge. All three were tapping at buttons.

"What's the emergency?!" Ethan asked, yelling over the noise which seemed to be louder up here.

"There is no emergency!" Sebastian replied.

"What do you mean there's no emergency? Why is the alarm going off?!" Kiera asked.

"We don't know! D.E.C.A seems to be offline! I just don't know who did it! Well maybe I should say it! D.E.C.A could've put herself off line! I don't know why she'd do that though! Unless maybe she's tired! Or doing system updates! Or maybe-"

"BRIDGE! WILL YOU JUST FIX THE NOISE?!" Z yelled.

"Oh. Right." Bridge said and along with Sebastian and Jakob went back to tapping at buttons.

The doors slid open again and Drake, Chris, Lara and Aria came in.

"What's up with the noise?" Aria asked.

"Bridge, Jakob and Sebastian are working on it." Kiera replied yawning, the mask that was on her face cracking.

"Um…I think you're molding." Chris said pointing at Kiera's face.

"It's a sleep mask." Kiera rolled her eyes and smacked Chris's hand away.

Tasha and I laughed and turned back to watch the guys. After a couple of minutes sweet silence filled the room.

"THANK YOU!" Cameron said throwing his arms up yet.

"Don't celebrate yet. We have to get D.E.C.A back online." Sebastian said and moved to another panel and began to tap more buttons.

Soon the red light that was D.E.C.A came back on.

"Hello Rangers." she said.

"D.E.C.A what was up with the alarm? There's no danger." Ethan asked.

"I did not sound an alarm." D.E.C.A replied.

"If D.E.C.A didn't sound the alarm who did?" I asked.

"It's possible that it's just a system glitch. It's common in all computer systems. I'll see if Andros can look at it when we get to KO-35 later today." Jakob said.

"Good. Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going back to bed." I replied.

"Wait for me." Tasha said and there were similar murmurs from the others.

"I'm so tired." Drake sighed as we walked back to our rooms.

"Same here. I think it's from all those recon missions running late." I replied.

With each planet we had come to we had to scan and check any sort of reading out. However all the readings were just small patches of villages full of grateful people. Apparently Zard's general had his sand monsters, called Sand Drones, watching every thing they did. They virtually lived in hell. They had tried to give us gifts but we hadn't accepted any since what we had done was our job.

Now we were hours away from landing on KO-35. Our only duties there were to pick up the new Rangers and hang out for a couple of days.

I headed back to bed and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.


	7. KO-35

"Izzy, Tasha, it's time to wake up." D.E.C.A said.

The both of us dragged ourselves out of bed and after a silent fight for the shower I stood under a cold shower which woke me up. Once I was done Tasha got her own shower and we dressed in the outfits we'd sat aside for today.

When Andros had given us the ship he had given all of us crew type uniforms that we had kept for more serious occasions. They were much like the one that Andros had worn when we'd met him but made of a black fabric instead of a silvery gray. They had the same pants and jacket, boots and a shirt that went underneath that was whatever color we were.

Our team would be the only one wearing them though. The Ninja Rangers had opted to wear the leathery outfits from the Ninja Academy and the SPD Rangers were going to wear their dark gray patrol uniforms. However it hadn't stopped Daphne and Lara from trying to convince me to wear my Ninja Academy outfit.

I pulled on the bright red shirt and black pants before tucking the shirt tail into the waistband of the pants. I tucked the bottoms of the pants into the boots and buckled them up before pulling on the jacket. I brushed out and curled out my hair before tying a red ribbon into it as a headband. After a little bit of eyeliner I was done and headed out of the room.

"Good morning." I smiled at my brother as I walked into the Rec Room.

"Morning." Ethan replied from where he stood by the Synthetron.

Ethan's outfit and mine were just about the same since we were the same color. The only difference was his shirt was more a deeper red while mine was brighter.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"With lots of chocolate please." I replied.

Ethan typed in our order before pulling out two mugs of piping hot coffee.

"Yum. Perfect. Thanks." I smiled sipping appreciatively.

"Welcome sissy." he smiled and we walked to the bridge.

"How long before we reach KO-35?" I asked leaning over the chair Jakob was sitting in to see what he was doing.

"About 15 minutes. Then we have to get a hold of Andros so we can get permission to land." Jakob said with a little sigh.

"Tired?" I asked leaning against the panel so I could face him.

"Kinda." he replied sitting back in his chair and giving me a weak smile.

"Here. Have a drink. It'll put hair on your chest." I smiled handing him my mug.

His smile brightened a little and he took the mug and took a drink of my coffee and grimaced.

"Whoa! Sugar shock much Iz?" he laughed as he handed me back my mug.

"What can I say? I love my chocolate." I grinned.

He laughed and looked back at the panel. I could tell there was more to his mood than fatigue and I thought I knew what it was.

"You miss Ann huh?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Am I that transparent?" he asked.

"Nah…I just know you. If it's any consolation we miss her too." I replied.

"It is some but I think I miss her in a different way than you guys do." he smirked.

I smiled, "Well eventually this whole thing will be over and she'll come back from Aquitar and you two can be together again."

"God it can't come fast enough." he sighed.

Smiling I hugged Jakob and kissed his cheek, "You'll be alright."

I picked up my mug and sat down in my chair, relaxing back. Soon D.E.C.A came on.

"Now approaching KO-35." she said.

The screen turned on and a beautiful bluish purple planet appeared on the screen. Slowly it got large and larger and I got more and more excited.

"It's kinda weird isn't it? I mean another whole planet with people that are human like us?" Nathan asked sitting down beside me.

"It is. I'm really excited though. I never thought that I'd get to see another planet. It's kind of a kiddie dream thing. It's like you dream about going to space and everything but when you get older you just give up on that idea." I smiled.

"Agreed." he nodded and returned my smile.

We both turned back and looked at the beautiful planet in front of us. Jakob let Andros know that we were coming. He got us clearance for landing and soon we had touched down on the planet.

"Alright lets move out." Ethan smiled and we headed for the to the bottom of the ship towards the doors.

When we stepped out Andros was waiting for us with a big smile and lots of people. They cheered when we got off and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks a little. Looking around I saw that everyone else's faces ranged from embarrassed like mine to proud like Nathan.

"Welcome to KO-35." he smiled.

"Nice to see you again Andros." Ethan said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see you all again as well. We heard about your work in the Scion Nova Galaxy." Andros replied.

"Things got a little messy but we managed to handle it." Drake proudly boasted.

"Messy? What do you mean?" Andros asked suddenly looking concerned.

"Parker got grabbed by a couple of big Sand Drones grabbed him." Bridge said.

"I'm okay though." Parker smiled. He had a dark bruise on his cheek and some soreness in his ribs but he was doing much better. He'd be ready for battle again soon.

"Good. As long as all of you are safe. Now I think Ashley has food waiting. I don't even want to think about what she'll do if it gets cold." Andros said.

The bunch of us followed Andros to wherever he was leading us. As we walked Andros filled us in on the history of the planet. Some years before it had been invaded and it had actually been abandoned. However when Andros was a Power Ranger, him and the team of Rangers he had been leader of had found where the people had settled. Eventually they had managed to stop the forces that had driven them from the planet and the people had returned.

Since then things had flourished and there were homes and people again. The planet was also working on alliances with other planets.

Eventually we came to his house and stopped out front. It was a decent sized house sitting on a huge patch of land and I could already smell food cooking from inside. Three little kids, two girls and a boy, ran laughing and squealing around the front yard while a guy with white blond hair chased them, laughing as well.

"Daddy! Save me from Uncle Zhane!" one of the little girls laughed and ran straight at Andros. She couldn't have been more than three or four and had long dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

He scooped her up and smiled at her, "You want to meet some people?" he asked. She nodded and turned to us.

"This is my daughter Astrid. Astrid do you remember the new Rangers that Mama and I have been telling you about? These are them." he said.

"Are you really Power Rangers?" she asked looking at us.

"You bet." I smiled.

"Do you have akro morsers?" she asked.

"She means Astro Morphers. They're the ones our Rangers use." Andros explained.

"Well we don't have those but we do have these." I smiled and pulled my morpher out and handed it to her to look at.

She examined it for a few moments before looking at Andros, "Daddy I like these better. It has a pretty bird on it." she said looking at him.

Andros laughed, "Of course."

Astrid handed me my morpher back just as Zhane came walking up carrying the other little girl, the little boy trailing behind him.

"Are these the new Rangers?" he asked.

"They are." Andros confirmed.

"I'm Zhane. Former Titanium Ranger." he smiled.

"I'm Elara!" the little girl piped up. She was the same as Astrid and had the same white blond hair that fell all the way to the middle of her back in pigtails and green eyes.

"This is my daughter." Zhane replied.

"And that's my son Artemis." Andros replied pointing to the little boy who had the same blonde and dark brown hair as Andros and overall looked like a mini version of him. He was probably about 6 or 7.

"Hey why don't you two go tell Mommy and Aunt Ashley that the New Rangers are here?" Zhane said.

"Okay Daddy." Elara said.

Andros and Zhane set Astrid and Elara down next to Artemis.

"Come on Astrid…come on Elara." Artemis said seriously and took both of the little girls hands in his and walked them towards the back of the house.

"He's protective huh?" Z smiled.

"Yeah. He watches out for his sister and cousin all the time." Zhane smiled.

"I know what that's like." Ethan grinned and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Food's ready!" A female voice called from the back of the house.

"Let's go." Andros said and led us to the back of the house.

The backyard was just as large as the front and there were tables set up with all sorts of food. I didn't recognize most of it but I spotted a few Earth dishes.

"You must be the newest Rangers!" A woman with dark brown hair and huge smile that matched her pregnant belly smiled.

"Welcome to KO-35!" the woman behind her who had long blond hair grinned.

"This is my wife Ashley," he said motioning to the pregnant woman "and my sister Karone who is Zhane's wife." he said pointing to the blonde woman.

We greeted them and Ashley only smiled bigger.

"I made plenty of food so feel free to eat as much as you want. I know how that food tastes on the Astro Megaship. I know you guys won't know all the dishes since I made a lot of them out of vegetables and fruits you can only find in this galaxy but I made some Earth favorites too from some imported ingredients." Ashley grinned.

"Oh you really didn't have to go through all that trouble! I mean cooking for all of us is way more than enough!" Tasha replied.

"Don't worry about it. Now come and eat." she replied.

I filled my plate with both unfamiliar and familiar foods including a burger which I'd missed horribly. The ones on the Megaship were good but they tasted a little like cardboard.

I took a seat at the table with Ethan, Bridge and Jakob. Ashley, Andros, Karone and Zhane sat close to us. Astrid plopped down right beside me, sitting on her knees so that she could reach the table.

"What color Power Ranger are you?" Astrid asked as she ate something that looked a little like a blue carrot.

"I'm red." I replied.

"Girls aren't red! Girls are Pink or Yellow! Mama was yellow and Aunt Karone was Pink!" she chirped.

"You were a Power Rangers too?" I asked looking at Ashley and Karone.

"We were. I used to be Pink Galaxy Ranger." Karone said.

"And I was the Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Yellow Space Ranger." Ashley replied.

"Wait…Turbo? Wasn't Dad a Turbo Ranger?" Ethan asked looking at me.

"Yeah so was Justin." I replied.

"Who's your Dad?" Ashley asked.

"Tommy Oliver." we said in unison.

"Oh! Yeah! He was the one that TJ took over for. And you two know Justin?" she asked.

"Justin is our English teacher." Chris said from a couple people down.

"He's a teacher?! Oh man…it's so weird to think of him as an adult!" Ashley laughed.

"This is him." I said and pulled out my cell phone and found a picture of him and Dad acting goofy. There was really no use for my cell in space since not even the best plan covered galaxy hopping but I kept it because I had pictures of home in there.

"Wow! He really is all grown up." Ashley said and handed me back my phone.

"Oh! Andros there was something I wanted to ask you about. I think that D.E.C.A may have a glitch." Jakob said.

"A glitch? What kind?" Andros asked.

"Well this morning we all got a rude awakening. The alarm was going off for no reason and D.E.C.A was shut down." Jakob replied.

"That's weird. Are you sure that someone didn't shut her down and set off the alarm? Maybe as a joke?" Andros asked.

"No. My room is at the end of the hall and everyone was in their rooms. Since the doors are set to automatically open when the alarm goes off I could see them all." Bridge replied.

"I'll take a look at it with a couple of the mechanics who helped make D.E.C.A." Andros said.

"That would mean a lot. Thank you." Jakob smiled.

As we ate Ashley, Andros, Zhane and Karone talked about how they had all returned to KO-35. Initially all four had returned to Earth to live after Zordon's tube had been destroyed. However soon Andros and Zhane began to miss KO-35. Since it was becoming the place it had once been both decided to go back. Ashley, being in a relationship with Andros, had gone with them. They had been married there.

Karone had become the Pink Galaxy Ranger after she had saved the Pink Quasar Saber. She served out her time as a Power Ranger but soon missed her brother and friends. She had gone back to her home planet and soon her and Zhane had been married too. Years later they'd had the kids.

After we ate Astrid and Elara begged us to show them how we morphed. It took some prodding but Tasha, Lara, Kiera, Aria and I morphed for them. We did a mini fashion show before powering down.

Once we were done Elara looked at both Lara and I, "You're not the right colors but I like it." she grinned.

"Well I used to be pink." I smiled.

"Really? Why did you change colors?" Astrid asked cocking her head to one side.

"Because she became a Wind Ninja." Drake said coming over with Ethan beside him and Artemis trailing along behind.

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked joining his sister and cousin.

"It means that we have special powers." Drake smiled.

"Ooh!" Elara said her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Can you show us?!" Astrid asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Drake said and turned to me.

"I'll go get Daphne and the others. If we're going to give them a show we're going to give them a real one." Drake said and hurried over to the others.

"Do you think our powers will work here? I mean it's not exactly earth." Daphne whispered as we gathered.

"No clue…just try." I replied and she nodded.

"Okay we have a demo that we do for new students that we're going to do. Izzy you stand by me and just do what I do." Drake instructed.

I nodded and everyone got into place.

Parker went first. He flicked his wrist and there was a puff of smoke and then he was gone and the earth was moving. A moment later he popped up behind the kids who gasped and cheered. He ducked back down and popped up across the yard a few moments later.

Daphne moved forward and Drake pointed up to me. Understanding what he was talking about I rose into the air along with him. Daphne did a motion with her arms and water appeared. She made it do all sorts of formations in mid air before shoving it towards the kids. I thought it was going to soak them but Drake tossed his hands out and together created a cyclone of water around the kids.

I began to move my hands in the same way as Drake, pushing the air around and concentrating it in a circle. Drake smiled at me and dropped his hands and floated back down. I almost lost my focus and dropped not only the water but myself. However I managed to concentrate again in time.

The kids grinning faces rippled behind the wall of water. I saw little fingers poke out from the wall and heard squeals of laughter.

"Okay on the count of three up and left!" Daphne yelled.

"Gotcha!" I nodded.

"1-2-3!" she yelled and we moved our arms in tandem and threw the water away. I let myself drift down from the air just in time to watch Sebastian and Lara.

Together they raised their hands and we watched as the sky darkened but only in a small radius around us. They would point and thunder would boom from the direction they pointed. I looked at the kids to make sure they weren't scared. Their eyes were wide but not scared.

After a few blasts of sound they dropped their hands and everything went silent for a few moments. Well until there was an eruption of applause.

"That was amazing!" Karone smiled.

"Yeah! Who knew that you had that much Power Iz?!" Ryan laughed.

"Can you teach me to do that?!" Artemis asked.

"You already have powers like that silly!" Astrid replied.

"Do you want to see the powers we have? We can do stuffs too!" Elara said looking at us.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Okay!" she said and pointed a stick on the ground and a moment later it levitated.

"How did you learn to do that?" I asked looking at her.

"It's a standard power on KO-35." Zhane replied and levitated an apple from the table towards his hand before taking a bite.

"Hey! Did we miss a party?"

All of us turned and saw a group of people about our age. They wore suits like ours but they were the same silvery gray as Andros's outfit. They walked over and Andros turned to us.

"This is our team of Rangers. This is Steven our Red Ranger, May-Lily our Yellow Ranger, Tyson our Black Ranger, Heather our Pink Ranger and William our Blue Ranger. Guys these are the teams from Earth; The Ninja Rangers, the Ninjetti Rangers and Space Patrol Delta." Andros introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." Heather smiled, her icy eyes shimmering in the dying sun.

"So when do we leave Andros?" Steven asked.

"Actually now. You guys have to get a move on. Staying here too long isn't smart. Who knows where Zard is or what's he's doing." Andros said.

"It's a good thing we brought our stuff with us." Tyson smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you." Karone said and hugged each of us.

"Please send Justin my love and tell him how proud I am that he became a teacher. I'm sure he's amazing." Ashley said hugging us.

"Do you have to go already?!" Astrid whined.

"I'm sorry but we do. We have to go stop a bad guy from hurting people." I replied.

"Oh. Okay." Elana said sadly.

"How would you guys like to see a real life space ship?" Zhane said out of nowhere.

"CAN WE?! CAN WE DAD?!" Artemis asked looking at Andros.

Andros shot Zhane a look which Zhane returned.

"We have to check out the ship for glitches anyhow remember?" Zhane said to his friend.

Andros sighed, "Fine but you're not to touch anything unless you ask. Understand?"

All three of the kids nodded and with final goodbyes to Ashley and Karone we all set off for the Megaship.

Astrid seemed to have taking a liking to me because she kept a tight grip on my hand the whole way there. Elara kept hold of Tasha just as tight and Artemis stayed firmly planted at Ethan's side.

When we got to the Megaship all the kids looked up in awe.

"C'mon you wanna go inside?" I asked and Astrid eagerly nodded.

I picked her up and balanced her on my hip before walking in. We took the kids to the base first and let them watch for a few moments while Andros and Zhane began to fiddle around with different buttons.

After they grew bored of all the flashing lights we showed them the Synthetron and gave them each taste of a grape from it. After that Ethan, Tasha and I took the kids down to the SimuDeck to look around, leaving the other Rangers to their own devices.

"This is where we train?" May-Lily asked speaking for the first time.

While we showed the ship to the kids the KO-35 Rangers had followed us around as well.

"Yeah we can simulate any situation that you want. We have a schedule that we all sign up on each day." Ethan replied.

"We go by team and individual. The teams get it from 6 in the morning until noon and then after noon its individuals." Drake said.

"The sign up sheet is right by the door." I replied.

"Can we try the simulator?" Astrid asked.

"Hmm…D.E.C.A?" I asked.

"Yes Izzy?" she replied.

"Do we have a Simulation that is child friendly?" I asked.

"We do. Simulation #123" D.E.C.A replied.

"Right. Load Simulation #123." I said.

"Before this starts though you're going to need morphers. Hold your wrist out Artemis." Ethan said and took off his morpher and knelt down beside Artemis, strapped it to his smaller wrist.

Smiling I took my Morpher off the back of my pants and handed it to Astrid while Tasha did the same.

"All you need to do is say 'Go Morpher!' and you'll be a Power Ranger!" I smiled at them.

"Okay!" they all cheered.

The simulation started and we stood off to the side and watched as the kids fought little mini monsters. None were too scary looking and the kids didn't seem to be too scared.

Once the simulation was over we took them to Megadeck 2 to see our rooms. We showed the KO-35 Rangers where they could stay before heading to Tasha and I's room since Nathan had decided to crash in his and Ethan's.

"I wanna be a Power Ranger just like you!" Artemis said looking at Ethan.

"Really?" Ethan smiled.

"Yeah but I wanna be Blue." he said.

Ethan looked a little taken aback but shrugged.

"I wanna be a Power Ranger too! I wanna be purple!" Elara said.

"You can't be purple! There's no Purple Power Ranger!" Astrid replied.

"Uh-huh! I can be any color I want!" Elara replied.

"Nuh-uh!" Astrid snapped.

"Uh-huh!" Elara yelled even louder.

"Hey! Hey! Let's not fight! You're both right." I replied and knelt down so I could look both of the girls who were feuding in the midst of Tasha and I's room.

"Most of the time there isn't a Purple Ranger." I said looking at Elara.

"HA!" Astrid said and stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"But you never know…there could one day be a Purple Power Ranger and you could be it." I smiled.

"Really?" Elara asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then can I be the Rainbow Ranger?" Astrid asked.

"Anything is possible." I smiled.

"Okay kids it's time to go. The others have to get going." Andros said walking into the room.

"Aww." they all sighed.

"Wait…Andros give us a second." I replied and hurried over to the wardrobe.

From the back I pulled out my laptop, portable printer and my camera.

I took a picture of Ethan and Artemis, Tasha and Elara and Astrid and I. After the photos were taken I printed them off and grabbed a pair of scissors from beside my bed. I snipped each photo in half and gave the kids the half that had either me, Ethan or Tasha in it.

"I promise that we'll see each other again okay? Until we do though you keep this picture of us and we'll each keep one of you. Then the next time we see each other we'll put it back together again and it will be whole. Sound okay?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Astrid smiled.

"Good. Now I think it's time to go." I said.

"Bye Izzy." Astrid said and wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled and hugged her back as Ethan and Tasha hugged Artemis and Elara. With a wave they left. Once they were a safe distance from the ship Ethan guided it off of KO-35.

When we were able to move around I decided that I would go find out what Lara was up to. Kiera was on the SimuDeck training, Aria was playing virtual checkers with Sebastian and the new girls were busy settling in. Tasha had gone to bed early, still tired from the rude awakening that had taken place that morning. I just hoped that Andros had fixed whatever issue had gone on.

I found her in her room. I knocked on the doorframe of the open door and Lara jumped.

"Oh! I didn't realize I forgot to shut the door." she smiled guiltily as she shoved something under her pillow, her eyes were puffy and red like she'd been crying.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." she replied waving her hand as if to wave the issue away.

"And why do you look like you've been crying? Lara…what's wrong?" I asked.

Lara sighed, "If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear." I replied and hit the button to slide the door closed before walking over and sitting beside her.

"I was hiding this." she replied and from under her pillow pulled out a stack of photos which she handed to me.

My eyes widened as I looked through them. All of them were of her and Hunter; him with his arms around her waist, her head rested in the crook of his neck half asleep while he snapped the photo, one of them kissing while she held the camera out so the photo could be taken. There were around 20 of them, all with just her and Hunter.

"You and Hunter are dating?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. Before I could ask if they had broken up she reached into the neck of her shirt and pulled out a thin silver chain. Hanging on the chain was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh. My. God! Are you engaged or married?" I asked.

"Just engaged right now." she smiled.

"When!?" I asked.

"Well we were dating for about a year when he proposed. We didn't mean to fall for each other you know? I mean he was like 27 and I was 17 and it was illegal since I was underage. But it happened and the day I turned 18 he proposed."

"I woke up and there was this scroll resting on my nightstand. I opened it and it was a map. I followed it to this gorgeous waterfall that Hunter had found randomly one day. We had a picnic and went swimming and when we climbed out of the water he handed me this heart shaped box like you get on Valentine's Day and inside in the center was the ring box with this in it." she smiled looking at the ring.

"Okay but why can't I tell anyone?" I asked.

"Because if Sensei found out he'd flip! He's really strict about dating when you teach at the same school. And on top of all that if he wasn't already strict about that he'd flip his top if he found out that we were dating BEFORE I became a teacher. Right now we're just keeping it a secret until all of this gets settled and we can figure out just how to tell everyone." she replied.

"Oh! Okay! Gotcha! My lips are sealed!" I swore.

"I love him so much though Izzy and I totally miss him." she sighed.

"It'll be okay. We'll be home before we know it." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't know how lucky you are Izzy. I know that you aren't together with him but you have Nathan here. From what Daphne has told me I just know that you're going to get back together. You're too perfect together to stay apart. It'll just take some time." Lara said as she sat with her head on my shoulder.

I left Lara's room a while later and my mind was buzzing. Her words kept ringing true in my mind and all I could think about was Nathan. I missed him so much. I missed how close we had been. We were friends now but there was that barrier there that I hated. It kept us from being real friends.

That's when everything became straight in my head. Drake was sweet and kind and nearly almost everything I wanted when I looked for a guy. However he didn't have one thing.

He wasn't Nathan.

He never could be.

As the realization that I needed Nathan back hit me I hurried to find him. I knocked on his door but there was no answer. I hit the button to open the door but the room was empty.

"Damn it." I cursed and set off to find him.

As I walked down the hall I spotted Drake walking towards me.

"Drake! Have you seen Nathan?" I asked.

"Yeah I think he had training after Kiera. I think he went down to the SimuDeck." he replied.

"Thanks!" I replied and headed for the elevator.

I climbed on and hit the button for the SimuDeck. It seemed to take forever to decent those 3 floors but finally it stopped and the doors slid open. I was careful to walk quietly. I didn't want to startle him since he was training. Simulation or not he could still hurt himself even if the monsters couldn't.

I could hear noise coming from inside the SimuDeck but it didn't sound like any simulation I'd heard before. Wondering what Simulation he was working under I slipped up to the door and peered through the small window.

Suddenly my heart stopped and my stomach fell to my feet.

Nathan was in the simulation room but there wasn't a simulation running and he wasn't alone.

Leaning against the wall, just out of sight of D.E.C.A's cameras, were Nathan and Kiera. His hands were tangled in her crimson hair as their lips moved against one another's in a passionate manner. They were making out.

Stifling a sob that threatened to break out of my throat I hurried away from the door and back to the elevator. I managed to keep it together the whole way to MegaDeck 2 and all the way to my room. It wasn't until I collapsed on the floor of the bathroom that I finally allowed the sobs to escape my body as I cried for my broken heart.


	8. Confrontations & Care Packages

My eyes hurt from crying and I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw Nathan and Kiera kissing and a new bout of tears would kick in. So I opted to lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling until my eyes crossed. When Tasha had come to bed the previous night I had feigned sleep to avoid talking and I had yet to get out of bed today.

The door to my room slid open and Tasha walked in humming some random song. However she stopped when she saw me laying on my bed.

"Izzy? Are you okay? Why are you just laying there? It's not like you to be in bed all day." she asked.

I opened my mouth to say I was fine but all the came out was a small squeak and tears.

"Oh my god! Izzy! What's wrong!?" Tasha asked hurrying over to my bed.

"I saw Nathan kissing someone else." I replied, cringing as my voice quivered.

"What? Are you sure it was Nathan? Because that really doesn't sound like him." Tasha replied.

"Tasha we're on a space ship thousands upon thousands of miles away from anyone else. There isn't many other people who could've been kissing Kiera." I snapped.

"What I meant is are you sure that it wasn't one of the others? Like one of the new guys or something?" she asked ignoring my snap.

"It was Nathan. I know it was. God I feel so stupid."

"Why do you feel stupid?" she asked pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I was going to go tell him how much I missed him Tash! I was going to tell him that I loved him and I wanted him back! But when I went to the SimuDeck he was there making out with Kiera!" I replied.

Tasha shook her head, "This is ridiculous. I'm going to sort this out."

With that Tasha stood up and stomped out of the room. A million scenarios ran through my head and a second later I was running behind her.

"Tasha what are you doing?" I asked as we climbed on the elevator.

"I'm going to see what all of this is about." Tasha replied and walked out of the doors as the elevator pulled to a stop and opened up.

Nathan sat talking to Ethan, Drake, William and Tyson in the corner of the Rec Room. My stomach turned as I saw Z and Kiera talking over by the Synthetron and I stopped in the doorway. Tasha wasted no time though in making a beeline for the five of them, centering in on Nathan.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked looking at Nathan.

Nathan looked at her confused, "Uh…talking and eating this cake?" he replied pointing to the plate in front of him.

"That's not what I mean smart ass. I'm talking about the fact that yesterday you came to me, begging me to help you get Izzy back only to make out with Kiera on the SimuDeck!?" Tasha snapped.

Nathan's eyes went wide and I saw Kiera go pale.

"How do you know about that? We're you spying on me or something?!" Nathan asked.

"Actually I know because _Izzy_ saw you Nate. She caught you in the middle of the act!" Tasha replied.

"What do you expect Tasha? Did you expect me to wait around for her? She's made it clear that she didn't want to be with me. Now I have Kiera and she's going to have to get over it." Nathan replied.

"You're such an ass! She was coming to tell you that she wanted you back you jerk! You don't deserve her…maybe you never did." Tasha replied and turned on her heel and walked out of the Rec Room giving Kiera a death glare as did so.

"I can't believe that you ever dated him Izzy. I can't believe that it took this long for him to show his true colors." Tasha said looking at me from where I stood outside the door.

"What is your problem dude?!" Nathan yelled.

Tasha and I peered around the door and saw Nathan looking at Ethan like he was crazy. Ethan however was looking at Nathan with nothing but contempt.

"How about the fact that you're screwing over my sister? Does that sound like a good enough reason to have a problem with you?" Ethan asked and followed in Tasha's footsteps and walked out of the door.

When he saw that the two of us were standing there he sighed and looked at me.

"How are you doing Sissy?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry he's a dick." Ethan said hugging me.

"It's alright. I'll get through it." I said.

"If you need me I'm here. Just say the word and I'll take him down a few notches." he smiled and kissed the top of my head before wandering towards the bridge.

"C'mon lets go wander and we'll get your mind off of this bs." Tasha said.

We sat down in our room and started talking about random stuff. I couldn't help but laugh and slowly my mind began to shift away from Nathan and Kiera.

The two of us had turned to a discussion of foods we missed from home. The list was getting extensive and included Nutella, fresh strawberries and Ernie's burgers. Suddenly our conversation was interrupted when the door slid open and Ryan, Chris and Jakob skidded into the room.

"You guys have to come with us." Ryan said breathing hard.

"What's going on? Is there an attack on the ship or something?" Tasha asked.

"No! Nothing like that! Just come on!" Chris said and before either of us could protest they had grabbed us by the wrists, dragging us out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Where are you three bozos taking us?!" I asked.

"You will never believe what we found." Jakob gushed as we walked off the elevator.

"What?" Tasha asked.

"C'mon and we'll show you." Ryan said.

"What's with the shouting?" Ethan asked walking out of the bridge.

"The Three Stooges think they found something." I replied.

"We DID find something. Follow us." Jakob said and led us into the abandoned Rec Room.

"Wow. The Rec Room. Big surprise." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Yeah well check this out." Chris said and walked over to the panel on the wall that controlled the lights and everything and hit a couple of numbers.

There was a grinding sound and the blank wall that ran the length of the room slowly slid away and a platform emerged. Behind the wall were large round openings with lighted handles above them.

"Holy crow! What are these?" I asked looking at the guys.

"These are Jump Tubes. We saw plans for them when we were exploring the schematics of the ship but Zhane confirmed what they were and gave us the codes. They were hidden away just in case the ship was invaded." Chris explained.

"What do they do?" Tasha asked.

"They're designed for a quick exit from the Megaship and initiate the morphing sequence as you descend. There's even-" Jakob started but Ryan cut him off.

"Let them see for themselves." he smirked.

"How do these things work?" I asked.

"Like this." Ryan grinned and hurried over to the one with the blue light above it.

A moment later there were footsteps and Nathan came walking into the room.

"Sorry I was busy with something." he replied.

I felt a twinge in my gut and turned my back on him to face Ryan. Chris gave him a quick run through of everything they'd just told us before giving Ryan the okay to continue.

Ryan did a motion where he reached out and then spun around before grabbing hold of blue lit bar and disappeared down the tube.

"That's it?" I asked and in an attempt to get as far away from Nathan as I could I eagerly hurried forward and followed the same motions as Ryan before jumping into the red lit tube.

As I slid I heard a beep and a moment later I morphed. After a few moments I landed on my feet at the bottom of the tube.

"Wow! It worked!" I laughed looking at down at my body which was fully morphed.

"Yeah and check these out!" Ryan replied and led me over to a corner where there were what looked like rocket surfboards. There were 8 total in all of our colors.

"What are they?" I asked walking over to the pink one.

"They're Galaxy Gliders. They're a way to get around other than the Megaship. There are 8 total since ours was the biggest team. The constructers of the Megaship thought we could all alternate using them. We figured we try them out before we show them to the other. You know…just to make sure they're safe." Ryan said.

"Of course." I laughed.

The others joined us and we all grabbed our Galaxy Gliders. D.E.C.A opened the hanger doors and we hopped on top of the boards. The moment we stepped on them they rose into the air.

"Lean forward and they go. Lean back to stop." Jakob yelled and took off.

I leaned forward cautiously and it slowly moved forward. It seemed that it knew I was hesitant. However my friends were all speeding off without me so I knew I had to suck it up. I leaned forward and it sped forward.

"This is amazing!" Tasha laughed as we zoomed around.

"I know! It's like skateboarding!" Chris replied.

I don't know how long we were playing around on our Galaxy Gliders before Ethan pulled to a stop.

"What is that?!" he asked.

We all turned to look at where he was pointing and saw four streaks of light zooming towards the Megaship.

"Those looked like teleporting lights." I replied.

"That's gotta be the next team! C'mon!" Jakob said and we took off back to the ship as fast as we could.

We didn't bother to un-morph as we climbed on board, opting instead to just pull off our helmets. We hurried to the bridge where they surely were gathering.

As we stepped onto the Bridge we sat that they were already there. There were four of them. There were two girls and one guy.

"Oh! There you are! Where were you? And why are you morphed?" Daphne asked looking strangely at us.

"I'll explain it to you slowly later. Are these the new Rangers?" Ethan asked Daphne.

Daphne scowled at him and flipped him off but replied nonetheless, "Yeah. These are the new Dino Rangers." she replied.

"Grey Wright. Red Ranger." a guy with long hair and a lip piercing smiled and walked forward to shake Ethan's hand but suddenly he froze and looked between Ethan and I.

"Uh…which of you is the leader?" he asked.

"We co-lead. I'm Ethan Hart and this is my sister Izzy Oliver." Ethan said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Grey said and with a smile he shook my hand as well and I noticed that his eyes matched his name.

"Same." I smiled.

"And this is my team." Gray replied.

He pointed to a girl with long red hair and freckles first, "This is Ally Carson our Yellow Ranger."

Next he pointed to a guy with short brown hair and blue eyes who was my height, "Mike Howard, blue Ranger."

Finally he pointed to a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, "And our resident Power Ranger descendant, Iris Evens." Gray said.

"You're a Ranger kid too?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. My parents Cole and Alyssa were Wild Force Rangers." she replied.

"Sweet. All of us but Chris had Ranger Parents." Nathan said.

"That's great! I've never really gotten to hang out with any other kids of Power Rangers before." she smiled.

"C'mon and we'll show you where to sleep." I said and quickly powered down.

Since there were only four of them we split them evenly. Ally and Iris went into a room near Tasha and I's and Mike and Gray went into one next to that.

"This ship is really nice. I expected it to be really dark in here." Gray said as he sat down on his bed.

"Agreed and everyone seems nice." Mike added.

"Yeah it's really comfortable. The foods not perfect but it's livable. And everyone is pretty nice." I replied.

"Not to mention all the eye candy around here. You're brother is really cute." Gray smirked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said your brother's cute. I mean I know that he's your brother but you have to admit that he's attractive." Gray replied.

"Oh my god you're gay?!" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" Mike asked looking at me.

"What? No! I just was a little surprised. Usually my gaydar is usually pretty accurate." I laughed.

"I've heard that before. Something about me throws off people. I don't get it." Grey laughed too.

"Anyhow I'm going to let you guys get settled and unpack…wait…where are your bags? You guys did pack stuff right?" I asked looking around and realizing that there wasn't a duffle bag or suitcase in sight.

"Alpha said he would send them behind us. They should be here soon. We should probably go to the bridge and make sure they're not there now." Gray said looking at his watch.

We grabbed Ally and Iris and headed back to the bridge. Sure enough when we got there we found a pile of bags. Along with another surprise.

There was a small bark and I couldn't help but scream as my eyes spotted a dog cage.

"ZORDY!" I laughed and ran over and opened the door.

Zordy jumped out of the cage and knocked me back. He started licking my face and I laughed.

"Did you miss Mama? Hmm?" I asked scratching his ears.

"Who is this?" Ally asked walking over and petting Zordy.

"This is my puppy Zordy. Who I missed very, very much." I grinned.

"He's adorable! What kind is he?" Iris asked.

"Corgi. I got him last year when we were out trying to find all of our other Rangers. He came all the way from Africa." I replied.

I sat up and moved Zordy off of me.

"You wanna go see Aunt Tasha and Uncle Ethan and tell them you're here? C'mon lets go show you off." I grinned and grabbed a black duffle bag that had a note with my name pinned on it and found his leash along with a note. Smiling I unfolded it.

_Izzy,_  
_I had Alpha send Zordy up to the Megaship because I thought that all of you could use a little piece of home. In the bag are everything you'll need for Zordy along with a few home treats for you guys and the others. We love and miss all of you. Good luck. _  
_Dad_

I smiled and grabbed the bag before clipping Zordy's leash on him.

"Do you guys have this? I got some stuff to pass out." I smiled.

"Sure go ahead. We can find our way back to our rooms. We left a trail of breadcrumbs." Mike winked.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon Zordy. Lets go see what Grandpa sent us." and with a tug on his leash I headed for the elevator.

I ducked my head into Ryan and Jakob's room since it was one of the first in the hallway.

"Hey! We got a visitor from home!" I grinned.

Both boys looked up from where they were playing tic-tack-toe and a moment later Zordy was between them jumping up and down.

"Zordy! Did Tommy send him?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah along with some goodies for everyone else. Go grab everyone else and come to Tasha and I's room. I'll pass everything out there." I replied.

"Gotcha." Ryan said.

Walking into my room I unclipped Zordy's leash and he tackled Tasha who was reading a book she'd borrowed from the mini library May-Lily had stashed under her bed.

"Zordy?! How did you get here buddy?" she laughed scratching Zordy's belly.

"Dad sent him and a bag full of goodies." I replied and put the duffle bag on my bed.

"Ooh! What kind?" she asked.

I shrugged and unzipped it just as everyone came flooding in.

"Chrismahanukwanzakah came early!" I grinned.

"What is that?" Daphne asked.

"My Dad sent goodies for everyone from Earth. I don't know what yet but it said there was something for everyone." I replied and opened the bag.

"Lets see…oh! It looks like Ethan's mom Kimberly made everyone a bag of goodies. You're lucky…she can cook like there's no tomorrow." I said and pulled out the colored cellophane wrapped treats. It looked like there were brownies, sugar cookies, rice krispie treats and chocolate chip cookies.

Once they were handed out to everyone I began to pull out the other gifts which had tags and little notes on them.

"Let see what belongs to who…Drake gets a stack of the latest issues of Skateboarding Magazines and Daphne it looks like you got a couple of new horror movies." I replied.

Daphne had a thing for horror movies. She had brought a couple dozen in her suitcase and loved watching them. She had watched the ones that she had a million times already and was dying for new ones.

"And here's a couple of Manga books for Sebastian, a sketchbook and pencils for Parker and something for Lara." We exchanged small smiles as I handed her what felt like a box of some sort wrapped in crimson colored silk and tied with a sheer navy ribbon. I knew it had to be from Hunter.

"Now onto my team. Ooh! My scrapbook and more photo paper!" I grinned as I pulled out book and paper which was tied together with a white bow. It was significantly thicker than it had been when I'd gotten it on Christmas and I had more pictures to add of all the people we'd become friends with.

"Okay enough of my stuff. For Tasha we have three new journals, Ryan gets a new stack of comic books, a new Gi for…yeah." I said and tossed the white bundle of clothes to the foot of my bed. Nathan rolled his eyes when he saw the name on the tag and picked it up and put it under his arm.

"Eth, it looks like you got a new stack of CD's which I'm stealing later by the way because they look awesome and Chris it looks like you got sent your skateboard." I smiled and pulled the board out and handed it to him.

"And for Jakob we have the latest issues of Game Informer." I said and handed him the stack of magazines before checking the bag one last time.

The last thing was a disc with the word _'To My Family'_ written in careful narrow handwriting on the front of the case.

"I wonder who this is from." I said aloud.

"It's from Ann. I recognize the handwriting." Ethan replied.

"It's addressed to all of us. Lets go watch it in the bridge." Chris said.

We headed to the bridge and D.E.C.A played the video for us.

Ann appeared on the screen in her Aquatarian Ranger outfit but unlike the others she didn't wear the golden and purple mask.

_"Salutations my friends! Greetings for Aquitar!" Ann smiled._

_"I hope that wherever you are in the universe that you are safe and you are happy. My father is keeping me updated as much as he can on what is going on with you and your new allies and I have to congratulate you on your first victory!"_

_"I miss all of you terribly. Ryan I miss your odd mannerisms and your jokes very much! Things are dull without you! Tasha I miss your kind words no matter what the situation that always made me feel better. Chris you are one of the sweetest guys I have ever met and I truly hope that you and Tasha are doing well. Ethan you are a true leader and I ask that you never doubt that, you have always lead your team sure and true. Izzy you are beautiful inside and out, I miss your big heart and kind gestures. Nathan you are an amazing athlete and I'm sure that your strength is serving you well."_

_"And Jakob I miss you most of all. You are my soul mate despite the fact we were born millions of miles away from one another. You make me emotional which is unusual for someone with my heritage. I look forward to the day that we are reunited forever whether it be here on Aquitar or on Earth. Where ever you are is where I am home."_

_"To all of you I ask that you keep safe. All of you are dear to me in ways that I cannot even begin to describe. You are far more to me than friends. You are family. Good luck in your journey and may the Power protect you. I love you all."_

With a final smiled she raised her hands, kissed her fingertips and sent the kisses out to us. It was a gesture she surely learned on Earth and it made me smile. Ann was a piece of our team and we missed her like crazy.

"That was great." Ryan smiled.

"It was. How are you doing Jake?" Tasha asked walking over and hugging him.

"I'm doing okay Tash. Do you guys mind if I keep this?" he asked holding up the video.

"Take it. None of us are going to protest man." Nathan smiled and for the first time I didn't feel angry at him nor did I have to bite back an angry comment. He seemed like the guy that I had dated.

"I'm going back to my room to work on my scrapbook." I said wanting to get as far away from Nathan as possible. He was with Kiera now and I didn't want to have any feelings bubble up again now that I had finally stopped crying.

Back in my room I sat on my bed and pulled my scrapbook towards me. I pulled off the pink cloth that it had been wrapped in since Aisha had given it to me and sat it aside. Laying on top of it I saw a note which I grabbed quickly and opened.

_Izzy, _  
_I want to let you know how very proud of you I am. In the past year you have taken on more than most 17 year olds could even imagine and you have come through with flying colors. Twice now you've left everything to save the world without knowing what was going to happen. That is more than anyone should ask of a person your age but you handled it with a grace that makes me proud to call you my daughter._

_I hope that any time that you feel that you aren't sure about something that you look to your heart and your gut. Neither of those things will ever steer you wrong. They are the most powerful weapons you have. Trust them._

_We all are here waiting for you to come home and we miss all of you very much. I love you sweetheart. Stay safe._

_-Dad_

I wiped the tears that the note had brought forth away before grabbing my scrapbook. Finding an empty page I took the note and pasted it inside. Once I had it where I wanted it I began to paste photos from the past few weeks into my scrapbook.

There were all sorts of them to put in and so many new people in them. The one I think I liked the best though was one that we had taken when we were on KO-35. Someone had snapped it during dinner and all of us were laughing at something and it looked organic and genuine.

I was just pasting in the last photo when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw Lara standing at the door.

"Do you mind if I come in?" she asked.

"No. What's up?" I asked.

She closed the door and walked over to my bed, "I wanted to show you what Hunter sent me. I told everyone else my cousin had sent it though."

She held out a square wooden box with all sorts of curly designs carved into the wood. In the center of the curls on the lid of the box was the Thunder Ninja symbol.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks." she replied taking the box back and looked over at my scrapbook.

"Do you mind if I look at I?" Lara asked.

"Oh no! Go ahead." I replied and handed her the book.

She opened it and looked through all of photos. I explained about our parents and how we'd all become Power Rangers as she did. After we had flipped through everything she decided to go back to her room and bid me a goodnight.

I decided that I would head to bed as well. Heading to the bathroom I grabbed a shower before walking back out to grab pajamas.

When I walked out though I got a shock when I saw someone sitting on my bed. I almost screamed until I saw it was only Nathan. He was flipping through my scrapbook, inspecting the newest batch of photos. Seeing him just sitting there made a mix of emotions rise up. Love, sadness and anger. But mostly anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked looking at him.

Nathan looked up at me, "Oh. I didn't see you walk in."

"I repeat, what do you think you're doing?" I said.

"I want to talk Izzy." he replied.

"Talk? Oh have you finally remembered that it as a use other than shoving it down Kiera's throat?" I spat walking over to my dresser to find pajamas.

"Izzy…don't do this." he replied.

"Just leave." I said as I pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

"Not until we settle this. We're on the same team. We can't afford to fight what with landing on our second planet tomorrow. It could cause a lot of issues that could cost us our lives." Nathan said.

I sighed and turned to look at him, "Fine. Talk."

"Look I'm sorry that you found out the way you did. Honest. I didn't want you to see us like that. I should've told you the moment things started happening but…truthfully I didn't even see it coming." Nathan replied.

"What do you mean you didn't see it coming? Obviously you had feelings for her. You had to have had some sort of inkling that if she felt the same way that it would turn into something more." I said.

"No…honest Izzy…I really don't see it coming. I know it sounds weird but like one moment I was thinking about you and the next all I could think about was her. It's all kind of foggy you know? Before I knew what was happening I was down on the SimuDeck kissing her. It literally happened before I knew it. It's almost confusing." he said with a laugh.

"I still don't get how it's confusing." I replied and with pajamas in hand I walked back into the bathroom.

"I know you don't get it Izzy but I'm sorry for however it may have hurt you. I just…I just want to be friends." he said through the door.

I didn't say anything else until I had walked out of the bathroom, dressed and with my hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I don't want to fight with you either Nathan. And if you say that you didn't know it was going to happen I believe you. And I know it's in our team's best interest for all of us to work together seamlessly. However I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't kill me to see you with her." I said.

"I know. How about I try and keep my relationship with Kiera on the DL for now. Let you get used to the idea. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Nathan said.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Okay then. Friends." he asked holding his arms out for a hug.

"Friends." I replied but instead of hugging him I shook his hand.

He nodded, "I'll see you in the morning." he replied.

"Night Tig-Nathan." I said catching myself.

A small sad smile crossed his face but it vanished quickly, "Night Iz."

He left and I put my scrapbook and supplies up before climbing into bed. As I did Tasha walked in.

"Did I just see Nathan walk out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah. We had a talk about being friends and I think we're good again." I said.

"Really? What did he say about him hooking up with Kiera being your back?" she asked.

"Actually he said he didn't remember how it ever really happened…it was supposed to be all a blur…whatever that means. But we talked and we're okay. It's for the best of the team." I replied.

"Good for you guys then." Tasha nodded and headed into the bathroom to change.

Once she emerged we shut off the lights and went to sleep.


	9. Quazmat

I woke the next morning to shouting from somewhere. Tossing back my covers I stumbled into the hallway, looking around for the source of the noise. A moment later Bridge, Steven, Gray and Iris emerged from their rooms.

"What's with the yelling?" Iris asked looking around groggy eyed.

"Agreed." Steven nodded.

"No clue." I replied.

"Well it's coming for Nate and Ethan's room." Gray replied.

Suddenly I was awake as the fact that my brother and ex-boyfriend could be going to blows. I ran as fast as I could towards their room and hit the open button. I sighed in relief as I saw that they weren't fighting but they were in each others faces screaming.

"I'm telling you that I don't know who did it but it wasn't her!" Ethan yelled.

"Then who the hell was it? Who the hell else could have an issue with me?!" Nathan asked.

An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as I realized they were arguing about me.

"Whoa! Both of you need to calm down! It's 7 in the morning!" Steven yelled at the both of them.

Nathan turned and Ethan looked at where we stood.

"What is going on anyway?" Bridge asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on! I got up this morning to go train and that's when I saw that Izzy had shredded the brand new Gi my Dad sent me!" Nathan yelled holding up what looked like scraps of white cloth.

"I did not! I was asleep all night!" I protested.

"Oh save it! I thought we were going to be friends Izzy! And then you go and pull a stunt like this?! Really?" Nathan yelled.

"I didn't touch a DAMN thing of yours! I didn't leave my room the whole night!" I replied.

"Whatever Izzy. If you didn't want to be friends you could've just said something. You didn't have to go and destroy my gear." Nathan spat.

"I'm done with the conversation. I didn't touch anything of yours. You know I'm not that kind of person. So go to hell." I said and shoved past my friends and walked to my room.

"What's going on?" Tasha asked as I walked in.

"Nathan just accused me of tearing up the Gi Jason sent him!" I said as I sat down on my bed and began scratching Zordy's head.

"That's ridiculous. You wouldn't ever do something like that." Tasha replied.

"You're telling me!" I replied.

"This is going to be a fun mission then huh?" Tasha sighed.

"Yeah. Totally." I said rolling my eyes and headed to get dressed.

Today's mission would be hot and we'd be hiking a way so I needed to dress appropriately. I pulled on shorts, a tank top and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Stuffing my feet into a pair of boots, Tasha and I headed to go grab breakfast. We got coffee and oatmeal from the Synthetron and headed to the bridge to watch Ethan bring the ship down to the planet's surface.

This planet was called Quazmat and was set to be one of the easier plants that we would have to invade and take over. Zard had yet to get a strong foothold here. He had a general here but the people, bird like people called the Quazmazians, were fighting hard. This mission was more about aiding the résistance than actually bringing down a whole army like had back on Rymanion.

"Everyone prepare for landing." D.E.C.A said over the speakers.

Tasha and I held onto our food as slowly Ethan brought us into a clearing that was surrounded by vegetation. Once we had safely landed we all got ready to execute our mission.

Ethan was Base Commander for this one so he had been in charge of creating the teams. This time there would be four teams; three teams of 6 that were going to head out on the planet and then a team of 8 that would monitor everything back at the ship. I knew that I would be going out but I was curious as to who else would be on the team.

"Okay Team A will be Steven, Iris, Z, Daphne, Chris and Ryan. With Steven as leader." Ethan read off of a piece of paper before moving onto the next team.

"Team B is Bridge, Kiera, Mike, William, Tasha and Cameron. With Bridge as leader." Ethan said next.

"Team C will be Izzy, Drake, Gray, May-Lilly, Lara and Nathan. With Izzy as leader."

I couldn't believe that Ethan had put me on a team with Nathan of all people! However I knew there wasn't anything I could do about it. I headed back to my room and packed a book bag full of everything I would need; a couple of bottles of water, a coat, matches, a rain poncho, sunglasses, a hat and sunscreen.

When I walked back onto the bridge Ethan pulled me aside.

"Iz I'm sorry that I put you on a team with Nathan. I made the lists up last night when you two were cool. If for a moment I thought that this morning would happen I wouldn't have done it." he said.

"Don't worry bro…I'm okay. If he keeps his head I'll keep mine." I said.

Ethan nodded and hugged me before heading to talk to the others.

"Okay everyone take a headset. These will keep you linked up with us back here. You also have a digital tracker that will help you keep track of the ship and your location. If you find the resistance, send your coordinates to the others using the transmitter on your tracker. Understand?" Ethan asked.

We all nodded and headed out. We all went off into the trees around the clearing in 3 different directions and soon we couldn't even see the Megaship.

"This planet is beautiful." May-Lily said as we walked through the trees.

"It really is." I replied.

We weaved through trees and vines, the beautiful jungle making noises around us. Drake and I lead the way with Gray and Nathan a small ways behind us and May-Lily and Lara bringing up the rear.

"So Izzy…can I talk to you?" Drake asked as we walked.

"Uh…sure. About what?" I asked.

"About you and Nathan and everything." he said.

I looked behind me and saw that Gray and Nathan were lost in their own little conversation so I turned back to Drake.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I don't know I just noticed that you two were having a hard time. The girls told me you guys broke up under bad circumstances and that you caught him with Kiera. Then after this morning I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Drake replied.

"I'm fine Drake don't worry." I smiled.

"Well I also had a small proposal for you." he said.

"As in marriage? Oh my god! This is so sudden!" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"No seriously I want to let you know that if something happens and the vibes on your team change and you don't feel right there anymore that there is always a spot for you with us." Drake said.

I stared at him, "Did your really just ask me to leave my team?" I asked.

"What? No! I just said if something happens where you can't work with the others because of Nathan then you can come with us. You have another team you can join…Nathan doesn't. I would NEVER to ask you to openly leave your team." Drake replied.

"Oh. Okay then…thanks." I replied.

"AHH!" A scream came suddenly.

I turned around and that both May-Lily and Lara had disappeared, a large hole where they previously had been. I hurried over and looked down. Both of them lay on the dirt bottom of the pit.

"Are you okay?!" I yelled.

"I'm fine!" May-Lily replied.

"I think I landed on my ankle wrong!" Lara replied.

"Okay hold on and we'll figure out how to get you out of there." Nathan said.

"I brought some rope with me." Gray said quickly pulling it out of his pack.

"That's good. Nathan go get some of those vines over there." I replied.

"They won't hold! Are you crazy?" Nathan snapped.

"Yes they will go get them." I said looking at Nathan.

"But-" he said.

"I said go get them Nathan! As your Red Ranger I order you to." I spat.

Nathan rolled his eyes and went over to gather a few. He brought them back and together Drake and I managed to make a long enough rope with a sling. We tossed it down and May-Lily helped load Lara into it.

"Okay! On the count of three pull!" I said.

"One…two…three…PULL!" I yelled and we pulled.

Inch by inch we pulled Lara up until she was out of the hole and then repeated the process with May-Lily. Then the six of us collapsed to rest.

"You guys think that was some sort of trap?" Gray asked looking at all of us.

"Yes and one that you weren't supposed to escape to quickly." A voice said.

We turned and saw we were surrounded by Quazmazians. They had bird like heads but human like bodies, the skin colored the same shade as the feathers of their face. All of them had weapons pointed at us and there had to be at least 2 or 3 dozen.

"Whoa…put your weapons down…we're not here to hurt you." I said raising my hands above my head, slowly standing.

"You come onto our planet unannounced and you expect us to believe you? That's quite amusing. For all we know you could be a new wave of guards that Zard has sent." the one who had spoken earlier replied.

"Honest. We're here to help. We're Power Rangers." Drake said mimicking my movements.

"A likely story! Finchly! Robinson! You and your men tie these six up." the guy ordered.

"Don't fight guys. We need them to trust us." I whispered.

"Right." the others nodded.

The Quazmanzians used a rope made of the vines that we'd used to lift May-Lily and Lara out of the pit to tie our hands together before taking our bags and everything that we had on us, including our morphers. Once they had all of our things they blindfolded us.

Out of nowhere someone screamed and I panicked, "Who screamed?!" I asked.

"Don't worry! They just picked me up because of my ankle." Lara assured me.

"Where are you taking us?" Nathan demanded.

"Oh you'll see soon enough boy! Now move!" someone demanded and I felt someone shove me.

We made our way through the jungle for what seemed like forever before finally we heard some sort of noise. It grew louder and louder and soon the ground evened out below us. I felt someone grab hold of the bindings on my hands and pull me to the right.

I felt the sunlight leave my skin and a moment later the blindfold was removed from my face. The six of us were in a hut of some kind. They lined us up and sat us down.

"Now…you are going to tell me just who you are and the truth why you are here." the guy said.

"We told you. We're Power Rangers. We're on an intergalactic mission to stop Zard and his generals. We have already wiped out Zard's influence in the Scion Nova Galaxy and your planet is the first one in this galaxy." Nathan replied.

"Then I supposed that you wish us to believe that these devices you have are your morphers?" he asked holding up our various morphers.

"They are. We're telling you the truth." Lara said.

"Look we're not here to hurt you or try and take you over or any thing. Honest. My friend to my right is a wind ninja from the Wind Ninja Academy located on earth, the girl next to him is of the same school but is a Sensei for other Thunder Ninjas. The girl next her is the Karovian Yellow Ranger, the guy beside her is a Dino Ranger and the guy at the end and myself are pupils of Zordon of Eltar. We-" but the head bird guy interrupted us.

"Did you say Zordon of Eltar?" he asked.

"Yes. He is our leader. Him along with Alpha 5 and Dulcia from Phaedos bestowed our powers on us." I replied.

"So you are students of Zordon you say? And have received the Great Power from Dulcia?" he asked.

"YES! How many times do we have to repeat ourselves?!" May-Lily asked making us all look at her. She wasn't usually this loud.

The guy studied us for a few moments before looking to the others around him and giving them a nod. They moved in and untied us.

I stood up and rubbed my wrists while Gray and Drake helped up Lara.

"Thank you." I said earnestly.

"I ask your apologies. We are all on high alert. Zard is moving ever closer to us and if we do not wish to have our very way of life destroyed then we must protect ourselves." he said.

"We completely understand." Drake said.

"Agreed. May we have our earpieces back? I should contact our base and our fellow Rangers and let them know that we're okay." I replied.

"Of course." he said and from the pocket of the coat he wore handed me on of the earpieces.

"Oh. I'm Izzy by the way. Izzy Oliver, Red Ranger and co-leader of the Earth Rangers. These are my fellow Rangers; Drake, May-Lily, Nathan, Gray and Lara." I said.

"My name is Dugan Fowler." he said holding his hand out.

I shook it, "It's nice to meet you." I replied and took the earpiece and put it in.

"Red Crane to Base Commander. Come in Base." I said.

_"Oh my god! Where the hell are you!? We've been trying to get a hold of you and the others for the past hour and a half! I was about to come out and find you myself."_ Ethan snapped.

"We were picked up by the résistance. They had us captive until we managed to convince them we were Rangers." I replied.

_"Well at least you're all safe. Send your coordinates to the others and they will meet you wherever you are."_ Ethan instructed.

"Roger Base Commander. And chill out Big Brother I'm fine." I smiled.

_"You can't make me not worry. Over and out Red Crane."_ Ethan replied and the line went silent.

"May-Lily, send our coordinates to the others." I said turning to her.

She nodded and fiddled with the tracker for a few moments.

"Veda…take the girl to the healers and let them see if they can do something about her ankle." Dugan instructed someone.

A female came forward and carefully took Lara from Gray and Drake's grasp and helped her out.

"Don't worry. She is in the best of hands." Dugan assured me.

"I believe so." I nodded.

"Good. How would you and your friends like a tour of our village while we wait for your compatriots?" he asked.

"That would be great." Drake smiled.

Dugan led us out of the hut and we began to walk around. As we did Dugan explained everything that happened in the past few month's time.

"We lived quite peacefully here in beautiful cities. Our technology was quite advanced and our section of SPD was one of top. In fact at this moment my father is one of the Commanders on one of our neighboring planets. But a three months ago ships appeared."

"Massive creatures came down and caused destruction everywhere they went. We ran from our cities and into the forests like our ancestors. It was difficult at first but we've managed to adapt. We've formed several small communities all over the planet and even formed a résistance as you called it." Dugan said.

"Those creatures you talked about are called Trogs. They're bastard creations made by Zard." Nathan spat.

"We thought as much." Dugan nodded.

There was a ruckus behind us and a moment later we turned to see both Team A and Team B walking into the village.

I introduced Dugan to all the other Rangers before introducing them to him.

"And this is Dugan Fowler." I said.

"Oh! We know your-oof!" Bridge gasped as Z elbowed him in the gut.

"Nothing about the future." she warned.

"Right. Sorry." he gasped rubbing the sore spot on his ribs.

"They're from 2027. They information they can provide is very limited." I explained.

Dugan nodded, "Very well. How about your leaders and I gather in my hut and discuss a strategy on how to invade General Howling's fortress." Dugan said.

We agreed and Myself, Drake, Steven, Gray and Bridge followed Dugan into his hut. With Ethan chiming in over our earpieces we managed to make a plan that we were going to put into place within an hour.

We all separated to fill in our teams while Dugan went to collect a batch of solders. Since Lara was ankle had been diagnosed as sprained Ethan sent Ally in her place.

"Okay the plan is really simple. There is one entrance to the entire fortress. Dugan and his troops are going to go through that. While everyone is concentrated on that we'll sneak in through the back over the wall. From there we separate back into our three groups and attack from three sides. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it." she nodded.

An hour later we all morphed and we headed out. The fortress was about a hour walk from Dugan's village. When we were 15 minutes away we parted.

"I wish you good luck Rangers." Dugan said.

"Same to you Dugan." I smiled.

We went our separate ways and I hoped everything would go well.

"Alright everyone take your positions." Bridge said.

We all crouched in the vegetation around the wall waiting for the signal. Finally after what seemed like ages, blue sparks were sent up into the air.

"Move!" I yelled and we all climbed over the wall.

Drake and I led our team to the left while Bridge's team went to the right and Steven's team went straight. Just as we turned the corner though we came face to face with a massive amount of Trogs.

"Damn it!" I cursed. We hadn't expected guards in the back.

We teamed up in groups of two. It was Gray and I, Drake and Nathan and May-Lily and Ally.

"Up, over and double shot?" Gray asked.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

Gray cupped his hands and I stepped into them. He tossed me in the air and I did a back flip over the Trog.

"Tyranno Staff!" Gray called and I pulled out my blaster.

"And go!" I yelled and we both hit it at once. It cracked and fell to the ground and we moved onto the next one.

It took some time but soon they were all but completely gone and we had the chance to climb the wall. We used grappling hooks Dugan had lent us and scaled the side of the fortress.

"Did you guys run into a group of Trogs too?" Mike asked as we all climbed up.

"Yeah a whole mess of them." Gray nodded.

"We'll talk about this later. Lets move." Steven said and all agreed and headed inside.

It was dark and dank inside of the fortress. We had to move slow to make sure that we didn't run into walls or things like that. The halls moved downwards, deeper and deeper underground. Finally though they evened out and that was when we found the core of the Fortress.

"On my count move in." Drake ordered.

"One…two…three!" he said and we surged into the room.

Only to find it empty.

"What is this? Where is everyone?" Iris asked looking around.

"I don't know. This is the center of the fortress. This is where he has to be." Ryan sighed.

Suddenly there was a black streak to my left.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Bridge asked.

Another black streak moved.

"I saw that one!" Cameron yelled.

A moment later there were black things streaking all past us they slowly began to close in.

"It's a trap!" Steven yelled just as they descended on us.

I don't know what those things were but the closest things I could compare them to were ghosts. They moved quick but when you hit them your hand went right through them.

Then just as suddenly as they had appeared they disappeared and were replaced with large shiny black creatures. They had huge sharp teeth and snake like tongues. They almost reminded me of Venom from Spiderman.

"Welcome to my home Rangers. Let me introduce you to my children."

We turned and saw a large wolf like man walking towards us. General Howling.

"You can try to scare us all you want Howling…this isn't going to work. Your time here is done." Bridge said.

"Oh but I think not Red Ranger. I think my time is only beginning. It is yours that is drawing to a close. Go ahead my children. Feast." he chuckled and a moment later I found myself fighting harder than I had fought in a long time.

They were strong and determined to have a bite of my flesh. We fought hard and managed to dispatch a few but there were a couple that were bigger that were harder to take down.

Suddenly I saw Tasha hit one in it's left side and the skin crumbled leaving raw pink flesh underneath. A weak spot.

I hit it in the same place and I saw the armor crack just as the one Tasha was fighting had. With each hit the armor cracked more and soon it was weakened. Looked over I saw Nathan was struggling.

"Nathan! Hit them in the left side!" I replied.

"I'm doing fine!" He yelled.

"Stop being hard headed and do it!" I spat.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nathan spat but a second later the thing swiped at him sending him flying back. He hit the wall with a huge force, crumbled to the floor and didn't move again.

"NATHAN!" I screamed and kicked my monster in the side before moving onto the one that he had been fighting. Once I had it down I ran over to him.

"You stupid fucking moron!" I spat checking him out.

He was unconscious but still breathing.

"Red Crane to Base Commander! White Falcon is down!" I said.

_"Can you bring him out?"_ Ethan asked.

I ducked a sudden blow from one of the monsters.

"Negitive." I replied.

_"We'll monitor his vitals from here. You do what you have to do Red Crane."_ Ethan replied.

"Right." I nodded and continued to fight.

I turned to move onto the next one when I saw General Howling right in my face.

"You're quite a fighter Little Red. It's a shame that it's your last fight." he said his muzzle twisting into a sinister grin.

"Did your mother ever read you fairy tails as a kid? Little Red lives. It's the Big Bad Wolf that ends up cut from ass to nose." I replied.

He laughed and then snapped at me. I kicked out at him but it didn't do much damage. All I could pretty much do was avoid his advances. However I knew I was getting closer and close to the wall.

"IZZY! CATCH!"

I looked up just in time to see Drake draw his Ninja Sword and toss it to me. It arched in the air and a moment later I caught it. I slashed at General Howler with it a couple times and he collapsed whining.

Suddenly Bridge appeared, "CONTAINMENT MODE!"

There was a flash and a moment later all the monsters were gone and on the ground laid a small gray card. I picked it up and saw General Howling growling back at me.

"That's awesome." I said handing it to Bridge.

"Yep. Standard SPD technology." Bridge laughed.

"Alright now we have to get Nathan out of here and see how Dugan is." I said.

"Right." the others nodded.

Ryan, Chris, William and Mike helped get hold of Nathan and we carried him out of the Fortress. We found Dugan and his army at the gate along with Ethan and Sebastian waiting for us. They took Nathan and hurried him back to the Megaship.

"We got him." I said pulling off my helmet as we walked up to Dugan.

"Thank you Izzy. We're forever in your debt." Dugan said.

"No problem. We're all in this and we're all fighting for the side of good. There's no debt." I replied.

"Your friend…the one they took away…is he okay?" Dugan asked.

"He's unconscious other than that I don't know. How are your men?" I asked.

"Nothing too serious. A few ruffled feathers and a broken bone or two." he replied.

"Good. It seems that none of us are too damaged." I replied.

"Yes. This is true." he nodded.

"Hey Izzy…it's time to go." Steven said coming up to me, the others following him.

"Right." I nodded.

"I must say that it is sad that we must part. Though we haven't know each other very long I must say it was an honor to fight along side all of you. Hopefully we will meet again." Dugan said.

"Agreed." Drake nodded.

"We'll meet again. You can bet your feathers on it. I'll make it happen." I smiled.

Dugan gave what I guessed was a smile. It was a little hard to tell with the beak.

"Farewell my friends. May your journey be safe." he said.

The bunch of us sat off for the Megaship. The others were laughing and talking about the battle but my head was somewhere else.

"Want to talk about it?" Bridge asked walking up beside me.

"Talk about what?" I asked pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Izzy…I can feel your feelings. And I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that-"

"Okay! I get it! You know what I'm feeling." I laughed.

"So do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just feel responsible for Nathan." I replied.

"Well you two shared a strong bond. He was your first wasn't he?" Bridge asked.

I looked at him and felt my face turn red.

"Sorry. Sometimes I just kinda tap into things that I don't mean to." he said with a shrug.

"It's okay…it's just a little shocking you know? But yeah…he was. I really cared about him." I replied.

He nodded, "But what I want to know is why do you feel responsible?" he asked.

"Because if he wasn't pissed at me he would've listened and he wouldn't be hurt." I replied.

"Yeah but that's his choice isn't it?" he asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him. See what happens." Bridge replied.

"That's not going to work. I know Nathan. He's too stubborn. However there is another option…" I said.

"What do you mean?" Bridge asked however I barely heard him as I ran off to find who I needed to find.

Three hours later I stood pacing back and forth outside the bridge. My mind was spinning.

However it wasn't about Nathan. He was fine. Just a bump on the head and some brusing that would clear up.

No…what I was thinking about was making my stomach churn.

"Izzy? C'mon…everyone is here." Ethan said looking at me.

I nodded and followed him onto the bridge. Everyone was sitting around talking but when Ethan and I walked in it went quiet.

"S-So I have something I need to say." I said and looked at my friends.

"Today we all know that Nathan got hurt. The reason he was hurt was he refused to listen to me because he's angry at me. I still claim my innocence on the fact that I did not tear up his Gi but I do take responsibility for no resolving the issue before we went into battle. Especially since he was part of my team."

"I should've known to do something when he wanted to disregard my orders. I had to do one thing that I didn't want to do and that is use my Red Ranger status to make him do it. However I didn't." I replied.

"Izzy it's not your fault." Tasha said.

"Tasha it is. I am a leader and I should've resolved things earlier. So as of today I am resigning as your leader and you co-Red Ranger." I said.

Suddenly it went from crickets to chaos as everyone yelled, my team especially. There were protests from every corner and it was driving me nuts.

"Hey shut up! SHUT UP!" I yelled and it went quiet.

"Izzy we're not letting you give up your powers again." Jakob said firmly.

"I'm not giving up being a Ranger. I'm just giving up my Ninjetti Crane Powers. I'll still be a Ranger." I replied.

"Is anyone else confused as hell? How are you planning to give up your Crane powers but stay a Ranger?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going to switch teams." I replied.

"Switch teams?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm joining the Wind Rangers as of today." I said.

Once again people were protesting. I tried to yell over them but it didn't work. I looked to Ethan who put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.

"Look. We need to support Izzy no matter what. She believes that this will help our team and it might. We have to give it a chance." Ethan said as it quieted down.

"We'll support you Izzy. We may not be happy about it but we support you 100%." Tasha said after a few moments.

"We have your back Iz." Ryan said.

"Always." Chris added.

"Forever." Jakob nodded.

"So I guess all I have to do now is give this back." I said and reached behind me and pulled out my morpher, handing it to Ethan.

"And this is yours." Drake said and walked forward with a shiny wooden case. Inside was my new Wind Morpher.

Cam had sent an extra one incase something had happened to one of the others morpher. Inside there were five coins; Wind, Earth, Water, Crimson Thunder and Navy Thunder. I took the Wind Morpher out along with the wind coin.

Strapping the Morpher onto my wrist I put the coin into the holder.

"Welcome to the team Izzy." Daphne smiled.

I smiled back and looked at my new Wind Morpher. I was a Wind Ninja now and they were my new team.


	10. Power Failures & Fights

"No…more of a circle."

"Like this?"

"Yeah…that's right. Now do it again."

I stood on the SimuDeck with Lara as she worked with me. We were working on my Ninja studies so I could improve. I had learned a lot of stuff but I still had other stuff to learn and perfect. Right now we were working on directing air. I could move it fine but I needed to be more accurate.

Drake of course would've been the better choice since he worked with Wind but he was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well for the longest time now. I chalked it up to sleeping on the Megaship. As comfortable as living on the Megaship was, something felt weird about sleeping on it. I had told him that he should get some sleep and Lara had offered to help. Being a Sensei she was the next best choice.

We had small bottles lined up across the room and I was carefully directing the air at different ones. Moving my arms in the way that I'd learned I knocked off one then another and then another without disturbing the other bottles around them.

"That's really good Izzy. You're improving tons." Lara said.

"Thanks." I smiled pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah you-" Lara started but suddenly the floor lurched.

"Whoa…what was that?" she wondered out loud.

"I don't know but-AHH!" I screamed as suddenly the floor lurched again and we both were sent back into the wall.

The lights began to flicker before going off and a moment later the alarm went off.

_"Complete power shut down on levels 5 and 6 complete ."_ D.E.C.A's voice echoed.

"Power shut down?" I asked.

"C'mon we've got to get to the doors." she said.

We stood up and hurried over to the doors. I found the key panel in the dark and hit the buttons but nothing happened.

"Damn it! Open!" I said hitting the button harder.

"It's not going to open is it?" Lara asked.

"No. It's not." I replied.

"Shit!" she cursed and kicked the door.

"OW!" she screamed.

"You kicked it with the foot you hurt your ankle on didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"We need to figure out how to get this door open and get up to the upper decks to see what's going on." I said.

"Why would the power shut down though? Especially on this and Deck 6?" Lara asked.

"That's a very good question. Come here…I think we might be able to open this." I replied. I had been feeling for the center seam in the wall and I thought I had found it.

Lara walked over and put her fingers in the gap that I had found and we pulled. However the doors wouldn't budge.

I sighed and sunk down to the floor, "So we're here until someone remembers we're down here I guess."

"Wait…what was that?" Lara asked.

"What was what?" I asked.

"It sounded like a ping or a click or-" however the rest of her words were drown out when there was a sudden sucking sound as the airlock opened.

There was an emergency air lock on the SimuDeck. It was designed with the idea that if there was an invasion of some kind you could hit toss the people into the SimuDeck, lock the door and suck them into the air lock. After that it was just another button you had to hit to throw them into space.

"Oh shit!" I screamed as the vacuum began to pull us away from the doors.

"Morph!" Lara yelled.

"Right! NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" I said and morphed.

If something were to happen, like getting sucked into space, our suits would protect us.

I grabbed onto anything I could trying to find purchase. Finally I managed to grab onto a handle next to the door, Lara's hands clamped just above mine.

"Just hold on! Someone will either find us or fix the power!" I shouted.

"I hope so! If we hit those doors we're getting sucked out of the Megaship for sure." Lara replied.

I held on as tight as I could but soon I felt my grip slipping. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. Then, as if someone knew that I couldn't hold on much longer, I heard noise at the doors to the SimuDeck.

I looked over to see Ethan, Ryan, Daphne and Gray at doors, beating on the glass, flashlights in hand.

"HELP!" we both screamed.

We watched as Ethan, Ryan and Gray pried the doors open. Careful to keep to the side so they wouldn't get sucked in Ethan and Daphne reached for the two of us while Ryan and Gray held the doors open.

"Grab my hand!" Daphne yelled and Lara reached out and grabbed onto her. With Ethan's help they pulled her past the doors.

"C'mon Izzy!" Ethan shouted and reached out for me.

I grabbed my brother's hand and with some difficulty he and Daphne managed to pull me in.

Once both Lara and I were clear from the doors Ryan and Gray let them go. I quickly unmorphed and threw my arms around Ethan.

"Thank you!" I gushed hugging him as tight as I could.

"What happened in there?" Gray asked swinging the flashlight beam over to Lara and I.

"Yeah how did you guys get the airlock working when there wasn't any power?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know! It just kicked on! One moment we're in the dark and a moment later we're this close to being pulled out into space!" I replied.

"How did you guys realize that we were stuck down here anyway?" Lara asked.

"When Bridge managed to get at least the cameras back online. We saw you two and came down here as fast as we could." Daphne replied.

"Any luck getting the engine back online?" I asked.

"Jakob, Bridge and Sebastian are working on it now." Ethan replied.

"C'mon…lets go see how they're doing." Ryan said.

We headed over to the ladders that were used to go deck to deck when the elevator was down. It took a few minutes but we finally reached the bridge. Jakob, Sebastian and Bridge were walking around, tapping at panels as they went. The Karovian Rangers, Tasha, Chris and Z were watching.

"Oh my god Izzy! Are you okay?!" Tasha asked running up to me.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." I replied.

"How close are you three to getting the ship back online?" Ethan asked.

"A couple of minutes. What we can't figure out is why it went offline in the first place." Jakob frowned.

"Yeah D.E.C.A sounded like she was deliberately shutting it down." Bridge replied.

"Maybe there's a glitch with D.E.C.A." Sebastian said.

"Or maybe one of you screwed something up." Steven said from where he sat on the other side of the bridge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daphne asked looking at Steven.

"It means that you three are constantly messing around with the damn ship! You probably screwed something up! This isn't your bullshit earth technology!" Steven replied.

"Just because we're from Earth doesn't mean we don't know what the hell we're doing so back off Steven." Jakob said rolling his eyes.

"You're putting me and my team in danger by playing with something you know NOTHING about! You may not care about your team but I care about mine!" Steven spat.

Jakob spun around, "Don't you EVER accuse me of not caring about my team!"

"Well if you cared about them you wouldn't be messing around with Karovian technology! You have no clue what you're doing!" Steven retorted walking over closer to Jakob.

"I do so! I don't care if it's Karovian or Earth technology it's all essentially the same so get out of my face!" Jakob said and shoved Steven back.

"HEY! Don't push my friend!" May-Lily said walking over to Jakob.

"Stay out of this! It's not your fight." Tasha said walking over to May-Lily.

"Make me!" May-Lily said.

"You don't want to tell me that honey." Tasha laughed.

"Look can't we just stop this? We don't need to fight. Can't we all just kiss and make up?" William asked walking over to stand between Jakob and Steven and Tasha and May-Lily, a smile stretched across his face, his blue eyes twinkling.

"William stay out of this okay? This is between me and the Black Earth Ranger." Steven said.

"C'mon Steve…just back off okay? We don't need a fight." William said looking at his friend.

"I don't care. He's putting all of us at risk because he's stupid." Steven said pointing a finger at Jakob.

"That's it's space boy you're done." Jakob spat and lunged.

William moved out of the way just in time for Jakob to knock Steven against the wall. A moment later the both of them were fighting.

Ethan, Tyson, William and Ryan hurried forward to pull them off of each other. However while they did that I saw Tasha and May-Lily grab one another. I hurried forward with Daphne and Heather to try to pry them apart. Everyone was shouting at each other now and arguing.

It was chaos.

"I can't take this! It's too much red!" I heard Bridge yell and he hurried out of the room with his eyes screwed closed and his hands over his ears. Z chased after him.

After awhile we managed to pry Tasha and May-Lily from one another and after a few minutes more the guys got Steven and Jakob apart.

"You all need to stop this! It's not going to help matters!" Gray said looking around at the others.

"There would be no fight if he would learn to leave things alone!" Steven said.

"Will you just stop it?! Why do you have to fight?! We're all on this ship together! If they did mess something up it's not their fault!" Heather said, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks.

Steven looked at her and his sharp gaze softened. He looked back to Jakob, shoving the white streak that framed his face out of his eyes as he did so.

"This isn't over." he spat and turned on the heel of his boot and stomped off.

I looked back to see what Heather thought of this but she was wiping at her cheeks, the tears gone.

"You stopped crying that fast?" I asked.

"Oh! I wasn't actually crying. I can make myself cry at the drop of a hat. Steven hates it when I cry. It makes him feel awkward. He was raised by his grandfather and he wasn't that emotional. When he's being a hard ass I just drop a few tears and he calms down." Heather replied.

"We're all amazed that he hasn't caught on yet." William said with a laugh.

"How are you two doing?" I asked walking over to Tasha and May-Lily. Neither of them were very hurt. Tasha was rubbing a sore shoulder and May-Lily had a scratch on her arm.

"We're fine. We're friends again. Right?" Tasha asked.

"Of course. I didn't mean to start yelling. I'm just protective over my friends you know?" May-Lily replied.

"Totally. That's the same reason I stuck up for Jake." Tasha smiled.

"And…we're back online." Sebastian said out of the blue.

"Really? It's like fixed?" Daphne asked walking over.

"For the most part All thrusters are back online and I'm working on the elevator but there is some bad news." Sebastian replied.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"With the thrusters off we started to drift and got caught in the orbit of a moon. The orbit tossed us off even further. We've drifted so far off our intended course that even with the thrusters at full blast it's still going to take 4 or 5 days just to get back on track." Sebastian sighed.

"Damn it." Gray cursed.

"Just do what you can Sebastian." William replied.

"I'm going to go check and make sure Bridge is okay." I replied and headed down to Megadeck 2.

Bridge was fine, just a headache from all the anger and tension thanks to his abilities. Once I was sure he was okay I realized I'd left my hoodie down on the SimuDeck. I wasn't exactly thrilled to go back down there but it was my favorite one so I had to head back down.

I made my way down the ladder to the next deck where I found Jakob kneeling on the floor, a panel on the wall open. He was trying to balance a flashlight between his shoulder and ear while he worked on stuff in the panel.

"Need some help?" I asked walking over.

"Oh! Please." he said.

I took the flashlight and he directed it where he wanted it.

"How's the eye?" I asked gesturing to the bruise under his cheek where Steven had clocked him sometime during the fight.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt as much as it looks like it does." he replied.

"Good. So what is this?" I asked.

"This is the main panel that controls D.E.C.A. I'm trying to see if there's something wrong, like a burnt out chip or something that would cause all of this stuff. Like the alarm going off the other night." Jakob said.

"See anything?"

"Not yet. Wait…what the hell is this?" he asked and from the panel pulled out a small silver disc.

"What is that?" I asked.

"No clue but it doesn't belong here. All of the Karovian software has their mark on the center and the discs are blue." Jakob replied.

"Then where did it come from and why is it in there?" I asked.

Jakob sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know. Let's go check out what this is." Jakob said.

We climbed the ladder back up and headed to his room. He inserted the disc into his laptop.

"Look at this…it's all sort of commands and stuff." he said.

"Commands?" I asked leaning in.

"Yeah. Look…here's one that says engine system shut down with today's date." Jakob said.

"Yeah and there's one about setting off the alarm and about erasing the video. That's why we didn't see anyone doing it! They erased the footage of them doing it!" I replied pointing to the line above it.

"And-" but before he could say anything the screen suddenly went blue.

A loud pitched noise came out of the computer and a moment later it began to smoke.

"Oh my god!" Jakob yelled and tossed the laptop just as the screen went dark.

"Um…I know I'm not good a computers but I'm pretty sure that wasn't a good thing." I said.

"It wasn't and neither was that disc. It means those things that happened to the ship weren't random. Someone planned them. Someone is trying to take down the Megaship." he said.

I looked at him, my heart racing.

"Yeah and that someone is one of us."


	11. Who Could It Be?

I paced back and forth across the floor, my mind was racing. Someone was sabotaging the ship that we were on and the only possible suspects were the very people we lived with every day. The ones we were fighting beside. However now I knew that one of them wasn't on our side at all.

"Izzy sit down. You're making me dizzy." Jakob sighed.

I plopped down onto the bed beside him, "So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well we can't tell everyone. What with that fight earlier things are bound to explode and everyone will blame everyone else and it will be a big mess." he sighed.

"So who do we tell? It has to be someone that we know it can't be." I sighed.

"Okay so who can't be a suspect? There's you and me obviously." Jakob said.

"How about Ethan?" I asked.

"Yeah I think we can trust Ethan." he nodded.

"Bridge." I added.

"Bridge? Why do you think we can trust him? All of this didn't start until he got here." Jakob replied.

"Women's intuition? Gut feeling maybe? Plus if he's not the evil scumbag that's trying to betray us he may be able to help us feel out who it could be. Literally." I said.

"Okay so Ethan, Bridge…I say we can trust all of our crew. If there was something up with them wouldn't we?" he asked.

"I don't know Jake…" I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I just…I think we should keep this as quiet as we can. The less people that know the better. If we keep it on the DL then the easer it will be to weed out who it is." I replied.

"Fine so we tell Ethan and Bridge but no one else." Jakob said.

"Agreed. I say you go get Ethan and I'll go get Bridge." I said and he nodded.

I knocked on Bridge's door and a moment later he called for me to come in.

"What's up?" he asked as I walked in.

"Bridge, Jakob and I need your help." I said keeping my voice low.

He looked at me, "What's going on?"

"I don't want to discuss it here. Come with me back to Jakob's room." I replied.

"Wait…let me grab Z. Something tells me she should be in on this." he replied.

"Bridge…I don't know…we're trying to keep this really quiet." I replied.

"Don't worry Izzy. We can trust her." he said.

I sighed, "Okay."

Z was in her room flipping through a magazine.

"Hey." She said as we walked into her room unannounced.

"We need to meet in Jakob's room." Bridge said.

Z looked confused but nodded and stood up. The three of us headed to Jakob's room where he and Ethan were waiting.

"I thought we were only telling Ethan and Bridge." Jakob said.

"Bridge thinks she can help." I replied.

Jakob looked at me for a moment before shrugging, "Okay. You three had better sit down." Jakob said.

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and turned on one of the noiser songs, plugging into the dock there.

"Pretend that you're having fun. Just in case someone is watching." I ordered cocking my head towards the cameras that were present in every room.

"Okay! What's going on?" Ethan asked faking a smile.

"I found a disk in the D.E.C.A's panel. It's not a Karovian disc. It's the reason that the ship has been acting up, why the alarm went off a couple of weeks ago and why what happened yesterday happened. Someone is trying to sabotage us." Jakob replied.

"Are you serious?!" Z asked.

"As a heart attack. It crashed Jakob's computer." I replied.

"Who do you think is doing it?" Bridge asked.

"Honestly everyone but the five people in this room." Jakob replied.

"So you even suspect our friends?" Ethan asked.

"I hate to say it but yeah." Jakob nodded.

"Bridge…does anyone seem off to you? You're the one who can read people." I asked.

"No. Everyone seems normal. No off colors or anything like that." Bridge replied.

"We need to think and narrow it down then." Ethan said.

At the word think Bridge stood up and walked over to the wall. I watched as he bent over before kicking his legs up, standing on his head.

"Bridge…what are you doing?" I asked walking over to him, bending my head so that I could look at him right side up.

"Thinking." he replied.

"Thinking?" I asked.

"Yeah. It helps all the ideas go to my brain. You should try it." he replied.

I shrugged. I enjoyed random things now and again and why not try it?

I followed his lead, kicking my feet up above my head. A moment later everything was upside down, Ethan and Jakob smirking at me.

"Is it working?" Ethan asked.

I thought for a moment, "No…just giving me a headache." I replied and dropped my feet so I could stand normal.

"So who are the least likely suspects?" I asked.

"I say we put Nathan, Tasha, Chris and Ryan at the top of that list." Jakob said.

"Fair enough." Z nodded.

"Our people too." Bridge said.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"I know my team like the back of my hand." Bridge replied.

"Sounds okay to me." Jakob nodded.

"So what? That leaves the Karovian, Ninja and Dino Rangers?" I asked.

"Well I think we can rule out the Dino Rangers and the Karovian ones." Z said.

"Why?" Jakob asked.

"Neither of them were here when the trouble began. Therefore they would have no possible way to sabotage the ship if the alarm going off was part of the sabotage." Bridge replied.

"So the Ninja Rangers are our only suspects then."

"Wait! I say we put the Karovian Rangers back on that list." Jakob said.

"Does this have anything to do with your fight with Steven?" I asked looking at Jakob.

"No! Okay…well maybe a little but that doesn't matter…what matters is the question of who was the person originally on the ship? Where did it come from?" Jakob asked.

"KO-35." Ethan replied.

"Exactly." Jakob smirked.

"I see what your saying. One of the Karovian Rangers could've messed stuff up before they even brought it to Earth. Then they could've messed stuff up once they got here." Z said.

"Right. So those are our suspects then?" I asked.

"They are." he nodded.

"Alright so what do we do? We can't just confront them." Bridge asked.

"I say we all keep our eyes on them for now. There's what? Ten of them? That's 2 for each of us." Ethan said.

"I'll take Tyson and Sebastian." Jakob said.

"I'll take Drake and Lara." I replied.

"I can take Daphne and May-Lily." Z said.

"Then I'll take William and Heather. Which will leave you with Steven and Parker." Bridge said to Ethan.

"Right. So that's the plan then?" Ethan asked.

"It is." Jakob nodded.

"Alright then. Let anyone know if you find anything suspicious." Jakob said.

"Gotcha." I said and with that we all went our separate ways.

As I headed towards my room I couldn't imagine any of my new friends being a saboteur. Just the thought of it made me sick to my stomach. However if I had to I would take down anyone who threatened our mission.

**_So they've narrowed the suspect pool down to 2 groups! The question though is are the right? Or is someone under their own nose the traitor? Hmm...I'm not telling...at least not yet ;)_**

However I do know how everything is going to end! I have half of the final chapter done and i'm working on what I think is a suitable ending for this that wraps up both this and it's prequel story. I'm also working on a new story that I may or may not post...i'm on the fence about it.

But enough about the future. I have many MANY more chapters planned both happy and sad and some that will (hopefully) shock all of you! So please keep the comments coming and I will keep the chapters coming as well. Thank you to everyone who's commented so far and thank you to everyone who reads. Bye!


	12. Traitor

"How long before we reach the planet?" I asked walking into the bridge.

"About 30 minutes then another 10 for landing." Sebastian said.

I nodded and headed back to my room to get ready. It had been almost 2 weeks since Jakob and I had found the saboteur's disk in D.E.C.A's panel and we'd been keeping close eyes on the others ever since.

It was nothing for me to keep an eye on Drake and Lara but neither of them had done anything I would deem suspicious. And according to Z, Ethan, Jakob and Bridge…neither had the others. It made me think that we may have been wrong and if we were wrong that meant that it would have to be one of ours. The thought of it being Tasha, Chris, Ryan or Nathan made me sick to my stomach.

We had let Billy, Alpha and Zordon know that someone was messing with the ship as soon as we'd gotten the chance to use the bridge alone. They had immediately began asking questions, most of which we couldn't answer. They told us to keep them informed and we planned to.

I changed into a tight red tank top and black work out leggings before pulling on a pair of red sneakers. The sneakers wouldn't really matter once I had morphed but I found that if I wore clothes that were more fitted they let me move better. Maybe I was just a little weird though because I actually had no clue where my clothes went when I morphed. I made a mental note to ask Billy and Alpha about that when we got home.

Once I was happy with everything left my room. I was heading towards the bridge when William walked out of his room. His hair was brushing his shoulders. He didn't have hair as long as us girls, Ethan or Steven but I knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to brush out later after having it stuffed into his helmet for god knows how long. I had seen him first hand trying to brush the snarls and tangles out after our last mission.

"William!" I yelled and hurried forward.

"Hey what's up Iz?" he asked.

"Your hair. You should pull it up." I said.

"You think?"

I nodded, "Remember how messed up your hair was last time? Kneel down." I said and pulled an extra elastic from my wrist. I always kept one in case the one in my hair snapped.

William knelt down and I pulled back the blond strands into a short ponytail.

"There you go." I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile.

"Welcome." I said.

"So you're sorta like the mother around here right?" William asked as we walked towards the elevator.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we climbed on.

"You're always taking care of everyone. Like making me put my hair up, passing out care packages the other day, going to check on Bridge the other day…you're sort of like the Mom around here." he explained.

"Oh…I guess." I said. I had never thought about it before.

"Yeah between you and your brother no one has to worry." he smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

We stepped off the elevator and walked onto the bridge. However the chatter I had come to expect wasn't present. Instead everyone was silent. Ethan, Sebastian, and Steven were standing around one of the panels, their brows knit. Everyone else was silent, watching them with careful eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice ringing in the silence.

Ethan turned and looked at me, "We're not getting any readings from the planet."

"What do you mean we're not getting any readings?" I asked walking over and looking over their shoulders at the readings screen.

"Nothing. Not a blip or a beep. Nothing at all." Sebastian sighed.

"However that's not to say that there's nothing down there. The planet could have a layer of lead that lies just below the surface which might prevent the signal from sending anything back." Steven replied.

"Well we're approaching the planet. I say that some of you just take the Galaxy Gliders down there and see what's going on." Sebastian said.

"That sounds like a plan to me. We have what? 7? Who all is going?" Ethan asked.

"I say that me, you, Izzy, Drake, Bridge and Gray at least." Steven said.

"We have one more. Who goes on that one?" I asked.

"I vote Jake. He can take readings and everything to figure out what's with the signal." Ethan said.

"Right. So lets do this then." I said and the bunch of us headed to the Rec Room.

I hit the sequence of buttons to bring out the Jump Tubes and we headed out. As we approached the planet I felt a growing sense of dread settle over me. This didn't feel right.

"We're approaching the planet." Ethan said.

"Let us know what's up." Sebastian replied.

We carefully made our way through the atmosphere. Below us the ground looked a dark shade of gray. I remembered what Steven had said about the lead in the ground but the closer we got I saw it wasn't lead at all and in fact the ground wasn't gray. It was scorched black.

The seven of us landed, sending the Galaxy Gliders back until we needed them and began to explore. As we walked charred splinters of wood cracked under our feet. There wasn't anything for miles. All we saw was blackened earth as far as we could see.

"They were right. The readings were right. There's nothing here." Ethan said as we walked.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

I saw Bridge lift his hand out of the corner of my eye. He waved it, a trail of red following it.

"They fought him. Zard tried to establish a general here but the people fought. They had weapons he didn't know about and they almost brought down his forces. When his general told him they were down in numbers he evacuated his men and sent a fire bomb. It scorched the planet and destroyed everything including the people. This planet is empty." Bridge said.

Images of what must have happened flashed through my mind and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh my god." I said, my voice wobbling as I fought back sobs.

"How long ago?" Steven asked his voice hard.

"Two…maybe three days." Bridge replied.

"We could've made it. We could've saved them." Drake said his voice shaking with anger.

Even though there was nothing there we continued to walk, our eyes raking over the ruined ground and the remnants of houses and trees. My heart ached and tears flowed over my cheeks as I thought about the people that had once been here. The families, the children, who had died.

After what seemed like hours we finally called the Galaxy Gliders back and headed to the Megaship.

We walked into the bridge and everyone was solemn. Jakob had brought a small camera with him and the feed showed up on the screen on the bridge so everyone had seen what we had.

Everyone broke off into their own little groups talking quietly. I however didn't want to be around the others. Without a word I left the bridge and headed to the workout room a couple of levels below.

There was a punching bag in the corner of the room. I walked up and began to hit the bag with every ounce of force I had in me. I punched and kicked until I couldn't breathe, until my lungs were burning and my muscles were screaming.

Finally my body overrode my determination and anger and I collapsed on the floor. My chest burned with each heave but it distracted my mind from the images that were haunting me of the planet below us.

"Izzy?"

I lifted my head and saw Ethan and Drake looking at me.

I couldn't speak so I just gave a little nod.

Both came over and sat on either side of me on the mat.

"So you want to tell us why you're beating the hell out of yourself?" Ethan asked.

"Planet…we could've…saved it…" I panted.

"Izzy that wasn't our fault. We had nothing that we could do. The thrusters shut off. It was all an accident." Drake said.

I turned my head to look at Ethan who smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Listen…lets go get something to eat okay? You can't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault." Ethan said.

"I just…feel guilty." I said.

"Then use it." Drake said.

I looked at him confused.

"What I mean is when we're at the next planet you need to use that to fuel your anger. Use it to fight. Do to the next general what you just did to that bag." Drake explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he nodded patting me on the knee.

I sat up, "You're right Drake."

"Feeling better about everything?" Ethan asked.

I nodded, "A little."

"Good. C'mon and I'll treat you to what sort of tastes like a milkshake." Ethan smiled and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Thanks for making me feel better guys." I smiled hooking my arms through theirs.

"Anytime Iz." Drake smiled.

We headed for the elevator, talking about nothing in particular when there was a noise from somewhere behind us, like metal clinking.

"What was that?" I wondered.

"I don't know." Ethan replied.

"Lets go check it out." Drake said and we turned and made our way back down the hall.

Someone was muttering to themselves.

I threw my arms out in front of Drake and Ethan and motioned for them to stop and be quiet.

"You think it's the saboteur?" Ethan whispered to me.

I nodded, "I think it might be. This is where the panel is for D.E.C.A." I replied.

"What are you two going on about?" Drake asked.

"Someone's been sabotaging the ship. That's the reason that everything's been going wrong." Ethan hissed.

Drake's eyes went wide, "Seriously? How long have you guys known about this?"

"A while. Now hush." I snapped.

We tiptoed closer to the noise and just before we were about to round the bend I held up three fingers. They got the message.

I carefully lowered one finger, then another and as soon as I lowered the third we moved.

"HEY!" I yelled.

The person who was kneeling on the floor jumped, a screwdriver dropping to the floor. They stood up and for the first time we could properly see their face.

"Parker?!" Ethan and I asked looking at him.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" Parker said holding up his hands.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm-" but then he took off.

"Drake! You head that way to keep him from getting on the elevator! Ethan! You follow him! I'll go get the others!" I yelled.

"Right!" The guys nodded and took off.

The ladder was right next to me and the closest way to move from level the level. I sped up it and the next before bursting onto the bridge.

"WE FOUND THE TRAITOR! FOLLOW ME!" I yelled.

Jakob, Z and Bridge's eyes went wide and they joined me immediately. The others trailed behind for a moment, confused about just what was going on.

We all crammed onto the elevator and hurried to the level. When we got there Drake and Ethan were holding Parker.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Tasha asked looking around.

"All the accidents the ship has been having aren't accidents." Jakob said.

"Then what are they?" Steven asked.

"They were planned. Someone put a disc into D.E.C.A's mainframe that made things go haywire." Z said.

"And that someone was Parker. We found him messing with D.E.C.A." I added.

"And…this fell out of his pocket." Ethan said and produced a disc just like the one Jakob had found.

Jakob took it and looked at it for a moment, "This one is just like the other." he replied.

"Parker…why did you do it? Why did you try to bring the ship down?" I asked looking at him.

Parker's face shifted and his eyes glazed over, "In the name of Lord Zard! You shall perish Rangers and he shall rule!"

"There are cells on the same level as the SimuDeck. We should put him in there. And give us his morpher." Sebastian said but his voice was distant, his eyes on the floor.

Drake removed Parker's morpher and handed it to Sebastian. He looked at it for a moment before stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans.

"Lets move." Ethan said and towed Parker toward the elevator.

"So everything that's been going on has been Parker? Everything was him and not some system glitch?" Daphne asked her face a mask of utter shock.

"Yeah. It was." I replied.

"I can't believe that Parker would do something like this. He's the sweetest kid." Lara said running her hands through her hair.

"Jakob…I want to apologize for everything. I'm sorry I blamed you for all of this." Steven said turning to Jakob.

"It's cool man. I get it. This makes everyone get stuff twisted." Jakob assured him.

"We'd better go and message Zordon." I said looking at Bridge.

"Agreed." he nodded and we headed for the elevator.

As the elevator rose I thought about everything that had happened and the fact that we had been wrong about who it might have been. It had been Parker. I wasn't happy that we had to put one of our own into a cell today but the fact that he had cost an entire planet of people their lives made me feel better about it. We'd gotten justice for them and in the end we were one step closer to stopping Zard.


	13. Decisions & Answers

_Everything smelled charred and the ground and sky were dusty with soot and ash. I wasn't sure just where I was but other than the smell there wasn't anything around me._

_I walked over the broken and splintered remains of whatever had once been where I stood now._

_"Dad? Ethan?" I called as I walked but nothing called back but the echo of my own voice._

_I continued to walk, calling for my friends as I did. However all that was there was silence._

_Suddenly in the distance a mass appeared. I knew that I had to get there. There would be the answers to where my friends were._

_The closer I got the bigger it seemed and by the time I had gotten there it was giant. I wasn't sure just what it was just that it was covered in soot. Reaching out with one hand I brushed the soot off of its surface, the dirt blackening my hand._

_The letters appeared one by one. A-S-T-R-O M-E-G-A-S-H-I-P. This was the Megaship? What had happened to it?_

_I walked around and found the door open. Without hesitation I stepped up the gang plank and headed inside._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called but just like outside I got no reply._

_I continued to walk through the Megaship, making my way from level to level. I called out the name of everyone I could think of but got no reply. Finally I reached the top level of the Megaship._

_The doors of the elevator were stuck. It took some work but I managed to pry the doors open._

_The room bridge was dark and I couldn't see anything._

_"D.E.C.A? Lights?" I tried and a moment later they blinked on._

_The moment I was able to see, I was overtaken with of pure horror._

_Bodies covered the floor, each in a pool of it's own blood. Their eyes were open, vacant with death. My friends, my family. All of them._

_Dead._

_I dropped to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks. Reaching out I touched the closest hand there was, Ethan's. He was stone cold._

_I sobbed harder as I laid my head on his still chest. Suddenly a noise behind me made me jump. I spun around and the first thing I saw were eyes._

_They were black. Just black. No white. No blue or brown or green…just black._

_A smile curled on the face under the hood of a cloak. A cold laugh filled the air, chilling me to the bone. Then before I could react it swooped down on me and I screamed._

"Izzy? IZZY! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, still screaming. Hands held me down on the bed and I fought as hard as I could to loosen them from my arms. I scratched and bit on every piece of whoever was holding me down. Finally they released me and I sat up gasping.

Looking around I saw Drake on the floor next to my bed, three red scratch marks marring his arm.

"Oh my god! Drake! I'm sorry!" I said scrambling off the bed and kneeling next to him on the floor.

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare." he said with a small smile.

"No it's not. Hold on." I said and got up and walked into the bathroom.

I wet a wash cloth and walked back out. Drake had moved to the bed so I sat down beside him and pressed it to his arm.

"So you want to talk about it?" Drake asked as I cleaned up the blood.

"About what?" I asked.

"Your dream?"

"Oh." I replied

"C'mon…I know it had to be pretty bad Iz. Nathan and I were coming back from checking if Billy had sent any messages about Parker and we heard you before we even got off the elevator." Drake said.

When we had found out that Parker was the traitor we had contacted Zordon, Alpha and Billy immediately. They had arranged to teleport him off the ship as soon as possible so they could interrogate him themselves. They promised that they would send a message if they got anything that was useful.

I had spent nearly every night for the past 4 days awake waiting for the message. However Ethan had caught on and with Tasha's help had forced me to bed early this morning.

"N-Nathan heard me screaming?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was here until he realized that you weren't in any actual trouble." He replied.

I nodded and sat back against my pillows as he took the wash cloth from me. It kind of hurt he hadn't really been concerned that I was having a nightmare but I really didn't expect anything more since we weren't on the greatest terms at the moment.

"Are you going to tell me about the dream? Or did I risk life and limb to wake you up for nothing?" Drake smirked.

I laughed, "Life and limb? I hardly think scratches count as life and limb bub."

"Aw…come on!" he said.

"I actually really don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. It was pretty bad."

He frowned and moved up my bed, "Scootch over."

"What?"

"Scoot over. Do it. As your elder Ninja I insist you do." he said.

I rolled my eyes and moved over. He moved up and put his arm around me, pushing my head onto his shoulder, stroking my hair.

"Now…tell Drakie all about your big bad dream." he said in a baby voice.

I laughed but gave up.

"Fine! I concede! I'll tell you."

"Good. Now talk." he replied.

I took a deep breath, "Okay so I was on this planet and it was all burnt like the one we just left. I was all alone too so I kept walking, looking for you guys when I came to the Megaship. And when I went inside I found you but you were all d-dead. Covered in blood. Then this thing with black eyes attacked me and then I woke up."

Drake hugged me with one arm, "That does sound scary."

"Yeah. It's like my worst nightmare. I don't want to lose any of you and I…I don't know if I could take it. And then to think that Parker was under our nose the whole time…I just…ug." I said and though I tried not to a moment later I was crying, the thoughts of my friends lying lifeless on the bridge floor filling my mind.

Drake pulled me closer so that my face was buried in his chest. He rocked me a little as I cried. Soon the tears stopped and I pulled back a little.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I said pointing to the wet spot that stained the front of it.

Drake smiled and grabbed the hem of his shirt and brought it up, wiping away the few tears that were lingering on my cheeks, "I have others."

I smiled and sniffed, "I hate crying. It makes me feel like a big baby."

"That's a coincidence then." Drake said.

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't like it when you cry either." he said his smile growing wider.

I laughed and looked up at him. His bright blue eyes locked onto mine and I felt my stomach clench and my heart race. Then before I knew what had happened I crashed my lips into his.

At first Drake hesitated, his lips like stone against mine. However after a few seconds the shock passed and he began to kiss back. I grasped the front of his shirt as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

I felt the air around us shift and began to swirl. My hair lifted from my shoulders and fanned out behind me like it was caught in a wind tunnel.

A moment later we pulled apart. Drake rested his forehead against mine.

"You look a little wind blown dear." He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. The air system on this ship is pretty strong huh?" I giggled.

"Apparently." he laughed and leaned forward and kissed me again.

I relaxed into it for a moment but then the memories from the dream crept back to the forefront of my mind. Putting my hands on his chest I pushed and broke the kiss.

"Izzy? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. You didn't do anything. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. We…we can't do this."

I got up and moved across the room. The further the distance between Drake and I the better.

"Why not? Why can't we do this? What's stopping us?" Drake asked looking at me.

"A lot of things Drake. First off there's the fact that we're doing something that's more important that either you or I and we can't let a relationship ruin that." I said.

"Izzy…you know that neither of us is going to let our relationship get in the way of everything. We're both too smart and too dedicated to what we do to let that happen." Drake said.

"What about Nathan then? Do you realize what this could look like? I mean the whole reason we originally broke us was because he thought that something was going on between you and I. If we start something here then what will that turn into? The LAST thing we need after this traitor scare is to have World War 3 started on board." I replied.

"Nathan has Kiera. He's obviously moved on. And if you want to then you deserve to as well. You shouldn't worry about what he'd think. He's not in this equation. It's you, it's me and our feelings. Those are the only things that matter."

"What about the fact that Sensei doesn't like it when teammates date?" I asked.

Drake stopped and looked at me, "How do you even know about that? You know what? Never mind. That rule doesn't apply to the two of us. You may be part of the team but you're not an official member of the Wind Academy." Drake replied.

"Drake I-I-" but I couldn't come up with anymore excuses to make up for my fear.

However it turned out that I didn't have to. A moment later the door slid open and Tasha walked in. She paused in the doorway and looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Um…should I go and come back?" she asked.

"No! No. It's okay there's nothing going on. Izzy had a nightmare and I was just comforting her. Making her feel better. I was just getting ready to leave. Later." Drake said and left.

Once the door closed behind him Tasha turned and looked at me.

"Okay…I know that wasn't just nothing. Now spill." she said looking at me with her arms crossed.

I sighed and walked back over to my bed.

"I sort of kissed Drake. I had a nightmare, he came in and woke me up, he was sweet and I kissed him." I said.

"You kissed him?!" she asked walking over and sitting down.

"Yeah. This time it was my choice. Not his." I said staring down at the black polish that coated my nails.

"Wait…rewind that for me? Did you say 'this time'? There's been another kiss before this one?" she asked.

I buried my face in my hands, "Yeah…a few weeks ago. He kissed me when we were waiting in the hall for the simulation contest results. Nothing else happened until today though. But don't worry…I turned him down."

"Turned him down? Why would you do that?" she asked.

"A lot of reasons Tash! There's the fact that we're out here miles from home, fighting god knows what! There's the fact that my ex-boyfriend who has already accused me of cheating on him with the guy I'm kissing is on board. I mean it's a crazy idea." I replied.

"Izzy remember that letter that your Dad sent you? Do you remember what it said?" she asked.

"That he was proud of me?"

Tasha rolled her eyes, "It told you to trust your heart and your gut. That they were your best weapons. What are they telling you now? And don't try and lie to me Izzy. I know when you're lying." she said.

I sat in silence for a few moments as I thought about what she had just said. After a few minutes I came to my conclusion.

"They're saying that I really do care for Drake and that I want to give him a shot."

Tasha smiled, "Then go for it! You deserve a little happiness after everything that's gone on the past few months."

"I do?" I asked.

"Of course! Izzy! You watch out for every single person on this ship and don't think about yourself at all! When was the last time you did something that really made you happy that didn't involve doing something for someone else?" she asked.

I racked my brain but really couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe you're right." I sighed.

"Damn straight I'm right! Now go! Go tell Ninja boy that you're all his!" Tasha laughed.

I smiled, "I will. Thanks Tasha." I grinned and hugged her.

"Anytime. Now move!" she laughed.

Smiling I put on my slippers and headed to find Drake. Walking out into the hall I saw Daphne.

"Hey have you seen your brother?" I asked.

"Oh. He's up in the Rec Room with you assho-I mean brother. Sorry Iz. I really try to keep that under control." she said looking genuinely guilty.

I laughed, "It's okay. I get that you two don't get alone. Just don't hit him okay. You're one of my best friends. I really don't want to have to hurt you."

"Don't worry. I won't let it get that far. However I must ask…does tripping count? How about pranking?" she asked.

"All are fine by me as long as there is no major or lasting damage. But anyhow I have to go find Drake." I said.

Daphne looked at me, one eyebrow raised, "Whoa….hold on missy…is there a reason you're in such a rush to see my brother…especially in your pajamas?"

"Um…maybe. You'll just have to wait and see." I smiled and with a wink I stepped past her.

As I climbed onto the elevator I heard her yell, "I better be Maid of Honor if you get married!"

Laughing the doors slid closed and the elevator moved up. Soon the doors slid open and I walked to the Rec Room.

Ethan and Drake were sitting in the corner with Jakob and Steven. I saw Nathan and Kiera in another corner talking quietly with smiles on their faces. Lara was over by the wall laughing about something with Heather and Iris but looked up at me when I walked in.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to the table where Drake, my brother and friends sat.

"Hey! I thought I told you to get some sleep." Ethan said.

"Chill down big brother. I'll go back to bed in a few. I just need to talk to Drake." I said.

"O-Okay." Drake said and stood up.

We walked out into the hall, stopping a ways from the door.

"So…what's up?" Drake asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier." I replied.

"Oh. That. Look Izzy I'm sorry if you felt that I was pressuring you. I just really really REALLY like you." he replied.

"I really really REALLY like you too." I smiled up at him

"But?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No buts. I thought about what you said and Tasha talked to me a little and I realized that I want to be with you. I want to try and see if there's a possibility of an us." I replied.

"Are you sure? Like really? Like I said I don't want to pressure you." Drake said bending his knees so that he could look me straight in my eye.

I grinned, "I don't feel an ounce of pressure from you or anyone. Now either shut up and kiss me or-" but I didn't get a chance to reply.

Drake put his hands on either side of my face and lowered his lips to meet mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet and warmed me from the top of head to the tips of my toes.

A moment later there was a loud 'whoop'. The two of us jumped apart and looked over to see Lara, Heather and Iris grinning at us.

"A little privacy?" I asked smiled.

"Aww…come on! Just a little show?" Heather asked sticking her tongue out.

"Not even." Drake laughed.

"Ug…you two are useless! We don't have TV here! You're the closest to a damn show we have!" Iris said poking her lip out.

"Still not happening." I smirked.

"Oh well. We had to try." Lara shrugged.

"What are you three out here babbling about?" Steven asked as he came out of the Rec Room with Ethan and Jakob in tow. Just over their shoulders I saw Nathan and Kiera.

"Nothing much…just Izzy and Drake kissing." Heather replied.

"What?!" Ethan asked, his head snapping around to look at me.

"We were kissing? Didn't you hear the girl?" I asked looking at Ethan.

"Are you two a couple?" Jakob asked.

I looked at Drake who shrugged before looking back at Ethan, "Yeah. We are."

The girls broke into grins. However I saw Nathan frown a little. When he saw me looking though he quickly ducked back into the Rec Room. From him my eyes went to my brother.

Ethan gave me a look that asked if I really wanted to do this and I nodded. With that he smiled and walked over and hugged me.

"Congrads. I'm glad you're happy." he said.

"Me too." I replied.

The happy moment though was interrupted when D.E.C.A spoke.

"Now receiving a transmission from Earth."

Without hesitation we all hurried to the bridge. Once everyone was there we pulled it up.

"Can you read me clearly?" Billy asked.

"We read you loud and clear Billy. What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"It's taken some time but we've managed to gain some information from Parker." Billy said.

"What is Zard doing? Where is he?" Drake asked.

Billy shook his head, "We didn't find anything out like that."

"Then what did you find out?" I asked.

"What else could you find?" Steven added.

"We did some scans on Parker since according to not only all of you but to Dustin as well, things like this are out of character. While doing the scans we found some abnormalities." Billy said.

"Abnormalities?" Bridge asked.

"Yes. We determined that sometime since boarding the Megaship he has gone under partial or subconscious indoctrination." Billy said.

"English please Billy?" I asked.

"He's been brainwashed. Either part of the way or only on a level that he's not aware of. Anything he is guilty of is not entirely his fault. It's most likely due to some form of hypnosis." Billy said.

"Hypnotized?! Really?" Lara asked.

"Indeed. The question is when did it happen?" Billy asked.

"Parker was kidnapped!" Sebastian said suddenly.

"You're right! He was there for awhile! Tasha said so herself!" Drake nodded.

"Billy, do you think it's possible that it's possible that the damage could be done in the hour and a half hour or so that it took us to get him out of there?" Ethan asked.

"The brainwashing was quiet thorough but the possibility is there. The other one is that it occurred sometime afterwards which is just as likely." Billy said.

"So it's still possible that one of us could still be involved?" I asked.

Billy nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"I think it happened when he was stuck in that fortress." Lara said suddenly.

"So do I." May-Lily nodded.

"Well to prevent anything like this from happening again we've chosen to not send Parker back. There could be a trigger there that might send him back into sabotage mode. He'll be returning to Blue Bay Harbor unless you truly need him." Billy said.

"That sounds like the best option." Drake nodded.

"Well if you guys don't mind Parker wants to talk to you." Billy said.

"Put him on." Ethan said.

Billy moved aside and Parker came on screen.

"Hey guys." he said his voice quiet.

"Hey Park. How are you feeling?" Daphne asked.

"I'm doing okay. Look…I just want to tell you guys how sorry I am about everything. I feel so bad about it. I cost all those people their lives and the worst part is I don't remember anything about it." he said.

"Parker it wasn't you fault. You weren't yourself." Drake protested.

"Still. It's my fault. I don't deserve to be a Ranger." Parker replied.

"You deserve it every bit as much as we do" Lara said.

"And we'll find out who did this and we'll stop them." Sebastian swore.

Parker gave a small smile but it was more of a sad one than one of gratefulness.

He gave a nod and looked back at all of us, "I gotta go guys because I have a plane back to Blue Bay to catch but I wish you guys luck. I know you can do it." he said.

We all bid him goodbye and he disappeared from screen.

"I'll contact you if I find anything else out." Billy said.

"Thanks Billy." Ethan nodded.

"Hey! Billy!" Jakob said suddenly.

"Yes Jakob?" Billy asked.

"How's Ann doing?" he asked.

Billy smiled, "She's doing well. She and the other Rangers are helping us monitor galactic situations."

"Good. If you talk to her again let her know we all miss her." Jakob said.

"Will do guys. Bye." Billy said and the screen went black.

Everyone went their separate ways, Drake and I heading back to my room at Ethan's insistence that I get some more sleep.

"So do you really think that Zard's general had something to do with Parker?" I asked.

Drake sighed, "I do…at least I hope so."

I smiled, "I'm going to go lay down. I'll catch up with you later okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Later sweetheart."

He leaned down and kissed me softly before I headed to my room. For the first time in a long time I was able to push all the negative thoughts aside and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Back To The Future

I sat on my bed, thumbing through my paperback copy of The Outsiders. I had read it a million times. The spine was lined and the pages were dog-eared and stained but I loved it nonetheless.

After flipping through a few pages I came to the part where Johnny kills the Soc in the park and settled back to read it. I was so lost in the book that I didn't realize that Drake had walked into the room until he plopped down on my bed.

"Enjoying your book?" he asked.

I nodded, "One of my favorites."

"I read that back in 8th grade. It's the one where the main kid's friend kills a bully and they run off right?"

"Yeah. Now hush…I'm reading." I replied and went back to my book.

Drake nodded and I continued to read. I had only gotten a few lines down the page when I felt him lift my feet up and rest them on his lap. A moment later he began to tap a rhythm out on my legs and sing softly.

"_Well this is how it starts Two lovers in the dark_  
_On the run, from the one That they called Sheriff Spark_  
_Six guns by their side and bullets around their waist_  
_Two shots to the sky_  
_Signal sound for the chase_  
_The safe was nearly empty and They were nearly free_  
_But were seen by the Good eye of the mean Billy Green_  
_And he screamed at the top of his lungs They're on the run_  
_It's the two outsiders Grab your horses and your guns_

_I said I wish that_  
_We could stay here,_  
_But I fear our time has come_  
_We could ride out in the darkness_  
_Chasing the rising sun_  
_We gotta pack our bags this instant,_  
_We're heading south-bound to the next town_  
_And if we all arrive there so safely,_  
_Baby you can_

_Lay me down…"_

"Is there a reason you're singing hon?" I asked.

He shrugged, "No…no reason."

"Can you quit then so I can read, please?" I asked.

"Sorry." Drake said and I went back to my book.

A few seconds later I heard him start to sing again, softer but still.

_Well it's the story of the two_  
_Always on the move._

_"They got nothing left to lose_  
_'Cept their guns and their wounds_  
_Now they're crossing borders_  
_Sheriffs posse on their tail_  
_They'd rather die together_  
_Than be stuck up in a cell._  
_They drank up all the whiskey and They partied every night_  
_Like it could be the last The bounty said shoot on sight._  
_So they chased the endless summer Though it came with the pride._  
_They wouldn't stop running till They found a paradise._  
_But the sheriff finally found them with his eyes seeing red._  
_So the lovers had to shoot him down and fill him full of lead_  
_They were finally free To find a place to lay their head_  
_And when they finally did he looked at her and then he said."_

"Drake? Singing?" I asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it." he said.

"Just quit babe." I replied.

He nodded and once again I started reading my book. At least for a minute or two because before I knew it Drake was singing. Again.

_"Well you're my green-eyed girl And I've been running around with you._  
_It's the afternoon and we got nothing left to do._  
_So wipe the dirt off, or Take your shirt off,_  
_And we should go hit the cantina, We got work off._  
_I said it's hot outside Let me go swimming in your eyes._  
_We've been running for a while_  
_Why don't you lay down and make smile._  
_I could never ask for nothing better than this._  
_It's just tequila and the beach, that's why its salty when we kiss."_

"You're doing this on purpose." I accused putting my book aside and looking at him.

"Took you that long to realize that?" he smirked.

"You're a jerk!" I laughed and kicked him.

"Guilty." he smiled.

"Ug…you're lucky I'm fond of you. I don't just put my book aside for anyone mister." I grinned sitting my book on the beside table.

"Fond of me huh? Just fond?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…maybe…just maybe I like you a little bit more." I grinned.

"A little bit?" he asked.

"A little bit." I replied holding my fingers up, just millimeters apart.

"A little? A little?!" he laughed and tackled me, tickling my middle.

"Ah! Stop!" I laughed.

"Never!" he cried and continued to tickle me.

"Okay! Okay! I like you a lot more! Now please stop! I'm about to pee myself!" I begged through my laughter.

"That's better." he smiled down at me, his hands on either side of my head.

We looked at each other for a few moments before he dipped his head down and kissed me. The kiss was soft and sweet for a few moments before Drake deepened it. We just kissed for a few moments before he moved and laid down behind me, pulling me so that my back was flush with his front.

The two of us laid in silence for a bit before I felt Drake pull me even closer. His hand came up to the side of my head and pulled my hair back off my neck. He placed a simple kiss against my pulse before moving his lips to my ear.

"I love you Izzy."

I felt what seemed to be a ball of lead plunge into my stomach. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating as my mind raced, trying to figure out just what to say back.

We had only been an official couple for a week now. Did I love him? With Nathan I had known the moment I had seen him. But Drake? Did I love Drake? Each second was ticking past and each one made the tension in the room grow more and more.

However I was saved by a faint sound.

"Hey…are you singing again?" I asked knowing well and good that it wasn't him at all.

"No." he replied.

"Then who's singing?" I asked and quickly moved from Drake's grasp and slid my feet into my sneakers.

"C'mon lets go see." I said and headed to the doors.

I heard Drake sigh but follow anyhow. The sound led me down the hall to Ally and Iris's room. A shoe was caught in the door and it wasn't closed entirely since at the first sign of resistance the doors stopped closing. I leaned against the door and listened to someone playing the guitar while the sang softly.

_"Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight_  
_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving_  
_Yeah, you want it but I can't help it_  
_I just feel complete when you're by my side_  
_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_  
_'Til everyone is singin'_  
_La, la la la, la la la_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_  
_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_  
_(La la la)_  
_If you can wait 'til I get home_  
_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_  
_It might be for the best…"_

"Who is that? They're really good." Drake asked.

I peered through the door and saw a flash of red hair.

"It's Ally!"

"I didn't know she could sing like that. Did you know?" he asked.

"Not even." I replied.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Gray asked.

Drake and I jumped a mile in the air. His hand hit the panel next to the door and we tumbled into the room. Ally froze, looking down at us over her guitar.

"Where did you two come from?" she asked.

"Um…Earth?" Drake replied.

I rolled my eyes, "We heard you singing."

"Y-You heard me?" she asked.

"Yeah you're really good." I replied standing up.

"No I'm not…really." she said.

"No! You are! Really!" Drake said.

"She won't believe you guys. No matter how hard you try. We've all told her a million times how good she is." Gray said behind us.

"It's because I have ears!" Ally laughed.

"Whatever you wanna believe Al." Gray said sitting beside her.

Suddenly there was a siren above us and we halted our conversation. We hurried out of Ally's room and to the bridge.

"What's going on? What's with the alarm?" Gray asked as we walk onto the bridge.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Sebastian said.

"Oh my god not another false alarm." I said.

"No. This one is legit. We had a lock on a signal for a general but now it's gone and some sort of energy reading that we're not familiar with." Jakob replied.

"I've got it." Bridge said suddenly.

"What is it?" Ethan asked walking over.

"It's a time warp! I'm not sure but I think he's actually gone forward into time!" Bridge said.

"Forward?! Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. The only question is to where…or should we say when." Jakob replied.

"Well how fast can you do it?" I asked walking over to stand by my brother.

"An hour maybe? It's mostly scans. Well that's if D.E.C.A has the equipment." Bridge said.

_"My system has sufficient programs to complete the scans."_ D.E.C.A replied.

"Good. Then run the scans as fast as you can." Ethan said.

Bridge nodded and hit a few buttons and we sat back to wait.

The time between Bridge hitting the buttons and the time that the results came up seemed to take forever. When they came up all of us were on our feet waiting.

"No…no way. It's not possible. Why there?" Bridge mumbled.

"Bridge? This is REALLY not a good time for you to talk to yourself." I said.

"Sorry but it looks like Zard's general has traveled forward in time, not that we didn't expect that though." Bridge replied.

"Okay what didn't you expect then?" Steven asked.

"The time he traveled to." Bridge replied.

"Well when did he go to?" I asked.

"2027."

"No! He went to our time?!" Aria asked.

"He did." Bridge nodded.

"We've got to follow him! God only knows the kind of damage he could be doing to New Tech City!" Z said.

"But what if it's a trap? Besides tomorrow is our next planet." Daphne said.

"We can't just stand by and let him possibly tear up our home." Cameron protested.

"Daphne's right but so is Cameron. We can't just let Zard's generals destroy everything. We have to do something." Ethan said.

I saw Daphne look at my brother with surprise and he rolled his eyes, "Don't get used to it."

"What if we split our forces?" Drake said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Well is it possible to go after him at all?" Drake asked Bridge.

"There's a smaller ship built into the Megaship. If we hurry we should be able to pass through." Bridge replied.

"But what if that's what Zard wants? What if he wants us separated?" William asked.

"That's a chance we have to take. How many does that ship hold?" Ethan asked.

"Ten." Sebastian said.

"So we send the Bridge and his team and who else?" Drake asked.

"I'll take my team and we'll go." Ethan said.

"We're one too many." Nathan pointed out.

"I'll stay behind and help." Jakob said.

"I should stay too. With Bridge gone they'll need help. Take Izzy in my place she'll be a big help." Chris said.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at Chris.

"Totally. You should go." Chris replied.

"The rest of us will stay back here and take on the next planet." Drake said.

"You sure you can handle it guys?" Ethan asked.

"Totally. We've got 3 Red Rangers here. You guys go and save the future." Steven said.

"Alright then lets go." Ethan replied.

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell Billy what's going on first?" Tasha asked.

"You're right we should." Ethan nodded.

"I'm working on a contact link now." Sebastian said.

"Hey…should we like pack bags or something?" Ryan asked.

"No we have stuff that you can all use if we have to stay there for a day or so." Z replied.

"I say we change into our KO-35 uniforms at least so we look professional." Ethan said.

"You don't have to." Kiera said.

"I think we will though. Just because. You guys will be wearing yours. We don't want to stick out. C'mon guys." Ethan said.

Tasha and I quickly changed into the black pants, jacket boots and colored shirts that the uniform consisted of and headed back to the bridge. When we got there the SPD Rangers were wearing their uniforms. Since coming to the ship they'd pretty much dressed casual like the rest of us. It was rare to see them in the gray uniforms that had the accent colors on the sleeves and pants.

"Transmission from Earth will be up in a second." Sebastian said.

We turned to the screen where a moment later Billy, Alpha and Zordon appeared.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"One of Zard's generals have traveled forward into time. We've decided to take a team and follow him there. It's going to be the SPD Rangers as well as Myself, Izzy, Tasha, Ryan and Nathan. Chris and Jakob are going to stay back and help with things." Ethan said.

"We've already managed to contact Commander Tate as well as Dr. Manx to let them know that we'd be returning." Z said.

"Keep in mind Rangers this could very well be a trap that you and your team are walking into." Zordon said.

"We understand that Zordon but we can't just let him possibly destroy the future. We have no choice." I said.

"Very well then. Go and may the Power protect you." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon." Ethan nodded.

"Wait! Bridge is it possible that you could send a message through time?" Billy asked.

"I would have to ask Kat but I think it's possible." Bridge nodded.

"Then if you can we need you to send a message to Jen Scotts in the year 3000. Tell her you know Wes Collins and the Rangers are in need." Billy said.

"Right." we nodded.

"Good luck Rangers!" Alpha chirped and the screen went black.

"So are you ready to go?" Bridge asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be to time travel." Ryan sighed.

"Then lets move out." Bridge said.

I turned and looked at Drake.

"Be safe." he said looking at me.

"I'll do my best babe." I smiled and kissed him.

Tasha said goodbye to Chris in a similar manner and we headed out.

"So how are you and Drake doing?" she asked as we followed Bridge who was talking with Ethan.

"Good but…" I sighed.

"But what?" she asked.

"He dropped the 'L' word earlier." I replied.

"Seriously!? Did you tell him you loved him back?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Why not?!" Tasha asked.

"It's early! We've been dating a _week_ Tash and he's already told me he loved me!" I replied.

"You told Nathan the same day you two got together." Tasha pointed out.

"Yeah I know…" I sighed.

"But he's not Nathan right?" she replied.

I nodded, "Is that terrible?"

"No. You and Nathan had a connection that you and Drake don't have. The two of you connect on different level. It may just take more time. I say tell him when you're ready to tell him." Tasha replied.

"So it's not awful." I said.

"No. Not at all." Tasha said.

We all stopped in front of a pair of doors that I hadn't ever noticed before. Bridge punched in a code and the doors slid open. There was a short hallway that lead to a series of seats. There were two up front then four on one side and four on the other.

"Everyone take your seats." Bridge said as he and Cameron took seats up front..

Tasha and I took seats right behind Bridge and buckled in.

Bridge began to flips switches and mutter into the headset he wore. It was dark in front of us but a moment later the wall moved apart revealing stars for who knew how far.

"Prepare for take off." Jakob's voice said from the intercom after a few seconds.

There were some bangs and the ship lurched forward with a jerk. We moved away from the ship as Bridge and Cameron controlled the ship. The rocket turned and we moved away from the ship.

We moved along for a few moments before a large vortex like thing appeared in front of us.

"Alright everyone hold on. This is going to get bumpy." Cameron warned.

I grabbed onto the harness as we got closer and a second later the cabin began to shake. The closer we got to the vortex the more and more it began to shake.

"Entering the time warp!" Bridge said and the rocket began to shake like crazy.

I felt like I was on some kind of crazy amusement park ride. We were tossed and turned as we made our way through the time warp. Tasha was beside me holding onto her harness just as I was, her eyes squeezed shut. I however kept my eyes open. I wanted to see everything.

Lights flashed in front of the window of the cockpit, alternating in different colors. I was pressed against my seat but I was loving every moment of it.

Very quickly though everything stopped. The force stopped and our ship sat still.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the year 2027." Bridge grinned from the front.

The trip to Earth took a total of an hour and a half. Soon we were moving through the atmosphere, the forms of buildings and such rising up from under us.

"Dr. Manx to Astro Shuttle." A female voice came over the intercom.

"We read you Kat. We have entered the earth's atmosphere and are making our way to New Tech City SPD." Cameron replied.

"Very well Cameron we will see you soon." The voice said.

Twenty minutes later we docked in the landing bay of SPD headquarters.

The ten of us exited the ship and found lines of people in dark gray jumpsuits with 3 people waiting at the end of the two lines. The SPD Rangers took the front and we followed in a line behind them, shoulder to shoulder. I was a little nervous about the eyes on us but I shook it off and kept my eyes forward.

We didn't stop until we stood in front of the three people at the end of the line.

"Welcome home Rangers." the guy in the middle said. He was tall with short brown hair and big blue eyes. His uniform consisted of pants and a long jacket.

To one side of his stood a guy with blond hair who wore a jumpsuit. On his other side stood a woman with dark curly hair, green eyes, cat ears and fangs that wore a white coat, black skirt and black shoes.

"Good to be home Commander." Bridge said the sides of his mouth twitching.

"And welcome to you as well." the Commander said looking to us.

"Thank you for having us." Ethan replied.

"This is Dr. Kat Manx and her assistant Boom. They are in charge of our Ranger technology here at SPD. And I am Commander Schuler Tate." Commander Tate said.

"I am Ethan Hart and this is my team Tasha Smith, Ryan DeSantos, Nathan Scott." Nathan said.

"And I'm Izzy Oliver, Wind Ninja Ranger." I replied.

"Come with us and we will get all the information we need of you and what information we have." Commander Tate said and he turned.

We all headed up a set of escalators and then walked down a few hallways before entering a large Command Center. Once the doors closed Commander Tate relaxed a little.

"So Bridge how is everything going. Really?" Commander Tate asked leaning against a panel in the center of the room, arms crossed

"For the most part it's going really well. We've ran into a few hiccups but nothing that we couldn't entirely handle." Bridge replied.

"Hiccups? What do you mean hiccups?" Dr. Manx asked looking at the team.

"Well there was the traitor who was brainwashed…" Aria said.

"…and the planet that was burnt to a crisp." Kiera replied.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Boom asked.

"Dead serious. It looks like one of the Wind Ninja Academy Rangers sabotaged the ship we're on. We lost well over a week of travel time and got to the planet too late. There have been other occurrences on the ship such as the destruction of Nathan's Gi as well as a false alarm." Bridge explained.

Commander Tate turned and looked at me. He was back to his formal stance, shoulders back, head up, body stiff. His eyes raked over me for a few silent moments before walking closer, looking at me again, closer this time.

"How do we know that the whole team hasn't deflected to the enemy side? It wouldn't be the first occurrence. Especially with the similarities between her and Charlie." he said looking at me coldly.

I looked at him appalled. He was accusing me of being an enemy? I didn't care if he was a Commander or not. He had no right to talk to me like that.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing. I am NOT one of your Cadets Commander Tate nor am I one of your officers. I have been nothing but a loyal Ranger from the moment I was given my powers and I plan to remain that way. The fact that my teammate was brainwashed by General Tryonin, after the General and his men beat him, has no baring on how I conduct myself. I am of my own mind. The fact that we could've saved that planet will haunt me to my dying day. And if you remember I am older than you and you would do well to respect your elders." I said, venom dripping from every syllable.

Commander Tate looked at me, shock etched in his face. After a few seconds he opened his mouth to reply but before he could someone spoke up.

"She has a point Commander Tate."

We all looked to the door to see what I can only describe as a large blue dog in an outfit similar to Commander Tate's.

"You cannot let your prejudices regarding your experience with A-Squad in the past to taint the ones in your future. As she said, just because one of her teammates turned has no baring on her nor the rest of her squad." the dog said.

"Allow me to introduce Supreme Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Kruger. Doggie, these are the Rangers that B-Squad traveled to help." Dr. Manx said.

"You all look like a fine and capable group of Rangers." Supreme Commander Kruger said looking at all of us.

"Thank you sir." Ethan nodded.

"You'll be the leader of this team then?" Commander Kruger asked.

"I am sir. My name is Ethan Hart. My sister is a co-leader of her team." Ethan replied pointing to me.

"Ah yes…the opinionated young lady." Commander Kruger said walking down to look at me.

"I'm sorry that I lost my temper sir but I don't believe in being talked down to or accused by people who do not know me." I replied.

"It is understandable Ms…?" he asked.

"Oliver. Izzy Oliver." I replied.

"Then Ms. Oliver it is understandable that you should feel that way." Commander Kruger said.

"I was just making a suggestion Commander based on the fact that teams often stick together." Commander Tate said.

"That is understandable as well." Commander Kruger replied.

"Sir we have no reason believe that Izzy could be a danger to our mission whatsoever." Aria said stepping up.

"I second that." Bridge nodded.

"Very well then. What is the status of your mission?" Commander Kruger asked.

"At the moment we have searched over two dozen planets and taken out two of Zard's Generals. A third was able to get away and there were casualties after the sabotage of our ship. Our crew consists of five different teams of Rangers including ourselves and one from KO-35." Bridge said.

"And now you believe that one of those Generals have come to our time?" Commander Kruger asked.

"Yes sir." Bridge replied.

"Do we know why?" Commander Tate asked.

"No idea." Bridge replied.

"Kat…have you found any readings on a suspicious energy source?" Commander Kruger asked.

"Not yet. We're constantly scanning the city though." Dr. Manx replied.

"Good. Let us known when you've found something. Until then I will relay this information to Headquarters. It was pleasure meeting all of you." Commander Kruger said and with a tip of his head he left.

"You should all go and get settled in until we find something." Dr. Manx said and turned to us.

"We've set up a couple of the Cadet's quarters for you. Hopefully you'll find them comfortable. They're set up near the B-Squad's." she said.

"Thank you for your hospitality Dr. Manx." Ethan smiled.

"Please call me Kat. All the Rangers do." she smiled back warmly.

"C'mon we'll show you around. You coming Sky?" Bridge asked.

"Why not?" Commander Tate shrugged and we walked out of the room.

As we walked everyone pointed out different places. I would never remember everything but I hoped that I wouldn't have to because hopefully I wouldn't be here long.

Finally we reached the Cadet quarters and saw our rooms. Tasha and I shared one, Nathan and Ryan shared another and Ethan had his own. All had beds made up with colored sheets but only Nathan and I's didn't match our color. Nathan's were green while mine were pink.

"We didn't realize that there would be two Red Rangers." Commander Tate said.

"It's okay. I actually used to be a Pink Ranger until I started my ninja training." I replied.

"And I want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have assumed that you had turned just because of your teammate." Commander Tate said.

"It's okay Commander Tate. No hard feelings." I smiled.

"Call me Sky. At least when we're not being official. I used to be a Ranger too." he replied.

"Blue and then red right?" I said.

"Yeah how did you know?" he said looking confused.

"Bridge's ramblings the night he and the others came on our ship." I replied.

He smiled, "That sounds like Bridge."

"You should've seen Izzy jump him." Tasha laughed.

"Hey! He snuck onto our ship. It was his fault." I replied sitting on my bed.

Sky laughed, "You two get settled in and please don't jump anymore of our Rangers." and with that he left.

Tasha and I were just relaxing when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tasha called and a moment later Bridge walked in with Ethan.

"What's up?" I asked sitting up.

"Get up and come on." Ethan said.

"Where are we going?" Tasha asked as we stood.

Bridge smiled, "On a field trip. We have some old friends to see."


	15. The Journal Entry

**Jakob's POV**

I lay on my bed, a photo of Ann and I in my hand. It was one that had been taken over the summer at the lake. She wore a blue colored one piece with white polka dots and big cat eyed sunglasses that she had stolen from Izzy. I was in my black swim trunks.

We were sitting on the sand and she was sitting between my legs, leaning back against my chest. Her head was tilted to the side and up as we kissed. Nathan had snapped the picture and Izzy had printed me off a copy.

Smiling I picked up the letter that had come in between the stacks of Game Informer weeks before. I was probably the only person who got two personal letters. One had been from Dad but this one had been from Ann. I picked up the now well worn sheet of paper. And opened it, the ink smeared from reading it over and over again

_Of course_  
_I'll love you forever_

Smiling I closed the letter and tucked it into the back of the frame before placing the frame back on my nightstand. I had things to do…plans to make before we landed on the next planet. It was called Garringer and we were working on figuring out what kind of atmosphere it had and if we would be able to breathe outside of our suits.

"You find anything yet?" I asked as I walked onto the bridge where Sebastian sat doing measurements.

"Nothing yet bro." Sebastian said shaking his head.

"This is going to take all damn night." I sighed sinking into a chair beside him.

"Probably." Sebastian replied and took off his glasses before leaning back, rubbing his hands over his face.

"D.E.C.A can you continue the scans and inform Sebastian and I if you find anything?" I asked.

"Affirmative Jakob." D.E.C.A said.

"Thanks." We both replied and stood up.

"I'm going to grab a cup of cocoa. I'll see you later." I yawned as we headed for the elevator.

I pressed my order into the Synthetron and a moment later grabbed the mug from the little door and headed to my room. I had just stepped off the elevator when my foot hit something. Looking down I saw it was a wadded up piece of paper.

It was weird finding trash just laying around the ship. For the most part all trash went to the incinerator. I wasn't sure how but D.E.C.A kept things pretty much pristine. We never saw trash just on the floor unless it was in our private rooms.

I picked up the wadded ball of paper and walked to my room to throw it away since the closest trash chute was on the next floor. However the longer I carried the paper ball the more I wondered just what was written on it. By the time I got to my room I had to know so I sat my mug down and smoothed it out.

The paper had been ripped from a journal. At the top a date had been pre-inked and was from a few days before. The handwriting on the page was sloppy and looked like someone had been written it while their hand was shaking. However it wasn't entirely unreadable.

_**I don't know what's going on. I'm scared…like really scared. I can't remember long parts of my day. They're not there! They're just fucking blank!**_

_**I thought that I was just losing it at first. Like I thought that maybe it was from being in space for so long you know? Well I really don't think it is anymore. I have conversations with people I don't remember. I wake up and I find myself in places I don't remember walking to!**_

_**The worst part is I think I'm doing things when I black out that are like really really bad. There's been all sorts of mishaps with the ship and things and…and I think I might be doing them.**_

_**Last week they accused Parker of it and it calmed my mind a little but then this morning I woke up and I was prying the face off of DECA's panel with one of those discs that were found on Parker.**_

_**Billy said that Parker was brain washed. That he didn't know what he was doing. What if I'm brainwashed too? What if I'm doing these things without realizing it?**_

_**I want to tell the others but I don't want to go home. I want to stay and help them fight. Maybe I can figure out how to control it. Maybe I can fix myself. At least I hope I can.**_

I stared down at the note. There was someone else sabotaging everything. We thought we fixed that problem when we sent Parker back to Earth but we weren't out of the woods.

Taking the note I folded it and put it in my pocket. I didn't know who it was but right now I couldn't afford to talk to anyone. At least not yet. I'd keep my eyes peeled for any suspicious activity and wait until the others came back. I knew that the handwriting wasn't any of my team's so it would be safe to show it to them.

I just hoped they get back here soon.


	16. A Trap

"So where are we going?" I asked as we made our way through SPD. It was Tasha, myself, Ethan, Bridge, Z and Ryan.

"We need to find out if anyone knows anything that could help us find the general. We have connections that can help us find stuff out." Bridge replied.

"What are the others doing?" Tasha asked.

"They are staying back to help Kat and Boom with tracking." Bridge replied.

We walked into a garage type area and Bridge and Z grabbed a couple sets of keys from a rack. Z tossed a set to me.

"You, Tasha and Ryan get the Delta Cruiser." She said pointing to a large white and black jeep.

"What are you guys riding?" Tasha asked.

"The Delta Patrol Cycles." Bridge smiled and handed a set of keys to Ethan.

"You take the green one." he smiled.

"Sweet!" Ethan grinned.

"Oh this is so not fair! Why don't I get to ride one of the cool bikes?!" Ryan whined.

"Oh hush! You don't even have your license." I pointed out.

"Only because the DMV has it out for me." he replied.

"Ryan…you ran over five cones while taking you test." Tasha said.

"And the fact you ran over a mailbox." Ethan added.

"And there was the near miss with the Simi-Truck." I said.

"Okay but it's the future. How do you know that my future self doesn't have a license?"

"Because if they're smart enough they'll keep you off the roads…FOREVER. Besides your current self doesn't have one so it's still a no go bro." Ethan said.

Grumbling Ryan walked over to the Cruiser.

"I call shotgun!" Tasha yelled and I hurried after her swinging the keys around my finger.

"Buckle up Ry." I said as I adjusted the rearview mirror and saw his sour face staring back at me.

I started up the Cruiser and smiled. I hadn't been behind the wheel of a car since I we'd left Earth. We followed Bridge and Z out of the garage and out onto the street.

"So who do you think these connections are?" Tasha asked as we drove.

"No clue. Maybe some people on the street? I mean Z told us that she used to be a thief before she joined SPD right?" I asked.

"True." Tasha nodded.

We drove for a while before stopping and parking next to an alley.

"What's here?" Ryan asked.

"This is where our friend Jack is today." Bridge replied.

We followed him down the Alley where a guy with braids was helping a woman with blonde hair load racks of clothes into a truck.

"Jack!" Z yelled.

"Z! Bridge!" the guy smiled and walked over.

He hugged both of them before stepping back and letting the blonde hug them.

"So when did you guys get back? Did you finish the mission?" he asked.

"Not yet. We had one of the bad guys decide that he wanted to come here to New Tech City." Bridge sighed.

"You mean the guy is here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Z nodded.

"So…who are they?" Jack asked pointing to us.

"This is Ethan Hart, Ryan DeSantos, Tasha Smith and Izzy Oliver. They're Rangers from the past." Bridge said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jack Landers, Former SPD Red Ranger and this is my wife Ally." Jack smiled and shook our hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"What do you guys need from us?" Ally asked.

"We wanted to ask if you guys could keep your ears open for anything that might seem suspicious." Bridge replied.

"No problem man. If we hear anything we'll relay it back to base ASAP." Jack said.

"Thank Jack it really means a lot." Z smiled.

"Anything for you guys." he replied smiling just as big.

"We'll catch up with you all later. We've got another stop to make." Bridge said.

"Piggy?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Who else?" Z laughed.

"Alright but when you're back in our time again hit me up. And tell Sky that it would be nice to see his face more than once a month huh? Just because he's a big SPD Commander now doesn't mean he doesn't get days off. I mean Syd is popping out his kids left and right and she still makes it down here at least once or twice a week." Jack laughed.

"Will do." Bridge smiled and after we all bid Jack and Ally goodbye we headed back to the cruisers and the bikes.

"I wonder who Piggy is." Tasha said as we buckled up.

"Who knows? Whoever it is they must think whoever it is can help us." I replied and put the Cruiser in gear and followed the others.

We drove to the other side of town. The three of us followed Z and Bridge down and alley past all sorts of homeless aliens before coming to a huge green dumpster with a Biohazard sign on it. Z reached out and knocked on the side.

A moment later someone or should I say something walked around the side. I wasn't sure if it was a guy or a girl but it looked like a hedgehog had had a baby with an artichoke. This had to be Piggy.

"Looking for me?" Piggy asked.

"Actually we were. We need your help." Z said.

"You do do you? And who are they? They don't look like your usual team. Dress funny too." Piggy said walking over and looking at us.

"I'm Izzy and this is Tasha and Ryan." I replied pointing to my friends.

"Are you SPD?" he asked.

"No…Ninjetti and Ninja…" Ryan replied.

"Well at least you're not SPD." he said and turned back to Bridge and Z.

"These two and their friends come around and give me a bad reputation! I don't need to be seen hanging out with SPD." Piggy replied.

"Yeah yeah tell us something new Piggy. We have a couple of questions for you. We'll make it worth your while." Z said and from behind her back pulled out a paper sack. I had thought the smell was from the garbage in the alley but I knew it was coming from the bag.

"W-What is that delicious odor?" Piggy asked licking his lips.

"Bologna and mayonnaise sandwich…smells like it's been in the sun a few day…maybe it's a couple weeks old…" Z said waving the bag in front of his face.

Piggy made a grab for the bag but Z pulled it out of his grasp.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" he asked glowering at Z.

"We want to know if there's been any new underworld activity. Maybe someone new on the scene?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah…yeah a new guy…Quellmax. He's been running around talking about how he's luring a team of Rangers away so that some guy…Zap or something could attack the others."

"ZARD?!" We all yelled at once.

"Yeah! That's it. Talked about how he was only here for five hours then he was going to go back to wherever it is that he came from. It should give Zard whoever it was enough time to enact his plan and then he'd return." Piggy replied.

"What time is it?!" Tasha asked.

Bridge checked his watch, "Just after 7."

"We've been here for four! We have an hour to get back to the Megaship!" I said.

"We'd better move." Ryan said.

"Thanks Piggy!" Z said and threw the bag at him and we sprinted back to the vehicles.

"Sirens!" Bridge ordered as we skidded to a stop at the end of the alley.

I started the Cruiser, flipped on the siren and threw it into gear. The six of us raced through town back to SPD Headquarters.

Finally we reached SPD and hurried inside. We ran through the building before bursting into Command.

"What's going on?" Kat asked looking surprised.

"We have to be back at the Megaship within the hour. It was all a trap. We have to leave." Bridge replied.

"I can have the shuttle online in twenty minutes." Kat said.

"Fifteen if I help." Boom said.

"Then do it." Sky said.

Kat and Boom began rushing around, messing with buttons and such. That's when I remembered what Billy had said.

"Kat!" I said running over to her.

"Yes?" she asked not looking at me.

"Is there anyway to send a message to the future." I asked.

"How far?" she asked.

"3000?" I asked.

"I can do it." Boom said.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked looking at him.

"It's a newer device but it's possible." Boom replied.

"Okay then. Izzy you go with Boom. I can handle things here." Kat said.

"Right." We both nodded and I followed Boom.

"This is it." Boom smiled pointing to a box with a small satellite on it.

"I'd ask how it works but other than surfing the internet and using my cell phone I'm lost." I replied.

"Okay then basically you tell me what you want said and I'll transmit it." Boom said.

"I need to get a message to Jen Scotts who works for Time Force in the year 3000. She needs to know that we're friends of Wes Collins and that the rangers need the Time Force Rangers." I told him.

"Right. I think I got all of that. You'd better head back to Command and get ready to leave." Boom said.

"Alright…thanks Boom. It was nice meeting you." I replied.

"It was nice meeting you too." Boom smiled.

"Alright…Boom is going to send the message." I said walking back into Command.

"We'll be ready soon." Kat replied.

I sighed and walked over to the monitors and watched the people moving throughout the base.

"Nervous?"

I turned and saw Nathan standing behind me.

"I thought you weren't talking to me after I supposedly shredded your new Gi." I spat.

Nathan sighed, "Look…I know it wasn't you okay? It must have been Parker. Kiera thinks that he was trying to drive a wedge between the two of us."

"Oh Kiera thinks that does she?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Izzy she does. She doesn't want to see the two of us fight." he replied.

"Neither do I. It seems that it was you that initiated the fight in the first place if I remember correctly." I said.

He sighed, "Look I'm sorry for that okay? I couldn't imagine anyone else who would've been mad enough at me to do it."

I looked at him, "So you came up with me? You know me better than anyone Nathan. It used to be that you knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. How could you imagine that out of everyone on the ship that I would tear up something like that? Do I come across as that kind of girl to you? Some psycho ex?"

"No. You don't. I don't know what it is lately. I don't feel like myself. I feel wrong. I feel like…out of sorts. My mind feels jumbled. Maybe we've been in space too long." he smiled.

"Well are you coming to your senses?" I asked.

"Yeah I am. And I want to apologize for everything." He replied.

"Apology accepted." I smiled.

"And we're friends again?" he asked taking my hand.

I felt a shock go through my system at the feeling of our skin touching but quickly pushed it aside.

"Always." I replied.

"So…you and Drake huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's…he's a great guy." I smiled.

"So you're happy?" he asked, his dark eyes looking into mine.

I knew that he could see everything that I was thinking. He could see how I cared about Drake but how I was worrying that I didn't love him like he loved me or how I had loved Nathan.

"Yeah. I'm happy." I nodded.

I also knew that he could see through that lie.

"We're online!" Kat said suddenly breaking the tension between Nathan and I.

"Alright then we're out of here." Bridge said.

"Don't worry…we'll keep an eye out for that general just in case this doesn't have any merit to it." Commander Kruger said.

"Thanks Commander." Z said and the SPD Rangers gave some sort of salute where they brought their hands across their chests. I wondered if we should do it but before I could even really consider it Commander Kruger and Sky turned to us.

"It was a pleasure meeting all five of you. Though I didn't get a chance to see you fight I know that you all are spectacular Rangers. I feel that our past could be in no better hands." Commander Kruger said.

"Agreed. Hopefully one day we'll meet again whether in your future or ours." Sky nodded.

"Agreed. Thank you for having us." Ethan said.

"Have a safe trip." Kat smiled.

"Thanks Kat." Kiera smiled and we headed out.

We hurried to the shuttle and soon had launched. We climbed higher and higher and a moment later a vortex like we'd seen before opened up before us. The familiar turbulence rocked the shuttle and soon we were through.

"We're back and with 20 minutes to spare." Bridge said.

"I'm concentrating all fuel stores to the thrusters." Cameron said.

We picked up speed and in moments the Megaship came into view. I only hoped we were in time.


	17. Traitor Pt2

_Jakob's POV_

Chris and I walked into the Rec Room to find something to eat. We were only hours from the next planet and we needed to fill up so we could have energy.

"So you think the others are doing okay?" Chris asked as we put our orders into the Synthetron.

"I hope so. I mean who knows what could happen if they die in the future. It could change everything." I sighed.

Our food dinged and we pulled out matching burgers and fries. The two of us sat down and began to eat, discussing the next day's mission. Once we had finished eating I grabbed out plates and carried them back over to the Synthetron which would clean them.

"Hey! Is this yours?" Chris asked.

I deposited the plates and turned around to see Chris holding a small leather bound book with the word 'Journal' written on the front in gold.

"No. Where'd you find that?" I asked walking over.

Chris shrugged, "It was laying on the floor under the table."

"Is there a name in it?"

Chris opened the book and flipped through a few pages before shaking his head.

"Nothing but it looks like a few pages have been ripped out." he said pointing to the spine where remnants of paper clung to the binding.

Suddenly my heart dropped. Reaching into my pocket I quickly pulled out the page I'd found the previous night.

"Let me see that." I said and Chris handed me the book.

I opened it and looked at the pages. Each had a pre-inked date in the corner just like the page. I flipped through until I found the pages that the date on the page fit between.

"Shit." I cursed as I saw it was a perfect fit.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Whoever owns this journal wrote this." I said and shoved the page at Chris.

His eyes scanned it and a moment later they got wide.

"S-Someone else is brainwashed? There's someone else messing things up?" he asked a few moments later.

"Yeah. I found that last night." I replied.

"So what now? How do we find who this belongs to?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What if we-"

"What if you two stop looking through other people property and ask around?" a gravely voice said.

Chris and I's heads shot up.

"You!?" Chris asked staring at the figure in the doorway.

A cold laugh filled the room and a moment later a pair of all black eyes rested on the two of us. We were trapped.


	18. The True Traitor Unmasked

"Okay we need a plan. Anyone have one?" Ryan asked as the shuttle docked on the Megaship.

"Well obviously we morph before we get there." Aria said.

"Then I say we split up. If they're going to attack they're going to start on the bridge. I say that Ryan, Ethan, Nathan, Izzy, Z and I head there. Aria, Keira, Cameron, Tasha you four go and alert the others and bring them to the bridge." Bridge ordered.

"Gotcha." we all nodded and a moment later the ship was docked.

I quickly undid my harness and got into position, "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!"

Once morphed we all headed out.

"Keep on guard." Ethan warned as we emerged into the hallway.

We all nodded and went our separate ways. Aria, Keira, Tasha and Cameron took the ladders to the rooms while we made our way to the bridge. As we walked we didn't come across anything, which surprised me. I thought Zard would've already attacked.

I was just about to voice this when we heard yelling. The six of us moved into action and found Chris and Jakob, fully morphed and firing their Mega Blasters. However at the receiving end wasn't a Trog or some other unknown minion force.

It was another Ranger.

It was Drake.

Drake was deflecting each shot with his sword and I saw that he couldn't keep it up for much longer. They must have lost their minds! Why would they attack Drake?!

I guess the others thought the same thing because a moment later Bridge and Ryan grabbed Chris while Ethan and Nathan focused on Jakob.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" I asked looking at Jakob.

"Have you lost your minds? You're shooting one of your friends!" Z yelled.

"He's not one of our teammates! He's just like Parker! He's been brainwashed!" Jakob yelled pointing over my shoulder.

"What are you talking about? For all we know you're the brainwashed ones! You were attacking a RANGER Jakob!" I replied.

"We know it's him Izzy! He's gone rogue! He's messed up in the head! There's a whole journal full of things about him being a saboteur!" Chris protested.

I turned around to look at Drake, to ask him to explain this, but he was gone. My heart sank. Why would he run if he was innocent?

"Bridge, Z, Ryan, Chris…you go set off the alert from the bridge and prepare for an attack. We'll take care of Drake." I said gesturing to Nathan, Ethan, Jakob and I.

"Right." Bridge nodded.

"Let's go." I said and we hurried after Drake.

As we ran I thought about the fact that Drake was evil. He had been closer to us than Parker ever had. Parker was shy and quiet, Drake was loud and friendly. I hadn't expected him at all. Not for an instant.

"Where do you think he's heading?" Ethan asked as he ran.

"Well he knows that the bridge is well protected. I think he'd either head to the engine room or the SimuDeck." Jakob said.

"Sounds right to me." I replied.

"Here's the ladder." Nathan said.

I grabbed onto the ladder and locked my feet on the sides and slid down. It was quicker than climbing. The moment I landed on the deck I felt a pair of hands grab my arm.

I almost flipped out but before I had a chance to lash out I saw it was Daphne with Sebastian and Lara.

"Izzy! You're back!" she yelled and hugged me. That's when I realized they had no clue about what was really going on.

"Izzy! Let's move! We could REALLY use your help!" I heard Ethan call.

"You guys go ahead! I need to talk to my team!" I replied.

Ethan gave a small nod and went on with the others.

"Where's the intruder? Who is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Is it Zard?" Lara asked.

"No…it's someone else. It's Drake." I replied.

"Drake? What are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

He's been turned. He's been brainwashed." I said.

"No. No! I can't believe that!" Daphne replied.

"Well believe it. It's the truth. Jakob and Chris found a journal with everything in it and-" but Lara cut me off.

"Oh god it is Drake. He was always writing in that thing." Lara said.

"But…but…" Daphne stuttered.

"No. No buts Daphne. It's the truth. Now I have to go catch up with the others. We think Drake is going to attempt to seriously mess with the ship. You three go help up on the bridge. Zard may be bringing troops and they'll need every hand they can get." I replied.

"We're going with you Izzy. Drake's our teammate. Maybe we can talk some sense into him." Sebastian said.

I nodded, "Fine. Let's move."

The four of us hurried to follow my brother, Jakob and Nathan. Thankfully we weren't too far behind and soon caught up with them and a moment later Drake came into sight.

"DRAKE! STOP!" I yelled and to my surprise he did.

"Drake listen…we can get you help. Billy and Alpha and Zordon can stop the brainwashing. They can turn you back to normal just like they did Parker. Just don't do anything you'll regret." I pleaded.

Drake's shoulders began to shake and a moment later a high cold laugh filled the hallway, chilling me to the bone. That wasn't Drake's laugh. There was no warmth in that laugh.

Slowly he turned to face us, "You honestly think that some piece of junk robot, a nerd and some guy in a glass tube can stop me? Really?"

"They helped Parker!" Lara said.

"Well that's all well and good for Parker but our cases are different. You see it wasn't Zard that brainwashed Parker. It was me. I did it. I made him do all those things! ME!" Drake laughed.

"You?! Why would you make Parker sabotage the ship?!" Ethan asked.

"He was the easiest target. As his leader he was forced to follow orders anyhow. It was just a step more to force my way into his mind and pull a few strings." Drake replied.

"Drake listen! You-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Drake roared.

"I AM NO LONGER SOME PATHETIC HUMAN! THE DRAKE YOU KNOW IS DEAD! MY NAME IS VORMEX!"

With a wave of his hand the uniform Drake wore shattered and under it he wore long robes of red leather. His head shot up and I was almost sick.

The eyes.

The smile.

They were the ones from my dream.

He really wasn't Drake. It was just someone else in Drake's body. This was Vormex.

He chuckled and raised his hands. A moment later long ropes of red leather coiled themselves tightly around the eight of us.

"Let our friend go! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled.

Vormex smiled, "For my master Lord Zard. He shall rule. Just as soon as you annoying little insects are dealt with."

"Why wait so long? Why not just finish us all off a long time ago?" Nathan asked.

"Oh but I couldn't. After your little Drake took that hit from Tryonin I had to wait…dormant until I was able to gain enough strength. It seems the little pest had a stronger mind than I anticipated." Vormex replied.

"What hit?" Ethan asked.

"The one when Tryonin blew up that rock! He must have hit Drake in the process and created that." Lara growled looking at the shell of our former friend.

"Indeed Navy Ranger. Perhaps I shall make your death quick and painless for your intelligence." Vormex smiled.

"So you took over Drake…why take over Parker too?" Sebastian asked.

"Since your friend was suppressing me so thoroughly I had to have help. At the beginning the only times I was able to make myself known was when he was unconscious. Parker just happened to be the first person I came across after my realization." Vormex replied.

"And tearing up my Gi?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't do that boy…that was your own doing." Vormex replied.

"Why would I tear up my own Gi?" Nathan spat.

"Why would you kiss Kiera when it surely would break the heart of the only girl you've ever truly loved? Because I made you!" Vormex laughed.

"That was why I kissed Keira?! God how stupid was I?! I knew something wasn't right!" Nathan spat.

"Why would you do that to them?" Ethan asked.

"Two very simple reasons. The first is I knew it would drive a wedge between all of you. The seven of you were the most tight knit group. I had to separate you. So I made Nathan tear up his Gi and then planted the idea of Izzy committing the crime." Vormex replied.

"And what was the second? Just for your sick kicks?" I asked.

Vormex smirked and the rope moved, bringing me closer to him.

"Not at all my dear. Drake was very fond of you…loved you even. With Nathan out of the way he could make his move." Vormex replied.

"Why would you want to help Drake? You said that he was just a pest." I said.

"That's quite simple. Drake and I were of one mind for so long that I found myself becoming fond of you just as much as he did. If Drake had you I could eventually make my move as well. Think about it Izzy…Zard would surely keep you safe, as a gift to me for destroying the Power Rangers. We could live forever together." Vormex said and ran a cold finger down the side of my face.

I laughed and jerked away, "I'll NEV-ER join you. You're not Drake and there is no way I could ever feel the same way about you as I did him."

A moment later pain wracked my body as I hit the wall.

"IZZY!" Nathan and Ethan screamed at once.

Thankfully my suit absorbed most of the blow. However that didn't keep my body from aching.

"You're not going to get away with this Vormex." Jakob spat.

"Oh but I will and you will perish." Vormex replied.

"But I don't think we will!"

I looked over just in time to see Daphne drop to the floor.

"How did you do that? How did you escape!?" Vormex demanded.

Daphne stood up and looked at Vormex, "The same way that I did when I was a kid and my brother used to tie me up when we played Pirates. I kept my body stiff and it made slack. Apparently that's one memory that you don't share with Drake after all. You should really pay attention to your hostages."

Vormex lashed out at her with one of his ropes but it didn't even touch her. She had pulled out her sword and had sliced through leather. In a blaze of blue she sliced through all the remaining ropes, freeing the rest of us.

"Now you're in trouble Vormex." Ethan said.

A moment later we had all drawn our weapons.

"Everyone meet us down on the Megadeck 6. We have the intruder cornered." Ethan said into his headset.

"We'll be right there." Gray replied.

I drew my sword and moved into position. Vormex lashed out with his whip like ropes and we began to fight them off. Before I knew it the others had arrived. Some froze at the sight of Drake's new form.

"Meet Vormex. He's taking over Drake's place…well…body." Sebastian said.

"Don't hesitate to attack without prejudice." Ethan added.

"Right." Steven nodded.

"It's so sad how you think you have me cornered." Vormex laughed.

"But we do." Bridge replied.

"Or so you think." he replied and a moment later he gave a wave and teleported out.

"NO!" Daphne and I screamed at once and lunged at where Vormex had stood a moment before.

"Damn it!" Ethan cursed punching the wall.

"Okay anyone want to explain why Drake suddenly looks like a Marvel Comic Super Villain reject?" Mike asked as we all powered down.

"That's not Drake. At least not anymore." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Then what's going on?" May-Lily asked.

"He was brainwashed. Everything the past few weeks has been him. It's his fault that Parker was brainwashed. He also brainwashed Nathan and Kiera and made them fall in love." Lara replied.

"Are you serious?!" Kiera asked.

"Yeah. He admitted it himself." Nathan said a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh my god. This makes me feel so much worse! I'm so sorry Izzy. I've wanted to tell you that forever now but I just didn't know when! We should've not-" but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Kiera. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame either of you." I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Completely." I grinned and held my arms out.

She grinned and walked over and hugged me.

Jakob sighed deep and scratched his head, "I'd better go change all the pass codes. Just in case you know?"

"Yeah. I'll come help you. We should reset the security settings too. So that the alarm goes off if Drake…Vormex…or whoever that was…tries to get on the ship." Bridge replied.

"I'll help too. There are a lot of keypads on board." Sebastian said.

From there everyone went their separate ways. I knew that Daphne had to be freaking out so I headed to her room and sure enough found her sitting on her bed sobbing.

Wordlessly I walked over and sat down beside her. A moment later she collapsed into my arms. I held onto her and she held on to me, the both of us crying for the person we'd lost. My heart was aching but I knew that she was in excruciating pain. Drake had been her brother. Her twin. They'd been together since conception. I'd only known Drake for a few months.

Eventually Lara wondered into the room and wrapped both of us in her arms, letting us cry on her shoulders.

"We'll find him. I swear on my Ninja Powers, on my Ranger Powers, on Sensei, on everything that we will get Drake back." Lara said.

"On Hunter?" Daphne asked looking up at Lara.

"What?" Lara asked.

"Do you swear on Hunter?" Daphne repeated.

"W-Why would I swear on Hunter?" she asked, her eyes darting to me then back to Daphne.

"Lara please spare us. We've known about you and Hunter forever. We know you're a couple and we know you're engaged. Even Sensei knows. We all just agreed to not say anything. It was Drake's idea." Daphne replied.

"Oh. Well I swear on Hunter too. Drake is NOT gone. We will get him back." Lara swore.

"Promise?" Daphne asked.

"I promise." Lara said.

I just hoped that she could keep that promise.

_**Soooo...now we know who was behind everything hinky that went on on the Megaship!**_

_**I've been planning on how to make Drake evil for the longest time now and I am really happy with how he turned out :D**_

_**I have the next few chapters all planned out so they should be up within the next few days and then you'll get to see the aftermath of all the chaos Drake (or should I say Vormax) caused. **_

_**There are also one or two happy surprises coming up that I think will make some of you happy! The only thing I am willing to tell you though are that there is a hint hidden in one of the previous chapters ;) **_

_**Anyhow thank you to everyone for their comments and thank you to everyone who is reading this! **_


	19. No Signals & An Important Question

Sighing I looked at the data in on my chart before glancing back up at the screen in front of me. The chart said that Zard should have generals on Yavami, Trunity, and Sycamon but all readings for those coordinates read negative for evil energies. Something had to be wrong. Those were 3 places that we had confirmed readings on.

After checking the details again I decided that I should go get Jakob, Sebastian or Bridge. They were the ones that had asked me to check the damn thing. I think it was to get my mind off of Drake and it was working. I definetly wasn't thinking about him when I was trying to figure out just what I had done wrong.

I found Jakob first as he came out of the Rec Room.

"Hey! Jake!" I said hurrying over to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Will you come see these damn readings? They're not coming up. I think I might have put the coordinates in wrong or something." I replied.

"Sure…let me take a look." he said and we headed back to the bridge.

He sat down in the seat I had previously occupied and began to poke and prod the screen. I watched as he glanced at the keyboard before looking back at the screen, a frown lining his face.

"You did everything right Izzy. There just aren't any readings." he said after a few moments.

"Really? But they were on the sure thing list. Billy and Alpha picked up readings for them all the way from Earth on those planets." I replied.

"I know but there's nothing there." He said looking up at me.

"Y-You don't think…you know…like that other planet?" I asked.

Jakob shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe a few of us should head down."

"I'll take my team down with the Galaxy Gliders and we'll see what's going on." I replied.

"Good idea. I'll monitor you guys from here." Jakob said.

I nodded and headed to go grab the others.

Since Drake had been taken over by Vormex that had left an open spot in the team. Since I was the other Red Ranger the rest of the Ninja Rangers had decided that it would be best if I lead them. I had been reluctant at first but after some prodding had finally agreed.

I had just stepped off the elevator when I ran into Nathan, literally.

"Ow." I laughed as I picked myself up from floor.

"Damn…I'm sorry Iz." Nathan smiled as he did the same.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." I replied.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I was heading to get Daphne, Lara and Sebastian. We're heading down to one of the planets to check everything out. We're not getting any sort of readings from them and we're worried it might be scorched." I sighed.

"You guys need any help? I could come down with you if needed me. I mean…I know that you guys are two men down. Well…not down exactly. I know that Parker is coming back but with Drake…well you know…I-" but I cut him off.

"Have you been hanging out with Bridge?" I asked.

"A little. Why?"

"You're rambling." I said.

He laughed, "Sorry. So do you need help?" he asked.

"Um…I guess another Ranger couldn't hurt. Meet us in the Rec Room in like ten?"

"Sure thing." he replied and I headed to get the others.

Lara and Daphne were sitting on Lara's bed talking about nothing in particular but they were laughing. In the three weeks since Vormex had disappeared I had seen very little laughing from Daphne in particular. She didn't randomly burst into tears like she had in the days following the fight but laughing wasn't something that we saw at all.

"Hey…can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course. You're always welcome Izzy. Come have a seat. We were just talking about what we miss about Earth." Lara said.

"Yes come share in our musings." Daphne smiled patting the bed beside her.

I sighed, "I wish I could guys but I actually came to tell you that Jakob wants us to head down to one of the planets and check it out. We're not getting any readings and we want to see why." I replied.

Daphne sighed, "Okay. I'll go get Sebastian."

Once Sebastian had joined us we headed for the Rec Room.

"Ready?" Nathan asked as we walked in.

"Nathan's coming with us?" Lara asked.

"He offered and I thought it might be a good idea. You guys okay with that?" I asked.

"If not I can stay here. It's no problem." Nathan added.

"No! It's okay we just didn't know. Calm down dude." Sebastian smiled.

Lara put the code in and the Jump Tubes appeared. The five of us descended into them and grabbed our Galaxy Gliders.

"So…you want to talk about you and Nate?" Lara asked as she and Daphne came up on either side of me. Sebastian and Nathan were lagging behind, talking about some video game.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Is there something between the two of you again?" Daphne asked.

"What? No!" I replied.

"Oh. Well if there was it would be okay. There's no way that you and Drake can really be together anymore." Daphne replied.

"Yeah we'd get it." Lara nodded.

"Well there's nothing going on. We're just friends. Now lets move it. The sooner we get there we'll have our answers." I replied and we sped up.

Soon we came to a stop on the surface of the planet.

"Nothing looks out of place." Sebastian said as we looked around.

"Try to find some locals. See if they know what happened to Zard's General." Jakob replied.

"Gotcha Jake." I replied.

We found a village not far from where we'd landed.

"Who do we ask?" Daphne asked as we looked at what appeared to be a Market Place.

I started to say something but a moment later all eyes were on us.

"Uh…are they all looking at us?" Nathan asked.

"I think so." I replied.

"Um…Hi?" Lara asked looking at them.

"You're the Power Rangers!" a woman in the front said looking at us.

"Yeah…" Daphne replied.

There was a roar and suddenly everyone had crowded us. They spoke words of thanks and praises. A moment later an old man with a wooden staff and a long beard made his way through the crowd.

"I am Alabaster, the Elder here on Trunity. I have come to thank you on behalf of all of our people. It was you that drove Zard and his General from our planet. We thank you and gratefully bestow this gift on you." he said and held out a leather satchel.

"Oh…we-we can't accept that. Being Power Rangers is our duty. We truly didn't do anything. Zard left on his own." I replied.

Alabaster smiled, "You have done a great good in the world and you will continue to do more. This is a gift for all that you have done for every good being. I will not take no for an answer." and with that he took my hand in his and placed the bag in my hands.

"Thank you then." I replied and reached inside the satchel, pulling out a glass orb. I could feel the cold of it through the gloves of my suit, purple and white smoke curling and twisting inside of it.

"It is a Trunarian Star. They hold great power within their depths." he said.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"We'd better get back and give our report to Jakob." Sebastian said.

"Agreed. Thank you again for your gift." I nodded and we called back out Galaxy Gliders.

The locals waved us off as we headed back to the Megaship. Still holding the star we unmorphed and replaced our Galaxy Gliders before heading up to the bridge.

"Hey! Jake! Take a look at this thing." I said as I walked in but froze when I saw Jake wasn't alone. Standing in the middle of the room were five new faces.

"Izzy! Meet the Time Force Rangers." Jakob smiled.

"Oh! Hi! I guess Boom managed to get the message through. I'm Izzy Oliver, Red Wind Ranger." I replied.

"I'm Oli Thompson, Red Time Force Ranger and this is my team." he said and pointed to the people behind him.

"This is Tristan Spencer our Green Ranger, Jade and Jenna Bradley our Yellow and Blue Rangers and Chelsea Collins our Pink Ranger." a guy with black hair and green eyes said stepping forward.

"This is my team. Sebastian Martinez and Lara Brooks our Scarlet and Navy Thunder Rangers respectfully, and Daphne Valentine our Water Wind Ranger." I replied.

"And I'm Nathan Scott, White Falcon Ninjetti Ranger." Nathan said and while he did it I saw him move his hands.

"Are you doing sign language?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Why?"

"He must have seen me doing it. I translate for the twins. They're deaf." Tristan said gesturing at the two girls, both who had white blond hair and large blue eyes.

"And you know sign language since…?" I asked looking at Nathan.

"My cousin Joey is deaf. I used to spend summers at his house when I was a kid." Nathan replied.

"Really? You never told me that." I said.

He shrugged, "Never came up."

I shook my head and turned back to Tristian, "Can they lip read?" I asked.

"Yes and a speaking program installed in our Chrono Morphers that speak for us." a stiff robotic voice said from one of the twins morphers.

"Wow. That's really cool." Sebastian said and walked over, picking up one of their wrists to inspect the morpher closer.

"Sebastian! Manners!" Lara said grimacing.

"Excuse him. His geekatude sometimes overrides his common sense." Daphne said shaking her head.

"It's okay. Oddities are just as prominent in our time as they are in yours." one of the twins said.

_"Transmission from Earth incoming."_ D.E.C.A said.

Tristan quickly told Jade and Jenna what was going on as Jakob and Sebastian began to patch in the transmission. A moment later the rest of the Rangers filled the bridge.

"What's with the transmission? And who are they?" Steven asked as he and the other Karovian Rangers walked in.

"They're Time Force Rangers from the year 3000. I'm guessing that the transmission has to do with the fact we're not getting any readings from known invaded planets." Nathan replied.

A moment later Billy, Alpha, Dad and Zordon appeared on the screen.

"Dad!" Ethan and I grinned.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes." He smiled.

Billy had updated us regularly on what was going on back home but Dad had always been at work. Seeing him made me a little less homesick.

"So what's going on? Your message said something about no signals?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. We scanned the planets that you marked as sure things and we didn't find anything so we sent the Wind Rangers and Nathan down to one of them to see what happened." Jakob replied.

"And?" Billy asked.

"We didn't find any trace of Zard." Nathan replied.

"But we did find people. They gifted us with a Trunarian Star." I said holding up the orb.

"Trunarian Stars are quite rare. That fact that you're holding one is amazing." Billy said.

"So what about the fact that Zard isn't where he's supposed to be?" Gray asked.

"I have been doing scans and it seems that Zard has pulled back from every planet he has invaded!" Alpha said.

"So what do we do Zordon?" Ethan asked.

"For now you and the other Rangers will return to Earth and KO-35. Zard could be building his army to invade." Zordon said.

"So we're coming home?" Tasha asked with a smile.

"For now. Yes." Billy nodded.

"What about us Zordon? And the Time Force Rangers? It took forever to get a hold of them." Bridge asked.

"For now you will remain here on Earth with the present Rangers. We will find places for you to stay while here." Dad replied.

They nodded.

"Um…before we do all of this though…Billy…I need to ask you something." Jakob said stepping forward.

"What is it Jakob?" Billy asked.

Jakob looked like he was going to be sick. His face was pale and he kept rubbing his hands on his jeans like they were sweaty.

"I…um…I…" he stuttered.

"Jakob…dude whatever it is spit out!" Ryan said and slapped Jakob on the back.

"CANIHAVEYOURPERMISSIONTOPOSS IBLYMAYBEMARRYYOURDAUGHTER?!" Jakob burst out as if that slap on the back had shaken something loose.

"Come again?" Billy asked looking confused.

"Sorry. W-What I said is that I want to ask your permission to marry Ann. I know we're young but I love her so much Billy. I've never met another girl like her and she's already kind of said yes and-"

"SHE'S ALREADY SAID YES?!" Tasha and I screamed.

Jakob smiled, "Yeah. I sent Alpha a letter for her a few weeks ago asking her if she'd marry me. When we got our care packages Alpha slipped the letter inside the magazines. She said yes." and from his pocket he pulled out a letter, handing it to me.

I unfolded the sheet of paper and looked at the careful and neat hand that was Ann's and read out loud, "Of course, I'll love you forever."

"What brought this on so quickly Jakob?" Billy asked.

"The fact that everything with Zard is so unpredictable. From the moment I met her I knew that she was the girl that I was going to marry. I just want to make sure that if something happens to me that I get that chance. Like I said I know that we're young but I have a set job with Dad at the Dojo and I have enough saved back after working this summer to get us our own place. I promise you that I'll take care of her no matter what. I swear." Jakob said.

Billy looked at Jakob for a long moment and I felt my heart beat faster. I was nervous for Jakob. I knew how much he loved Ann and how much she loved him back.

Finally Billy sighed and smiled, "I would gladly give you my permission."

"Oh my god. Thank you Billy. Thank you so much." Jakob smiled.

"Of course. I know how much you mean to her. Do you and Ann have plans for when you would like to do this?" Billy asked.

"Aquitar is close. I was hoping that we could do it in 2 weeks when we pass by." Jakob replied.

"2 weeks? That's cutting it a little close but I'm sure that I can get in touch with Ann and Cestria within that time. They can make the preparations for the ceremony. The only thing that I'll have to do after that is get a hold of your parents since I'm certain that you'll want them to attend." Billy said.

"Of course. And if it's possible I'd like if you'd come too Tommy…Kimberly too and Justin and Jason, Alpha and even Zordon if you guys can. You're all just as much family as my Mom and Dad are. Oh man! Billy how are you going to explain all this to my Mom?! She has no clue." Jakob said.

"I'm sure your Dad can take care of that." Billy smiled.

"And I'd be honored to attend your wedding Jakob and I'm sure that Kimberly and the others will too." Dad smiled.

"Thanks." Jakob smiled.

"Well there's a lot to do before this wedding can happen. I'd better get to it." Billy said.

"Alright. Thanks again Billy." Jakob grinned.

"There is no need to thank me Jakob. I'm happy that Ann is marrying someone who loves her as much as you do. There isn't anything more a father could ask. Welcome to the family Jakob." Billy smiled.

"Thanks." Jakob smiled and the transmission ended.

"So…when is Ann due?" William smirked as he walked up to Jakob.

"What? She's not pregnant!" Jakob laughed.

"Seriously?" Ryan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes! Aquitarian heritage keeps her from conceiving a child until after completing the marriage ceremony." Jakob replied.

"Oh so you've discussed this? Better not let Billy find out you've been tasting the milk before you bought the cow." Ethan laughed.

"Oh will you all leave him alone? It's great he and Ann are getting married! I'm sure it's going to be an amazing ceremony Jakob. We're all really happy for you." Tasha said shooing the guys away.

"Exactly. Congrads Jake." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks." Jakob smiled and hugged both Tasha and I.

Everyone began to give their congratulations and it warmed my heart to see Jakob beam. Maybe something like this wedding was just what we needed to bring all of us out of the gloom that had settled over us in Vormex's wake.


	20. Nightmares

_"Izzy? Izzy wake up."_

_I opened my eyes and sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling at me was Drake. Not Vormex….it was truly Drake._

_His brown hair fell into his bright blue eyes and the comforting and familiar cocky smile was stretched across his face. He wore a red t-shirt and loose jeans with boots and his hand was holding onto mine._

_"Drake?" I asked and reached out and touched the side of his face. It felt warm and real to me._

_"Yeah…it's me Iz. I'm here." he said placing his hand over mine._

_I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck._

_"I was so scared we'd lost you! I was so scared that you were gone forever!" I sobbed into his neck._

_"I'm not. I'm still here." he soothed rubbing my back._

_"I'm so glad." I replied._

_"Listen Izzy...I need to talk to you." he said taking hold of my arms and pushing me back a little._

_"What?" I asked wiping my eyes._

_"I don't have a lot of time and I need you to make me a promise okay? Will you do me that favor?" he asked looking straight at me._

_"Of course. What do you need me to do? I'll do anything." I replied._

_"You swear on your responsibility as a Ranger?" he asked._

_"I swear." I nodded._

_He sighed, "I know this is going to be hard but I want you to listen to me. You have to stop Vormex. He's got horrible things planned and he has to be stopped before he can pull them off. You have to stop him at whatever cost. ANY cost Izzy." he said._

_"What exactly are you asking me Drake?" I asked even though I was pretty sure that I knew the answer to the question._

_"If it comes down to it and the only way to stop Vormex is to destroy my body then do it. The needs of the many outweigh the few." he said._

_"You're asking me to kill you by quoting Spock from Star Trek?!" I asked looking at him appalled._

_"Izzy…look…you said you promised. You can't take that back." Drake replied gripping my hand._

_"But Drake I-OW! You're squeezing too tight." I said looking down at where Drake's hand had moved from my hand and was now clasped around my wrist._

_"Drake stop! That-" but the words died on my lips when I looked back up at Drake and saw it was no longer him at all._

_Blue eyes were now solid black and a wicked grin curled up the sides of his mouth._

_"Vormex! Give me back Drake!" I yelled and lashed out with my free hand but he caught it_

_"Silly girl." he laughed._

_A moment later he had me pinned against my bed. He had my wrists in a painful grip while his leg kept me from kicking at him. I tried to fight him off but he just held on tighter. I was trapped and the worst part was my morpher lay on the table next to my bed, so close but just that too much far away._

_"Let me go!" hissed through gritted teeth at him._

_"I don't think so my sweet. Your stupid little friend didn't realize that by tapping into your dreams using my powers that I could over take him. Now you're all mine." he grinned and leaned his head down to kiss me._

_His lips got closer and I spit in his face. He moved back, shocked and for a moment let go of my hands. Reaching back I punched him in the center of the face, his spraying blood._

I sat up gasping. My body and my sheets were soaked with sweat, the t-shirt I wore sticking to my body.

A second later a light flipped on. I was on my feet a moment later, my body in battle stance. My eyes darted around looking for any sign of Vormex.

"Izzy! Izzy!"

I spun around and saw Tasha looking surprised, her hands up defensively. Instantly I felt my muscles relax and I sunk back down on my bed.

"Are you okay?" Tasha asked kneeling down next to me.

"I'm fine…just…just a bad dream." I sighed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I saw Drake but he turned into Vormex." I replied.

A moment later the door to our room slid open and Ethan and Nathan came walking in.

"We heard yelling…what's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Izzy had a nightmare about Drake turning into Vormex." Tasha replied.

"Damn…are you okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just shaken up." I replied.

"No you're not. Look at your hand." Ethan replied and took my hand, gingerly holding it up for me to look at. I saw it was covered in blood.

"How did I do that?" I wondered aloud.

"Maybe you punched the wall while you were asleep. Does it hurt?" Tasha asked.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. I carefully began washing my hands and the blood disappeared. However there wasn't a single cut or scratch on my hand, just faint bruises blossoming on my wrists. That's when I remembered punching Vormex, the blood gushing from his nose, his hands pinning me down.

The floor under me seemed to tip suddenly and I grabbed onto the sink to keep myself up right. A moment later I felt hands grab me and a moment later I was being half carried to my bed. Nathan sat me down on the edge, putting a blanket over my shivering shoulders. The sheets were dry and when I looked up Tasha was shoving the other set of sheets down the laundry chute. She must have changed them while I was cleaning the blood off my hands.

"Izzy? Is something wrong? C'mon talk to us." Ethan said kneeling down in front of me and pushing my hair out of my eyes like I was a little kid.

"It was real. It wasn't a dream." I replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look! Look at my wrists! They're bruised! In my dream Vormex pinned me down! I spit in his face and he jerked back long enough for me to punch his nose so hard it bled! That's where the blood came from! His nose! Drake somehow tapped into my dreams to bring me a message and Vormex took over!" I said.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Completely." I replied.

"That's really freaking creepy." Nathan said shaking his head.

I moved so that I was sitting with my back against the wall, my blankets wrapped tighter around my shoulders "You try being the one that had the dream."

"You said that Drake was trying to send you a message? What was it?" Tasha asked.

"He wanted me to promise him that no matter what that we had to that we would do it. Even if it meant that we had to destroy him in the process." I replied.

"He can't be serious." Nathan said.

"He was." I nodded.

Ethan shook his head, "Lets just hope that it doesn't come to that. For now we should all go back to sleep. We're landing on Aquitar in a few hours and we've all got to learn our places for the ceremony. You going to be okay Izzy?" Ethan asked.

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Alright. We'll see you guys in a few hours." Nathan said and they headed out.

"You sure you're okay Iz?" Tasha asked as she climbed back into bed.

"I'm sure. It just freaked me out. Nothing new about that though. I've had more crazy things happen to me in the last year and a half than I did before I became a Ranger." I sighed.

Tasha laughed, "Ditto. Night Iz."

"Night." I replied and D.E.C.A shut off the lights.

The dark seemed to press down on me and memories from the dream filled my head. Remembering the helpless feelings from the dream I reached out into the darkness. After a few moments of groping around on my bedside table I found my morpher. Strapping it to my arm I laid back down and kept my hand on it, the mere feeling of the hard metal under my fingers filling me with peace. It was then I finally managed to shut my eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Aquitar

A few hours later Tasha shook me awake and we quickly got dressed.

"I'm so excited to see Ann! It's been forever!" I grinned as I pulled on my favorite sneakers.

"I know! I miss her! Do you think she's excited about the wedding?" Tasha asked.

"Probably. I mean she loves Jakob so much and he loves her. Can you believe that two of our friends are going to be married? It's so weird." I laughed.

"Makes me feel like were actually growing up. You know…I always thought that if I went to a Ranger wedding it would be you and Nathan." Tasha sighed.

I shrugged, "Things happen."

"Yeah. C'mon lets go grab some breakfast before we land. You know that once we get all into this wedding we're not going to think of anything else." Tasha laughed.

We grabbed something quick and headed to the bridge to watch us land on one of Aquitar's few land based landing areas. Soon a beautiful blue planet rose up on the screen.

"That is amazing." I smiled as I bit into my granola bar.

"It is quite a spectacular sight." A voice behind us said.

Tasha and I jumped a mile in the air, spinning around. The moment we did we came face to face with none other than Ann dressed in her Aquatarian outfit.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and we launched ourselves at her.

"Hello to the both of you as well." Ann grinned as she hugged us back.

"I can't believe you're here! We're landing in like five minutes!" Tasha laughed.

"Well I couldn't wait anymore! I missed you all so very much! I couldn't resist not seeing you what with you all so close. Where are the others?" she asked.

"They're in the Rec Room. C'mon. Let's go surprise them!" I grinned and we headed across the hall.

"Hey! Guess who's here!" I yelled as we walked in.

Nathan, Chris, Ryan and Ethan looked up from what they were eating and huge smiles crossed their faces.

"Hey! There's the beautiful bride!" Ethan grinned walking over and hugging her.

"Does Jake know you're here? Or did you just show up without telling him?" Ryan asked.

"I thought I would surprise him." Ann smiled.

"Well looks like you did." Chris grinned and pointed behind us.

We turned and saw Jakob standing in the doorway of the Rec Room. The two of them locked eyes and it was like fireworks. Jakob crossed the room in three strides and pulled Ann into his arms, kissing her hard.

They stayed like that for quite a few moments before Nathan decided to break it up.

"Hey! Save some of that for the honeymoon you two!" he laughed and they both broke away blushing.

"Hey…we land in two so buckle down." Sebastian said walking into the Rec Room.

"Sebastian! This is Ann…Jakob's fiancée." I said introducing her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian Martinez, the Earth Wind Ranger." Sebastian said walking over so he could shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she grinned.

"I hate to meet you guys and run but this baby doesn't land itself." Sebastian said and headed back to the bridge.

We took seats and held on and with a bump a few moments later we had landed.

"So are you ready to see my beautiful planet?" Ann asked.

"Of course." Tasha grinned and we headed for the gangplank.

We stepped out onto a rocky patch of land. Surrounding it was nothing but bright blue water as far as the eye could see.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Ryan said looking around.

"Thank you but you haven't seen anything." Ann smiled and walked over to a rock formation nearby.

We stopped in a spot in front of the rock and Ann reached out and waved her hand in front of the rock, her middle finger bent. The rock shimmered gold and a section slid away revealing a dark hole.

"C'mon." Ann smiled and stepped in.

We followed and as the last of us stepped in the stone slid closed behind us.

A small blip of panic rose in my chest but a moment later light filled the area and the floor dropped like we were in an elevator. Soon the darkness around us gave way and we saw that we had dropped into a large glass tube, water surrounding us.

"An elevator? This is how you get under the water?" Ethan asked.

"Not just this one. There are glass tubes that connect all parts of the city. It's mainly for when we have company that isn't aquatic like our people." Ann replied.

We descended for a while before suddenly making a turn. I expected to fall but my shoes remained firmly in place, my body upright.

"It's the gravitational technology that we've designed. It keeps you upright no matter the direction." Ann replied.

"This is so surreal." Ethan laughed looking at the tube.

We continued on, turning and twisting as we went. A moment later a shape began to rise out of the water. The closer we got the more we saw it was a series of domes, each housing several structures that twinkled with light.

Ann's eyes sparkled like the lights and a proud smile crossed her face, "Welcome to my home."

Soon the floor stopped and we stepped out of the glass tube and into a metropolis full of people that looked like the Alien Rangers. The women wore flowy dresses of some kind of gossamer and the men wore shirts and pants of the same fabric. All talked in the bubbly voices that were familiar now.

Ann walked and talked about different places as we walked through the city but I was too enthralled with the world around me. I saw that the buildings were made of glass that sparkled from lights that came from behind them. Everything was cleaner than any city I'd ever been to and every person that we came across smiled kindly at us.

Finally we stopped outside of a large building with silvery blue windows.

"And this is Ranger headquarters." Ann said and pushed on one of the glass panels. It gave way and we walked inside.

People wearing the same outfits as Ann walked around. Ann led us up a few flights of stairs before we came to a large set of doors. Wordlessly she opened the doors and walked in. Waiting inside was a Aquitarian woman who grinned at us when we walked in.

"Mother I would like you to meet my friends. This is Izzy Oliver, Ethan Hart, Chris Bulkmeier, Ryan DeSantos and Nathan Scott." Ann said pointing to us.

"I am Cestria. It is a pleasure to meet you. Ann has told me many things about the five of you. I am very glad that we have finally met." Ann's mother smiled.

"The same for us." Ethan replied.

"And Mother…this is Jakob." Ann grinned and pulled Jakob forward, her face beaming.

"So you're the young man who seems to have stolen my daughter's heart. I hope that you will do well to keep it safe." Cestria said looking at Jakob.

"Don't worry. I love Ann with everything I have. I'd never hurt her." Jakob replied.

"Then I welcome you into our family." Cestria smiled.

"Thank you." Jakob grinned.

"Ann perhaps you should take the others to their rooms. They are surely tired from their travels." Cestria replied looking at Ann.

"Of course Mother. Follow me and I'll show you where you'll sleep." Ann smiled and with an Aqutiarian bow she turned and we followed.

"Your mom seems really nice." Tasha smiled as we walked.

"She is a wonderful mother." Ann replied with a smile.

Ann led us out of the room where Cestria was to another door. We walked in and found a room full of tubes like the one we'd come in.

Ann stepped into one and we joined her. A moment later the tube slid closed and we were off again. It was only a few moments before we were underwater again and soon we had come to what looked like a house made of coral.

"This is where Mother and I live. You are all more than welcome to make yourselves at home. I'll show you your rooms." Ann told us and we walked down a hallway.

"Tasha, Izzy, you two will be in here with Amanda when she comes." Ann said as we walked into a round room with a dome at the top, the water above us making the light waver and tinting everything a blue color.

"Amanda is coming?" Nathan asked.

"Indeed. She is to be my third maiden. I am still looking for my fourth." Ann replied.

"Why don't you ask one of your Aquitarian friends?" Chris asked.

Ann's face fell a little and I saw Jakob give Chris a glare.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was not accepted well amongst my peers. I am but half Aquitarian. They rejected me because of my Earth heritage." Ann replied.

"I'm so sorry Ann…I didn't know." Chris apologized.

"It's quite okay. You didn't know." Ann smiled.

"So where do we sleep?" Nathan asked breaking the tension.

"Right in here." Ann replied and showed the boys a room much like ours.

"Jakob will of course be sleeping in my room." Ann said.

I saw how Ann and Jakob were looking at each other and it made me smile. In two days they would be married and it looked like it. They both had stars in their eyes and hadn't let go of one another since they'd seen each other. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she walked with her arm around his waist. It was like they couldn't get close enough.

"Would you all like to go and get something to eat? I would be more than happy to cook for you." Ann smiled.

"Sounds great." Chris smiled however I shook my head.

"Actually we should go and get our stuff from the Megaship." I said and Ethan picked up on what I was saying.

"Yeah. C'mon guys. I think we can find our way back. Jake I'm sure that you guys have stuff to talk about for the wedding so we'll just grab your stuff for you." Ethan said and before anyone could say anything he grabbed Chris by the collar while Nathan grabbed Ryan, Tasha and I following.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked as we stepped into the glass elevator to head back to Ranger Headquarters.

"Are you that dense?" Tasha asked looking at Ryan.

"What?" he asked and Nathan face palmed.

"Jakob and Ann haven't seen each other in 3 months. They love each other very much. Think about it dipshit." Nathan said.

"What…OH! Well I feel stupid." Ryan said.

"As opposed to…" Ethan asked and Ryan flipped him off.

The six of us found our way back to the original tube and soon we were back above the water. We headed to the Megaship and packed bags. The rest of the Rangers were going to be staying on the ship while we stayed with Ann. Since we were serving as Bridesmaids and Groomsmen we had to learn the ins and outs of the Aquitarian ceremony so it could be preformed properly. Our parents would be teleporting in at intervals all the way up to the morning of the wedding.

We were going to be on Aquitar for four days. The ceremony began in two days and would last one day along with the reception. After that we would stay one more day to see Jakob and Ann off for their honeymoon and then we'd leave. When their Honeymoon was up Jakob and Ann would teleport to Earth.

I made sure that I had enough clothes for everything along with a swimsuit. I mean it was a water based planet after all. I had a feeling that I would need it.

Once my bags were packed we headed out. Ethan produced a medallion that Ann had handed him when we left that had the Aquitarian Symbol on it. He waved it in front of where Ann had waved her hand and the passage opened again.

Adjusting my bag on my back we stepped in. This was going to be an amazing wedding and I couldn't wait.

_**So this is actually the first part of a chapter. Originally this, the previous chapter and the chapter that is going to follow this one was one long chapter but I thought it was a little bit TOO long. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter...the other one will be up very very soon :D **_


	22. The Wedding

I sat in a chair in the back chamber of the Wedding Temple as Delphine leaned over me, carefully applying the silvery purple tattoos to my arms, hands and feet with paint. Tasha, Amanda and Daphne were sitting a few feet away on either side of me as Ann's aunts Cerella, Cylara and Cicilla did the same to them.

Daphne had been brought in as the fourth maiden. Ann and Daphne had spent some time together in the days leading up to the wedding and had gotten on so well that Ann had invited her to be the final maid.

Behind me Cestria and Sasha worked on wrapping Ann's hair in complicated braids. Ann was already painted with silver curls and lines that ran across her chest and arms and down her legs. There were even a few that branched out from the corners of her eyes.

Sasha had taken the whole Ranger thing in stride. It had been a major shock but the shock of the fact that her only son was going to be married and on a distant planet had cancelled that out. She and Ann had gotten on very well and she was more than happy to welcome Ann into the Park family. Sasha and Cestria had even found common ground and were becoming good friends.

All of our dresses lay on a table, waiting for us to put them on. The maids dresses were strapless and had an empire waist with a short front and a long back. They were colored a pale lavender and were made of an almost sheer material that shimmered. Ann's looked like ours but was full length all the way around and was a sharp silver.

"So…Ann? Are you nervous?" Tasha asked looking at Ann in the mirror, unable to turn to look at our friend due to the fact Cerella was busy pinning small shells throughout her hair.

"No. I am certain that this is the right choice for me to make. I truly love Jakob and I know that he loves me as well. Why would I be nervous?" Ann smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"You may enter." Cestria called and a moment later Aurico walked in and headed for me.

"Izzy." he said with a bow.

"Hello Aurico." I smiled feeling odd at the formal greeting though I had been here for a few days.

"You requested that I alert you when your father and Kimberly Hart arrived. They have just teleported in. They are waiting for you and your brother in the hall." he said.

"Oh! Thank you!" I grinned and hurried out of the room, holding up the silky blue robe that I wore until it was time for me to pull on my dress.

Sure enough when I opened the doors Dad and Kimberly were standing there with Ethan who had swirls similar to mine painted onto his skin though they were a little darker. Dad and Kimberly were both dressed casually which didn't surprise me. Cestria had told me that they would provide Aquitarian garments for the parents. Sasha already wore a sundress type dress that was a soft powder blue.

"Dad!" I grinned and he turned.

I all but jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I had no clue how much I'd miss you kid." he whispered as he hugged me.

"Same here." I replied hugging him as tight as I could. It felt amazing to feel my Dad's arms around me again. I felt safer than I had in a long time and the fact he smelled like home was almost more than I could take.

After a few seconds he let go and I was wrapped in a hug that was equally as tight by Kimberly.

"I'm so glad that you and Ethan are both in one piece! I knew you guys could do it." she said as she hugged me.

"It's not over yet Kim. I told you that." Dad replied.

"I know but they still managed to drive him off. I'm just as proud of them." Kim smiled.

"So how's everything coming with the wedding? How's Ann?" Dad asked.

"We're finishing up our makeup. We're almost done and then all that's left is getting dressed. And she's ready. She's not the least bit nervous." I replied.

"Well you already look beautiful Izzy." Dad smiled.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"How's Jakob doing?" Dad asked Ethan.

"He's excited. A few butterflies but nothing we can't handle." Ethan smiled.

The door behind me opened and Sasha poked her head out, "Izzy…it's time to get dressed. Oh! And Kim! We have your dress ready too"

"Okay I'm coming." I smiled.

"Lets go get dressed! We'll see you two in a bit." Kimberly said and grabbed my hand and we hurried back to our room.

Delphine had my dress ready. She helped me out of my robe and then helped me slip on the dress. Once it was zipped up she took a hair clip decorated with sea glass and pinned my hair back for me.

When I was done she turned me around and I saw myself for the first time in the mirror. My hair laid in curls, the side pinned back with the clip. My eyes were lined in light purple and swirls covered my arms and legs. I loved it.

"You're amazing!" I smiled turning and hugging Delphine, catching her off guard.

"You are very welcome Izzy." she smiled.

I looked over to see Tasha, Amanda and Daphne with similar looks but each was slightly different. We all had different hairstyles and makeup but the dresses and swirls were the same.

Turning to look at Kimberly I saw she had slipped into a pink flowy dress with a halter neck. I noticed that Sasha had helped her put a few swirls on her arms and legs.

"I love your dress." I smiled.

"Thank you. You look quite lovely yourself." Kimberly smiled.

"Okay! Ann is ready! Who wants to see our beautiful bride?" Sasha asked walking out of a smaller room that was connected to the chamber.

She moved aside and a moment later Ann walked out. She looked almost ethereal in her silver dress with the silver swirls decorating her body. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun with silver cords tangled through it. She was beautiful.

"Oh Ann! You're gorgeous!" Amanda gushed.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"I shall go let the others know that the ceremony is ready to begin." Delphine said.

A few moments later she returned to let us know that we could head towards the center chamber. In the hallway the guys waited and we all took our spots. They wore long coats of white fabric that shimmered like our dresses along with loose shirts and loose pants. I saw that like us they had swirls painted on their bodies as well.

Since she was the bride Ann had arranged all of us. Up front were Amanda and Ryan, then came (much to their chagrin) Daphne and Ethan, Tasha and Chris were next and then it was me and Nathan with Ann behind us.

Nathan looped his arm through mine just as we'd been shown, "You look beautiful Iz." he smiled.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I replied trying to ignore my heart which was beating against my chest like there was no tomorrow.

"So you ready to do this?" he asked.

"I am." I nodded.

"Good." he replied and kissed my cheek.

I felt my face heat up but I hid it as we started walking.

The ceremony was going to start in the center chamber. The Wedding Temple was round with the Ceremony Chamber in the center. A long winding staircase led up to a hallway with a pair of golden gilded glass doors at the end. Behind the doors was the Ceremony Chamber. We were to wait in the hall until it was time to walk in.

Billy emerged from the chamber wearing an outfit similar to the guys and smiled at Ann.

"How do I look?" Ann asked smiling at Billy.

Billy took both of her hands, "You look beautiful." and he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Now remember I'll be waiting just in the chamber for you." he said.

Ann nodded and with a kiss on her cheek, Billy headed back into the chamber.

A moment later soft music began to play and slowly we entered the chamber at certain places in the music we'd each memorized. Soon it was just Ann, Nathan and I.

"I can not go through with this." she said suddenly.

I turned around and looked at Ann, "What?"

"I can not do this. What if Jakob and I are making a mistake? Perhaps we should wait." Ann replied.

"Oh shit. She's freaking out." I sighed looking at Nathan.

"Ann…you're not making a mistake." Nathan said.

"How can you be so certain Nathan?" Ann snapped.

"Because you two love each other. We can all see it. There's no better person on this planet or any other than Jakob. You're perfect together." Nathan replied.

"You and Izzy were perfect together! Look at what happened with you." she said throwing her arms up.

I had never seen Ann this worked up. She had been nervous and unsure of herself on the first day of school but now she was freaking out like nobody's business. Her careful and calm speech was sped up and nervous. I looked at Nathan before walking over and taking hold of her shaking hands.

"Ann, us not working out has nothing to do with you and Jakob. You two love each other so much! Like Nathan said…all of us can see it!" I replied.

"Really?" she asked.

Nathan nodded, "If we didn't we wouldn't be here to watch you two make it official and Izzy and I would've told you to run."

Ann laughed, "Okay then…I can do this."

"Good girl." Nathan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you both." she said smiling at us.

"Anytime hon." I replied and gave her a hug.

A moment later I heard the music crescendo and I knew that it was our moment. Nathan looped his arm through mine and I brought my other hand up to rest on his arm. The doors opened and we made our way into the chamber.

The Ceremony Chamber was round and made of glass and marble. The walls were made of clear glass as was the dome which looked up at the night sky, a large purplish blue moon hanging just in sight. The floor was a gray marble with pews of the same marble circling the chamber. In the very center of the room was a water filled pool that had blue and purple glass laid into the marble around it.

Our parents already filled the pews and our friends were standing around the edge of the pool with Jakob at the back. He wore an outfit just like Billy and the guys but his didn't have the jacket, just the long loose shirt and pants colored the same sharp silver as Ann's dress. As was tradition his feet were bare just like the rest of the Wedding Party's.

Nathan and I took our spots on either side of the pool beside our friends and waited for Ann. The music changed and two Aquitartians opened the doors. All of the Aquitarian guests bowed in the formal way that Aurico had earlier and Ann walked in.

Billy stepped from the side and carefully took her hand. Giving Ann away was one of the Earth traditions that were integrated into the ceremony. The other would be the fact they were going to exchange rings.

They walked down the aisle and I looked back at Jakob. He was beaming and I'd never seen a bigger smile on his face. His eyes were locked on Ann and looking back at her I saw that her eyes were looking right back into his.

Billy brought her around the pool and carefully put her hand in Jakob's. He hugged Jakob and kissed Ann on the cheek before walking over to join Cestria who was sitting on one of the front pews. Cestro stepped up, having offered to perform the ceremony.

It was amazing how much ceremony there was to Aquitairan heritage. Their culture was so based around science and technology but when it came to things like this they reverted back to traditions and customs.

Cestro began to talk in a language that I didn't know but recognized as Aquation from the practice we'd gone though the past few days. Aquitarians actually spoke English like we did on Earth since it had spread across the galaxy and was the most common. Few still even knew Aquation but some like Cestro still did.

Aquation sounded bubbly and squeaky almost to the point it hurt my ears but not quite. I wasn't sure what Cestro was talking about but from what Ann had explained to me he was talking about how the water was their life force, how the moon affected the tides and how the swirls on our arms stood for the waves that Aquitarians were born from.

I heard Billy, Cestria, Jakob and Sasha's name mixed into whatever he said. Only the most important parts would be spoken in English since none of us spoke Aquation.

"We now will have the Blessings." Cestro said and Ryan and Amanda stepped forward, pulling small crystal phials from the folds of their clothes. Both knelt at the pool and filled them with water from the pool.

"As friends we pass on strength." Ryan said.

"May you never feel weak as long as you have the other." Amanda replied and they poured the water into the cup.

Next Daphne and Ethan stepped forward.

"As friends we pass on happiness." Ethan said.

"May you forever share your smiles with each other." Daphne added and emptied their phials.

Chris and Tasha filled their phials and joined Cestro.

"As friends we pass on peace." Chris said.

"And may you forever find it in each other." Tasha replied and smiled at both Jakob and Ann before both her and Chris added their water.

Finally it was me and Nathan's turn. I pulled the small phial from the pocket in my dress and walked forward. Crouching down I filled it with the cool water from pool before walking over with Nathan.

"As friends we pass on love." Nathan said looking to me.

"May it forever bond your hearts, minds and souls." I said looking back at him.

We poured our phials into the cup with the others and I saw the water had changed from the crystal clear of the pool to a silver swirling liquid.

Nathan and I moved back to our spots and watched as Cestro began to talk again in Aquation. Both exchanged rings; his a plain silver band and hers a sliver band with a small light blue stone that matched her eyes. Once he finished his speech he walked over and poured the cup into the pool.

The water took on glimmer that sparkled even more in the moon light. Smiling at each other Jakob and Ann joined hands and walked to the edge of the pool. Carefully they stepped down the few steps into the waist deep water. Walking around the edge we joined them, the guys standing behind Jakob and myself and the other girls behind Ann.

Reaching out we created a ring around them while they held hands in the center. Cestro said something in Aquation again and at the end we all bent our knees and dipped our heads under the water. While we were under the water began to shimmer purple as the moon moved into alignment above the dome, hitting the water.

When we finally broke the surface again the room had gone dark but for the moonlight that shone down on us. All around us the Aquitarians were bowing along with our parents. The eight of us around Jakob and Ann moved our hands to our chests, our middle fingers bent just as the Aquitarians did, and we bowed.

I moved my eyes up so that I could see Jakob and Ann and saw them kissing.

After a few moments we stood up and they broke apart smiling. Cheers filled the air and we all climbed out of the cold water.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" Tasha and I screamed at once and threw our arms around Ann and Jakob.

"I know! Thank you both so much for taking part in it!" Ann grinned.

"Are you crazy? Why wouldn't we?" Tasha asked.

"Exactly. We love you both." I smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek.

A moment later I felt a warm towel drape around my shoulders. Looking back I saw Dad.

"Congratulations you two." Dad smiled at Jakob and Ann.

"Thanks Tommy." Jakob smiled.

"You kids had better go and change though. You're all going to catch colds and the last thing this galaxy needs is a team of sick Rangers." Dad said.

"Alright. We'll see you at the reception right?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll save you a dance sweetheart." Dad said and kissed the top of my head.

The bunch of us headed back to the chamber where we'd gotten dressed and changed into new dresses. Kimberly had brought us special ones from home. Tasha wore a flirty yellow sundress while I wore a short strapless pink cocktail dress. I hadn't worn pink in ages and for the first time in a long time I felt comfortable in it. I felt like me.

My hair went into a curly ponytail and I slipped into silver flats before Tasha and I made our way to the reception.

The hall was decorated with silver and purple and there were tables placed every couple of feet. Tasha and I headed to the head table where Jakob and Ann were already seated, having changed into traditional Earth wedding attire. Jakob wore a white button down shirt with a black suit jacket and tie while Ann donned a knee length a-line dress with cap sleeves.

"So how's married life?" I asked sitting next to Ann.

Jakob laughed, "What? All 20 minutes of it?" he asked.

"Yes. Now answer the question." I smiled.

"It's great. Thanks for asking Izzy." he replied shaking his head.

A waiter came by and filled Tasha and I's glass flutes full of a light blue colored drink.

"What is this?" Tasha asked.

"Oh! It's like champagne! It's quite enjoyable." Ann said sipping hers.

Shrugging I took a sip and found it tasted a little like oranges. I quite liked it and I suspected by the slight bite that it had alcohol in it.

When everyone was seated food was served. Like on KO-35, I recognized some of it but other things I didn't. I tried everything though and liked most of it.

Soon the food was gone and they took away the plates and the tables were moved back so there was room to dance. From out of nowhere fast paced music began to play. I didn't know the song or who it was by but it was vaguely familiar and a moment later Tasha and Amanda had pulled me out onto the dance floor.

Memories of our prom night at Ernie's filled my mind as I found myself and all of our friends crowded into the center. I glanced around and saw that the other teams of Rangers were dancing like mad around us but it was our core group that made up the center.

Tasha and Chris were doing some sort of random Tango, Ryan and Jakob were doing something that looked like the Cupid Shuffle mixed with the Macarena while Amanda, Daphne and Ann laughed their tails off. Ethan looked like he was having some sort of spasm attack and Nathan…well he was dancing probably the most normal of every one.

The songs changed slowly and I made sure that Dad got his dance in on the first slow song.

"So Izzy I want to talk to you about something." Dad said as we danced.

"About?" I asked.

"Well…I want you to know that I loved your mother very much. I still miss her everyday." he said.

"I know Dad." I smiled.

"The thing is I love Kimberly very much as well. She doesn't want to take you Mother's place at all but-"

"Dad? Are you telling me that you're going to ask Kim to marry you?" I asked stopping mid dance.

Dad took a deep breath, "I already did." he replied.

My eyes bugged out of my head, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah I am. However she said she can't say yes until she finds out what you and your brother have to say about it." he said.

My mind was racing. Dad wanted to marry Kimberly and had already proposed? Another wedding so soon? Wow.

When my mind slowed a little I saw that Dad looked sad and I realized that he must have taken my speechlessness for anger.

"Dad I'm so happy for you!" I smiled.

The worry lines left his face and he smiled, "Really?"

"Yes!" I smiled and hugged him.

"I was worried that you would think she was trying to take your mom's place or that you didn't like her or something." Dad smiled.

"What? Dad you know I love Kimberly. She's amazing. I'm just happy as long as you are." I replied.

"Thank you sweetheart." he smiled and pulled me into another hug.

He kissed the top of my head and we finished our dance. When the song ended I saw Ethan motioning for me on the side of the dance floor. Dad had already gone to tell Kimberly the good news so I hurried over to him.

"Did Dad just tell you something?" he asked.

"Like that he's marrying your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like that. Can you believe it?!" he asked.

"No! I'm so happy for them!" I gushed.

"Me too. I haven't seen Mom this happy in a long time." Ethan smiled.

I smiled, "Me too. After my mom died he was a wreck. He got better after a month or two but he never smiled like he did before. Well…at least until you and your mom came to town." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad we did. If not I never would've gotten to know that I had such a kick ass sister." he smirked putting his arm around me.

"Ditto." I nodded.

"You think I'm a kick ass brother?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. I'm glad that you got to know that you got to know that you had a kick ass sister as well."

Ethan rolled his eyes and gave me a playful shove. Reaching behind him he grabbed two flutes of the blue Aquitarian champagne and handed one to me.

"To our Parents and their happiness." he smiled.

"To our parents." I replied and we clinked glasses.

I took a drink of the bubbly liquid and decided to go and sit down. I had been up since early that morning and I was tired. A little rest couldn't hurt me.

I sat on one of the abandoned chairs watching my friends act like idiots. Somewhere they had gotten a stick of sorts and had a long line of Rangers doing the limbo. Bridge and Steven both proved to be quiet limber.

"Greeting Izzy."

I looked up and saw Corcus. He was the quietest of the Alien Rangers and I hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him.

"Greetings." I smiled.

"May I have a seat?" he asked gesturing to the empty chair beside me.

"Of course." I replied and he sat down.

"Lovely wedding is it not?" he asked.

"It really is. I think I like your traditions better than I do Earth ones." I said.

"Well you have seem much in your young life as a Ranger. It would be fitting that you would find beauty in something so very different from what you grew up with." Corcus replied with a nod.

"I think that I would it more even if I hadn't seen the galaxy. It's very interesting and entertaining." I smiled.

"Perhaps then you will have a wedding here on Aquitar one day in the future. Though you are not one of us I am sure that with all that you and your teammates do for the side of good it could be persuaded for you and your chosen mate to have a traditional Aquitarian ceremony." Corcus replied.

"That would actually be lovely. Of course I'd have to find a 'mate' first." I smiled.

"From my previous knowledge you were involved with the White Ranger." he said.

"Oh…Nathan. We broke up a few months ago. I doubt he'll be the one I marry Corcus." I replied.

He looked at me, "You can never truly know what the fates hold for you Izzy. Surely you see what fate has already brought together." he replied.

I looked back at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"From receiving you power coins to the union that was blessed today. All of these events have been shadowed in the past. Had your parents not been Rangers, sending the wheels of fate turning you would not be a Ranger yourself and an exceptional one from my understanding. Was it not your father the White Ranger Tommy that fell in love with the Pink Ranger Kimberly? I learned earlier this evening from Billy that they are to be married. Perhaps it is in your fate to be with the Nathan." Corcus replied.

I looked at him for a long moment before taking a sip of my drink.

"You think so?" I asked.

"It is but a thought Izzy." Corcus replied.

"But…I'm not the Pink Ranger anymore. I'm Red." I said.

"Perhaps something in you changed but you were originally pink. Now if you will excuse me." he said and walked away.

I sat quietly for a few moments thinking. I didn't even notice Nathan walk up.

"Izzy?"

I jumped and looked up to see Nathan standing in front of me smiling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" he said.

I listened and noticed it was a slow song. I wasn't sure about dancing with him. What Corcus had said about fate had really hit home. What if this turned into something more? I was scared of getting hurt the way he'd hurt me the first time. I didn't want to feel that pain again.

After a few moments of thinking my heart overrode my brain and I was standing up, my lips forming the word 'yes'. He took my hand in his and before he could pull me onto the floor I tipped my glass back and drained the rest of the blue champagne from it.

Nathan led me onto the floor and I recognized the song as _'Kissing In Cars'_ by Pierce The Veil. It was one of my favorites and the lyrics seemed to echo everything that was going on in my head.

Each turn of us and each note and lyric seemed to flood my mind with memories.

The first time his lips pressed to mine.

The safe feeling of his arms around me.

The fact I smiled so much easier with him around.

The song began to slow and Vic's final lyrics came from the speakers that I couldn't see.

_If you kiss me goodnight_  
_I'll know everything is alright_  
_Second chances won't leave us alone_  
_Won't leave us alone_  
_Cause there's faith in love_

Maybe it was the song or maybe I was a little tipsy from the four glasses of the Aquitarian Champagne I had downed but I stopped dancing and looked at Nathan.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" he asked.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips to his in a slow kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer to his, kissing me harder.

Every inch of my body was alive with electricity as we kissed and my knees grew weak. However Nathan's arms kept me from collapsing. I didn't want to ever let go but soon we had to part for air.

"I love you." Nathan said breathlessly as he looked at me.

"I love you too." I replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I love you so much. I never stopped." he said.

I smiled, "I never did either. I just…didn't want to I think."

"Well I'm glad that you do. I don't want anyone else Beautiful." he said.

"Me neither Tiger." I smiled and he kissed me again.

"So are you two finally back together?"

We jumped apart to see Tasha, Jakob, Ann, Lara, Daphne and Gray looking at us.

"I sure as hell hope so. I'm so sick of watching them pine for each other." Daphne said throwing her hands up.

"God! Can't we get a moment's privacy?" I asked looking at my friends.

"You're the one who was making out on the dance floor honey." Gray said smirking at me.

"I concur. The dance floor is a most unsuitable place to kiss one another if you want privacy." Ann nodded.

Nathan laughed, "Fine. Yes we're back together. Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" Lara grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon lets go dance." I laughed and grabbed my boyfriend and Daphne's hands and dragged them out onto the dance floor with our friends following.

_**And Ann and Jakob are husband and wife! And Nathan and Izzy are a couple again! Woo! I've been waiting forever for the right moment to bring them back together and I think i'm glad I found the right one! Thanks for reading!**_


	23. Home Sweet Home?

I stepped off of the gang plank of the Megaship with Tasha, Ryan, Ethan, Nathan and Chris. We were home after 4 long months in space. I couldn't think of anything better.

Waiting for us were our parents. Even though it had been just over two days since I'd seen Dad at Jakob and Ann's wedding I hurried into his arms, happy to be home.

"You act like it's been forever since you saw me." Dad smiled as he hugged me back.

"I didn't get to see you for 4 months. I have time to make up for." I grinned.

"Well there's someone else here who wants to see you." Dad said and let go, moving aside.

"Uncle Dustin!" I laughed and ran over to him, throwing my arms around him.

"So how was space?" he asked after giving me a tight squeeze.

"It was pretty awesome. I missed home though." I replied.

"Well we really missed you guys down here." he said messing up my hair.

"Obviously." I laughed turning and seeing Lara and Hunter embraced, their tongues down each other's throats.

"I'm just glad that they're finally admitting it. We've all known for like…ever." Uncle Dustin replied shaking his head.

I saw Shane hanging back a little with Tori as she greeted Daphne.

"Hey I gotta go talk to Shane. I'll see you in a few okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing kid." Uncle Dustin replied and kissed the top of my head before I walked over.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Shane smiled as I walked over.

"Thanks. How are you doing?" I asked.

Shane gave me soft but sad smile.

"I'm doing alright. It was hard at first you know? He was like my kid brother. But I have to deal with it." Shane sighed.

"Don't worry we'll get him back. He's still in there Shane. We just have to get him out of there." I replied.

He nodded, "I know. And I want to say thank you for taking over for him when it all went bad. I can't really think of anyone else I'd want to lead the team."

"Thanks Shane. That means a lot." I smiled.

"Welcome." he replied.

A moment later I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. Turning I saw it was Parker. His skin was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes and he had lost a significant amount of weight.

"Hey! Park!" I said and waved him over.

"Hey Izzy. What's up?" he said.

"Nothing much. How are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm….I'm dealing. It's hard knowing what I did."

I gave him a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around me as well.

"It was NOT your fault." I said sternly into his ear.

"But Izzy-"

"No. Don't. It was that beast inside of Drake…not you. Understand?" I asked looking him in the eye.

He nodded, "I got it."

"Good. Now I want you to stop blaming yourself. If you do I want you to call me. Okay? As technical leader of your group I order you." I laughed.

A genuine smile crossed his face and he nodded, "Gotcha."

"Good boy." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Alright everyone it's time to move it out!" Jason called over everyone.

The Wind Rangers and The SPD Rangers had a flight to catch to Blue Bay Harbor and the Dino Thunder and Space Rangers were heading to Reefside. The Karovian Rangers would be heading back to KO-35 with the Megaship. Jakob and Ann were on their honeymoon on Aquitar and would be back at the end of the week.

We had all decided that it would be best to separate all the teams out. Zordon and Alpha worried that the locals of Angel Grove would find it odd that even more teens had moved to Angel Grove in the short space of couple of years. The last thing we needed was to draw attention to ourselves. However the moment we found out anything about Zard we'd all meet back up here and head out once again.

All of us hugged goodbye and went our separate ways. Ethan, Nathan and I climbed into Dad's SUV with Dad and Jason. Chris, Ryan and Tasha rode with Bulk.

"So how do burgers and smoothies at the Youth Center sound?" Jason asked as we drove out of NASADA.

"Oh my god! That sounds amazing right now! The food on the Megaship is awful." Nathan smiled.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"But first we have to make a stop at the Command Center." Dad replied and all three of us groaned.

"C'mon you guys…you know the rules." Jason replied looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"Ranger duties first." Ethan replied.

The drive to the Command Center took a little over 30 minutes and then it was a 10 minute hike up the rock face. Soon though we walked into the Main Chamber.

"Greetings Rangers." Zordon said as we walked in.

"Ay-yi-yi! It's so good to have you back on Earth!" Alpha said excitedly.

"It's good to be home." Ethan nodded.

"You and the others have done well. I congratulate you on your victories. However we must remain vigilant." Zordon said.

"Is there any sign of Zard at all? Any trace?" I asked looking from Zordon to Alpha and back.

"Not yet Izzy. However we are scanning all sections of every galaxy." Alpha said.

"We will inform you if we find anything." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon." Nathan nodded and we turned to our parents.

"Can we go to the Youth Center now?" Tasha asked.

Dad laughed, "Lets go. Later Zordon."

We rode to the Youth Center and the Dad's bought all of us burgers and smoothies. We dug in, tearing them apart along with more after.

"I don't know where you kids have been for the past few months but wherever it was they sure didn't feed you." Ernie laughed as he sat a fresh basket of fries onto our table.

"You have no idea." Ryan said through a mouthful of burger.

After we had our fill we decided to head home. Ethan, Tasha and I bid goodbye to Ryan and Chris at the Youth Center before Jason drove us to our house where we said goodbye to Nathan.

"So when did Mom say she would be back next?" Ethan asked as we hauled our things into the house.

"Kim should really just move here." Tasha said.

"Agreed. She's here more than she is Florida." I said.

"Funny you mention that. Kim wanted to wait until she got here but I guess now is as good of a time as any. She actually found a job here as cheerleading coach at the High School so right now she's packing her things up to move here. Permanently." Dad grinned.

"Are you serious?!" Ethan asked.

"As a heart attack." Dad replied.

"That's great!" I grinned.

"Seriously!" Tasha replied.

We took our things to our rooms and I collapsed on my bed. Before I had left my bed and I had a very close relationship. I loved sleep and it loved me to sleep on it. Now I was looking to rekindle that relationship.

I rolled around, reviling in the familiar feeling and smell of my own bed. However I was interrupted when there was a knock on my door.

I looked up to see Tasha standing in the doorway.

"Uh…do you want to be left alone?" she asked smirking.

"I'm just enjoying my bed. I missed it." I replied with a laugh.

"I really can't blame you. Anyhow I wanted to know if you were still interested in moving out." Tasha asked walking over and plopping onto the foot of my bed.

"Totally. What about you?" I asked.

"Same. I just wanted to make sure that my crazy ass-" but a second later she froze.

And when I say froze I mean it. It was like when you watch a video on YouTube and it starts loading. Her face and body was frozen in one spot.

"Tasha? Tash?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"She's quite unable to hear you my dear."

I spun around just in time to see Vormex step through some sort of portal that had appeared in the center of my room.

"What are you doing here?!" I spat.

"I've come to see you." he said stepping closer to me.

"You're not going to hurt me this time you asshole. NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" I said and tried to morph but it was useless.

"I'm sorry Izabella…but your powers don't work here." he said gesturing around us.

"In my room?" I asked.

"No in my Time Stop. It disables your powers and freezes everything caught in it's vicinity." he replied.

"So you can stop time now in addition to haunting people's dreams like some knock off Freddie Kruger?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh I can do so much more Izabella." he replied and walked forward, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't call me that." I spat pulling away.

"But why not? It sounds so much prettier than Izzy." Vormex replied.

"Because my name is Izzy. It has been since my mother started calling me that when I was a baby." I said glaring at him.

"Hmm…well I still prefer Izabella. However we're getting off track. I came here to make you an offer." he said.

"Offer? What kind of offer?" I asked.

"An offer for you to join me. Spare yourself your inevitable defeat at the hand of my Master Zard. I assure you that if you surrender now I can save you however if you do not I'm afraid I cannot assure you safety my sweet. Surrender and join me Izabella…you won't regret it." he replied walking around me.

"Surrender? You obviously must have a screw loose if you think I'm going to betray my friends." I growled.

"Your father was evil. You could be too. I bet you could be an exceptional evil Ranger. Beautiful, sexy and dangerous. Such a powerful combination." Vormex hissed in my ear.

"My father may have been evil but he's not anymore. He's good. He's done more than prove that from the moment Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness." I replied spinning to face him.

"Oh he can deny it all he wants and so can you and your brother and all of your little teammates and friends but that evil part of him will forever live as long as he does. It may be buried deep down but it's there. Don't forget that. And I'll bet anything that you have some of it in you. You just have to let it out." he said with a crooked grin.

I shook my head, "I refuse to believe that."

Vormex let out a low laugh, "You think you don't? If you didn't have some sort of darkness in you could you really do what you did to Drake?"

"What are you rambling about now?" I asked.

"You moved on did you not? Ran straight to the arms of another? Into the arms of Nathan? The one person who hurt you the most? Do you not call that cruel? Do you not think that it would hurt Drake in the worst way?" Vormex asked.

"Nathan has nothing to do with this!" I spat.

"Oh but he does. Drake may not be present but he does know what goes on. He knows that you've gone back to Nathan. That you've betrayed him." Vormex replied.

He waved a red leather clad arm and a moment later a transparent and blurry figure appeared next to him. It slowly took shape and before I knew it, it had formed into Drake.

"Izzy? Is this true?" Drake's voice echoed.

"Drake I…I…"

"Why though? I loved you! I loved you Izzy?! How could you hurt me like this!" Drake cried.

I shook my head fiercely, "T-That is NOT Drake. This is a trick. You're trying to make me fall apart. It's not working." I said glaring at Vormex.

"Oh am I?" he asked and with a wave of his hand Drake's cries became louder.

"WHY? WHY IZZY?!"

"NO! I CAN'T HEAR THEM! THEY'RE NOT REAL!" I screamed covering my ears but the screams only got louder, wind swirling around me making them echo from every corner.

I collapsed to the ground as Drake's accusing voice dug into my soul and heart.

I had betrayed Drake. He loved me and I had betrayed him by kissing Nathan the moment when he needed me most. I was a horrible person. What had I done?

"IZZY!" A voice yelled, a different voice than Drake or Vormex.

I looked up and saw Ethan running through the door of my room.

"How did you get out of my Time Stop?!" Vormex demanded.

"My sister needed me. Some things are stronger than evil." Ethan replied and a moment later lunged at Vormex.

Vormex tried to move but Ethan had already grabbed hold of him and had him pinned against the wall.

"Let me speak to Drake!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry but Drake isn't in at the moment. Leave a message and perhaps he'll get back to you." Vormex smirked.

"I said give me Drake you son of a bitch." Ethan said and for good measure banged Vormex against the wall, his head banging against it, chipping the plaster.

"You'll have to call him. Good luck." Vormex laughed.

"DRAKE! DRAKE TALK TO ME! IT'S ETHAN! IZZY'S IN TROUBLE!" Ethan called shaking Vormex as he did so.

A few moments later Vormex went slack and when he opened his eyes again they weren't the hollow inky black that Vormex had but the bright blue of Drake.

"Drake?" Ethan asked.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded.

"I'm guessing we don't have long. Are you angry at Izzy?" Ethan asked.

Drake looked at where I was crouched on the ground back to Ethan, "No! Why would I be mad?" he asked.

"Because I'm a horrible person! Drake I-I'm dating Nathan again." I said.

Drake's face fell a little but he nodded, "I understand."

"You do? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not here. He is. I-" but a moment later his head turned, his eyes rolled back and I knew that we had lost Drake again.

"Congratulations on successfully drawing him out of me. I commend you Red Ranger. However don't get used to it. And now on that note I will take my leave." Vormex said and a moment later disappeared.

Suddenly there was noise again and Tasha began to talk but stopped a second later.

"Ethan? When did you get here? And Izzy what are you doing across the room?" Tasha asked.

I quickly told Tasha what had happened and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't listen to him. You're not evil and you're not doing anything bad by dating Nathan. Drake told you that himself. All that stuff that Vormex was doing was to take you down. You're stronger than him Izzy and that scares him." she said.

"Thanks." I smiled wiping at my cheeks.

"C'mon…we'd better fill Dad in on all of this." Ethan said.

We headed downstairs and found Dad cutting up vegetables, tossing them into a crock pot.

"Dad we need to talk." Ethan said as the three of us walked into the kitchen.

Dad looked at us and put down the knife, "What happened?"

"Vormex. He put a trapped me in a Time Stop and tried to get me to join him. Thankfully Ethan broke through." I replied.

"Are you serious?!" Dad asked.

"He apparently tried to use Drake against her too." Tasha said.

"I can't believe this. I'd better call Billy. Vormex could get into the others houses too. Maybe there's some sort of shielding machine or something he could use." Dad said and pulled out his phone.

It rang three times before Billy picked up.

"Hello?" Billy asked from the other end.

"Hey Billy it's me. We have a problem." Dad replied.

"What's going on?" Billy asked concerned.

"Well Ethan and Izzy said that Vormex just appeared in Izzy's room and trapped her in something called a Time Stop. Ethan was able to break through it though." Dad sighed.

Billy was silent for a moment before replying, "I'll consult Zordon on this and see if we can configure some sort of device to block Vormex's powers. Can you send Ethan over? I'd like to figure out how he broke through the Time Stop."

"I'll meet you at the Command Center." Ethan said into the phone.

"I'll see you there. Hopefully we can come up with something soon." Billy said and hung up.

"I'll be home later." Ethan said and teleported out.

"I'm going to go call the others and let them know what's going on so they can be on the lookout." Tasha said.

"Make sure they know that in a Time Stop you can't morph." I replied as she walked out of the kitchen and she gave a wave as she walked away, already dialing someone.

When Tasha was a decent distance from the kitchen I grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and boosted myself up on the counter to sit.

"How are you doing baby girl?" Dad asked as he went back to chopping carrots.

"I'm fine." I replied and bit into the apple, the sweetness filling my mouth.

"You're lying." Dad replied not looking up from the chopping board.

"Okay so I am." I said.

"What about?" Dad asked scooping the last of the carrots into the crock pot.

I sighed, "Dad…do you ever still…do you ever still feel like there is evil inside of you?"

Dad put down his knife and sighed before turning to me.

"Did Vormex say something to you?" he asked.

"He said that even if you deny it you still have evil in you a-and that I might have some in me." I said holding tighter to the apple as my hands began to shake. My nails bit into the flesh, the juice rising up around my nails.

Dad took the apple from my hands and sat it on the counter beside me. Reaching out he put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Izzy…you're not evil." Dad said looking at me.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

Dad sighed and leaned against the counter beside me.

"Izzy I've been there. I know what evil is. I know what it feels like…looks like. Trust me. There is not an ounce of evil in you. You are sweet, strong and caring. There is no one on this planet or any other can tell me that you have evil anywhere in you." he said.

"So you don't think that the fact I'm dating Nathan again is so horrible even though I never officially broke it off with Drake?" I asked.

"Do you think so?"

I shook my head, "I really didn't think so."

"Well neither do I. You have a good heart Izzy and you've always followed it. Like I told you in that letter I sent you. If you follow your heart you'll be just fine." Dad assured me.

I smiled and hopped down from the counter, "Thanks Dad."

"Welcome sweetheart. Why don't you go rest? You deserve it." he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded and headed upstairs. A nap sounded really good right now.


	24. The New Apartment

"And that is the last box." Jason said as he put the last stack of dishes in the cabinet.

We had been back for 2 weeks now and Tasha and I were moving into our very own apartment. The one we had been looking at was of course taken thanks to the fact we'd been M.I.A from Angel Grove for four months but there was one that was a little smaller but in the same complex and had the same rent so we took it.

It had taken a week to get everything packed into a huge number of boxes and another week to pack. I hadn't realized just how much stuff Tasha and I had between the two of us. But now all of it was unpacked and everything was in it's place.

"Thanks for the help Jase." Tasha smiled standing up.

"Yeah we really appreciate it." I added.

"No problem. You two are as good as family." he smiled.

"So Tasha you officially have a bed." Dad said as he, Ethan, Chris, Nathan and Ryan walked out of the back rooms.

"However I hate to say this Iz but you are missing a few screws." Ethan said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I replied with a laugh.

Ethan shook his head, "What I mean is we left the screws for you bed back at house. We're going to have to go back and get them before we can put them together."

Tasha and I both had new old beds that were a housewarming gift from Jason and Cassie. They were a pair of dark wood four poster beds that Jason and Nathan had come across when they were putting things in the attic of the house when they had moved in. Their house used to be a bed and breakfast back in the 50's and 60's and the beds had been put up there after it shut down. They were in good shape and with some new mattresses they were perfect.

"Oh. Gotcha." I nodded.

"And while they're doing that how does Pizza sound for your first official meal in your new place?" Dad asked.

"Like heaven right now." Tasha said.

With unpacking the last of everything we hadn't really eaten breakfast, just coffee and a donut apiece. We were all starving.

"So what? Pepperoni and Sausage?" he asked.

"Definitely." Ryan nodded.

"I'll come with you. We're going to have to get a couple to feed this crew. A couple of 2 liters of soda too." Jason laughed.

Dad, Jason, Ryan and Ethan headed to do their errands leaving Tasha and I to unpack with Chris and Nathan.

"Is anyone else as tired as I am?" Tasha asked after we finished our first box.

"Me." I sighed pulling off my sweatshirt. It was cold outside but sweltering in our apartment.

"I say we all relax and watch some TV then." Chris said plopping onto the couch, turning on the TV.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nathan said standing up, popping his back.

"I think I'm going to go finish off my room. There is no way I'm sleeping on bed without sheets or in a room without curtains." I replied and grabbed a box labeled 'Izzy's Sheets' and headed to my room.

Using a box cutter I sliced the tape on the top, pulling out my bed sheets before turning towards my bed. Or well…what was supposed to be my bed. Really it was just a mattress on the floor with the pieces of my bed surrounding it.

I had just pulled my brand new neon pink sheets over my mattress when Nathan came walking into the room.

"I thought you might want some help." he said.

"Actually that would be quite welcome. Can you put the cases on the pillows?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Nathan replied and set about the task.

Soon my bed had sheets on it and curtains were hanging against the window. With our job done we collapsed back on my mattress. Nathan stretched out long ways while I laid the short way, my head resting on his stomach.

"So these sheets…" he said as he played with my hair.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're like really bright." he laughed.

"So? I happen to like bright pink." I replied.

"I know but isn't like REALLY pink?" he asked.

"Well then I guess you won't be sleeping in my bed anytime soon then." I smirked looking at Nathan.

His eyes grew wide, "Well…pink isn't so bad."

"I thought you'd see it my way babe." I grinned and kissed him.

"So when I Kim supposed to be back?" Nathan asked.

"She's supposed to be back the middle of next week. All of her stuff is at the house. She just has a few loose ends to tie up in Florida." I said.

"And Ann and Jake?" Nathan asked.

"They will be back from San Diego day after tomorrow."

Ann and Jakob had decided to spend a few days with Adam and Sasha down in San Diego after returning from Aquitar. They didn't know it but Billy already had a house set up for them. It was his Grandmother's and had been closed up ever since she had died years before. Billy had inherited it from his Dad's estate after he'd passed on as well. It was a few blocks from our apartment actually which was pretty awesome.

"And when do I get to move in?"

I looked up at my boyfriend, "Did you just ask to move in?"

He laughed, "I was joking."

"Good. My Dad would hit the roof if you moved in. Unless we were married. And there is no way we're ready for that." I sighed.

"Agreed. I love you but I'm not ready to walk down the aisle just yet." Nathan replied.

"Technically I'm the one that walks down the aisle. You stand at the front in awe of my beauty as I walk out looking like some giant white marshmallow and sappy music plays." I smiled.

"Stand in awe of your beauty?" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah! What? You don't think that I'd be beautiful on our wedding day?" I asked.

Nathan's smile softened, "No. I think you'll be gorgeous. I just hope that I'm the one that gets to be the one you're walking towards."

I smiled and moved so that I was laying beside him, wrapping my arm around his middle, my head nestling in the crook of his arm.

"There's no one else I'd ever want to be walking towards. Ever."

Nathan leaned his head forward and kissed me softly before turning over so we were facing each other.

"I'm sorry for everything." he said touching my face softly.

"You already apologized." I replied.

"Still…I don't feel like it will ever be enough. I never wanted to make you cry like that. I don't ever want to do it again either." he said.

"Good because I don't want to cry like that again. How about you don't kiss anyone but me and we'll do just fine?"

"It's a deal." he smiled and we laid on the mattress for a few more minutes before Nathan spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything babe." I replied.

"What made you give me a second chance?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure. It was either Corcus talking to me about fate or the fact I was a little tipsy from that blue stuff."

"What was Corcus talking to you about?" Nathan asked.

"About fate. He talked about Dad and Kimberly getting married and how everything is fate and how things are shadowed in the past. Like how they broke up and were apart and now they're together again. He said something about how if our parents weren't Rangers then we wouldn't be Rangers. A lot of stuff like that." I replied.

"I get it. Like if our parents weren't Rangers we probably never would've met and wouldn't be here together." Nathan said and I nodded.

"Then if we're back together because we're the White Ranger and the Pink Ranger doesn't that mean that you should go back to Pink?" he asked.

"In theory but I can't." I replied.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Because I'm the head of the Wind Rangers. I can't just up and leave them without a leader. Not with everything that's going on with Drake." I sighed.

"I understand but if you ever want to come back to us we'd be more than happy to have our Pink Ranger back. Our little rainbow just isn't complete without you Beautiful." He said.

Smiling I leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled me so that we were pressed together and kissed me deeper. Things were just getting heated when someone cleared their throat.

We jumped apart worrying that it was one or both of our Dads but it was only Ethan.

"Scare the living hell out of me why don't you?" I asked sitting up.

"Hey…I'm not the one that was making out with my boyfriend with the door wide open." Ethan replied.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend? You trying to tell us something Eth?" Nathan smirked.

"We'd support you no matter what. You're my big brother and I love and accept you." I smiled.

"Yeah we're here for you buddy." Ryan said clapping Ethan on the back.

"Oh screw all of you! Now you two need to move if you don't want to be sleeping on the floor." Ethan said holding up the bag of screws.

Nathan and I moved letting Ryan and Ethan in so they could assemble my bed. Just as we walked into the living room we saw Dad and Jason walking through the front door with four large pizzas and four two liters of soda.

"Oh god that smells amazing." I said appreciatively as Dad sat the pizzas down and opened the boxes.

I grabbed plates and glasses and we all sat down to eat, Ethan and Ryan joining us after they finished the bed. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tasha said and hurried to the front door.

A few moments later she returned with Billy who held a blue box with a white bow on top in his hand.

"Hey Billy what's up? Pull up a chair and grab a slice of Pizza." Dad said.

"Happily. I haven't eaten yet." he said and grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the table.

"What's in the box Bill?" Ryan asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Oh! A gift for Tasha and Izzy." he said and put the box on the table.

I pulled the lid off and Tasha pulled out what a pretty silver box with small flowers engraved in it that when you opened it, it played 'Fir Elise'.

"Wow…this is beautiful Billy." Tasha said.

"Well truthfully it's more than just a music box. The bottom is rather shallow because a signal blocker is installed in the bottom with the switch on the back. It should keep Vormex out of both your apartment and your dreams. I just made it a little more decorative. I made a similar one for Ann and Jakob's house." he explained.

After Ethan and I's little run in with Vormex in my room at Dad's, Billy had developed small signal blockers less than a day later. They were silver squares about the size of a ring box and they emitted a signal that blocked the energies that Vormex used to mess with our heads and time. They also kept people who had been influenced by Vormex and his powers from entering the house. We all had smaller versions about the size of sugar cubes that we carried around on our key rings that kept influenced people away from us.

"Thank you Billy. I have just the place for it." I said and picked up the box which was surprisingly heavy and carried it to the living room where I switched it on and put it on a bookcase near the door full of little knickknacks and books.

We finished off the pizza before Jason, Dad and Billy declared that it was time for them to leave. Chris, Ryan, Nathan and Ethan hung back though opting to hang out in our living room and hang out.

"It is so great that you guys and Jakob and Ann have your own places." Ryan said.

"Maybe we should start doing the same." Chris said.

"Yeah but that would require you bums to actually get…dare I say it?…JOBS!" Tasha laughed.

"Hey! I have a job thank you." Nathan said referring to the teaching post he'd recently taken up at his Dad's dojo.

"Yes my man works. It's an example of nepotism but he works." I smiled from where I leaned back against him on the floor.

"And I start at Ernie's on Tuesday babe." Chris chimed in.

"Alright then Nathan has a job and so does Chris but as for you two…you're both bums." Tasha said looking at Ethan and Ryan.

"Okay fine! We get it! We're bums! Lay off Tash!" Ethan laughed as he set up the Wii.

"Still think that you should get jobs…" Tasha said in a sing song voice as she grabbed one of the Wii remotes.

Tasha and I schooled the boys on Just Dance before they declared that it wasn't fair and took over, plugging in the XBOX 360 and popping in Halo. Tasha and I got comfortable and watched as the guys yelled at the screen like a bunch of crazies.

Tasha and I sunk into a discussion of plans to work out at the Youth Center the next day and what our work schedules at the Juice Bar were while the guys played. We had switched to if we were going to have a real or fake tree for Christmas this year when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That's probably your Dad…he forgot his jacket here." Tasha said pointing to Dad's hoodie still draped over the back his chair in the kitchen.

"Probably. I'll get it." I replied and stood up, heading towards the door.

I opened the door and was surprised. It wasn't my Dad at all. It was Daphne.

"Daphne?! What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her.

Her teeth were chattering and she was sopping wet. I hadn't realized that it had started raining.

"I-I-" but she collapsed. I just managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Oh my god! Guys! Help!" I yelled and a moment later Nathan and Ryan were out my side. They picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"She's drenched! What happened?" Ryan asked as he and Nathan sat her down.

"I don't know. She just collapsed in my arms!" I replied.

"She's freezing. Babe go get towels and that heavy blanket out of the hall closet." Tasha said.

Chris nodded and hurried down the hall.

"We're going to have to get her out of these wet clothes. Nathan will you go and get something of mine?" I asked.

"Gotcha." he said.

The both of them returned a few moments later. Chris had a stack of towels, the thick blue blanket I had brought from home and he'd unearthed our heating pad from somewhere. Nathan had a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

"You guys go wait in the hall while we get her changed." I said and they made themselves scarce.

Between the two of us we managed to get her out of her clothes and into the dry ones. While I wrapped the blanket and heating pad around her Tasha took her clothes to hang over the shower curtain and let the guys know they could come back in.

I sat perched on the edge of the couch next to Daphne looking at her. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Daphne? Can you hear me hon?" I asked pushing back the damp curls from her forehead.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes, "Izzy?"

"Yeah. It's me." I replied.

"Thank god." she said and a moment later tears began streaming down her face.

"Daphne? Sweetheart what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tasha asked from where she sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm just so happy I made it here! I didn't know if I even had the right place! The address got all smeared when it started raining and I wasn't sure if it said Gordon or Garden street…I just can't believe I'm here." she said.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I flashed stepped." she replied.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me? Why?!" I asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." she smirked.

I shook my head and looked up at the guys, "Can one of you go make a cup of cocoa for her?" I asked.

"On it." Ryan replied and hurried to the kitchen.

He returned a few moments later with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

I helped her sit up and handed her the mug. She let it cool for a moment before taking a few careful sips.

"So…are you ready to tell us why you're here?" I asked.

"Yeah is there a problem at the Ninja Academy?" Ethan asked.

"And how did you get our address? Not even Jakob and Ann have it yet." Tasha tossed in.

"Nothing's wrong at the Academy. I came here on my own. I don't even think the others know I left yet." Daphne said sitting her cup down.

"Well something has to be wrong. There is no way you just up and left for no reason." Nathan pointed out.

"You're going to think that I'm fucking insane. Like a complete nut job." she sighed rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"Try us." Chris replied.

"I've been seeing Drake." she said.

"Like Drake Drake? Or Vormex?" I asked.

"Sorry…Vormex. It's hard calling him Vormex. Even if he is evil it's still my brother's body you know?" she replied.

"We know hon and we don't think you're crazy." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

Ryan nodded, "Izzy's seen him twice now and Ethan's seen him once."

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Daphne asked jumping up.

"Calm down. We didn't have any reason to think that he was talking to anyone else. He never mentioned anything. Now tell me what happened." I replied.

She took a deep breath, "Every night now for two weeks he's been in my dreams. They're so real that they're scary! He tries to tell me that I'm evil just like him and he shows me these pictures of you guys and Sebastian and Lara and Parker all dead! I can't sleep because I'm so afraid of seeing him and those images! It's horrible."

"Two weeks?" Ethan asked but he was looking at me.

"Yeah since we got back to Earth." she replied.

"He must be coming to you because he can't get to me anymore." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"The day we got back Vormex trapped me in a Time Stop. Billy said it was like an air bubbled in the time stream. It was supposed to be me and him but Ethan broke through and got Vormex to leave. Vormex tried to convince me that I was evil too…he showed me Drake asking me why I was back to dating Nathan. It was just awful. Anyhow after Ethan ran him off Billy came up with these things. They block his powers from reaching us. You and I are the two that he was closest to. When I blocked him he must have gone to you. I'm so sorry Daphne." I replied.

"You couldn't have known he would come to me Izzy." Daphne replied.

"If you were having these dreams why didn't you tell someone?" Nathan asked.

"I figured everyone would think I was crazy!" she said.

"Okay that sounds normal but you thought that coming here would get rid of them?" Ethan asked.

Daphne rolled her eyes. It was obvious that her annoyance with my brother hadn't subsided or diminished in the time we'd been apart. However she answered.

"No the reason I ran was the fact that everything at the Wind Academy reminded me of Drake. With the dreams on top of that I had to get out of there. So I hacked into Cam's computer. He keeps tabs on all the Rangers and I knew that you guys were closer than Reefside so I looked up your address. You know for a genius he's really stupid about his passwords." Daphne replied shaking her head.

"What were they?" Chris asked.

"Ninja, Samurai and Ranger. Like really?" she asked and laughed.

I smiled, "Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. As long as your in our house or with any of us you're safe." I replied.

"Agreed. We've got your back girly." Tasha smiled.

"Thank you guys so much." Daphne sighed.

"We should probably call back to the Academy and let them know you're here. I'll go call my Uncle." I said standing up.

"And I'll call Billy and see if he can't whip up some more of those Signal Blockers. Now that he can't get to Daphne who knows who he'll go after." Nathan said.

I nodded and grabbed my phone and found Uncle Dustin in my contacts. Hitting his name I walked to my room.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey! Izzy! What's up with my favorite niece?" he asked.

"I have Daphne on my couch." I replied.

"What?! Are you serious?!" he asked.

"Yeah. She collapsed on my welcome mat almost a half hour ago. She's fine now. Tired but fine." I sighed.

"I didn't even know she left. She's been mostly in her room since you all got back." Uncle Dustin replied.

"No one does. She just left. Apparently Vormex has been terrorizing her in her dreams and all of the academy reminds her of Drake. She was afraid that you would thinks she was nuts and she needed to get out of there so she came here. She flash stepped the whole way mind you." I said as I sunk down on my bed.

"Are you kidding me?! She's got to be exhausted!"

"She is. I'm going to let her crash and Tasha and I's place for a while. I just wanted to let you know that she's okay." I replied.

"Okay. Thanks Iz." Uncle Dustin sighed.

"No prob. Oh! You need to tell Cam two things! First off he needs to be on the lookout for a package from Billy. Inside should be a few things that will block Vormex's signals. There should be enough for all of you and key rings that are smaller versions of the blockers for you to carry when you're not in your rooms." I said.

"Gotcha. And what was the second thing?" he asked.

"Tell Cam to change his passwords. Ninja, Samurai and Ranger are NOT good passwords." I laughed.

Uncle Dustin laughed too, "Okay. Well stay safe Iz. Love ya kid."

"Love you too." I replied and hung up.

"So Uncle Dustin knows and will tell the others." I said as I walked out of my room.

"And Billy's working on more blockers now to send to everyone." Nathan nodded.

"And it's getting late. We'd better get going." Ryan said.

"Okay. See you all tomorrow?" Tasha asked standing up.

"Of course." Ethan nodded.

I hugged my brother and friends before moving to my boyfriend.

I reached into the pocket of my sweats and retreaved a small item before pressing it into his hand.

"That is yours." I smiled at him.

He opened his hand and looked at the little brass key, "Mine?"

"Oh yes. It means you can come a go as you please." I grinned.

"I think I like that idea. Does Tasha know?"

"She's copied one off for Chris." I replied.

"Alright then." he smiled.

"See you tomorrow Tiger." I smiled up at him.

"Love you Beautiful." he said and kissed me.

"Love you too." I replied and he left.

Once everyone was gone Tasha locked the door.

"I'm fucking tired." I sighed.

"Me too." Tasha agreed and turned to Daphne.

"If you want Daph you can have my bed. You must be tired as hell. You should have a real bed. I'll take the couch." she said.

"Oh! No! I can't put you out." Daphne said shaking her head.

"Nonsense. Tasha can crash in my room and you can use her bed. Don't argue with us on this. You won't win." I said.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"Totally." Tasha nodded.

"Okay then. Thank you both." Daphne said and hugged the both of us.

"You're welcome. We're all Rangers and we're all family." I replied.

The three of us turned everything off and headed to bed. As I crawled into bed I thought about the hell that Daphne must have gone through. I had had a taste of it but Drake hadn't been my brother. I just hoped that while she was here she'd be able to relax and find peace.


	25. Visitors & Viruses

I reached out with my towel and wiped the condensation from the mirror that had collected on the glass during my shower. When it was clear I set about my after shower routine. I washed my face and rubbed my favorite lavender scented lotion onto my body before running gel through my hair. After that I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a loose tank top before heading to find something to eat in the kitchen.

On my way out of the bathroom I poked my head into Tasha's room to check on Daphne. She was still sound asleep, her blond curls splayed out on Tasha's gray Jersey sheets and her face was calm with sleep.

I could tell she was sleeping hard. I had checked on her when I had woken up that morning and she had been in the same exact spot. If it wasn't for her chest slowly rising and falling I would've been concerned.

Quietly I shut the door and headed to find lunch. However when I walked into the kitchen I found lunch already in process. Ethan, Nathan and Ryan sat at the table eating out of takeout boxes.

"Um…hi?" I asked looking at my brother, boyfriend and friend.

"We brought you lunch!" Ryan said holding up a Styrofoam container.

"Thanks but what are you three doing here? How did you get in here? I locked the door before I took a shower." I replied taking the container and sitting in one of the empty chairs.

"You gave me a key. We thought we'd pop over and bring you and Daph lunch." Nathan replied holding up the key.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean you can just pop in whenever! Next time I'm calling the cops and telling them that two strange guys have broken into my house and are attempting to steal my valuables and compromise my innocence." I smirked.

"What innocence?" Ethan asked and I smacked him on the back of the head.

"So where's Daphne?" Nathan asked.

"She's still sleeping in Tasha's room." I replied.

"Seriously? We left at like 2 last night and it's 1 one now…that's what? Nearly twelve hours?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah but I imagine that this is the first solid sleep she's gotten in two weeks. Vormex is sadistic. I can only imagine how awful the things he showed her were." I said, shaking as a chill ran down my spine.

Ethan shook his head and stood up, "I'm going to go see if she wants to get up and eat."

I looked at Nathan and Ryan who shrugged, just as baffled as I was. A second later the three of us scrambled from the table to get good seats for the fireworks. Ethan and Daphne were oil and water and god knows that him trying to wake her up would be good.

I peered around the wall of the kitchen with my knees bent so that Ryan could lean over me with Nathan above him, the three of us looking down the hall. We held our breath as Ethan knocked on Tasha's door and walked in.

The sound of muffled voices came from the room and for a moment I was disappointed, thinking things were going smoothly. Then it blew up as Ethan came running out, ducking as Tasha's stuffed animals were hurled at him.

"Fine! That is the LAST time I try to be nice to you!" Ethan yelled and stormed back down the hallway.

"I can not stand her!" he growled plopping down at the table.

"What did you to piss her off like that?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing! I just told her to get up because she needed to eat. Apparently she didn't want to be woken up because she started throwing that zoo that Tasha has on her bed." Ethan replied.

"I'll go check on her." I said and walked down the hall.

I knocked gently on the door and opened it.

"Go away Ethan! Quit bugging me!" Daphne said and threw a teddy bear at me which I ducked.

"Daph?" I asked and she turned over.

"Oh it's you. I thought it was Ethan." she smirked.

"Nah I just wanted to know what he said that made you sic the flying monkeys on him." I smiled holding up a stuffed monkey.

"He came and here and told me to get my lazy ass up! It's bad enough that I feel like complete hell but he has to add to it." she said and a moment later she sneezed.

"You don't feel good?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Not really. No."

Walking over to the side of the bed I put my hand on her forehead, "Hmm…you're warm. Maybe you caught a cold from being out in the rain."

"I don't know. I just don't feel good." Daphne sighed.

"I'll go get you some juice." I replied and walked out of the room and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"I think Daphne is coming down with a cold from being out in the rain last night." I said as I poured the glass full of orange juice.

"Does she have a fever?" Ryan asked.

"She's warm. I'm going to bring her some juice and take her temp." I replied and headed out of the kitchen.

Grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom I walked back into her room.

"Okay open up." I said and put the thermometer in her mouth.

After a few minutes I pulled it out, "You've got a little bit of a fever. Go back to sleep and I'll come check on you in a while. If you need anything call me."

"Alright. Thanks Iz." she smiled.

"Welcome." I replied and walked back out.

"How's she feeling?" Nathan asked.

"She's got a fever. I told her to rest and I'd check on her after while." I replied sitting back down to eat.

When we were finished I collected all the trash and tossed it in the garbage. Suddenly my phone began to beep, signaling I had a text message. I grabbed my phone from the counter, opening the text message.

_**To: Izzy**_  
_**From: Jakob**_  
_What's your address?_

I looked at my phone for a moment wondering why he wanted my address before replying to the text.

**_To: Jakob_**  
**_From: Izzy_**  
_1659 Garden Street apartment 4C in the Willow Trail apartment complex…why do you need my address?_

I waited for a few moments for a return text but when it didn't come I tucked it back into the waistband of my pants since I didn't have any pockets and headed to the living room. Ethan and Ryan were sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat on Nathan's lap.

"You smell like lavender." he whispered burying his face in my neck.

"It's my lotion." I smiled.

"I like it." he replied.

"I'm glad." I said and snuggled closer to him.

"You're both disgusting." Ethan said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

There was a knock at the door and Ryan got up, "I'll get it. No need for you two to untangle yourselves from each other."

He opened the door and yelled, "Holy shit!"

"What?" I asked wondering why he was yelling.

Moving aside I saw Jakob and Ann standing on the door.

"Oh my god!" I laughed and jumped up and ran over, throwing my arms around both of them.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow." Nathan laughed walking up behind me with Ethan.

"Well we decided to come home a day early and thought we'd stop by see what was up with your new place first. Oh and we thought we'd bring you a little present." Jakob said and a moment later I felt arms grab me from behind.

Spinning around I nearly screamed as I came face to face with Gray and Lara.

"What are you two doing here? How are you here? Where did you pick them up?!" I asked turning and looking at Jakob and Ann.

"We ran into Gray in San Diego the day before yesterday and we got to talking and somehow we ended up taking him back to Angel Grove with us." Jakob replied.

"But I came on my own. I just showed up at the same time. I came to bring Daphne some of her stuff." she said holding up a duffle bag.

"Hold on. What is going on with Daphne? Should there be some concern?" Ann asked.

"Uh…why don't we go inside and talk? I don't think the neighbors really need to know just what we do in our spare time." Ethan said.

"You're right. Come in and sit down. We'll tell you what's up with us and then you can fill us in on your trip." I said and we walked inside.

I sat down on the floor with Nathan, letting Jakob, Ann, Gray and Lara take the couch and recliner. Ryan and Ethan took the love seat.

"So what's the deal?" Jakob asked looking concerned.

"Well you know that we've been having some issues with Vormex right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah that is why we have these." Ann said holding up the small key ring version of the blocker.

"What are they?" Lara asked.

"Signal blockers. Billy will probably give you one while you're here. They prevent Vormex from screwing with your head…like he has been with me and Daphne. Billy developed them and gave them all to us. When we turned them on here Vormex moved onto Daphne." I sighed.

"And between him showing her visions of all of you dead and the fact everything at the Academy reminded her of Drake she couldn't take it. So she ran." Ryan finished.

"She flash stepped here and collapsed at the door." Ethan said.

"So that's what's been going on. She's seemed off since we got back. I thought it was just her getting used to being back on Earth." Lara said shaking her head.

"Well how is she doing now?" Gray asked.

"She fine. I think she's coming down with a cold. She's sleeping right now in Tasha's room." I replied.

"Well then I'll go and check on her. Let her know I brought her clothes." Lara said.

"First door on the right." I replied.

Lara nodded and headed down the hall.

"So how was your trip? How was Aquitar and San Diego?" Nathan asked.

"It was amazing. Aquitar was amazing. We got to see this thing that was like the Northern Lights but the colors were like crazy bright and underwater. It was gorgeous." Jakob said.

"And San Diego was spectacular as well but the reason is much different." Ann said with a small smile.

"Are you two really about to tell us about all the amazing sex you had? Because if so I really don't want to hear you gloat." Ryan groaned covering his ears.

"Well actually we weren't going to say anything about that at all. But uh…yeah…we do have something to tell you guys about." Jakob grinned.

I looked from Jakob's grin to Ann's soft smile and that was when I noticed Ann's particularly placed hand.

"NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I said sitting up from where I leaned on Nathan.

"What? Am I missing something important?" Ryan asked.

"Search me man." Ethan said putting his hands up.

"Agreed…" Nathan nodded.

"Me too." Gray replied.

"Are you four thick or what?! Can't you tell?!" I asked and all four guys looked lost.

"You're all hopeless! Will you please tell them before I beat them into submission for their stupidity?" I said breathlessly looking at Jakob and Ann.

"What Izzy has suspected and is correct on is that I am with child." Ann smiled.

"You're pregnant?!" Nathan and Ryan said at once.

"Yes. About two weeks. She took a test and we saw a doctor while in San Diego who confirmed it. We're going to be parents!" Jakob said grinning.

"Congratulations dude!" Ethan smiled and stood up, embracing in a bro hug.

"I can't believe you're having a baby! I'm so happy!" I giggled and hugged Ann before moving onto Jakob.

Everyone was laughing and hugging when Lara ran into the room.

"Lara! Ann's pregnant!" I smiled.

"Oh no!" Lara said and a second later had grabbed onto Ann's arm.

She pulled Ann away from us before opening the door and roughly shoving her out. Lara slammed the door and locked it using both the deadbolt and the chain lock.

"Hey! What the hell was that about?!" Jakob asked pissed as hell as he reached for the door.

"DON'T! She can't come in here!" Lara said throwing herself in front of the door.

"Why? What's going on?" Gray asked.

"Daphne has chicken pox." Lara replied.

"Chicken pox?" I asked.

"Yeah. Since I've had direct contact with her and so have you, Ethan, Ryan and Nathan, Jakob and Gray have been exposed. Ann being exposed to Chicken Pox could have all sorts of bad effects on the baby. She needs to stay out of here and away from us. Who else was here last night?" Lara asked.

"Chris and Tasha. Everyone else left before she got here." I replied.

"Have any of you had the chicken pox?" Lara asked.

"I did when I was 6." Nathan said.

"And the rest of you?" Lara asked.

We all shook our heads.

"I've had them. Nathan will you please go and explain what's going on to Ann?" Lara asked.

"Yeah. You guys should call Billy and Tommy and let them know what's going on." Nathan said as he undid the locks.

"I'll do that." I replied and grabbed my phone and dialed Dad.

"I'll call Tasha and Chris." Ryan said.

"Hey sweetheart what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Nothing much…I've just been exposed to chicken pox." I sighed.

"What? How?" Dad asked.

"Did Billy tell you about Daphne?" I asked.

"Yeah…she's got them?" he asked.

"Yep. Lara went into check on her and realized she had them."

"When did Lara get there?" he asked.

"Um…about 20 minutes ago? She came to bring Daphne clothes from Blue Bay. I was talking to Jakob and Ann who had just come in with Gray from San Diego and she went and checked on her. When she came out she said that Daphne had chicken pox. She threw Ann out so the baby wouldn't get sick and-"

"Whoa! Slow down! What baby?" Dad asked.

I sighed, "Okay you can't tell Billy but Ann's pregnant. Anyhow so now I'm in my apartment with Ryan, Ethan, Jakob, Grey and Daphne because we've all been exposed. Ryan's calling Tasha and Chris because they might have caught it too." I replied.

Dad sighed, "Okay. I'm going to leave work, call Billy, then come over and see what I can do."

"Thanks Dad." I replied.

"No problem baby. I'll see you soon." he said and hung up.

"Dad's on his way." I said sitting down on the couch.

A moment later Nathan came back in, "Ann is going to head over to Billy's. She told me to tell you she loves you Jake."

Jakob sighed, "I can't believe this. I just got married, my wife is pregnant with my baby and I can't be there for her because I'm probably going to get the damn chicken pox." Jakob sighed.

"Yeah well lets just hope that Zard doesn't decided to start up again or the universe will be down a few Rangers." Ethan sighed and sat back.

I sighed. There was nothing we could do but sit and wait to see what happened.

_**Hi! Um...I just wanted to pop in and say a thing or two.**_

_**First off for everyone who's routing for Ethan and Gray to hook up I am terribly sorry to tell you this but **__**ETHAN IS NOT GAY!**___

_**I know that a few of you have asked about it but no sadly Ethan is straight. He has been since I formulated the idea for him in my mind. When I make up characters I pretty much know where they will end up and where Ethan ends up is not with Gray. In fact I have most of what will happen to our heroes already worked out since I have started working on and off on the final chapter!**_

_**Who Ethan will end up with is still in the air and that's if he ends up with anyone at all. I can tell you though that Gray does end up with someone. Perhaps he's a Ranger perhaps not! However that is all I am saying right now ;D**_

_**Secondly I am considering names for Ann and Jakob's bundle of joy! I know what it will be already but if I get a name of the opposite gender that I like more than my own I may consider changing the sex of the baby just to use that name! So if you have any ideas for the moniker baby Park shall forever be branded with lemme know! **_

_**Until then thanks for reading!**_


	26. Chicken Pox & Nefarious Plans

"ARG! So itchy!" I groaned and rubbed against the bedpost to scratch my back.

"I know! Where is Nathan?!" Tasha asked as she paced back and forth in front of her bed, her hands clasped in fists so that she wouldn't scratch.

The two of us were stuck in the apartment covered in Chicken Pox along with Ethan, Jakob, Ryan, Gray and Daphne. Nathan, Lara, Chris (who it turned out had had the chicken pox when he was 8), Dad and Billy were working in shifts to bring us what we needed. Right now Nathan and Chris were on duty and were supposed to be bringing supplies from the drug store. However where on earth they were right now I didn't know.

Just when I thought that I couldn't take it anymore the front door opened. I threw back the covers and hurried out of the room.

"Where the HELL have you been?" I said and grabbed the Walgreen's bag from his hand.

"Sorry! There was a wreck over on Parson! We had to go three blocks out of the way." Nathan replied.

"Whatever." I replied and tossed the bag back at him, carrying the calamine lotion back to the bedroom.

Tasha, Daphne and I wasted no time dousing ourselves in the pink liquid which cured the constant itchiness. Finally simi-itch free we settled back into bed.

"Are you done complaining now?" Nathan asked walking into the bedroom with a tray in hand.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I replied.

"Good. We also stopped by my place. Mom made everyone some chicken noodle soup." he said nodding towards the tray.

Walking over to the bed he sat the tray down on the nightstand and handed each of us a bowl teeming with steaming chicken noodle soup. I balanced it in my hand and began to sip the soup slowly.

"This is great Nate." Daphne said appreciatively.

"Yeah, Cassie makes the best food." Tasha nodded.

There was a sudden beeping and Nathan pulled out his phone, "And it's time for your meds girls." he replied and walked over to where there was a small collection of medicine bottles.

I slowly sipped the soup as I watched him measure out the cocktail of pills for each of us. We had an antiviral pill prescribed because all of us were older, ibuprofen for various aches that went with being sick, and Benadryl for the itching. All seven of took them every few hours.

"You know babe…you should think about becoming a nurse or something if this Power Ranger thing doesn't work out." I grinned.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Just take you pills."

I took the pills from his hand and balanced the soup on my lap as Nathan handed out cans of ginger ale. Popping the handful of pills into my mouth I swallowed them down.

"Alright. If you need me call me." he said and headed out.

A few minutes after he left the guys wandered into our room.

Since there were so many of us packed into the apartment we all had sleeping arrangements. The three of us girls slept in Tasha's room, the boys had my room and whoever was on duty slept on the pull out bed in the couch in the living room. For the most part we stuck to our rooms because with all the medicines we were taking we and the fact that being sick sapped most of your energy we often dozed off.

"How's your soup?" Ethan asked sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Good." I replied as I drained the last few dregs from the bottom of the bowl.

"Anyone else feeling as annoyed as I am about all of this?" Ryan groaned as he rubbed at his arms, mittens already tied securely around his hands since he had a bad habit of scratching.

"No. Not at all Ryan. We're all having an amazing time." Tasha deadpanned.

"Yeah well try sharing a room with him." Gray said.

"You can always come room with us G-G." Daphne said.

"Us? Aren't you moving into Ann and Jakob's place soon?" Tasha asked.

It turned out that Daphne had caught the chicken pox from some kid who had come down with them at the daycare she volunteered at. She hadn't realized she'd been exposed until Lara had found the spots all over her a few days previous. However unlike the rest of us she would no longer be contagious in a few days and would get to leave.

"Be careful. I may take you three up on that offer. Ethan kicks, Ryan mumbles and no offence Jake but you should get that snoring check out. You sound like a broken foghorn." Gray replied.

"Nah…I've heard that before. Ann likes to smack me with a pillow when I get too loud." Jakob shrugged.

"I'm surprise she doesn't shove the pillow down your throat. That's what I'm close to doing." Ethan smirked.

I laughed and sat back. My eyes were getting heavy and I knew that I wasn't going to stay awake for very much longer.

"Tired?" Ethan asked nudging my foot.

"A bit." I nodded.

"Same. I say we head back to our room boys." Ethan said standing up.

"Agreed. I'm about to pass out." Jakob sighed and with a wave all of them headed out however few moments later Gray returned with a pillow and my favorite Harry Potter throw.

"I borrowed one of your blankets Iz. I hope you don't mind." he said as he crawled on the bed.

"Nah. It's cool." I replied slipping under the blankets.

Gray crawled under the blanket beside me, our heads at the foot of the bed while Tasha and Daphne had their heads at the top. I curled up under the covers and before I knew it my eyes had slipped closed and I was asleep.

_I opened my eyes and was met with unfamiliar scenery. The walls around me were a dull gunmetal color and stretched out to make a long tunnel both ahead and behind me, the only light coming from small grates above me. Looking down at my body I saw that I was nearly transparent, almost ghostly. This had to be some sort of odd dream. I couldn't imagine what would make me dream about this but I was going to blame the fever._

_"Izzy?"_

_I turned and saw Daphne running towards me._

_"Daphne? What are you doing in my dream?" I asked._

_"You're dream? I thought I was dreaming." she replied._

_"Then we're all dreaming the same dream." Tasha said emerging out of the dark, flanked by Ethan, Ryan, Gray and Jakob._

_"Anyone else feel a little weird about all of this?" Ryan asked._

_I don't think any of us could disagree with him. Here we were dressed in nothing but pajamas in the middle of some random place. All three of us girls wore short shorts and thin tank tops so that we could get to every spot that needed lotion. Ethan and Gray were shirtless and in sweatpants while Jakob and Ryan wore wife beater tank tops and basketball shorts. All of us were either only in socks or barefoot. Add to the fact we all looked like ghosts and this was pretty trippy._

_"So what? This is like some sort of crazy group fever dream?" Jakob asked._

_"No clue. Lets go look around and see where we are. Maybe if we know this will make more sense." Gray suggested._

_We nodded and made our way down the hall. Our footsteps didn't echo and I didn't feel cold nor hot. I didn't even itch. It was truly a surreal feeling._

_The halls twisted and turned and soon I almost sure that if we had to find where we'd started we'd be screwed._

_Suddenly from behind us we heard footsteps. Turning, my stomach dropped and my heart climbed into my throat as I saw Vormex walking towards us. We all froze and instantly we moved into fighting stances._

_"Alright Vormex what have you done with us?! Why are we here?!" Ethan asked._

_However his eyes looked right past us as he grew close and a moment later he passed right through us. Literally. He walked through us as if we were no more than smoke._

_"Well that was weird." Ryan said._

_"Agreed. He must not be able to see or hear us." I said watching Vormex's back as he continued to walk away._

_"Come on…maybe we should follow him." Ethan said and we hurried after our red leather clad former friend._

_He walked through the halls sure of himself, not once getting turned around in the labyrinth like halls of wherever it was we were. Soon though we figured out we were on some sort of ship. Every few yards or so there was a window that looked out on an immense of stars._

_After what seemed like forever he stopped in front of a pair of large dark metal doors. Placing his hand on red lit panel on the side, the doors slid open for him and closed as soon as he'd passed through._

_I wondered for a moment how we would get thorough the doors but that was solved as Jakob stepped forward and touched the doors, his hand passing straight through._

_"Just like I thought. We're not corporeal." he smiled._

_"What is he talking about?" Gray asked._

_"He means that we're not solid. We're like ghosts…we don't have a physical body." Tasha explained._

_We all passed through with ease and found ourselves in a sort of throne room with Zard sitting on a gray stone throne. Goldar flanked him on his right side and Vormex kneeled on the floor in front of him._

_"I assure you my liege I am trying my best to break through their barriers." Vormex said his head bent._

_"Well your best is not good enough is it Vormex?" Zard growled._

_"They have put up blocks. It is taking every ounce of my strength to try and break through them. Since Drake's pest of a sister ran to the others in Angel Grove my manipulation of her dreams has been halted just as Izabella's was weeks ago." Drake said._

_"That is just another pathetic excuse!" Zard said spat._

_"Please forgive me Master! I do have one more link." Vormex said his voice shaking with fear._

_"And that would be?" he asked._

_"T-Though I cannot breech her dreams I have been able to penetrate the barrier of Izabella's thoughts. Because she and Drake share a power they are linked. I can see as she does. Know what she knows as she learns it." Vormex replied._

_My jaw dropped in horror._

_My thoughts?_

_He could see inside of my head and I had no clue?_

_I looked to the others who all looked as shocked and frightened as I did. My mind began to race for any info that I may have accidentally given him._

_"And have you gathered anything worth while?" he asked._

_Vormex shook his head, "No. It seems the Rangers are waiting for us to make our move first."_

_Relief washed over me. I hadn't unknowingly betrayed my friends._

_"You are lucky Vormex. If it wasn't for your work on the repairs I ordered from you, you would have lost my favor. I trust the repairs are going according to plan at least?" Zard asked._

_"Yes Master. They are going splendidly." Vormex said a cold smile curling onto his face._

_"Very well Vormex. I suggest you go and work then. You have 2 more days to finish your work. We have things to do and everything must be in place before we reach Galldona. If you are able to finish your task we will be able to wipe out those pesky Rangers before we reach the planet and every other planet will fall to us." Zard said._

_"Yes Master." Vormex said and stood, bowing a little before turning on his heel and quickly walking out the door._

_"What do you think that was about?" Tasha asked as we walked back through the door following Vormex so we could find out just what it was he was repairing._

_"No clue but it can't be good." Daphne said._

_"Hey! What's going on?" Ryan suddenly yelled._

_I turned and looked at him and saw that slowly he was fading, becoming more and more transparent._

_"I don't know but I don't like this!" Jakob said and I saw that he was fading too as was Ethan._

_In moments they were gone._

_"No! What happened?!" I asked waving my arms in the space that they had just occupied._

_"Hey! C'mon you four…wake up!" A voice echoed from somewhere far off._

_"What was that?!" Gray asked looking around._

_"I don't know I-" but then I saw I was fading just like the guys had._

_"Izzy! No!" Daphne yelled and grabbed hold of me but a moment later my hand wasn't there and everything got dark._

I sat up in bed, my chest heaving. I looked down at my body. It was there and it was solid.

"Oh my god. I'm here. I'm alright!" I said sighing with relief.

Suddenly Gray sat up beside me and Tasha and Daphne opened their eyes.

"Izzy!" Tasha yelled and launched herself at me.

"I'm okay." I replied hugging her back.

"Of course you're okay…why wouldn't you be?" Chris asked from beside the bed.

Daphne's face lit up, "The others!"

"Shit!" we all cursed and scrambled out of bed, shoving past Chris in order to get to the door.

We hurried to the next room and saw Jakob, Ryan and Ethan all sitting up in bed.

"ETHAN!" I yelled and hurried over hugging my brother.

"It's okay Iz…I'm here. We're all here. It's okay." he soothed as he hugged me.

"I know. I know." I nodded pulling back.

"Okay can someone please explain what's going on?" Chris asked walking into the room.

"Soon. We need to get to the Command Center. Now." Jakob said standing up.

"What? You guys are sick! You can't just go out!" Nathan protested.

"We have to. We know what Zard is up to." I replied.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked.

"Completely." Ethan said already grabbing a t-shirt from his duffle bag, pulling it over his head before looking at the rest of us.

"Gray, get a shirt on and everyone grab shoes, morphers and jackets. We leave in two."

I nodded and hurried to my room and grabbed a pair of sneakers from my closet. Since they were closest Tasha grabbed a pair of slip-ons even though they were too big for her and Daphne grabbed a pair of sandals since the rest of my shoes were too small for her. The three of us pulled on jackets, grabbed our morphers and met up with the guys in the living room.

"I called Lara and she's going to meet us at the Command Center. Tommy and Billy are both at work and can't get away so Zordon will fill them in later. As for Ann is just going to have to get the info second hand too." Jakob said.

"Well with a baby in her stomach she can't fight anyhow." Ryan pointed out.

"Talk later. Teleport now." Ethan said and Daphne grabbed onto my arm as we teleported to the Command Center.


	27. Pretty In Pink

"Ay-yi-yi! Rangers what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at home getting better!" Alpha said as we landed in the Command Center.

"I was wondering the same thing." Lara said from where she stood waiting by Alpha.

"We have information on Zard." Ethan said.

"We know what he's doing." I added.

"How did you come across such information?" Zordon asked.

"Ryan, Tasha, Izzy, Daphne, Gray, Ethan and I had some sort of collective dream." Jakob replied.

"Yeah we were like ghosts or something and we were on Zard's ship." Ryan said.

"We came across Vormex and overheard a conversation that he and Zard were having. He talked about repairing something and that Vormex had 2 days to finish it because they had to have everything in place before they reached Galldona." Tasha added.

"Do you have any idea what he could be repairing?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not Izzy. Nothing in our findings about Zard would be able to lead us to any conclusion." Zordon replied.

"And Galldona?" Ethan asked.

"A small planet in the Gravis Terra Galaxy. It was abandoned thousands of years ago by it's people after it became barren. However the core is made of Rizonium, a powerful power source. If we believe that Zard is after the Rizonium then he must have an equally powerful weapon on hand." Zordon replied.

"But what if it was all a dream?" Chris asked looking at Zordon.

"It is unlikely that it was only a dream Chris. It was most likely a reaction to the high fevers of the ill Rangers. Their power reacted to the heat and the signals that Vormex is sending out that are likely being blocked by Billy's devices, causing a reverse effect." Alpha explained.

"So if it's real…what now?" Daphne asked.

"Alpha will contact the other Ranger teams and as soon as you are well you will leave again." Zordon said.

"Right." we nodded.

"Lara I will ask you to return to Blue Bay Harbor immediately to train with your team. Daphne and Izzy will join you and the others once they are well." Zordon said.

"Zordon about that…there's something else we need to tell you." Ethan said looking at me and I knew what he was talking about.

"What is it?" Alpha asked.

"Vormex…he's been watching what I've been doing even though we have the blocks. He's been watching me through our powers…he says they link Drake and I and he can use it to see me. Is there any way that I can shut it off? Like a block or something so he can't do that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not Izzy. The Power Grid is something very temperamental. The only way to completely stop sever ties with Vormex would be to give up your Ninja Powers." Zordon said.

"Give up her powers? Again?" Tasha asked.

"It's not like I'm really giving them up. I can just go back to my Crane powers. I can…can't I?" I asked looking at Zordon.

"Of course Izzy. The Power has yet to be passed on so it still belongs to you." he replied.

"But then that leaves us without a leader. I mean I get why you're doing it but we can't just not have a head Ranger." Lara said.

"Don't worry Lara I think I have a leader in mind. However I'd really appreciate if you and Daphne keep it down that I'm giving up my Wind Ninja position. I don't want the others freaking out about not having a lead Ranger." I replied.

"No problem. Mums the word." Daphne said with a nod.

"Then I guess I'd better give this back." I said and removed the morpher from my wrist and handed it to Lara.

"And now to return your Power Morpher." Zordon said and I held out my hand.

A moment later it materialized in my palm, a familiar and comforting colored glow emitting from it making me smile.

"C'mon Iz! It's been forever since we've seen you morph. Lets see it." Ryan said.

"You want me to morph?" I asked.

"Just to make sure you remember how." Chris smirked.

I shrugged and took my morpher in hand. I moved it to my back and grinned.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

From there I followed the moves I knew almost as well as breathing and walking. Out to my side, in a circle above me and out.

"NINJA CRANE POWER!" I yelled and felt the familiar sensation of morphing overtake me.

A moment later I looked down and smiled to myself.

"Izzy! You're pink again!" Tasha gasped.

I smiled bigger inside my helmet and gave a little spin. I was pink again and it felt right.

"Power down." I said and suit disappeared.

The moment it was gone though I suddenly felt dizzy. My knees buckled under me and I felt the floor rush up to meet me as darkness closed over me.

A few moments later I felt a hand under my head.

"It's time to wake up beautiful." Nathan's voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw his brown ones just above me.

"I think I over exerted myself." I smiled up at him.

"You think? C'mon we should get you back to bed." he said and before I could even attempt to get up Nathan had slipped one arm under my knees and another behind my back, lifting me off the floor.

"Well aren't you my White Knight?" I smirked putting my arms around his neck.

"Don't want you collapsing again do we?" he smiled.

"Rest well Rangers. You will need your strength in the coming days. Alpha and I will do what we can to gather all the information we can." Zordon said.

We teleported back to the apartment and all of us headed back to bed. I wanted to walk but Nathan refused to put me down, he insisted on carrying me straight to Tasha's room and put me under the covers like a child.

"I could've walked." I said looking at him.

"Well I don't want to risk you falling again. We need you Iz." Nathan replied.

"Fine. Now let me sleep, Tiger. Morphing took the last of my strength." I smiled.

"Okay Beautiful. Sweet dreams." he said and pecked my lips before heading out of the room.

"You two are too freaking sappy." Tasha sighed from her side of the bed.

"I don't know I think they're sweet." Gray replied from beside me.

"I agree with Gray." Daphne smiled.

"You two are just visiting. Trying being around them all the time." Tasha laughed.

"Well I don't know about us being sappy but I do know I'm tired. So I'm going to bed." I replied curling up under the covers.

The others mumbled something of agreement. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of being the Pink Ranger. Corcus was right again.

Nathan was White and I was Pink and we were together again.

Just like Dad and Kimberly.

Maybe we'd even end up spending forever together.

Smiling even wider I fell asleep with thoughts of forever with Nathan.

**_So for one part of this chapter I kinda stole a line from MMPR..._**

**_It's one of my favorite lines ever and I thought it would be perfect for where I put it so I did._**

**_I wonder how many of you can find it? Hmm?_**

**_It might be easy but if it's not here's a hint: It was used in the second season ;)_**


	28. Space Bound Again

"So are you going to tell anyone who you want to be the new leader for the wind Rangers?" Tasha asked as we climbed out of the car at the NASADA hanger where the Megaship was already waiting for us.

"Not until I tell the person themselves." I replied slinging my book bag over my shoulder.

It had been three days since we were all declared no longer contagious. In the time since we'd all had our collective dream like experience the Karovian Rangers had made their way here, arriving early this morning. When they had entered our galaxy we had sent for the other Rangers that were on Earth and they had made it to Angel Grove the previous day.

We walked up to the Megaship where all the other Rangers were gathered, talking and discussing what they'd been up to in the small amount of time that we'd been apart. I walked over to where Daphne was standing talking to Lara, Bridge, Gray and William.

"So I heard you gave up your Wind Ninja powers." William said as I walked over.

"Yep…now I'm back to pink." I smiled.

"It shows." Lara said tugging on the sleeve of my bright pink t-shirt.

"Who are you going to appoint as the new Ninja team leader?" Bridge asked.

"I'm actually waiting until the last few people get here to announce it. I thought I'd do it before we took off." I replied.

"Well here's your chance hon. The last of my team just arrived." Gray said and I turned to see Iris and Ally walking up.

"Okay then." I smiled and turned to the groups that had gathered in the hanger.

"Hey! Can I have everyones attention?" I called.

After a few seconds everyone looked at me and I took a deep breath, "So as everyone knows that a while ago I switched colors and after everything I ended up as the leader of the Wind Rangers. Well after some issues I have left the team and I am now back with my old team. This wouldn't be a problem if the Wind Ninjas didn't have a leader. As the former leader it's up to me to pick the new one." I replied.

"So who is it?" Steven asked.

I sighed and turned my eyes to the person, "I choose Parker."

Parker's eyes widened and he paled, "M-Me?"

"Yeah you. I think you can handle it." I replied.

Parker quickly walked over to me and pulled me away from the others.

"Are you serious?!" he hissed.

"Yeah. I'm totally serious." I replied.

"Why me? I mean after everything that happened you really want to put ME in charge of the team?" he asked.

"I do. If I didn't I wouldn't give you the responsibility. I've told you a million times…everything that happened while you were under Vormex's control wasn't your fault. You weren't you Parker." I said looking him in the eye.

He was quiet for a few minutes, "So you really want me to be the leader?" he asked.

"Very much so." I nodded.

"Even though I'm not a Red Ranger?" she asked.

"Of course. A leader is a leader despite the color." I smiled.

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair a few times, "There's no talking you out of this is there?"

I shook my head and he nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it."

I grinned and hugged him, "You'll do a great job Parker. I know it."

"I hope so Iz." he said and we walked back over to the others.

"So?" Lara asked.

"You're looking at your new team leader." Parker said with a smile.

"Yay! Congrads Park!" she smiled and hugged him.

"Okay it's time to go." Nathan called over everything.

I sighed and headed over to where Dad and Ethan stood talking.

"I'm going to miss you two." Dad said hugging us both at once.

"We'll miss you too Dad." Ethan said.

"Ditto." I added.

"Be safe both of you." Dad replied looking at us.

"We will Dad. Give Kim our love." I replied.

"Sure thing. Love you both." he said and kissed both of us on the head and gave us another hug.

After our goodbyes were said to Dad we walked over to tell Ann goodbye.

"Please come home safe. My baby deserves to know all of her family." she said hugging both of us tight.

"We'll do our best. You keep my little niece or nephew safe in there." I replied touching her stomach.

"I will." Ann smiled and with that Ethan and I headed towards the ship.

Looking over my shoulder I waved to our family and friends one last time before heading up the gang plank. I tossed my bags onto my familiar bed before walking to the bridge, taking a seat.

"Alright…ready for take off." Ethan said as he started pushing buttons, his hands on the controls.

"Thrusters on." Jakob replied.

"Hanger open." Bridge said a few seconds later.

The ship gave a lurch and we began to rise and before I knew it we were off again. I just hoped that whatever was waiting for us we would be able to meet it head on and succeed.


	29. Evil Rising

**3rd POV**

Tommy watched the large red and blue spaceship get smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing into the blue sky. His chest ached at the fact that both of his kids were on board, risking their lives to save the world just as he and his friends had years before. However the whole situation had seemed much less scary when he'd been on the other end. Being stuck on the other end was killing him.

Sighing he turned and started heading back to his SUV, waving goodbye to the others as he did so. He was going to miss his kids and he knew that no matter how long they were gone it would seem like an eternity until they returned.

The only thing that would keep him sane was the same thing that had kept him sane the last time they had left.

Kimberly.

Together they had spent many sleepless nights watching the sky, wondering what their kids were up to. They had been there for each other when the nights hadn't been so sleepless but had been haunted by nightmares of the horrible possibilities that could result from their children doing just what they once had done themselves. She even calmed his fears when he had began to fear what Andrea would say about him sending Izzy off to some unknown place to fight god only knew.

Andrea.

That was one name that was on his mind more and more nowadays as Izzy grew. There was no doubt that she looked like him but she looked like Andrea too. She would've been proud to see Izzy growing and thriving. She had become so shy after her mother had died and now she had been the leader of two separate teams, had moved out on her own and had saved the world handfuls of times. All of which Kimberly had reminded him of when he had began to pace and fret over what Andrea would say.

Smiling to himself Tommy turned on the car and made his way out of the NASADA compound. Five minutes later he was on the highway going towards Angel Grove.

A moment later his phone rang and he reached over and picked it up.

"Dr. Tommy Oliver speaking."

"You know I think the only reason you answer the phone like that is to remind anyone who calls you that you're a doctor." a voice giggled from the other end.

"Hello to you too Beautiful." Tommy smiled.

"So did you get Ethan and Izzy sent off okay?" Kimberly asked from the other end of the line, her voice no longer joking but serious.

"Yeah. They went off okay. I just hope they're not gone as long." Tommy sighed.

"I know babe. They'll be okay though. They're strong kids. They're your kids. You handed everything that you had to deal with. They'll do the same. Izzy's got your attitude and even though he wasn't raised with you he's you exactly." Kimberly replied.

"I know. So how's the packing coming?" he asked.

"I think I'm almost done. I should be in Angel Grove next week and then we can start working on the wedding plans." Kimberly said with a lilt in her voice.

"You still going for pink and white?" He asked.

"Do you have any other colors in mind mister?" she laughed.

"No…white and pink are fine." he said.

"Better be." she muttered.

Tommy laughed and started to say something when a beeping interrupted him. Looking at his phone he saw it was his friend Hayley in Reefside. It was rare that she called and he knew it had to be important.

"Hey Kim? I have another call that's really important." he said.

"Oh okay. I'll talk you later. Love you." Kimberly said.

"Love you too." he replied and switched calls.

"What's up Hayley?" he asked.

"Tommy we have a problem." she said.

"A problem? What kind?" he asked worry rising in his chest.

"That black Dino Gem…the one that we had with the first three? It's gone. Someone broke into the caves last night and stole it." she replied.

"Are you kidding? Who could've done it? Are there any clues?" Tommy asked.

Hayley sighed, "No. There isn't anything I can find. I don't even know how they got in. I've checked the security footage and there is no evidence of anything! I know the kids just left but is there any way you can get to Reefside?" she asked.

Tommy sighed, "Not tonight but I'll be there first thing in the morning." he replied.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Hayley said and hung up.

Tommy pulled into his driveway and got out of the car with a sigh, unbelieving that the black Dino Gem was missing. However a moment later as he turned to lock shut the door he heard a sound like static. Turning around slowly he found himself face to face with over a dozen putties.

He smirked, "I guess saving the world isn't quite up to the kids after all."

Without a thought he moved into defense mode, ready for the putties to attack him. When they didn't though he became confused and nervous. He couldn't do anything until the putties did. It was the promise he'd sworn to Zordon after Rita's spell had been broken.

Mentally he curse himself for removing the blocker from his keys. With the kids gone he had foolishly believed that the threat was gone as well. He should've known better than to believe that Zard wouldn't attack him and the others here on earth.

"What are you clay heads doing here?" He asked knowing that he wouldn't get back anything but a bunch of blurbled nonsense if he got back an answer at all.

So when a cold and gravely voice echoed from the back his blood ran cold.

"Scared Tommy?"

The putties parted and from the back a figure in dark red leather walked forward with a sinister smile on his face.

"So you're Vormex huh?" Tommy asked thinking of the description he'd gotten from Izzy and Ethan.

"Indeed I am. However you don't have to fight me Tommy…I'm not here to harm you or anything of the sort." Vormex smiled.

"Then why are you here?" Tommy asked, his muscles not relaxing.

"I am here to return what is rightfully yours." Vormex smiled.

"What's rightfully mine? What are you talking about?" he asked looking at Vormex.

"Why this." Vormex replied and in a burst of light a sword appeared in Vormex's hands.

But not just any sword.

The Sword Of Darkness.

"W-Where did you get that?" Tommy asked trying to keep the terror out of his voice.

"Oh so you do recognize it. Where I got this isn't important. I have done some repairs on it and now it's as good as new. Now it's time for it to be returned to it's rightful owner." Vormex said and held the sword out.

Tommy backed away but found that he was trapped with the car behind him.

"That's not mine and I won't take it." Tommy said defiantly.

"Why ever not? It's quite a magnificent weapon if I do say so myself." Vormex said turning it in his hands.

He wasn't lying. It gleamed from the tip to the hilt in the dying light of the day. The curve of the blade and handle were beautiful but the power it held was terrible. There was something different about it though.

It took a moment but finally Tommy was able to figure it out. The red stone, nestled at the base of the handle was gone, replaced by a black one. Not just anyone though, the missing black Dino Gem.

"You're the one who broke in and stole the Dino Gem?" Tommy asked glaring at Vormex.

"Why yes I am. I think it suits the sword better than the other piece of stone did don't you?" Vormex replied.

"I'm not taking that and you can't make me." Tommy growled.

"Now Tommy…be sensible. We all know that you want to take the sword. That darkness is still in you no matter how much you suppress it." Vormex chided as if Tommy was no more than a petulant child.

"There is no darkness in me anymore Vormex." Tommy said.

"Fine…believe that. The thing is it truly doesn't matter if you take it willing or not. All it takes is a single touch from the blade to fill you with it's power. And if you want to do it the hard way we will." Vormex said with a smile.

"Over my dead body!" Tommy yelled and ducked away.

Vormex swiped at him with the sword but once again Tommy moved out of it's path. They continued their dance of bobbing and weaving away from and towards one another for only a few moments before Vormex stopped and smiled at Tommy with a horrible smile.

"As much fun as this has been I have other business to attend to and I do not have time for these petty games. Putties get him." Vormex said and before Tommy could blink he was swarmed by gray bodies.

No matter how hard he tried to fight them off he was no match for a dozen of the clay fends.

"Now hold still Tommy…this won't hurt a bit." Vormex said and carefully brought the blade of the sword down onto Tommy's shoulder.

Searing cold burst from the place where the blade touched his shoulder. It spread slowly through his body. Tommy tried his hardest to fight it off but he couldn't. A moment later his vision went black and his body fell limp against the putties.

After a few seconds Tommy's lifeless body began to move and Vormex stepped forward smiling.

"Welcome to the Dark Side Tommy." he said holding out a hand.

Tommy took Vormex's outstretched and smiled a cold smile.

"It feels good to be back." he said his voice rough and low.

"I think this belongs to you." Vormex said and handed Tommy the Sword Of Darkness.

Tommy took it and a moment later a black light engulfed him. When it died away he stood next to Vormex clad in a black and gold suit.

"Perfect." Tommy replied admiring his new costume.

"Are you prepared to serve your new master?" Vormex asked opening a new portal.

"Of course." Tommy replied.

"Very well." Vormex said and together the two stepped through, disappearing from sight.

**_BUM BUM BUM! Tommy is evil...again! I couldn't resist not making him evil. I love evil Tommy :)_**


	30. Who's Your Daddy?

"And that's three. Ready to give up yet?" I asked crouching down beside Ryan who was sprawled out on the sparring mat.

"Not even." Ryan replied looking back at up at me.

"C'mon…if you quit now I won't let the others know that you got beat 3 times by a girl." I smirked.

"You wish I'd give up." Ryan said standing up.

I just smiled and shook my head.

Ryan and I were in the gym sparring while Ethan, Gray and Tasha looked on. It had been ages since any of us had worked out together what with everything going on. It felt good to work out again, the familiar burn in my muscles was comforting.

"You know Ryan I would listen to Izzy if I were you. We all know how she is when she's determined." Tasha laughed and Ryan got back into position.

"Oh come on! She's got to get tired sooner or later." Ryan replied.

"Fine then man it's your funeral." Gray smirked.

I got into stance and Ethan stepped up.

"And-" but he was interrupted as Jakob burst into the room.

"Hey! We're getting a transmission from home!" he said.

"Seriously?" Tasha asked.

"Totally. C'mon…D.E.C.A. should have it up in few minutes." he replied.

Ryan and I grabbed our towels and water bottles before heading towards the elevator with our friends.

We had been back in space for three days now and we were already settling back into life on the ship. However I couldn't say that I didn't miss home. I just hoped that all of this would be over soon and we could get home.

"Is it almost up?" Jakob asked as we walked onto the bridge, everyone else already gathered to watch the feed.

"Another minute." Sebastian replied.

"Do you guys know what this could be about? I mean they've never contacted us this early." Chris said from where he sat at one of the panels.

"No clue. Maybe they have an update for us." Ethan suggested.

"Well we're about to find out…transmission up in 3...2...1." Sebastian said and a moment later a picture blinked onto the screen.

Billy, Justin, Alpha, Kimberly and Zordon looked back at us.

"Hey! What's up?" Ethan smiled.

Billy looked at him, "Have either you or Izzy heard anything from your Dad?"

"What? No. You're the first people we've heard from since we left." I replied.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

Justin shook his head and sighed, "There hasn't been any word from Tommy since the day you left."

My heart sunk and I looked at Ethan who's eyes were wide.

"Are you serious?" Ethan asked turning to look back at the screen.

"Unfortunately." Billy said.

"The house is locked up and his car is in the driveway but we can't get a hold of him. It keeps going straight to voicemail." Kimberly said her voice thick with worry.

"Have you called anyone else? What about Hayley? Wasn't she friends with Tommy?" Gray asked.

"We did. She said that Tommy had told her that she was going to drive down to Reefside to discuss a break in at the caves but he never showed." Justin replied.

"Wait…a break in at the caves? What happened there?" Mike asked.

"Someone broke in and stole a Dino Gem that was locked away. Hayley was running tests on it to see how stable it was. If it proved stable enough we were considering making a new Ranger." Billy replied.

"Do you think it could have something to do with Dad going missing?" I asked.

"We're entertaining the theory." Billy nodded.

"So what now? Should some of us come back?" Ethan asked.

"No. We can handle everything down here. We're scanning all known places that Zard has been for traces of Tommy's energies but there isn't any luck quite yet." Kimberly sighed.

"Kim's right. You need to concentrate on the task up there. We'll handle everything down here. If we get any reading we'll let you know." Justin replied.

"Okay please do Justin and thanks." Ethan said and the screen went dark.

I leaned against the panel in front of me, using it to prop myself up. Everything was spinning as the realization that my Dad was missing again hit me.

"You okay?" Ethan asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "I-I need to go and lay down."

"I'll go with you." Ethan said and took my arm.

I hardly registered Ethan leading me to the elevator or down the hall to my room. I sunk down onto the stiff mattress but only for a moment. A second later I felt anger rise in my chest.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed as I jumped up from the bed.

My mind was frenzied and cloudy as I began to throw things around the room. The sounds of things hitting the floor and walls filled the room as I raged.

"Izzy! Quit! Calm down!" Ethan yelled putting his arms around me, trying to stop me but I broke free and spun to look at him.

"You want me to calm down?! They took our Dad, Ethan! AGAIN! And the worst part is this time we have no clue where he is! We don't know what they're doing to him or…or if he's still alive! Vormex had a hand in this I just know it and he's a sadistic bastard! Who knows what he's doing to Dad right now!" I yelled.

"I know they did Izzy but destroying your damn room isn't going to solve anything! I know that you're mad and your scared but we have to keep our heads." Ethan replied.

"How the hell do you know how I feel?! A year and a half ago you didn't even know that he was your Dad! He's been my Dad a whole lot longer than he's been yours!" I spat.

I regretted the words the moment they crossed my lips but the damage was done. Ethan's brown eyes suddenly iced over and his face grew hard. His hands curled into fists and the glare he gave me could kill.

"I can't believe that you just said that to me. How DARE you say that to me Izzy! Yeah! You had him longer! Congratulations! That doesn't mean that I care about him any less than you do! You know what? Go ahead and destroy your room…do whatever the hell you want. I'm done." Ethan spat and marched out.

I watched as he disappeared before sinking to the floor, sobbing. The only sounds that filled my ears for a long time were my sobs but after a while I heard footsteps. I didn't bother to look up, just kept my face buried in my knees.

Strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me from the floor. Nathan's cologne and natural smell filled my nose as he laid me on the bed and laid down beside me. One arm went around my waist and he pulled me close so that I was crying into his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay Iz." he whispered as he rubbed my head.

"No! No it's not! My Dad is missing and my brother hates me!" I replied.

"What? Ethan doesn't hate you." Nathan replied.

"Yes! Yes he does!" I said sitting up.

"I accused him of not caring about our Dad. He yelled at me Nathan! He's never done that before. Never. And now I'm alone."

Nathan sat up and pulled me into his lap, taking my face in his hands.

"Look at me Izabella Grace…as long as you have me you will NEVER be alone. Understand? And second there is no way that Ethan hates you. He may be mad at you but he will never hate you. You were upset and you both said things that you don't mean. It may take some time but you guys will make up. And then we'll find your Dad and stop Vormex, get Drake back and everything will be just fine." Nathan said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I can't be but that's what I believe. That's what you have to believe." Nathan said.

I nodded, "You're right." I said and leaned forward resting my head on his chest.

We stayed like that for a while. His arms around me were strong and sure and just what I needed. It almost felt like I would fall apart if he let go.

I was starting to drift off when suddenly the alarm sounded. Reluctantly I crawled off of Nathan's lap and the two of us hurried towards the bridge where the others were already gathered.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as we walked in.

"We're getting strong energy readings from a nearby planet." Bridge replied, his brows furrowed.

"Why do you look confused?" I asked looking at him.

"Because this one of the peaceful planets in the galaxy. There shouldn't be any readings. At least not like this." Bridge sighed.

"Well then we'll just have to go down and see what's up. I'll take my team down." Ethan said.

"Alright. Let us know what you find." Bridge replied.

"Let's go guys." Ethan said and we headed out.

I was sick to my stomach as Chris put in the code to open the tubes. I had to say something to my brother before we left.

"Ethan…can we talk for a moment?" I asked walking up to him.

"Not now. We have a job to do." he said and started for the tubes but I grabbed his arm.

"Look…I'm sorry. I said something that I didn't mean." I said.

"I said later." Ethan replied and jerked out of my grasp.

I watched as he walked up the steps, did the arm movement to activate the tubes and jumped in, disappearing from sight.

"Don't worry Iz…after everything's over I'm sure he'll be up to talking. He's probably just concentrating on what could be going on down on the planet." Nathan assured me.

"And if doesn't want to talk to me after that?" I asked.

"Well…then I'll tie him down for you." Nathan smirked and I grinned.

Shaking my head I headed to the tubes and followed in my brother's wake.

The others slid down the tubes behind me, all of us fully morphed. We climbed on the Galaxy Gliders and headed for the planet below.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ryan asked as we came closer to the ground.

Standing below us on a rocky stretch of land stood a red figure surrounded by a mass of gray ones.

"I think so. Everyone be on guard." Ethan said and we all nodded.

"Its about time you showed up Rangers." Vormex smiled as we landed.

"What are you doing here Vormex?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah shouldn't you be off somewhere haunting people's dreams?" I asked.

"Very funny my dear…I see that you've gone back to pink. I must say it suits you well." Vormex replied.

"Don't you even talk to her!" Nathan spat.

"Ah yes…the little boyfriend. I must say your quite annoying." Vormex drawled, the smile gone from his face.

"We'll show you annoying Vormex! This time you're not going anywhere!" Ryan replied.

"But if I leave now you won't get to my little surprise." Vormex replied with mock hurt.

"What surprise?" Ethan asked.

"Why…this one!" Vormex laughed and a moment later a portal opened and a a person in a black and gold Ranger suit emerged.

"Another Ranger!" Tasha gasped.

"You're the one that stole the black Dino Gem!" Jakob accused.

"Well it wasn't exactly me but yes I am responsible. I'm quite proud of myself actually. Not only did I manage to steal it but I was able to harness the power and create one of the most powerful Rangers ever! Now lets see how you do against him! Attack!" Vormex yelled and a moment later Putties and the Black Dino Ranger descended on us.

We all charged forward. I expected to face putties. As the leader I expected Ethan to take on the black Dino Ranger but I was surprised when the Black Dino Ranger rushed at me instead.

"You and your little Ranger friends should just give up." The Black Dino Ranger spat he lashed out at me.

Something about his voice seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Shaking it off I attacked back.

"We're not going to give up until all of you are taken down and the world is safe!" I replied.

"We'll see just how long your delusions about your power last before me and my Master Zard destroy them, Izzy." the Dino Ranger said.

"How do you know my name?!" I asked.

The Dino Ranger laughed, "Why wouldn't I? I was the one that gave it to you after all."

My body went cold as everything clicked.

"D-Dad?" I gasped stepping back.

"In the flesh." he laughed.

I stepped back and looked at the figure before me. This Ranger…this evil ranger was my Dad!

"Why though?! And how?!" I asked looking at my Dad.

"Vormex opened my eyes with this," Dad said and from nowhere a sword with a curved blade appeared.

"My old friend The Sword Of Darkness. Thanks to the addition of the Dino Gem I've finally been returned to my rightful nature." he laughed.

I knew I should attack but I hesitated. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight my Dad. We had sparred before but it was only for practice and I had always known that he was taking things easy on me. I knew now that he wouldn't take it easy on me if I begged.

While my mind raced Dad used my hesitation against me. Bringing the sword back he slashed, sending me flying back.

I screamed as pain exploded from my chest and sharp rocks on the ground dug into my back. A second later there was a flash of red and I looked up to see Dad and Ethan fighting.

"Ethan! Don't hurt him!" I yelled as I struggled to get up.

"What's wrong with you? He's evil Izzy!" Ethan replied as continued to fight.

"It's Dad!" I replied.

"I don't know what kind of lies he's been telling you Izzy but there is no way this is Dad." Ethan grunted as he dodged another attack.

"You should listen to your sister Ethan…sometimes she knows what she's talking about!" Dad replied and used the sword to slash at Ethan, his body crumpling beside mine.

Our friends all ran over to where we were sprawled out on the ground. Dad raised his hand and a moment later his suit disappeared. The others gasped while Ethan and I looked up at our Dad.

"Tommy?!" Nathan said staring at Dad.

"Who else would it be?" Dad laughed and turned his eyes down to Ethan and I.

"It's time you two embraced your true destiny. Come with me. Join Master Zard and we can be a family."

"NEVER!" Ethan spat and stood up, bringing me with him. My body screamed with pain but I forced myself to stay upright.

"The last thing we'll ever do is join Zard!" I growled.

Dad shook his head, "You're both a disappointment."

"Don't worry Tommy we'll get them soon enough. However for right now we should give them some time to think. Until later Rangers." Vormex said and with that they disappeared.

Now that Dad was gone I collapsed, Ethan along with me.

"C'mon we'd better get you two back to the Megaship." Jakob said and called the Galaxy Gliders.

Nathan picked me up and settled me on the white Galaxy Glider while Jakob balanced Ethan on the black one. We headed back to the ship and Ethan and I were carried to the infirmary.

"I can't believe that Tommy is the bad guy." Lara said as she carefully treated the cuts on my back from the rocks.

"I can't believe it's him either. Our Dad is evil again." I replied.

"No." Ethan said from where Aria was bandaging his chest.

"What do you mean no? That was Dad, Ethan. You saw him." I replied.

"Dad isn't evil Izzy. That's Tommy the evil Ranger. They're two different people." Ethan replied.

I nodded, "You're right."

"Well whoever he was he tore the both of you up pretty bad." Bridge said shaking his head.

Ryan walked into the medical wing and looked at us, "Jakob and Sebastian almost have the feed up."

"Right." Ethan nodded and stood up.

"Did you bring the shirt for Izzy?" Lara asked looking at Nathan who nodded and held up a t-shirt. My shirts were too tight and would irritate the wounds on my back so Nathan had brought me one of his shirts because they would be looser.

Lara took it from him and lead me behind the curtain. I dropped the sheet that covered my chest and Lara helped me pull on the t-shirt before we emerged. Everyone but Ethan and Nathan had left for the bridge.

"Hey…can you two give Izzy and I some privacy?" he asked.

"Sure. We'll see you on the bridge." Lara said and her and Nathan headed out.

"Look Ethan…I'm sorry about earlier." I said quickly.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted. You were angry and scared and I know that you didn't mean what you said." he replied.

"So are we cool?" I asked looking at him.

Ethan smiled, "Frosty."

"Frosty? God how lame are you?" I asked and he laughed and walked over to me with his hands up as if to hug me.

"Better not. It's probably wouldn't feel too go for either of us." he said thinking better of it a moment later, putting his arms down. Other than the wounds on my back both of us were pretty bruised up.

"Oh hug me. Just…not too tight." I replied and put my arms around him.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"C'mon we have to talk to Billy and the others." Ethan sighed.

We headed out of the infirmary and to the bridge just as the screen blinked on. Billy and Justin stood in the screen and I could see Kimberly and Jason talking in the back. When they noticed the transmission was up they hurried over.

"So what's going on?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, Ethan, Izzy….you two look like you've been through hell." Jason added.

"We sort of have been through hell. At least a personal hell." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"We found the Dino Gem and Dad." Ethan said.

"You found him?! Where is he?!" Kimberly asked.

I sighed and tried to keep the tears, that seemed to be in excess that day, at bay.

"Vormex…he repaired the Sword of Darkness and added the black Dino Gem to it." I said.

"And then he gave the sword to Dad." Ethan finished.

Kimberly gasped, Billy and Justin's eyes grew wide and Jason looked murderous.

"He's e-evil again?" Kimberly asked.

"He is. He tried to get us to join him and Vormex and Zard." I replied.

"If Tommy is truly evil again than Zard has gained a great advantage." Zordon said.

"We've figured." Nathan nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Jakob asked.

"We'll try and monitor what we can down here and all of you will have to train and make sure you're all at your peaks whenever you fight. We don't have to tell you that Tommy is a formidable opponent." Billy replied.

"Right." I agreed.

"For now though Ethan you and Izzy should rest." Jason said.

"And both of you remember that no matter what your Dad still loves you. He's just not himself." Kimberly replied.

"We know Mom." Ethan nodded.

"Keep us informed." Justin said.

"Will do." Nathan nodded.

"We love you all." Kimberly replied and the transmission ended.

I decided that I was tired and after bidding everyone goodnight I headed to my room, crawling into bed. Thankfully when I fell asleep I did so with no dreams.


	31. A Figure

**3rd POV**

A single shadowed figure stepped into the dark Command Center. Alpha had powered down for the night and Zordon had retreated to wherever it was he went when it was time for bed. Disabling had been child's play and now the figure could do what they needed to do.

Walking over to the control panel the figure began to press buttons in a distinct order. The Rangers needed help and the figure knew that they could help them. The others would be angry but hopefully the other Rangers would be happy for the help.

If they were going to go up against Tommy then they were going to need all the help they could get.

The figure finished tapping the last few buttons and stepped back. Adjusting their backpack they got into position to teleport. A few seconds later white light surrounded the figure and they were off.


	32. A New Ally

With a yawn I climbed out of bed. Sometime during the night Nathan had crawled into bed with me. I wasn't sure why he had but because of the fact my cheeks were sticky I thought I may have started crying and he had crawled into bed to comfort me. Nathan was sprawled out across the bed sleeping and the slack look on his face made me smile.

Tasha and I no longer really roomed together on the ship. Since Chris had his own room, due to the fact his previous roommate was Drake, they shared that room and Nathan and I bunked together most nights.

I quickly used the bathroom before brushing my teeth and changing out of my pajama pants and into a pair of shorts and my favorite bunny slippers. Back home it had been chilly and I couldn't wear shorts but D.E.C.A kept the ship at a constantly warm temp so I could really wear whatever I wanted.

Looking at my phone I saw it was only around 6 in the morning meaning I was up unusually early. Everyone would be pissed if I woke them up now so I grabbed my morpher, my copy of the 4th Harry Potter book and headed to get a cup of coffee.

I walked over to the elevator and headed to the Rec Room, my nose buried in the part about the second Triwizard Tournament. I still wasn't looking up when I walked into the Rec Room. The only time I looked away was to punch in the buttons for my coffee. When it was done I grabbed the mug and turned to sit down.

Suddenly something caught my eye and I looked up to see someone standing in front of me. My mind didn't even take time to register who was in front of me, instincts kicked in first.

I screamed, dropped my book and threw my coffee on the person and then landed a kick on their shoulder. They tumbled to the floor, groaning in pain. That was when I realized just who I'd attacked.

"Oh my god! Justin!" I cried and crouched down beside him.

"What the hell Izzy?" he groaned looking at me.

"Why are you 'what-the-hell'-ing me? You're supposed to be on earth!" I replied.

"Well I'm not. Jesus…I think you broke my shoulder. What do you have in those little bunny heads? Lead?" he replied rubbing the spot where my foot had made contact.

"No. Just a decent round house kick. C'mon I'll help you up." I said and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"Izzy? What's going on?" Nathan said running into the room with the rest of his team along with Gray and Lara on his heels.

"Nothing much. Just dealing with an intruder." I replied looking at Justin.

"Justin? Dude! When did you get here?" Ryan smiled.

"Um…sometime before Izzy decided to scald me with coffee and kick me in the shoulder." Justin replied.

"You should've said something." I replied looking at him.

"C'mon Justin we'll take you down to the Infirmary and D.E.C.A will take a look at that shoulder. And Iz you need your back bandaged up again." Ethan said.

I looked at the mirror in the Synthetron and saw spots of blood staining the shirt. Apparently my wounds had opened in the process of freaking out on Justin

"Damn it…I'm sorry about your shirt Nate." I replied.

"It's okay Beautiful…we'll fix up your back." Nathan said.

"So are you going to tell us what you're doing here?" Chris asked as we sat in the infirmary. Tasha was doing scans of Justin's shoulder and Jakob was working on my back, Nathan's T-shirt pulled off my back so that my back was exposed.

"Well I thought that you guys could use the help. Tommy's tough. You're going to need the extra man power." Justin replied.

"You don't have any powers anymore Justin." I said.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Um…you're an Ex-Ranger. That kinda implies that you don't have powers anymore." Jakob replied.

"Yeah I don't fight anymore like you guys do but that doesn't mean I don't have my powers." Justin replied and reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrist morpher and what looked like a key.

"Justin using an old morpher is dangerous! Adam almost got killed using the old Mastodon morpher!" Tasha replied.

Justin shook his head, "That morpher was damaged. This one is fully functional and still activated. It's been a while since I've used it but I tested it out last night and it's still good as new. None of us ever lost our Turbo Powers exactly. They sort of shorted out when the Command Center was destroyed back in 97 but mine work just fine as long as I have Storm Blaster." Justin smiled.

"Storm Blaster?" Ryan asked.

"I'll show you after Tasha finishes looking at my shoulder." Justin grinned.

"So you're a full fledged Ranger?" Ethan asked.

"Yep." Justin replied proudly.

"The question is…are you going to be able to handle it old man?" Ryan grinned.

"Old man? I'm 28 thank you very much!" Justin replied.

"Still though…you're no spring chicken when it comes to being a Ranger Justin." I smirked.

"Oh all of you little pip squeaks are going down. Just you wait." Justin smiled.

"Do the others know you're here Justin?" Nathan asked.

Justin sighed, "Not exactly."

"So you what? Just up and left?" Jakob asked.

"Sort of." he said, shrugging with his non-injured shoulder.

"Why do I feel like we're going to have to hear it from Kimberly?" Ryan sighed.

"Nah…I'll take all the blame." Justin smirked.

"So give us the story." Ethan replied.

"Oh really quick your shoulder is fine. Just bruised. You can stop whining now Justin." Tasha smirked.

"I wasn't whining!" Justin protested.

"Yeah whatever. Spill the story." Tasha replied waving off his comment.

"Alright you asked if I just up and left. I did but I didn't. After we found out that Tommy had gone back to being evil we discussed getting in touch with several other teams. There are still several other teams of Rangers out there; a group of ones who's powers stem from magic, a group that Adam and Bridge actually worked with a few years back, an animal based team, a group that were somewhat similar to the Turbo team in that they used vehicles and then a group of Samurai Rangers. However for whatever reasons we didn't believe that we had ties strong enough to pull them into this."

"Along with the issue with ties we knew that there wasn't enough room on the Megaship. So we talked about just one or two Rangers coming back. We talked about seeing if we could start back up Cam's powers or the white Dino Gem, we even considered getting a hold of Andros and Zhane and asking if he'd like to throw his hat in the ring. Somewhere in there I offered to go since I still had my morpher and Storm Blaster. Everyone argued though that I was needed at the Command Center. I was closest to the situation back in Angel Grove and they didn't want me to leave."

"And obviously you didn't listen." Chris threw in.

"Yeah…I didn't. Everyone went home, I packed a bag, waited until it was late and then headed back to the Command Center. I had worked with Billy on fixing the Command Center up so I knew how to disable the security system. From there it was just locking on your location and teleporting onto the ship." Justin replied.

"How did you get past D.E.C.A's security though? It's set so that only our biomolecular frequencies are allowed on the ship. Anyone else triggers the alarm." Jakob said.

"Andros gave Billy and I the codes. I disabled it from the Command Center." Billy replied.

"Well it looks like we've got to up security." Ryan smirked.

"Well I'm glad that you came to help Justin." Ethan smiled.

"Same. Da-Tommy won't be expecting you. It might catch him off guard and weaken him enough that we can get a hold of that sword." I replied.

"You're calling him Tommy now?" Justin asked.

"We agreed that he's not our Dad. At least as long as he's evil. Our Dad wouldn't have ever done this." Ethan replied and pulled his shirt up to show the dark bruise that had formed across his chest.

Justin shook his head, "I guess you're right."

"C'mon and I'll show you where you sleep." I said hopping off the table, eager to change the subject.

"Alright." Justin replied and grabbed his bag.

I gave him the basic run down of the ships levels as we headed to the rooms.

"And this is your room. You'll be sharing with Chris…he has and empty bed since…well for a while now." I replied not wanting to think about the fact that now both Drake and Dad were working with Zard.

"Thanks Iz." Justin said as he tossed his bag on the bed.

"Welcome. I'm going to go and see if I can catch a few more winks." I replied.

"Hey Izzy?" Justin said as I turned to walk out the door.

"What's up?"

"You're Dad is still there. He fought it once Iz…he can do it again." Justin replied.

I nodded, "I know. It still doesn't mean I don't miss him though."

Justin nodded, "We all do kid." he replied and hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Welcome. Go get some sleep. I'm sure the others will realize I'm gone soon and they'll be handing me my butt." Justin smirked.

I laughed, "Later Justin."

"Sweet dreams!" he yelled as I walked out.

"So is Justin settled in?" Tasha asked from where she was crawling under the unused sheets of the bed across the room.

"Yeah. I guess you and Chris don't get your own room." I smirked.

"We'll live. What about you and Nate though?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Same."

Tasha grinned and shut off the light above her bed. I crawled under my own covers and did the same. I wasn't sure why but I felt safer knowing that Justin was on board. He was like another older brother and having seen him spar with Dad and Jason a few times I knew he was a good fighter. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**I'm so happy that I got this chapter out! I couldn't resist not letting everyone know it was Justin who broke into the Command Center. **_

_**I guess i'm on a little bit of a streak with writing because i've been watching Power Rangers Samurai all day :) I'm partial to old school Power Ranger and i'm usually iffy on the newer ones but I decided to give them all a chance so I can be up to date for the 'Legend's Battle' on Mega Force this season which I am totally psyched about!**_

**_For those of you who aren't familiar with the 'Legend's Battle' it's huge fight with like every Power Ranger team ever. They did it in Japan with like every team from the start of the Japanese Version up to whatever season it came out in because I can't remember. _**

**_They announced at Morphicon 2012 that they would be finally doing it with all the Rangers from MMPR to Mega Force for the 20th Season :DDD They showed a trailer for Mega Force and at the end they showed footage from the Japanese version since they're working on redoing or editing a lot of the shots due to the fact that there are about 10 more seasons of Super Sentai than there are Power Rangers and therefore more Sentai teams than Ranger teams._**

**_I am REALLY REALLY hoping that they bring back old school Rangers! I would love to see ANY of the Might Morphin' crew, Justin or Andros come back. Especially the ones that haven't been in any sort of team up episode like Rocky, Kimberly, Zach or Aisha! _**

**_But yeah enough with me geeking out for now ;) _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	33. The Battle Of Galldona Pt1

My eyes rested on the glowing stars that dotted the dark gray ceiling above me, my head resting on Nathan's shoulder. He lay stretched out beside me playing absentmindedly with my hair. We were just hours away from Galldona and we were spending them as close as we could.

Our of respect for the few couples on the ship sleeping arrangements had been adjusted. So that Chris and Tasha and Nathan and I had our own rooms for the night.

We'd managed some sleep but most of it had been being together, our bodies connected on every level we could. Now we were just cuddling, enjoying the last time we might be together. Once we got out of bed and walked out of my room there was no more 'us'. No more 'Izzy and Nathan'. There was just 'The Pink Ranger' and 'The White Ranger. Being Rangers came first and foremost, all other titles came after.

"So…who was it that put the stars up there?" Nathan asked.

"Tasha. She went out and bought a huge pack of them before we left the first time and put them up. She did it so it would remind us of our rooms at home." I smiled.

"I like that idea. I wish I'd done something to Ethan and I's rooms. They always felt so bare." he said.

"Well after this we'll be home and you won't have to miss your room anymore." I replied.

"Yeah…" he said his voice trailing off.

"Don't do it Nathan." I said.

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"You know what I mean. You're thinking about what happens if we don't come home. We're all coming home. Every last one of us. Everything will work out fine. I'll turn Dad back, we'll figure out somehow to turn back Drake and he'll be back with Daphne, Lara and Hunter will get married and Jakob will be there to see Ann have the baby." I replied.

"How can you sound so sure of all that?" Nathan asked.

I shrugged, "I have to be sure of it. If not I'd probably start thinking about all the bad things and I'd never be able to fight like I need to." I said.

Nathan turned over, pulling me onto my side so that we were looking into one another's eyes.

"I will never know what I did to get you to be mine." he said tucking a strand of my hair behind me ear.

"Ditto Tiger." I smiled and kissed him.

He returned the kiss and pulled me closer. We lay there together, enjoying the kiss and the closeness of our bodies.

"Do you still have that ring I gave you?" he asked.

"The one from last Christmas?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah…it's in the little box of trinket things I brought with me." I replied.

I used to wear it all the time but after we had broke up I had banished the ring to my jewelry box. However it held such wonderful memories I hadn't been able to leave it behind on Earth the first time. When we'd gotten back together I had just never remembered to put the ring back on.

"Go get it." he replied.

I looked at him for a moment but shrugged and got up. After being under the covers for so long with my boyfriend the human space heater, the floor and the room were cold. I tugged at the hem of the thin t-shirt of Nathan's that I wore but it did no good.

I quickly retrieved the ring and walked back over to the bed and handed it to him, crawling back into bed.

"Give me your hand." he said.

I held out my right hand but he shook his head and took my left one into his hand instead. Sitting up a little he slipped the ring onto the finger between my pinky and middle fingers.

"Nathan…what are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm thinking that Ann and Jakob had the right idea. I want you. All of you. Forever. I don't want to make the mistake I did before about letting you go. When we get back to Earth I'll get you a real engagement ring but for now I hope this will do." he said.

"Nathan I…" I said looking at him.

"Please Izzy…I love you. Give me something even stronger than this to fight for. Give me a future with you." he said looking at me.

I looked at the ring and smiled, "You always had a future with me Tiger. You didn't have to propose to me to get it. But yes…I will be yours…forever."

Nathan pulled me closer and kissed me again. I smiled and curled up next to him, the ring on my finger heavy but with a pleasant weight.

"I think we should keep it quiet. At least for now." I replied after a few minutes.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"We need the others to have their heads in the fight. Not mentally planning our wedding. You know Lara and Daphne and Tasha. They'll have our colors picked out five minutes after we tell them. They need to concentrate." I replied.

Nathan nodded, "You're right. We'll tell them when it's over."

I smiled and kissed him before turning over so his arm was around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck.

The two of us laid in silence for the next few hours. However before we knew it D.E.C.A was switching on the lights over head. When the lights turned on it meant it was time to get up. It was only on days that we had battles that we woke up at a certain time. As much as I wished that I could lay forever beside Nathan I reminded myself that if we made it through today we would have forever.

If.

There was that word. It was the first time that day that I had thought that word and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

Wordlessly I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, turning the shower on. After I was done Nathan jumped in the shower and I walked into my room to pull on clothes. I chose a pair of black leggings and a pink tank top. Nathan emerged from the bathroom and pulled on a pair of loose black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Once he was dressed I grabbed the star and we headed towards the Rec Room to eat.

Most everyone was already there eating something. I walked over to the Synthetron and stared at the options before finally choosing Oatmeal with brown sugar. When it was ready I pulled it out of the little door and walked over to sit down beside Ethan, Tasha and Chris, Nathan joining us soon after.

"Morning." Ethan said through a mouthful of sausage biscuit.

"Morning." I nodded and brought a spoonful of oatmeal up to my lips.

I tasted the oatmeal but frowned as the texture and taste seemed close to wallpaper paste. Sitting my spoon down I shoved the bowl away.

Nathan walked over and sat down beside me with a plain biscuit and two cups of coffee.

"At least drink something." he said pushing the mug towards me.

One of the few things the Synthetron made decently was coffee so I gratefully picked it up. I laced my fingers through the handle, wrapping my other hand around the other side.

"When did you start wearing that again?" Tasha asked scooping up a bite of her eggs.

"What?" I asked.

"Your ring. The one Nathan gave you." Chris replied.

"Oh. Last night. I forgot that I had it with me so I put it back on." I shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." Tasha said but gave me a strange look over her orange juice.

I ignored her look and downed my coffee instead. By the time I finished everyone else was almost done so those of us who were done got ready to go.

I pulled my morpher off the holder clipped to the back of my pants and gripped it tight bringing it around my head before thrusting it out.

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

Once morphed I took off my helmet and sat it aside and set about tying the little velvet bag I kept the star in to my belt.

"Ready to go Iz?" Ethan asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

"We'll do okay. Don't worry." he smiled at me.

I nodded and looked around at everyone. All of them were morphed and stood in their separate teams, each leader giving a mini speech. I knew that Ethan wouldn't give us one though. We had been ready for this since we'd gotten our powers. We didn't need it.

"Alright we're entering Galldona's atmosphere." Sebastian said from where he had his seat.

We all took our seats and got ready to land. Before I knew it we had landed and it was time to move out.

We walked out of the ship and I looked around. We were far enough away from Zard's ship that they wouldn't see us coming but close enough that it wasn't a very long walk. The bunch of us got into formation and made our way towards Zard's base.

After a fifteen minute walk we came to the ridge that ran along the side of the rocky valley that Zard and his men had settled in. We lined up along it, peering down at the valley's stone bottom.

On the far side of the valley sat a large black mass that I knew had to be Zard's ship. The thing next to it looked like some sort of large laser. It wasn't nearly as large as Zard's ship but it was still very big.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ryan hissed.

"A laser? Yeah." Chelsea nodded.

"What's it do?" William asked.

Before any of us could reply Zard's voice traveled towards us as he emerged from the ship with Vormex and Tommy on his heels.

"Are the preparations ready Vormex?" Zard asked.

"Yes Master. The laser's path is directed at Earth." Vormex nodded.

"Wonderful. Any sign of those blasted Rangers?" Zard asked turning to Tommy.

"No my lord. We have not had any trace of them. We located them several days ago but there seems to be no sign of them now or in the vicinity of Galldona. It looks as if they have failed to make it here in time." Tommy said with a cold laugh.

"It worked!" I heard Bridge triumphantly whisper.

A few days before he had reprogrammed the Megaships outer shields to reflect. We hadn't been sure just how it had worked but apparently it had been enough to deflect Zard's trackers.

"Excellent. Soon my laser will be ready to fire. By the time it reaches Earth it will have gained enough power to destroy the good half of the Morphing Grid and all of the Rangers attached to it will be destroyed as well. With those pesky Rangers out of the way it will be but mere child's play to conquer the earth." Zard cackled.

"Alright guys I think it's time we let him know that there are few more guests at his party!" Ethan said and stood up.

"HEY ZARD!" Nathan yelled and Zard turned towards the ridge.

"I thought you said there was no trace of them!" Zard roared looking at Tommy.

"I'm sorry master. The information I was given was faulty." Tommy replied.

"You bet it was. We're here and we're not going to let you destroy the Morphing Grid!" Ethan yelled.

"We'll see about that! Trogs! Putties! Attack!" Zard roared and a moment later a flood of Trogs and Putties swarmed out of Zard's ship.

"RANGERS! MOVE OUT!" Ethan yelled and we all took off down the ridge.

I punched and kicked every Trog and Putty that I could reach to make a path towards my Dad. However there were so many that I worried that I wouldn't be able to get to Dad ever.

"Hey! Need a little help?" Steven asked as he, William and May-Lilly jumped in front of me.

"You go get Tommy." William said.

"We'll handle these thugs." May-Lilly replied and as if to show she could handle them she landed a hard kick straight to one's gut.

"Thanks!" I replied and ran as fast as I could through the gap they created towards Tommy whom Ethan was already fighting as hard as he could. However Tommy was stronger.

"Tommy…Dad it's me! It's Ethan! Your son! You have to snap out of it!" Ethan yelled as he ducked and dodged every blow that Tommy dealt.

I jumped in and began helping Ethan.

"Izzy! Get out the star! I've got this." Ethan said as I jumped in-between them.

"And let Tommy tear you to shreds?" I asked.

"Well if you would use the star then he would be trying to!" Ethan replied as he dodged a punch from Tommy.

"Yeah well he has to hold still long enough first!" I spat and kicked out as Tommy brandished his sword at the both of us.

The sword went flying out of his hand, arching in the air before landing a few feet away. A second later Tommy's suit began to flicker.

"N-No! Losing…power!" Tommy said his body shaking.

Suddenly a new plan flashed in my mind. However before I could say anything to Ethan, Tommy had grabbed the sword from the ground and his suit had stopped flickering.

Ethan and I were on the defense again as Tommy threw out attack after attack.

"Did you see what I saw?" I asked as we fought hard.

"You mean when he lost the sword?" Nathan growled as he ducked another hit from Tommy.

"Yeah. I think I know how to save both him and Drake!"

Ethan gave a nod, "Destroy the sword and turn Dad back then use the star on Drake?"

"Yep." I nodded and kicked at Tommy again, sending the sword back through the air.

Ethan jumped into the air grabbed the sword.

"Say goodbye to your little sword!" Ethan laughed and swung the sword, bringing it down on a rock nearby where it shattered in an array of sparks.

"NO!" Tommy screamed and dropped to his knees as his suit flickered out leaving Tommy in the clothes he had worn the day we'd left.

A moment later he looked up at Ethan and I.

"Ethan…Izzy…what's going on? Where am I?" he asked looking at the both of us.

"Dad? Is that really you?" Ethan asked kneeling down beside him.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"Dad I don't know how much you remember but real quick since we're in the BIGGEST battle like ever…Vormex turned you evil with the Sword of Darkness and the Black Dino Gem. We just saved you." I replied.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Not even. Now you should probably get back to the Megaship. It's about 10 minutes that way." Ethan said.

"Are you kidding? No way I'm missing out on this." Dad smiled and stood up walking over to the remains of the Sword Of Darkness before picking up the hilt.

For a moment I was worried that he might try to put the sword back together but a moment later he popped the Black Dino Gem out. Smiling he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small device.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a morpher." Dad smiled.

"And you just carry it around?" Ethan asked.

"Actually Mike brought it to me the day you left. Hayley wanted me to do some work on it just in case we needed another Ranger. Thank god I had it." He smiled and a moment later slammed the gem into onto the morpher and he was back in his black suit.

"Holy crow! Way to go Dad!" I cheered.

"Welcome back to the family business." Ethan replied patting him on the back.

"Thanks but congratulate me later. Right now we've got a battle to fight." he said.

Ethan and I nodded and with our Dad by our side we hurried back into the chaos of battle.


	34. The Battle Of Galldona Pt 2

Jumping back into battle I dove into helping Kiera with a particularly large Trog. Next to us Jade and Jenna were taking on a group of putties and were handling them quite well. Their moves though seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on them.

Once we split the Trog we went our separate ways. My next target was to get to Vormex. We hadn't really planned for me to even go near Vormex because of everything that had gone on with him and I but now I really had no choice. I had a way to save Drake and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to use it.

I ducked and dodged between battles trying to get over to where I could see Vormex going at it with Parker and Nathan. However before I even got close I heard yelling.

Turning around I saw Justin going hard at Dad who was trying to convince him that he wasn't under the influence of the Sword Of Darkness anymore.

Justin strong and I knew that since he thought Dad was evil he was going to do everything he could to take him down. He wouldn't kill him but he would subdue him which was the last thing we needed. Every hand we had was one that brought us closer to ending all of this.

I rushed over to where Justin and Dad were fighting.

"Justin! Stop! I'm on your side!" Dad yelled as he brought up his Brachio Staff up to block Justin's Turbo Blade.

"Yeah! Right!" Justin replied as he slashed at Dad again.

"JUSTIN! HE'S NOT LYING!" I yelled running over.

"What?" Justin asked looking at me.

"He's back! We destroyed the Sword Of Darkness! He's back to being himself!" I replied.

"Oh shit! Y-You're not evil anymore!" Justin said jumping back.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes!" Dad said throwing up his arms.

"I am so sorry dude." Justin replied.

"It's alright."

"You know black suits you." Justin said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Dad replied.

"Hey! Compare suit colors later ladies! There's a battle going on here!" I said throwing up my arms before hurrying over to help Nathan with Vormex.

Right as I reached the two of them Vormex threw Nathan backwards.

"Need a little help Tiger?" I asked leaning down beside him.

"Maybe a little." He replied.

"Good because I have plan." I said and held out the star.

"W-What? But…what about Tommy?"

"Long story short he's good. I have this. Now are you going to help me or not?" I asked.

"Of course." Nathan grinned and stood up, the two of us facing Vormex.

"Well Izabella…how nice to see you again." Vormex said.

"Wish I could say the same." I spat.

He smiled at me and shook his head, "I see you've succeeded in changing your father back and now I'm guessing that you're going to try to save your precious Drake by defeating me. Correct?"

"Right in one." Nathan laughed.

"Well I hope that you won't be too disappointed when your contrived little plan fails. I'm just sorry that I'm going to have to destroy you in the process Izabella. You would've made a fine partner." Vormex said, any humor that his face had held disappearing, replaced instead by a look of malice and disgust.

A second later there was a snapping sound as Vormex's whips coiled towards us. Nathan and I ducked out of the way just in time.

"I'll distract him so you can get close enough to use the star." Nathan said.

"Okay." I nodded.

Nathan stood up and drew out his sword.

"Alright Vormex I think it's time you met Saba." Nathan laughed and charged forward at Vormex.

I watched as they began to fight. Vormex was throwing every ounce of strength at Nathan who was slashing Saba through the air like there was no tomorrow. Taking the Star in my hand I hurried forward but a moment later a whip lashed out and smacked me across the front sending me flying back.

I hit the ground hard however I got back up as quickly as I could. I was just in time to see Nathan come flying towards me. I was knocked off my feet again as Nathan collided with me, landing on top.

"That sucked." Nathan groaned as he stood up.

"You're not the one that had a grown man land on you." I replied.

"Sorry but he's tougher than I've ever seen him." Nathan said.

"I know but you have to try." I said.

"Will do." Nathan nodded and charged again.

"Need a little help?" Daphne asked suddenly appearing at my left.

"Always." I nodded.

"Good. I'll help Nathan. You help my brother with Trunarian Star." she said and with that hurried forward.

I had no clue how she knew that I was going to use the star on Vormex but I shrugged it off and got ready to move in.

I watched as my boyfriend and friend slashed and dodged Vormex's blows. Daphne used her sword to slice through Vormex's leather whips while Nathan grew closer and closer. Finally when he was close enough he launched himself at Vormex, rugby tackling him.

"IZZY YOU HAD BETTER HURRY! I CAN'T HOLD HIM DOWN FOR LONG!" Nathan yelled from where he was sitting on top of Vormex.

I ran to where they were and dropped to my knees, removing my helmet. Daphne followed my lead and watched as I pulled the star from the bag.

"Hurry!" Nathan groaned as he fought against a struggling Vormex.

"Try all you want Izabella but I'm here to stay. That little ball isn't going to do anything!" he laughed.

"We'll see." I said and pressed the orb against his chest, right where his heart was supposed to be.

I filled my mind with good thoughts like I knew I was supposed to. I thought about Drake's smile, his laugh, how he made me feel. I thought about the first time we'd fought and how I'd beat him in Shane's class after that. Every good memory I had, I thought of and channeled into the star.

Vormex laughed, "Don't be too disappointed when this thing doesn't-" but suddenly his voice cut off.

I watched as Vormex's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open into an 'o' shape. His body began to convulse and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Under my hand the Trunarian Star began to heat up, the smoke inside turning a murky gray, the glass quivering in my hand. The heat rose and before I knew it, it was so hot that I was afraid it would burn through my glove had it not been for the fact they were fire and heat proof.

Suddenly the shaking began to shake more than I could handle and the glass felt like it might give way. That was a bad sign according to the files.

"Daphne! I need your help! Put your hands on top of mine and think good thoughts about Drake. It's the only way to pull Drake out." I ordered.

She nodded and covered her hands with mine, her face screwed up in concentration.

A moment later pictures flashed before my eyes. The first was of a 6 year old Daphne and Drake. Daphne was crying over a skinned knee and Drake was talking quietly and calmly to her. Next came 13 year old Drake and Daphne on their first day at the Ninja Academy. Drake was nervous and Daphne had her hand clasped around his. And finally I saw a more current version of Drake and Daphne, both sitting her bed at the Ninja Academy, looking out the window and talking about Space.

The globe became more stable and felt stronger under my hands.

"That's good!" I said and looked at Vormex.

His eyes were open and I watched as his eyes slowly began to change from their inky black to the bright blue that was familiar.

"It's working! Oh my god! It's working!" Daphne yelled.

The moment the words crossed her lips there was a bang and we were all thrown back. I was quickly back on my feet as the only thought I had at the moment was Drake.

I ran over to the still figure on the ground and knelt beside him.

"Drake? Drake?!" I asked shaking him.

A moment later his eyes fluttered open and the beautiful and pure blue color of them pierced not only my eyes but my heart.

It was Drake.

He was back.

"Izzy?" he asked his voice raspy.

"Yeah…it's me." I smiled brushing a lock of his brown hair from his eyes.

"I'm not dreaming…am I?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No…no more dreams Drake. It's me. I'm real and you're back." I smiled.

"It's him? Really?" Daphne asked from where she was sitting a few feet away.

I nodded with a grin and she stood, running forward. She threw her arms around her brother and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh…Daph it's okay." he whispered patting the curls that had come loose from her ponytail.

Daphne sat back and wiped at her eyes, "I'm just so glad to have you back." she smiled.

Drake stood up on shaky legs Nathan hurried over to catch him before he could fall.

"You okay man?" he asked.

Drake nodded, "Just a little shaky."

"I imagine having an evil entity purged from you body could do that." Nathan smirked.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't. I-" but Drake said but I cut him off.

"Drake it's not your fault." I snapped.

"Agreed…it wasn't something you could help." Daphne said.

An explosion went off behind us and I turned to see half of the Space team and all of the Dino Thunder crew get thrown back as some sort of land mine erupted.

"Oh no!" I said as I watched them struggle to stand.

"Go. I'll be okay." Drake said.

"But-" Daphne started but he shook his head.

"No…you three go and help the others. I'm going to disarm the laser." he said.

"Disarm the laser?" Nathan asked.

"I may have been the recessive personality between Vormex and I but unfortunately his memories are mine as well. I know the code." he grimaced.

"Okay. We'll hold them off of the laser. They're sure to try to jump in when they see you go for it." I replied.

"Okay. Thanks. And guys…good luck." he said and took off.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Daphne and I called and restarted our powers, putting our helmets on.

"Alright, let's do this!" Nathan grinned and we hurried to help our friends.

I joined my teammates and began to take on Trog after Trog and Putty after Putty. It went by in a blur of hits and explosions. We took them down one after another and before I knew it we were standing with a pile of putties and split Trogs around us.

"Well…that's not bad for a days work." Mike said as he dusted off his gloves.

* * *

**_So I'm sad to say that this story must end soon. As of right now there are only four chapters left :( _**

**_I have everything planned out but there is something that I have been toying with. I can't decide so I thought I would ask all of my wonderful readers: _**

**_Should I add one more chapter _****_just_****_ for Tommy and Kimberly's wedding? _**

**_Would you guys like to see that? _**

**_Or should I just stick with the last few chapters that I have left?_**

**_Lemme know what you think! And thanks for reading!_**


	35. The Battle Of Galldona Pt3

With the battlefield clear we hurried over to the laser where Drake was tapping away at the keyboard.

"Drake? Is that really you?" Lara asked pulling off her helmet.

Drake looked up and smiled, "Yeah. Finally."

A moment later Lara dissolved into tears and hurried over to hug him, Sebastian, Daphne and Parker following. They all hugged for a few moments before pulling away.

Lara walked over and wrapped her arms around me, "Thank you Izzy for saving him." she smiled.

"There was never any other choice." I replied.

"How is shutting down the laser coming?" Bridge asked Drake.

"Slowly but it's coming. I just have one last code to put in." Drake replied.

"Well you can do it. We know you can." Daphne said hugging her brother.

Drake nodded and a moment later he grinned, "DONE!"

"YES!" Everyone cheered and Daphne, Lara, Tasha and I threw our arms around Drake's neck.

"Aww…what a touching sight." A voice growled from behind us.

We turned and saw Zard walking towards us with Goldar. We all moved into defense mode.

"You're done Zard. We've turned back our friends and defeated your army. You have nothing left but that bucket headed baboon." Ethan said stepping forward.

"Such gall young Ranger. We'll see how long that lasts." Zard laughed and a moment later a new troop of Putties appeared.

"Attack!" Zard yelled a moment later and the Putties and Goldar rushed at us.

Before I knew it Ethan and I were fighting Goldar. For some reason he seemed to have a hard on for us. I supposed it had something to do with Dad. Our Dad had a lot of history with his. Whatever the reason though he was coming at us hard and fast.

"Hey! Metal head! Leave my kids alone!" Dad said jumping into the melee.

"This is between me and them! Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Goldar asked.

"I may be old but I can still beat you just like I did your father." Dad replied and sent a well placed kick at Goldar's head sending him to the ground.

"Alright how about a family takedown? Sound like a plan?" Dad asked stepping back.

"Sounds good to me. Sis?" Ethan asked.

"Totally. Lets send this gilded waste of space back to where he came from." I replied.

"Brachio Staff!" Dad yelled and ran forward and slashed at Goldar before returning to us.

Ethan and I stepped forward and pointed at Goldar, "COMBINE LASER POWER NOW!"

A moment later red and pink colored beams shot from our hands, wrapped around one another and hit Goldar.

That was all it took. The three of us turned around to shield ourselves from the explosion. When we turned around there was nothing but dust and few scorched pieces of metal.

"That takes care of him." I smiled.

"Now all that's left is Zard. C'mon." Ethan said and we hurried over to where our friends were waiting.

"This is it Zard! Give up now! You're outnumbered and out powered." Steven said.

"I doubt that Red Ranger." Vormex said.

"Let's show him! Rangers! Draw your weapons!" Steven yelled and the air erupted with noise.

"POWER CANNON LOADED!" I screamed along with Tasha, Ethan, Chris, Nathan, Ryan and Jakob

The Dino Thunder crew gathered and raised their arms, "Z-REX BLASTER ENGAGED!"

"QUADROBLASTER READY!" the Karovian Rangers yelled.

"SWAT MODE ONLINE!" SPD called.

"VORTEX BLASTER CHARGED!" Time Force sounded.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Dad yelled and his suit changed.

"TURBO HAND BLASTERS!" Justin yelled.

I looked from where I had the cannon resting on my shoulder to where the Ninja Storm Rangers were.

"You're going to need this Drake." Parker said holding out an extra morpher.

"What? Really?" Drake asked.

"We can't do it without you man." Parker replied.

Drake nodded and took the morpher and strapped it on, looking at it for a moment.

Finally he raised his hand and gave the call, "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

The next sound was the Ninja Storm team crying out , "THUNDERSTORM CANNON READY TO ROLL!"

"You think that your pathetic weapons are enough to stop me?" Zard laughed.

"We don't think!" Gray spat.

"We know!" Bridge finished.

"RANGERS! FIRE!" Drake yelled and we all launched at the same time.

The beams of light shot at Zard, twisting and turning into one huge beam. It shot through the air and a moment later landed directly on Zard.

The explosion that erupted was massive. The force of it nearly knocked all of us off our feet. When the smoke finally cleared nothing was left but the metal staff that lay in the dirt.

There was a moment of stunned silence before we all began to scream in amazement. It was over. We had done it.

I threw my helmet off and began to embrace every person around me. When I got to Nathan he pulled me off my feet and slammed his lips into mine, spinning me around. After we were both sufficiently dizzy he sat me down.

"So beautiful…how about forever now?" he asked.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever Tiger." I grinned and kissed him again.

However our kiss was cut short. There was a roaring sound and we turned around to see Zard's ship lifting off.

"NO!" Ethan screamed.

"HE LIVED! HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Steven yelled.

"TO THE MEGASHIP! WE'LL STOP HIM!" Drake said and all of us took off in a sprint for the Megaship.

Jakob, Sebastian and Bridge had the ship in the air in no time and the chase was on.

"Damn it!" Jakob cursed a few moments later.

"Don't say damn it! Damn it is NOT something I want to hear right now Jakob Park!" I spat.

"Well I'm sorry but it's fitting. The projected course of Zard's ship is Earth." Jakob replied glaring at me.

"Seriously!? A ship that size with as many weapons as it has could wipe out half the planet!" Justin said.

"Add to the fact I'm not getting any life force readings short of a dozen or so Putties." Sebastian frowned.

"So that means Zard's not on that ship." Lara said.

"Then what started the ship?" Ryan asked.

"Zard must have had a tip switch of some sort. Like if he was defeated his ship would lift off and try to plow in to the earth." Jakob replied

"We have to get on that ship and stop it." Ethan said.

"I'll go with you." I said walking over stand beside my brother.

"If you're going so am I." Nathan said stepping up beside me.

"There is no way you're leaving me behind." Tasha said.

"And I'm with Tash for everything." Chris added.

"And we've been in this since day one. You're taking us too." Ryan said standing up with Jakob.

"There is no way that you're going to get through anything on that ship. I know all the codes. Hell Vormex programmed most of them." Drake said.

"We had to do an emergency lift off which cost us a lot of power. We have barely enough power to run the ship. If we send all of you then we won't be able to bring you back." Bridge said.

"Zard's ship has a teleporter. Keep the shields down and we can teleport ourselves back." Drake said.

"Fine then it's us 8. We'll keep in touch." Ethan said.

"Be safe you guys." Dad said.

"Always are Dad." I smirked.

"Alright…teleporting in 3...2...1..." Bridge said and a moment later I felt my feet leave the floor.

A few seconds later we landed in a dark corridor. I recognized it as one similar to the collective dream my friends and I had had a couple weeks previous.

"This way." Drake said and we hurried through the ship.

We came across a few Putties but dispatched them with ease and continued on. Soon we walked into the control room of Zard's ship, having slipped through countless doors with the help of Drake's knowledge of pass codes.

Walls of monitors and buttons surrounded us, making us dizzy.

"Okay everyone split up and look for a panel marked 'Main Control'. I can't remember which one it is." Drake said.

We did as he said and looked around. Soon Tasha called out.

"I found it!"

Drake hurried over and I saw that it was a keyboard with a screen, the words on it written in some language. However he muttered the words with no issue. Apparently he'd picked up whatever language it was while intertwined with Vormex.

"Mother fucker." Drake cursed.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Come with me." Drake said and started walking out of the control room.

We stared after him and when he saw that we weren't following he sighed and looked at us.

"I SAID COME ON!" he said.

Ethan nodded and we followed him out of the control room and down through a few hallways for about five minutes before we came to a door.

Drake punched in a code and the door slid open, revealing a round room with a large window.

"Get in." he ordered.

"Drake what's going on dude? You have to tell us." Nathan said.

Drake took a deep breath, "The ship's main control panel has been shut down and all of the command and access codes have been wiped. There is no way possible to change the ship's course and only one way to stop it." he replied.

"And that is?" Chris asked.

"To launch a self destruct command. Which is why you seven need to get in that escape pod right now." he said.

"Right." Ethan said and hurried inside, the rest of us following.

Just as I stepped inside I heard the door slide shut. Turning I saw Drake behind me on the other side of the door.

"Drake what are you doing? Get in here!" I said.

He shook his head, "I can't Iz."

"What are you talking about? There's plenty of room!" I replied gesturing to the decent amount of space behind me.

"That's not what I meant Izzy. I can't come with you because I have to launch the self destruct sequence. If you guys don't leave now you won't get back in time to clear the blast in the Megaship."

"But if you leave after your escape pod won't either." I protested.

"There isn't another escape pod even if there was I wouldn't make it anyhow."

"What are you-NO! NO! YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I demanded.

"Izzy! What's going on?" Jakob asked.

"Drake! He's going to blow the ship up while he's still on it!" I said.

"What?! Drake! You're not serious!" Jakob yelled.

"I am Jake. It's the only way to stop this ship." Drake replied.

"Drake this can't be the only way!" Ethan said coming up beside us.

Drake shook his head, "It is. That's all there is to it. Parker can lead the team. The others told me how well he's been doing."

"But…but…." I said as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Ethan…take care of Daphne for me please. I know that you two don't get along but she's going to need someone strong and you're the strongest person I know. Make sure to let her know that I love her." Drake said.

"I can do that." Ethan nodded and I saw unshed tears rimming his eyes.

"Nathan, Izzy good luck with the wedding. I'm sorry I won't get to see how beautiful you look in your gown." Drake smiled.

"H-How did you know?" I asked.

"I heard you two talking before the ship took off. And I want to thank the rest of you for being my friends even after everything I did as Vormex." he said looking at the others.

"Drake…please don't do this. Please." Tasha begged, her voice thick with tears.

"I love all of you. Good luck." he said and reached over to the side.

A moment later there was a beeping and a with a jerk we were jettisoned away from the ship. I stared back through the door watching as Drake watched us drift off before turning and hurrying away.

Five minutes later we connected to the Megaship and hurried off.

"Send all available energy to the thrusters and get us away from that ship." Ethan ordered as we walked into the bridge.

"Where's Drake?" Sebastian asked.

"Just get us away from that ship! It's going to explode!" Jakob spat.

"All extra power is diverted to the thrusters. Lunching thrusters." Bridge said.

"Wait! Where the hell is Drake?" Daphne asked.

"Let's get out of here." Ethan said ignoring Daphne.

"SOMEONE HAD BETTER TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY BROTHER IS RIGHT NOW!" Daphne yelled.

I turned and looked at Daphne quickly, "He's still on the ship." and turned away.

"Still on the ship?! The one that's going to explode?! We have to go get him! Why did you leave him there?!" Lara asked.

"Because he told us to. He was the only one that could stop the ship." I replied.

"What?! We have to go back! We have save him! We-" but she was silenced a moment later.

There was a boom and the ship jerked violently, sending all of us to the floor. With an aching shoulder I picked myself up from the floor and looked up at the monitor. Moments before Zard's ship had filled the screen. Now there was nothing left but scraps of metal floating in empty space.

My body felt cold as I looked at the screen. Drake was gone. I guess Daphne realized the same thing because she gave a whimper and a moment later there was a thunk as she passed out.

My knees gave way under me and my powers faded leaving me in the sweatpants and tank top I'd donned that morning. I began to sob harder than I even thought was possible. Drake was gone and he'd done it to save all of us.

Wordlessly Ethan scooped up Daphne's unconscious form and carried her out of the bridge. A moment later I felt Nathan put his arm around me and pull me up, following Ethan's lead.

I let him guild me from my spot on the floor and to my room. Without a word he put me in bed and pulled the blankets around me before laying down behind me holding me until I sobbed myself into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_**I seriously cried writing this :( **_


	36. Goodbyes

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned at my appearance. Dark circles ringed my puffy red eyes and my cheeks were tearstained thanks to my most recent bout of crying.

After Drake's death I had sobbed myself to sleep and woken up several times in the night screaming for the lost Red Ranger. Nathan had managed to lull me back to sleep each time. However for some reason after that night I had shed very few tears. At least none that I remember.

Several nights now I had woken up from nightmares of Drake with my cheeks and pillows damp. Nathan of course had been with me and talked to me until I finally dozed off again. I wasn't sure what I would've done without Nathan through all of this.

Today, the day of Drake's memorial, alone in the shower, I had finally broken down again but now I was back to normal. Well…as close to normal as I could be after loosing one of my best friends.

With a sigh I dabbed another coat of concealer around my eyes and emerged from the bathroom, walking down the hall to my room.

Nathan stood in front of the mirror trying to do up his red tie. Smiling my first genuine smile in the 2 weeks since Drake's death I walked over to help him. Reaching up I carefully did up his tie.

"There." I said smoothing it down on his chest.

"How do you know how to tie a tie?" he asked.

"Dad does a lot of Paleontology banquets and things like that. Mom taught me for when I had a husband or in this case, fiancé of my own. After she passed away I tied his ties for him. Soon I was just as good as her." I replied.

"Well it looks amazing babe." he said and kissed my cheek, avoiding the dark red lipstick that coated my lips.

With a sigh I walked to my closet and pulled out the black dress I'd bought for today. I actually hated dresses with the only exception being my Winter Formal dress. The only exception about this dress was that I didn't hate it but loathed it. It would forever be connected to sour memories.

Unzipping it I stepped into the strapless, plain knee length dress and Nathan moved behind me to zip it. After that I pulled a lacy shrug over my shoulders and grabbed the red sash that I had bought with it and tied it around my waist. Stepping into a pair of flats Nathan and I emerged from my room.

"I made coffee." Tasha said handing me a mug as we walked in.

"Have I told you that you're my best friend and I love you?" I asked taking the cup.

"Yeah but it's always nice to hear." she smiled.

Tasha wore black slacks and shiny black heels with a blouse that had red pinstripes on it, her nails painted a matching red. Chris wore a black suit with a red tie like Nathan. All of us were going to be wearing something red in honor of Drake. It was his Ranger color and we thought it appropriate that since he was one of the first fallen we would honor him in addition to the customary black.

I leaned back against the counter and sipped my coffee until the clock read that we had to leave. We put our mugs in the sink and left our apartment, heading downstairs to my car. Piling in Nathan took the wheel and drove us the twenty minutes to the Cemetery.

Drake and Daphne's parents had actually grown up in Angel Grove and their family had a family burial plot in Angel Grove Gardens, the local cemetery. To me it sounded more like a retirement home than a place to bury dead people but whatever.

Parking the car we joined the small clique of our friends that were milling about the parking lot. Jakob and Ann stood at the side, Ann's hand resting on the small bump that had formed. Ethan had his arm around Daphne who was pale and slight but looked better than I had seen her since her brother's death. Walking over I hugged her.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm…I'm getting through it. It's not easy but I'm slowly making it through." she said with a watery smile.

"I'm glad. Where are you parents?"

"Dad's trying to get Mom out of the car. She says she's not ready to face everything." Daphne replied sadly.

The official story was that Drake had died by drowning during an outing the group of us had taken while on a vacation. For the past week and a half they had been scanning the ocean out near where we had supposedly been swimming for his body but unsurprisingly there had been no body found.

There was no way we could've told them what really happened without letting them on that we were Power Rangers. According to the others Daphne and Drake's parents were taking it really hard.

"C'mon guys…the service is going to start soon." Chris said checking his watch.

We all walked into the small church and started looking for seats. I was just about to take a seat with the rest of my team a pew towards the back when Daphne took my hand.

"We wanted you to sit up front with the rest of us." she said.

"O-Okay." I said and followed her to the front of the rows of chairs.

At one end sat Lara, Sebastian, Parker and Shane with enough space in the middle for two people and then a woman who had Drake's colored hair and Daphne's curls. Next to her was a man with blond hair like Daphne's and the bright blue eyes both the twins shared.

Daphne introduced me to her parents before we sat down. At the front sat a photo of Drake smiling and it made my chest ache. Daphne and I still clutched hands, both of us sobbing quietly as we listened to people come up and talk about Drake.

Shane was first up, talking about what an amazing student Drake had been to teach and how dedicated he was to his martial arts. After him Lara talked about how Drake was a great friend and was nice to everyone he met. Finally Ethan surprised me and came up to talk about how he'd known Drake for such a short time but felt like he could trust him with anything including his life.

When Ethan stepped down I felt and hand reach over and grasp the hand that already held Daphne's. Looking up I saw Drake's mom looking at me, "Izzy…we would be honored if you would say a few words."

I didn't know quite what to say but I nodded. I couldn't really say no could I?

With a sigh I stood up and walked up to the podium.

"Hi um…my name is Izzy Oliver and I was a friend of Drake's." I smiled and I saw Tasha give me a thumbs up from the back.

Taking a breath I continued.

"A few months back I had some things come up and because of them I sunk into a rut, a depression of sorts. My Dad got concerned and decided that I should have some time away so he sent me to visit my Uncle, Dustin Brooks who was a teacher at the Academy."

"When I got there I met Drake and we quickly became friends. We both shared a passion for martial arts and even sparred a couple of times. Thanks to Drake and Daphne I quickly became my old self again and to them I will always be thankful."

"We continued talking after I went home and when he came to visit me in Angel Grove all of my friends took to him as well. That was the kind of person Drake was. He attracted friends like honey attracts flies."

"On the day that he died he congratulated me on my engagement, it was one of the last things he said to me actually. No one else knew then but myself and my fiancé. He'd picked up on it by overhearing a simple conversation. I really wish that he could be here to see me get married."

"Drake was one of my best friends. He was loyal and most of all selfless. I will always feel lucky to have had him as my friend for the short time that he was here on earth. I also feel lucky knowing that I have someone watching over me like him and I hope all of you do as well. Thank you." I said and quickly stepped down from the podium and took my seat.

"That was perfect Iz." Shane smiled as I sat down between him and Daphne.

"Thanks." I said and wiped at the tears that ran down my face.

There was a prayer and it was over. Before we left Drake's parents gave all of us roses. My friends and I formed a line and placed the roses in front of Drake's photo after the other guests had gone. The Time Force group went first, then the Karovian Rangers, the SPD team, the Dinos and then my team along with Dad, Justin and Billy.

After that I joined the Ninja Rangers, Sensei, Uncle Dustin, Tori, Cam, Blake, Hunter and Shane to place our roses. When it was my turn I brought the rose to my lips.

"Thank you Drake. May the Power protect you wherever you are." I whispered and kissed the soft petals before laying it down and walking away.

Walking out of the church I joined a clique of my uncle, his friends and Lara who were talking to my friends.

"Sup kid?" Uncle Dustin asked putting his arm around me as I walked over and squeezed between him and Nathan.

"Nothing much." I shrugged.

"What's the deal with this getting married thing huh? How is it I'm the last hear?" he smirked.

I looked at him, "You really wanna do this here? Like now?"

"No but you and I are going to have a talk….you too." Uncle Dustin said looking at Nathan who smiled.

"Can't be any worse than what Ethan and Tommy put him through." Jakob smirked.

Nathan and I had given the news to Dad that were engaged a couple of days after we had gotten back to Earth. He had immediately decided that he needed to have a talk with Nathan and Ethan had joined in. They had talked and questioned him for somewhere around 3 hours before finally giving their blessing.

"You would think but he's gotta go through ALL of us." Tori said putting her arms around Blake and Cam's shoulders.

"Speaking of weddings when is yours?" I asked looking at Hunter and Lara.

"Well we were thinking sometime this spring. We were originally talking Christmas but seeing as Christmas is next week and we just got back…" Lara said with a shrug.

"Well tell me the date and I'll be there." I smiled.

"We all will." Tasha nodded.

"When is everyone heading back?" Cam asked.

"After this." Ethan replied.

Today everyone was heading home. Time Force, SPD and the Karovian Rangers were leaving from the NASADA hanger and after that the Dino Thunder and Ninja Rangers were going to head out from the airport with the exception of Daphne who was staying behind with us. She wasn't ready to go back to Blue Bay Harbor just yet.

"Actually we should get going now. The SPD Rangers said Kat was going to open the portal at 3:30 and it's already 2:40." Nathan said.

"Ooh! Okay well I will see you at Dad's wedding." I said turning to my Uncle.

"You bet kid. Love you." he said hugging me.

I hugged him back before hugging the others and heading to round up the others.

Soon we were all grouped in the familiar NASADA hanger as the Time Force, SPD and Karovian teams prepared to leave.

"I'm gonna miss you!" I smiled as I hugged Bridge.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again Izzy. I mean the odds are excellent. In the future the vicinities of our cites are quite close and-"

"Bridge will you be quiet?! You're going to give everything away!" Z said clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Hey! You two! The portal's open!" Aria yelled.

Behind them a wavy blue circle had opened behind them. On the other side I could just make out the blurry figures of Kat and Sky. I waved and saw them smile and wave back.

"Well this is goodbye for now!" Keira said and I hugged her.

After everything had come out about her and Nathan being brainwashed we'd actually gotten on okay. I was actually kind of sad to see her go.

"We're all honored to have served with you all." Bridge said and in sync the five of the SPD Rangers moved their arm across their chest in a sharp motion that I recognized as their salute.

A moment later they waved and disappeared, the hole closing behind them.

"Then I guess it's time we headed out too." Chelsea said and pulled a device out of her pocket and pointed it at the wall.

Another portal, this one green opened. We hugged and bid everyone goodbye before they headed through. It was then time for the Karovian Rangers to head out.

"You guys keep in touch. Unlike the others you still live in the same time. Different planet or no." Ethan said as we said goodbye to the Karovian Rangers.

"We will. Make sure you send us the date of you and Nathan's wedding. We want to be there to see you two get married." Heather said as she walked over to hug me.

"Will do." I smiled and hugged her before she headed onto the ship.

A few minutes later the ship took off leaving the rest of us watching them leave. When the ship finally disappeared we headed back to our cars.

A few hours later we found ourselves at the airport saying goodbye to the last of our leaving friends.

"When you send out those invites make sure you drop us one." Iris said hugging me before moving over so that Ally could hug me.

"Are you kidding? You're bridesmaids!" I laughed.

"Well in that case I look AMAZING in peach and turquoise and awful in yellow and pink. Remember that when you're picking out our dresses." Mike laughed as he walked over.

"Sorry Mike but the though of you in dress is unnerving." I smiled.

He smiled and hugged me before moving over so Gray could hug me.

"I'm going to miss you Gray-Gray." I sighed hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too Izzy-boo. I'll call you though and come visit all I can." He swore.

"You better." I said.

After they were off we headed over to where the Ninja Rangers would be leaving from. We had a few minutes to kill so we all started to sit down but Parker pulled me aside first.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you." Parker said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For fixing me. I was really torn up about everything that happened the first time we were up there and you were the one that made me not feel so bad about it." he replied.

I smiled, "You're welcome. I knew you had it in you Park."

He smiled bigger and hugged me.

A moment later they announced that it was time to board. We all said goodbye to the one team we'd probably been closest to.

Once they were gone we all headed home.

"Is it just me or does everything seem like it's not finished?" Jakob asked as we walked towards our cars.

"What do you mean not finished?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Like we didn't do something." Jakob replied.

"It's probably because Drake isn't here." Chris supplied.

"You know on Aquitar we believe that fallen soldiers protect those that still fight on." Ann smiled.

"Sounds like him. Protecting everyone." Daphne smiled.

"But why would he be here? Wouldn't he be with the rest of the Ninja rangers?" Tasha asked.

"Daph and Iz are here. He was closest to them. Where else would he be?" Nathan said putting his arm around me.

"Agreed." Ethan nodded.

Suddenly the calm day changed as a gust of wind came out of nowhere. It whipped around each of us, blowing our hair and clothes out of order. Then it was gone just as fast as it had come on.

Looking around no one else looked windblown or disturbed any sense and I grinned, looking at my friends.

"I don't know about you but I think we got our answer."

* * *

_**So I have decided to put in Tommy and Kimberly's wedding :D **_

_**It will be the next chapter meaning that instead of 2 chapters we have 3 left!**_

_**I am hoping to get it out either by late tonight or sometime tomorrow (i'm basing this on Eastern Standard Time since I live in the US)**_

_**Well that is if I don't get distracted by Netflix. I would've had this up sooner if I wasn't watching old seasons of Power Rangers and Ouran High School Host Club XD **_

_**I'm also working on 2 different Power Rangers stories that I'm thinking about posting. One is based off of RPM and the other is SPD based. **_

_**If I do post them which do you guys think I should post more? RPM or SPD?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	37. Tying The Knot Pt 1

My alarm beeped and I slapped it silent before climbing out of bed. It was 9 in the morning and we had a lot to do before the ceremony at 2:30.

"Hey! Daph! Wake up!" I said nudging my friend who was in the bed next to me.

"What?" she muttered sitting up.

"It's time to get up." I replied.

She nodded and sat up, stretching before climbing out of bed.

I pulled on a sweatshirt and Daphne pulled on a hoodie before we headed out of my old room, Tasha and Ann walking out of Tasha's old room at the same time.

"Good morning." she smiled.

"Morning to you too." I replied.

We headed downstairs where chatter could already be heard from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen we saw Kimberly, Trini, Tanya, Aisha and Kat sitting around the kitchen table talking and laughing, plates of food in front of them hardly touched.

"Good morning." I smiled as we walked out.

The turned and looked at us still laughing.

"Good morning to you too! C'mon and sit down. We were just talking." Kimberly said.

We sat down at the last few empty chairs and filled up our plates.

"So what were you talking about?" Tasha asked biting into a piece of bacon.

"When we were all your age. It seems like forever ago doesn't it?" Aisha laughed.

"It does. Now there is a whole new generation of Rangers protecting the world." Tanya smiled at us.

"And doing a great job as well. I happy that the pink power has been passed onto someone who holds it well." Kat smiled.

"And the same goes for the yellow." Trini grinned.

"We're glad you think so." I replied.

"You guys haven't had a lot of time to see them together but I SWEAR they are just like we all were. It's like history repeating itself! Just wait until the wedding…it's going to blow your mind." Kimberly said looking at Kat, Trini and Tanya.

"I can second that. Ryan is Rocky all over again, Jakob is like Billy and Adam had a kid, Nathan and Ethan are Jason and Tommy full on and of course my baby is like me." Aisha said.

"Not to mention the fact that we have a White Ranger, Pink Ranger romance!" Trini replied.

"Speaking of Kimberly tells us that you and Nathan are engaged?" Kat asked looking at me.

"Mhmm…he proposed the night before our last battle with Zard and I said yes." I smiled.

"Ooh! Let me see the ring!" Tanya said and I held out my hand.

She took hold of it and she, Trini and Kat inspected it before nodding appreciatively.

"He has good taste. Stick with him honey." Tanya grinned.

"This isn't even the engagement ring. He bought me this last Christmas. We're using it until he gets me a new one." I replied.

"Well no doubt it's going to be just as beautiful as that one." Trini nodded.

"Oh wow! It's nearly 9:30! C'mon girls we have to get ready!" Kimberly said.

The bunch of us headed upstairs and started to get ready. Somehow in the midst of everything a bottle of Champaign and a carton of orange juice appeared. Tanya played bartender and made mimosas for all of us with a plain glass or orange juice for Ann because she was pregnant.

"Are you sure about this Kim?" I asked looking at the drink in my hand.

"I won't tell your Dad." she winked taking a drink of her drink.

I shrugged and took a sip of the mine and headed to get ready. I had drank at Ann and Jakob's wedding anyhow.

I carefully started doing my makeup while Tasha and Ann grabbed showers. Thankfully I had gotten mine the previous night so all I had to do was my hair and makeup.

The next couple of hours passed and it was time for us to head to the church. We all gathered our dresses and climbed into the limo waiting for us downstairs. Soon we were at the church where we changed into our gowns.

The dresses were a pale but vibrant pink with one shoulder. We all donned our dresses and then helped Kimberly into her dress. It was long strapless lace gown that was fitted in her waist and a-lined from the waist down. Her hair was half up and half down with a veil clipped into the back that fell to her waist and she held a bouquet of white and pink roses.

"You look beautiful Kim." I smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." she said hugging me.

There was a knock on the door and a moment later Jason came in.

He smiled when he saw Kimberly in her dress, "You look beautiful Kim."

Kimberly smiled, "Thank you."

"Well if you're ready I think it's time for you to meet Tommy down the aisle." he said.

"I'm ready. More than ready." Kimberly nodded.

"We all are. It's been a long time coming." Trini said.

"Agreed." Aisha nodded.

Tanya and Daphne headed up front to take their seats leaving Kat, Aisha, Trini, Tasha, Ann and I with Kimberly. From the other side of the church Kimberly's step-dad along with Billy, Justin, Adam, Nathan, Rocky and Zach.

Nathan walked up and took my arm in his while the others all paired up as well with Kimberly and her step-dad in the back. I was the Maid Of Honor so I would walk first. The music began to play and we made our way down the aisle.

I saw Dad smile at us with Ethan and Jason behind him, both his Best Men. That was when something hit me; the next time I walked down the aisle the rolls would be reversed. Dad would be next to me holding my hand and Nathan would be at the end of the aisle waiting for me with a slightly nervous smile. It almost made me want to cry but I shoved the tears back as we walked to the end of the aisle and separated.

Standing at the front I watched as Trini and Zach made their way down the aisle followed by Aisha and Billy then Kat and Rocky, Ann and Adam and Tasha and Justin. Then it was Kim's turn.

Music played softly and I looked from Kim who looked gorgeous in her gown to Dad who was beaming. Smiling to myself I realized the last time I had seen Dad ever look at anyone the way he looked at Kimberly was when Mom was still alive. Somehow I knew that Mom was smiling down on all of this, happy that Dad was happy again.

When they reached the end of the aisle Kimberly's Step-Dad passed her on to Tommy after kissing her cheek. My Uncle David walked up and looked over everyone as they stepped up to the alter. He was going to officiate the ceremony.

Kimberly handed me her bouquet to hold while the ceremony when on and then they joined hands.

The ceremony was sweet. Uncle David laced all sorts of sentimental things in about the two of them, even working in Ethan and I. Finally though they exchanged rings and moments later shared their first married kiss.

The room erupted in cheers and I handed Kimberly her bouquet. The two of them hurried down the aisle as everyone cheered and we followed.

Dad and Kimberly climbed into the limo and left for the reception hall.

"So it's official…we're officially step siblings." Ethan smiled as we gathered with our friends outside of ceremony hall.

"And half siblings." I smirked.

"Gotta love that screwed up family structure." Ethan laughed.

"But of course!" I replied.

"So who's riding with who to the reception?" Daphne asked.

"I'm with Izzy." Nathan said.

"Tell us something we don't know bro." Ryan said.

"Okay how about Nathan, Tasha, Chris and Ryan with me and Jakob, Ann and Daphne can ride with Ethan?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. See you guys at the reception." Ethan said and we split up.

The reception was at a little place near the church and catered by Ernie. The amount of the wedding guests was a small one so we hadn't needed a very big place for the reception. It was going to be Kimberly's parents, Uncle David, Uncle Dustin, a few random family members from either side, our team and Dad and Kim's old team members.

We pulled up the reception hall and parked before heading inside. Dad and Kimberly were already there admiring the decorations.

The walls were decorated with pink and white gossamer fabric that also covered the tables. The wedding cake sat on a table and was 3 tiers with white icing and pink flowers, the top decorated with a sliver crane and falcon. White and pink roses sat on every table as centerpieces.

"So what do you think?" Kimberly asked.

"I think it's beautiful." I grinned.

"But the color scheme is off a little." Ryan said.

"What are you talking about? White and pink go really well together." Tasha asked.

"Well Tommy's not white anymore. He's black. Shouldn't it be pink and black?" he asked.

"He has a point." Kimberly sighed.

"Well I like it. I say that you ignore Ryan." Ethan said.

"Ditto." Chris and Daphne replied.

"We do." Nathan smirked.

"Wow this place looks sick!" Zach said as he walked in the rest of the wedding party. We were all there to get pictures before the reception.

"You did an amazing job Kim." Trini smiled.

"Thanks." Kimberly smiled.

"See? That's how you compliment someone." I heard Jakob whisper to Ryan.

"The photographer should be here in about 20 minutes." Dad said checking his watch.

"Sweet. I'm going to go check my makeup." I replied and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait for me! I have to pee!" Ann called and hurried over to join me, Tasha and Daphne following wordlessly.

Ann ducked into one of the stalls and I leaned into the mirror to fix my lipstick.

"Your Dad and Kim look so happy." Tasha said as she leaned against the sink.

"Yeah I haven't seen him that happy since Mom died." I replied.

"Yeah and-" but a moment later she was cut off when there was a shout from the other side of the door.

"What was that?" Tasha asked and hurried over to the door.

She opened it a crack and peered out however a second later she closed it quickly her eyes wide.

"We have a problem." she whispered.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Ann asked walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"And why are you whispering?" Daphne asked.

Tasha gulped, "Zard is out there. He's back."


	38. Tying The Knot Pt2

"What the hell? You're fucking with me Natasha Turner." I spat and ran over to the door and looked out.

Sure enough standing in the door of the reception hall was Zard in all his shiny glory. My stomach dropped and I quickly shut the door.

"Shit." I hissed.

"Ann can you morph?" I asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Good. Morph and go stop the guests. It will keep you and the baby safe. Do you two have your morphers?" I asked.

"Duh!" Daphne said and lifted the hem of her dress and pulled her morpher off the ankle strap of her heels.

"Is that even a question?" Tasha asked and from the front of her dress she pulled out her morpher.

"That's my girls. Let's do this." I said and pulled my own morpher from where it was concealed in the back of my dress, the bump hidden by my hair.

The three of us kicked off our heels and ran out, leaving Ann to do what she had to do.

Dad, Justin and the team were lined up with the ex-Rangers standing behind them.

"Well if it isn't the rest of the _Power Rangers_!" Zard said spitting the last two words like they formed a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well we all wanted out fair shot." I smirked.

"I want to know how you even survived!" Nathan said.

Zard laughed and my blood went cold as he held up a small glass globe.

The Trunarian Star.

"Recognize this little Pink Ranger?" Zard laughed.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked.

"After you defeated me my body was gone but not my spirit which found this beautiful little sphere. It brought me back to life. I thought that I should bring it back to you and thank you for giving me my life back." Zard said and with that he dropped the sphere, the glass finally shattering into tiny pieces..

"How could you leave that behind?!" Jakob asked looking at me.

"With everything that happened I didn't even realize it!" I snapped.

Jakob shook his head and turned back to Zard.

"So I'm guessing you probably want to be like all the other bad guys and do this the hard way." Dad said looking at Zard.

"Then we'll happily give it to him! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Ethan said giving the call and one by one we called our colors.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!" Daphne yelled.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Justin yelled.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" Dad called and a moment later we all stood morphed and ready to take on Zard.

"My what pretty colors…too bad they won't protect you!" Zard laughed and a moment later putties filled the room.

"Always hiding behind the cronies!" Ryan laughed and we launched into our attack.

Most of the time that we'd had to deal with putties it had been in a large space with very little in our way but now we had tables and all sorts of mess to deal with. This wasn't going to be easy.

I began beating one putty mercilessly when I saw Ethan take a running leap and do a handspring over one of tables and then land a perfect punch straight to the chest of one of Zard's putties, shattering it.

Jakob took out a group of them with a folding chair and Tasha sent one flying, the table that it landed on snapping like a twig. Behind me I could hear the ex-Rangers fighting the putties as well, things smashing in their wake. This was turning into a huge mess.

"Dad? I hate to tell you but I don't think you're getting your deposit back!" I called as shattered another putty.

"Well all in the name of saving the Earth right?" he laughed.

Soon all the Putties were dispatched leaving us alone with Zard.

"Alright Zard it's over!" Ethan said.

"You're going down and this time you're staying there!" Nathan added.

"Well we'll see about that!" Zard replied and attacked.

Somehow I didn't think that Zard would be this strong. However I guessed it was the evil energies he had collected from the star.

It was only a matter of time until all of us were splayed out across the room struggling to get up. Every part of my body ached as I forced myself onto my hands and knees.

There was a clanking sound and I looked up to see Zard in all his metallic glory approaching Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, Trini, Tanya, Zach, Jason, Billy, Aisha and Kat. They didn't have powers to protect them anymore. They would be killed in in an instant.

I reached out and grabbed a piece of broken table and hurled it at Zard.

"HEY UGLY! I'M STILL MOVING!" I spat and pulled myself up.

"So you want more do you little Pink Ranger? Well you have it." he laughed and moved from them towards me.

With one hand he reached out and threw me across the room. I hit the wall and stars flashed before my eyes, forcing me to fight from blacking out. I knew the moment I went down and stayed down he'd move back to the others. I couldn't let that happen.

When Zard saw me get up again he growled and started towards me. A moment later though Nathan, Ethan, Ryan and Jakob had jumped in front of me and used their laser power to drive him back.

"Give it up Zard! Somehow, someway you're going to meet your fate!" Jakob growled.

Suddenly the words Corcus had said to me rang through my head.

Fate.

All of this…us being Rangers was fate.

Being with Nathan again it was fate.

Just like it was fate that Zard would attack when the ex Rangers were here.

He could've attacked us when it was just my friends, Dad, Kimberly and I but he hadn't. He had done it when the room was full of ex-Rangers and Ann had a chance to escape and the baby she surely would've lost if she'd had to fight. There was a reason for everything. I knew the reason for this.

On shaking legs I walked over to the group of ex-Rangers. All of them looked like they wanted to get out and fight but knew that they would be next to useless in this situation. Zard was no putty.

"Kat…Amanda…Kimberly…I need your help." I said.

The three of them looked confused but nodded.

"What do you need?" Kat asked.

I smiled behind my helmet, "I need you to concentrate. You know that saying once a ranger always a ranger? We're going to test that." I replied.

"How?" Kim asked.

"I'm just working off the fly here but I want you to concentrate and try to tap in to the power of my coin. You all held the Crane. It was a part of you. You can do it." I said.

The both nodded and they all grabbed onto me. I concentrated as hard as I could and I knew they were too. Soon I felt the Power swell in me and expand. After few seconds the feeling died away and when I looked up there were three pink Rangers wrapped in Ninja outfits in front of me.

"Oh my god it worked!" Amanda said.

"How did you do that?" Ryan asked running up to me.

"Grab onto Billy and both of you concentrate! Do it now!" I said.

Ryan nodded and grabbed hold of Billy. Blue light surrounded them and a moment later both stood as Blue Rangers.

"Prodigious!" Billy laughed.

"Tasha! Come here!" I called and Tasha struggled over.

"Think you can pass on the power to three?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can try." she said and Trini, Tanya and Aisha grabbed on and the same thing that happened to them as had happened to me and Ryan.

"C'mon we'll hold him off long enough so the others can transfer too." I replied and we hurried out.

In no time at all we had a full team behind us.

"NO! This is impossible! Where did you all come from?!" Zard yelled when he saw all of us.

"We're Rangers! We're a team and we're a family! Once a Ranger ALWAYS a Ranger! No matter how long it's been!" I said.

"Agreed! Now you're going to have to face not only us but some of the best damn Rangers in history!" Ethan added.

"The original ones!" Jakob laughed.

"RED!" Ethan, Rocky and Jason yelled.

"BLUE!" Ryan, Billy, Justin, and Daphne yelled.

"YELLOW!" Tasha, Trini, Aisha and Tanya yelled.

"BLACK!" Jakob, Adam, Zach and Dad yelled.

"PINK!" I yelled with Kim, Amanda and Kat.

"GREEN!" Chris yelled.

"WHITE!" Nathan yelled last.

"**WE ARE POWER RANGERS!**" We all yelled together.

"Alright everyone! Aim and FIRE!" Ethan yelled and in perfect synchronicity we either raised our hands, our blasters or our weapons and aimed.

A bright burst of light filled the room and soared over everything, hitting Zard.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zard screamed and then there was a BOOM and silence.

Smoke cleared away and once again Zard was gone.

A sudden sense of elation washed over me, unlike before when we though we had beaten Zard. No this one was different. The last time I didn't quite believe it but now in my heart I knew it was done.

Zard was gone.

We had won.

I dropped to my knees suddenly very tired. My suit disappeared and my dress reappeared. Around me my friends looked disheveled as their suits disappeared too.

Nathan started laughing, "We did it…WE DID IT!"

We all began to laugh laughs of relief and happiness. We laughed until we couldn't laugh anymore.

"Wow…I forgot how hard it was to morph." Jason laughed as he cracked his back.

"I know bro…we're getting too old for this." Zach laughed.

"I have no clue how you do it Tommy." Billy said looking at Dad.

"I'm obviously just in better shape." Dad laughed.

"The important thing though is that we did it. We've saved who knows how many innocent lives." Trini said.

"Even if we are sore as can be!" Kat laughed.

"I guess we'd better go take stock of what we'll have to pay for." Dad sighed looking around.

I started to get up with Nathan walked over and helped me to my feet.

"How are you feeling Beautiful?" he asked.

"A little sore Tiger but it's nothing some rest won't take care of." I replied.

He smiled and kissed my head.

"Anyone else feel different?" Ryan asked looking down at his hands.

"A little. I kinda feel tired and weak." Tasha said.

"Agreed." Ethan nodded.

"The last time I remember feeling like this was when we got drained." Chris said.

"You don't think our Powers are like drained again do you?" Tasha asked.

"No way…our Powers are like a million times stronger." Jakob replied.

A moment later the doors opened and Ann came running in. She hurried over and threw her arms around Jakob.

"You're okay!" she sobbed hugging him tight.

"I'm fine sweetheart. We're all fine and it's over." Jakob said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's over. The only thing I have to worry about now is you and this baby." he smiled putting his hand on her stomach.

"I guess the reception is ruined huh?" Daphne said looking around.

"Are you kidding? Look at that cake! It's perfect! C'mon lets go get some!" Ryan said and ran over.

I smiled and hugged Nathan as we all followed in Ryan's hurried wake. I didn't know what had happened to my powers or what was even going to happen to the rest of us. All I knew was that right now I was happy and I felt safe.

That was the best feeling I could imagine.

* * *

_**So originally I was going to just post the first part of this chapter but I ended up on a roll and churned this out! **_

_**I took a few liberties with the whole sharing the power thing but I figured that once you're a Ranger it can't be hard to be one again! **_

_**Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this and I cannot wait to show you the final chapter! It's where I wrap up all the story lines! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	39. Legacy Of Power

Tommy sighed as he sat down at the computer in the caves under Reefside. Years ago he had sat down and chronicled every event involving the Rangers and now it was time to add more.

In the 8 years since Zard had been defeated and he had finally found time to be able to update the Ranger files. He could go to the Cyber Café and upload it using Dino Gem hidden there or he could even ask Haylie to do it as she had for the past several years. But no…he had been so close to all this that it had to be done by him.

Carefully, Tommy put in the password to access the editing program before pulling out the transcripts. They had been collected from every Ranger possible that had been a part of the team that had gone up against Zard for nearly 2 years. He also had photos and videos that he could add in.

With another sigh Tommy turned on the camera and sat back.

"My name is Tommy Oliver and this is my latest installment into the history of the Power Rangers."

For the next hour and a half Tommy talked. He told the story of how his daughter and son had set out and found every Ranger they needed to complete their team. He talked about being trapped in Zard's fortress and how hard it had been to watch his daughter struggle with losing her Powers after nearly becoming a Cacti Trap.

He talked about how a group of teenagers had willing left home to go to space to find an evil so powerful it had nearly torn them apart. He talked of a wedding in the midst of war and a baby conceived shortly after.

Perhaps the hardest thing he spoke of was a boy with bright blue eyes and a crooked grin that had unwillingly betrayed his friends. He talked about how the boy's friends had never given up on him and eventually turned him back only to lose him when he sacrificed himself to save the Earth.

Finally he began talking about his wedding to Kimberly and the chaos that had ensued afterwards and how they had shared powers in order to bring about peace.

"After the smoke cleared all that was left were the Rangers and a mess that I called my reception." he laughed.

"Though the Rangers may have won they lost as well. In sharing their Powers and attacking Zard they had exhausted them. It wasn't until they tried to morph in the following weeks that they realized they were indeed Rangers no more."

When he finished the sentence he hit the mouse, turning off the camera and saving the file. From here it was mostly typing.

He and Haylie had decided when they decided to chronicle the history of the Power Rangers that it would be in video form. Both had thought that since the video was to be used as an emergency tool it would be easier for one to listen to a video than read file after file. They decided that the current information on the Rangers would be a written file.

So after double checking that the video file was saved he began to transcribe the lives of the latest Rangers.

**A Documented Account Of The Status Of Former Rangers Teams Space 2, Dino 2, Ninja 2 & Ninjetti 2**

_Team: Space 2_  
_Rangers: Steven Carson [R], May-Lily Evens [Y], Heather Carson (nee Lane) [P], William Haynesworth [Bl], Tyson Quinn [Bk]_

**After the events on planet Earth the Space Team 2 returned to their home planet of KO-35.**

**Steven and Heather began a relationship soon after their return. Today they are happily married with a 4 year old son named Gunner and have since relocated to Earth. They reside in Stone Canyon.**

**After visiting a Dojo while staying on the planet Earth William decided to open one on KO-35. He now trains all Karovian Ranger candidates with his vast knowledge of martial arts.**

**May-Lily is a popular children's author on KO-35. Her books are based on the adventures of her and the other Rangers while in space.**

**Sadly Tyson Quinn lost his life after a short battle with an illness that ravaged his body. His funeral was held on KO-35 and all of his former teammates and fellow Rangers were in attendance.**

_Team: Dino 2 _  
_Rangers: Grey Wright [R], Mike Howard [Bl], Ally Grace Carson [Y], Iris Evens [W]_

**Following the fall of Zard all 4 Rangers returned to Reefside to continue with their schooling, having left abruptly in the middle of their senior year.**

**Grey Wright moved to Angel Grove shortly after returning to Earth. He manages a coffee shop and lives with his boyfriend Benjamin in an apartment near Angel Grove University where he is studying Art.**

**Iris Evens works with her father Cole Evens (former Wild Force Red) on his mission to help animals in need. Mike Howard has recently joined her but it is unclear how long he will stay with his post-Ranger nomadic history.**

**Ally Grace is currently living in New York City and working on her music career with Kira Ford (Former Dino Yellow). Though she previously was reluctant to perform for others she had overcome her fear since being a Ranger.**

_Team: Ninja 2_  
_Rangers: Drake Valentine [R], Daphne Oliver (nee Valentine) [Bl], Parker Grant [Y], Sebastian Martinez [C], Lara Bradley (nee Brooks) [N]_

**Drake Valentine lost his life in the fight for Zard. He willingly gave his life to protect his fellow Rangers.**

**Parker Grant is currently a Earth Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy beside senior Sense Dustin Brooks (former Ninja Yellow). He works at Storm Chasers on the weekend for fun.**

**Sebastian Martinez is currently one of the highest paid gaming designers in the world. He is currently living in Tokyo, Japan working on a Power Rangers type game that he secretly bases off of his time as a Ranger.**

**Lara Brooks-Bradley is Wind Ninja Academy's current Navy Thunder Ranger, serving next to her husband Hunter Bradley (former Ninja Crimson). They have 7 year old twin boys Trevor and Zack.**

**After returning from Earth and participating in the final downfall of Zard, Daphne moved to Angel Grove, choosing to do so to get away from memories of her brother. A year later she began a romantic relationship with Ethan Oliver though they had been foes in the past. They married 6 months later and have a 1 year old son named Drake.**

_Team: Ninjetti 2_  
_Rangers: Ethan Oliver (nee Hart) [R], Ryan DeSantos [Bl], Jakob Park [Bk], Tasha Turner [Y], Izzy Scott (nee Oliver) [P/R], Nathan Scott [W], Chris Bulkmeier [G], Ann Park (nee Cranston) [P] (unofficially)_

**Jakob and Ann married on her home planet of Aquitar before the final fall of Zard. After Zard was finally defeated Ann gave birth to their first child Alex 7 months later. Jakob is a computer teacher at Angel Grove High School and Ann continues to help her father Billy Cranston (former Ninjetti Blue) develop Ranger technology. She also gave birth to a daughter named Hope who is now 4.**

**Ryan DeSantos currently works in El Paso as a teacher at his father Rocky DeSantos' (former Ninjetti Red) Dojo. He is a frequent visitor in Angel Grove where his all of his friends still reside.**

**Chris Bulmeier and Tasha Turner live together in Angel Grove. Both own a Veterinary Clinic. They have no immediate plans to marry but are expecting their first child come the summer.**

**Ethan Hart changed his name to Oliver shortly after his mother and father married. Eventually he became involved with Daphne Valentine whom he married 6 months after they began dating and they have a child named Drake. He works as a gymnastics coach at a local gym.**

**Izzy Oliver married Nathan Scott 3 months after the defeat of Zard. Both live in Angel Grove and work at the dojo belonging to Jason Scott (former T-Rex Red). They have a 6 year old daughter named Lucy.**

**Two more teams participated in the defeat of Zard, Time Force and Space Patrol Delta. However we can only guess at their lives today and their whereabouts. Both came from a future point on the timeline and at this time have no current knowledge of us. We have only had contact with one member did not yet know us as seen in the attached video clip.**

Tommy plugged in the flash drive and opened up the file of videos. It was a sample of a video from Lucy's 5th birthday party at the park. Smiling he hit play.

_The camera showed a picture of a park shelter decorated with purple and white streamers. A table was full of gifts and Izzy, Tasha, Ann and Daphne who was massively pregnant stood placing candles on the cake and generally talking._

_"So who's birthday is it?" Nathan's voice asked from behind the camera._

_Izzy smiled and looked at the camera, "You know who's birthday it is. At least you better. It's your kid."_

_"Just talk to the camera Beautiful." Nathan laughed._

_Izzy rolled her eyes, "It is Lucy Michelle Scott's 5th birthday. Happy Tiger?"_

_"Very. Now lets look at that cake." Nathan replied and zoomed in on the small karate figures that graced the cake._

_"You know…Lucy is probably the ONLY girl on Earth that begged for a karate birthday cake right?" Tasha asked._

_"But she had every right to. She's two levels above her age group at the dojo." Ann said._

_"Like mother like daughter." Izzy smiled._

_"Like mother, like father, like grandfather, like grandfather, like uncle, like grandmother, like great uncle…C'mon Iz your kid gets is from all over your family tree. And that's just the blood relatives!" Daphne laughed._

_Suddenly there was the sound of crying from somewhere in the distance. All four women looked up as did the camera. Lucy came running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She had dark hair like Nathan and Izzy's brown eyes and was still dressed in her Gi from Karate practice. On her heels was Ann and Jakob's son Alex._

_"Mom!" Alex yelled as they ran._

_"Hopey falled and hurt her knee!" Lucy added._

_"Oh no! Where is she?" Ann asked as the kids reached the shelter._

_"The Space man is bringing her!" Alex said pointing behind him where a figure with messy brown hair was walking with a little girl in his arms. He looked about 16 and wore a pair of gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt that read SPD over a long sleeved black one and black gloves._

_He approached and a look of surprise crossed the faces of Izzy, Daphne, Ann and Tasha._

_As they grew closer they heard the little girl laughing as the guy talked to her._

_"Hi I was wondering who this little girl belonged to." he said._

_"That would be me. I am her mother." Ann replied._

_"Well she fell down coming down the slide and scraped her knee up but I think she's going to be okay." he smiled._

_"We're very grateful that you brought her all this way. Would you like to stay for a piece of cake as a thank you?" Izzy asked._

_"Sorry miss but I can't I have to get back to the rest of my team of cadets." he said._

_"Oh…so you're training to be an SPD Ranger?" Tasha asked._

_"Ranger? I don't think so. Even if I do I doubt I'll be red…or blue for that matter…however I might be able to pull of green…I mean I do look great in green. Not that I'm trying to boast. I-" But before he could finish his sentence there was a whistle from far off._

_"CARSON! GET BACK HERE!" someone yelled._

_"Well I'd better be going. Goodbye Hope." he smiled at Ann's daughter and took off._

_Once he was gone all four women looked at each other a moment late Jakob and Gray walked into the camera's frame with Ethan, Chris and Ryan following._

_"Was that who I think it was?" Jakob asked._

_"Bridge? Yeah…it was. He's like 16." Tasha laughed._

_"Wow. He must be just starting at the academy." Ethan said._

_"He's just as cute as ever though…" Gray muttered and Izzy smacked his arm lightly._

_"No scoping out guys. This is a children's party!" she said mock scandalized._

_"Especially underage ones." Daphne pointed out._

_"He wasn't underage when I knew him!" Gray protested._

_"Yeah but that was then this is now. As weird as it sounds he's younger than he was then. Now I say it's time to light the candles." Ryan said and pulled out a box of matches._

A moment later the video ended, just short of the candles being lit.

Tommy smiled and saved the file. A moment later he heard footsteps behind him.

Turning he saw Kimberly walking towards them with their 9 month old daughter Riley.

"She wanted to see you Daddy. I told her you were working but she wouldn't quit fussing." Kimberly said.

Tommy smiled as she handed him his youngest daughter. He had never thought that he would have another child, let alone another daughter. However here was Riley who looked exactly like Izzy had when she was a baby.

Riley began to babble and point to the computer where a picture of Ethan, Izzy and the rest of their team was on the screen.

"Oh you see sissy and bubby huh?" he laughed and Riley continued to babble.

"So how is work coming?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm almost done. The only thing I have to do now is enter in the new team's information but I'm thinking that I might let Haylie do it. Izzy's expecting the three of us for dinner and it's a 2 hour drive home." Tommy replied.

"Well I don't think Riley is going to let you go anytime soon." Kimberly said pointing to where Riley was gripping the collar of his t-shirt tightly.

"Would you mind taking down the list then?" he asked.

"No problem. Just let me know who is who." Kimberly replied grabbing a pin and paper.

"Okay red is Andros's son Artemis, Zhane's daughter Elara is pink, Tasha's younger sister Krista is yellow, then Xavier Smith is green and Mark Ash is blue." Tommy said.

"Right." Kimberly nodded and wrote it all down before tearing the sheet from the notepad and taping it to the side of the computer screen.

"Now that that's done let's go." Kimberly said and took Riley, leaving Tommy to close up.

With a sigh Tommy clicked save for the last time before standing up and walking to the light switch. Turning so he could shut off the life he caught sight of the faces grinning back at him.

He couldn't believe all that had happened in 8 years but he was happy that everything had come out for the best. He had feared the worse for his son and daughter in the beginning but they had handled it with perfect grace.

Now it was in the past. Well…he hoped it was at least. They may have not been Rangers anymore he was the last person to never say never. Who knew…maybe this wasn't the end of Izzy, Ethan, Nathan, Jakob, Ryan, Chris and Tasha's time as Rangers. Maybe not even the end of his time.

You could never tell just what the future would bring.

* * *

_**So this is the final chapter :( **_

_**I'm kind of sad that this is finally ending but everything has to come to an end eventually! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who read this or the prequel and especially those who commented! Comments were what spurred me to write! **_

**_I actually have TWO new stories coming out if you want to read them. I have an SPD and a RPM based story and I couldn't figure out which to post so I will soon be posting both! Woo! :D_**

**_Anyhow thank you to everyone and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
